Warriors Lemons
by LostLitwick
Summary: There will be many Warriors Lemons here. Currently I'm not taking OCs, but anything else I could try and do if you Request! EDIT: THIS COMPILATION IS DONE. I'm not writing anymore of these, but you can still enjoy what is already written.
1. Thunderclan & LionXCinderXIce

**This is probably the most different story I will ever write. It started out as a threesome Lemon between Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Icecloud, but ended up including like every single cat in ThunderClan. I hope you like it. I'm trying something slightly different, and I ended up naming 24 kits in the end, which i'm not naming that many ever again.**

 **Please Enjoy this Lemon.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. ENTIRE THUNDERCLAN MATING PARTY.**

Lionblaze pounced squarely on the vole, nipping it's neck until he tasted blood and it went limp beneath him. He looked down at the vole in triumph. "Another piece of prey for ThunderClan." He muttered to himself, then buried the vole and continued his hunt. As he padded through the lively forest, he was looking for signs of prey, and picked up the scent of a squirrel, but there was another scent in the air he couldn't recognize. It was downwind of Lionblaze and it was too interesting to turn down.

He headed in the direction of the scent, whiskers twitching and mouth open as it got stronger until it smelled like it was right in front of him. He set his paws down lightly like he was stalking prey and crouched, then creeped forward. 3 tail-lengths in front of him stood a snowy white she-cat with her rear end facing him.

 _Icecloud._

 _What's she doing here? This isn't just any regular clearing. Warriors have told me it's where they go if they want to have some fun with their mate._ He decided he'd let her continue whatever he was doing and get back to hunting.

 _CRACK!_

A twig splintered between his paws and Icecloud's ears perked up. She turned around with narrowed bright blue eyes, her pelt bristling and claws unsheathed, then relaxed her pelt and sheathed her claws as she realized who it was.

"Lionblaze? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was hunting when I picked up an unusual scent that led me here to you. I saw you in the clearing looking like you were doing something important, so I was gonna leave you to it when I stepped on this twig." he pointed to it with his forepaws.

Icecloud was purring and had a smirk on her face. "Liked what you smelled , eh? Want to see where it came from?" She stuck her tail in her core, and Lionblaze widened his eyes in surprise.

 _Oh StarClan, I walked into a she-cat in Heat! Cinderheart's gonna kill me._ "No, I'm just gonna get back to hunting. You can keep doing whatever you're-" Icecloud pounced on him before he finished speaking. She barreled him over and Lionblaze's eyes went even wider in surprise. _Why am I so surprised with what this she-cat is doing? She's in Heat, so she's desperate._

"Shut up or I'll tell I'll claw your throat out. Now, you know exactly what I was doing, as you were even attracted by it. Don't you?"

Lionblaze gave a small, reluctant nod. "You're in Heat, aren't you? If you're asking me to relieve your problems, I can't do that Icecloud. Cinderheart is my only mate."

Icecloud pushed him down harder, then stared into his eyes with her round, bright blue eyes. "Lionblaze, I've loved you ever since you were an apprentice, but you never thought I was good enough. You always had your eyes on some other she-cat, and _all the she-cats have had eyes on you!_ First it was Honeyfern, until she realized she wasn't yours and fell for Berrynose. I saw you were going into those tunnels, but I never admitted it to any cat." Lionblazed tensed and tried to push her off, only making her grip tighter." You loved that WindClan cat once, and when she was gone I thought I could have you. Everytime I tried you always went on some patrol or were going out with your littermates, and I couldn't even get close to you. Do you know how I feel? Did you just think I was some other she-cat who would find love somewhere else when I saved myself for you? No toms even look at me the way you look at Cinderheart!"

Lionblaze's eyes widened as he listened to Icecloud's confession. "Icecloud... It's not like that... Heathertail was always a pretty she-cat and when I saved her from a dog that day in WindClan, she fell for me. I thought I was just playing with a friend, but Cinderheart and Hollyleaf found me. We had to have fun somewhere else, and she found the tunnels... I honestly regret ever going in them. They've caused so much trouble." he mewed. "I've noticed you plenty of times, but not in _that_ way. Honeyfern mooned over me as an apprentice, and I've known Cinderheart did too. Cinderheart just made the move first and I knew I could trust her. Cinderheart is such a different cat than Heathertail, and it feels right that I've found a mate in the Clan. I truly love Cinderheart more than I ever did with Heathertail. Can't you just let that be?" He inquired.

"I could've been your mate too, you stupid furball!" She tightened her grip on Lionblaze even tighter. "No other cat in the clan is like _you_ Lionblaze. You're so fierce and the other toms are annoying. All the toms are mooning over someone else. _Even my Heat scent attracts no toms!_ I'm so lonely." Icecloud wailed and drooped her tail." Foxleap never talks to me anymore because he was always doing something with Blossomfall, and my other siblings just don't understand. Spiderleg has found a mate in Daisy, Birchfall with Whitewing. They're just toms who don't understand. It's not that I wanted you as a mate Lionblaze, I _needed_ you as one." She was trembling when she finished.

Lionblaze tried to push her off but she had surprising strength for a she-cat. "Icecloud, you can't do this. This is wrong, and it isn't right. I'm sure another tom will come around eventually, but I've already given my heart to Cinderheart. I can't be your mate."

"How much of a mousebrain are you, Lionblaze?" She laughed, and Lionblaze stared at her in fear as a ice cold chill shivered down his spine. "There will be no other toms trying to get with me, everyone is taken. You with Cinderheart, Foxleap with Rosepetal, Bumblestripe with Dovewing, Toadstep with Blossomfall...Thornclaw And Mousewhisker have no one, but I'm pretty sure they don't like me. The only other choice is finding someone outside the clan, but that's disloyal and I'm not interested. _No._ The only thing I can do is be with you Lionblaze. Accept it, because if you don't, I'll make you."

Lionblaze finally snapped and with all his strength pushed Icecloud off, but she clung to him like a burr, claws hanging in his pelt. "Get off of me Icecloud! I told you I'm with Cinderheart!" He yowled. "Don't make me hurt you, Icecloud. I can do more pain to you than you realize."

"We will be together Lionblaze! Accept it before I rip your entire pelt off!" She moved her tail over his belly, looking for his sheathe. "We can do this the _easy_ way, or the _hard_ way." When she found his sheathe, she coiled her tail around it and starting massaging it.

Lionblaze tensed and gasped."Icecloud, stop! I will hurt you if you don't stop." He threatened.

"Hurt me as much as you can Lionblaze! It won't change how I feel about you. How our clanmates feel about us. _No pain can be greater than being away from you!_ " She yowled in desperation. _My heart is only to Cinderheart. She can't do this. I can't let her!_

As fast he could, he ran towards the Hollow with Icecloud still clinging to his back, occasionally slowing down when the pleasure got to him, until they were near the Training clearing. With exhaustion he collapsed, Icecloud was still clinging to him, seemingly with all the strength in StarClan. "Do you give in yet Lionblaze? Won't you be _mine_?" She mewed cutely, and curled her tail around his barely erect member.

Lionblaze groaned in pleasure, but then shook his head to shake it off."For all the mousetails in StarClan, never Icecloud. What you've done just showed what kind of cat you are. You will do anything to get what you want, even forcing other cats into your bidding. I will never be yours! And you will never be mine!" He yowled, ending in a snarl.

Icecloud flinched with a look of hurt in her eyes, only to be replaced by lust. "You say that, but how long can you resist?" She seductively tempted him. "Instinct and lust will make you give in soon, because you're too exhausted to fight me off. It's only a matter of time before you can't stop yourself!" She bent down and lifted her tail off her core, letting her heat scent fill the air and attack Lionblazes senses. She gave an experimental lick to the tip of his member, and Lionblaze gasped. "You like it don't you? We can have so much more if you just give in." Icecloud tried to persuade.

While Icecloud started giving Lionblaze a blowjob, a smoky gray she-cat with dark, blue eyes watched in anger in the bushes. Not towards her mate, but to the she-cat who was so desperate she'd try and seduce him. _I knew Icecloud liked him, but if you're gonna steal my mate, you got another thing coming_. She thought.

"Come on Lionblaze, you know you want it." Icecloud meowed sexily, and stuck her tail in her core. "This can all be yours if you-" She was interrupted as a smoky gray she-cat pounced on her.

"Icecloud! How dare you try and take Lionblaze from me!" She snarled. "That's my mate, and he wants nothing to do with you!"

"Oh come on Cinderheart, can't I just see him for a bit? I'm not doing anything wrong." Icecloud mewed innocently.

Cinderheart lashed out at her ear, claws unsheathed, and made a slight nick in her ear. "Owe! What in StarClan did you do that for?' Icecloud yelped.

"A warning. Stay away from Lionblaze, he's mine! Go find another mate." She growled. Her tail was lashing and pelt was ruffled, blue eyes narrowed defensely and ears flattened.

Icecloud ruffled her pelt and lashed her tail in annoyance. She walked closer to Cinderheart until they were a mouse-length away from each other. "And where am I going to find one, Cinderheart? Everyone has one but me, Mousewhisker, and Thornclaw, and they don't like me! I've wanted Lionblaze the moment I became an apprentice. He's unlike any other cat. So unique, so fierce, I want him so _badly!_ " The tension cracked in the air between the two she-cats.

Lionblaze was laying nearby, watching the quarrel with relief. _Please Cinderheart, Help me through this madness with that she-cat. I want you and you want me, but Icecloud wants me as well and I don't even want to come close to her!_

"Cinderheart, what other tom do you know that doesn't have a mate? This is my only chance to get rid of this StarClan forbidden Heat! I've got no one to help me with this. None of my kin would do such a sick thing, and none of them will even talk with me to try and understand how I feel. No one in this clan cares for me anymore! I feel I'm being torn from the inside out. I'm scarred on the inside, nothing can change how I feel right now besides Lionblaze. Don't you understand that? You took the mate I've always wanted!" Icecloud finished.

Cinderheart looked thoughtful for what seemed like moons. The air crackled with tension, until Cinderheart gave a long sigh. "I see your point Icecloud, but Lionblaze is mine. Please go find another mate. It can be any cat, but not Lionblaze. I'll even help you if you want."

Icecloud suddenly tensed and opened her eyes wide. "You will help me through this? This StarClan forbidden heat? After what I just tried to do with your mate?"

"If it'll keep you away from Lionblaze, I'll do _anything_." She growled.

Both she-cats flattened their pelts, and Icecloud let out a sign of relief. "Thank you, Cinderheart. You seem to be one of the only cats who's offered to help me. I'm not exactly sure what to do because I've never pleasured another she-cat before."

"I used to do it with my sisters whenever we needed relief. We would name the tom of our dreams while we were slapping cores. But we start out small first." She moved closer to Icecloud's rear, and stared at her core. "You aren't as small as my sisters, but that doesn't change anything."

Lionblaze watched and dropped his mouth in surprise as Cinderheart started licking Icecloud's core. Icecloud's moans were loud for such little stimulation. _That cat's Heat drove her wild with desire. How many other she-cats have mooned over me before?_

"OHHHH, YES CINDERHEART" Icecloud shrieked with pleasure. "Great StarClan, I needed this so badly, ohhh..."

Cinderheart positioned her tail to the entrance of Icecloud's core and pushed it in. "For a pretty she-cat like you, how are you still a virgin?" She teased. "When I was a kit, even Molepaw had his way with me before. He was such a horny tom. Foxleap never did that with you?"

"Foxleap always had his eyes on Hollyleaf before she disappeared, and now he doesn't spend a moment without Rosepetal practically." Icecloud answered. "He's never noticed the beauty of his sister I guess. Maybe that was for the best so we never end up having kits."

"Icecloud, this Heat has been making you mouse-brained. Why didn't you just ask the other she-cats to help you? Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Squirrelflight, and I can't always get a tom or our mates to satisfy us." She turned her gaze to Lionblaze. "You want want some help with that Lionblaze?" She teased him, who was stroking his half erect member with his tail. He sat up in embarrassment when Cinderheart called him out. Cinderheart giggled and whispered into Icecloud's ear. "We've put on quite the show for him. Maybe I'll share him with you if you promise not to have his kits. Deal?"

Icecloud's reply was a small nod and a moan. Cinderheart let out a mrrow of laughter. "Hey Lionblaze, come here! We're gonna have a little bit of fun." She smirked.

Lionblaze padded on over to the two she-cats. "Cinderheart, I only want to do this with you." He whispered into her ear just quietly enough so Icecloud wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry, Lionblaze. Two she-cats in Heat are better than one." She giggled. "We'll give you a time you won't soon forget." She meowed louder so Icecloud could hear, and signaled with her tail to come closer. Cinderheart pushed Lionblaze on his back, who looked at the two she-cats in curiosity. "Come on Icecloud, you've already had a taste, now let's give him a real experience." Both cats stood staring at his barbed member, and Icecloud licked her lips in anticipation. Cinderheart whispered into Icelcoud's ear. "He has a big member, but he's a little timid to try this with another she-cat. He's such a loyal mate, and that's why I love him. Let's show him he has nothing to worry about." She mewed the last part just loud enough so Lionblaze could hear, and gave a small nod to Icecloud.

"Cinderheart, are you okay with Ohhh..." Lionblaze tried to reason with Cinderheart before both she-cats pleasured his member. Cinderheart swirled her tongue around the tip while Icecloud licked his length and massaged his balls with her paws. Lionblaze couldn't help but close his eyes and groan. "Great StarClan, you she-cats sure know what you're doing." He moaned. Cinderheart started to deep-throat him while Icecloud continued to massage his balls and used her tail to pump his member. "I don't know how much longer I can last." Cinderheart and Icecloud both started pleasuring him faster, Cinderheart completely ignoring his barbs. Lionblaze howled to the stars from all the pleasure." AHHH, I'm coming!" Cinderheart and Icecloud both moved their position and got off his member so that he sprayed it in their faces. Icecloud caught most of it in her mouth while Cinderheart got it all over her chest and face.

"Wow! Lionblaze must've loved that. He let out so much!" Icecloud mewed in amazement.

"I couldn't help it. You two are insane. Come here, Cinderheart, I need your core now." Lionblaze's timidness suddenly turned to dominance. Cinderheart purred and turned her rear to face Lionblaze, getting in a hunting crouch. Lionblaze mounted her without hesitation, and yanked her scruff in his maw back as he plunged into her. He didn't even give her a chance to get used to it as he pumped wildly into her. Icecloud watched in awe at the two mating she-cats, and couldn't help but stick a paw in her core.

"Lionblaze, you're so good! Go even faster! Deeper! I want you inside me!" Cinderheart yowled to the sky as he torn her inner walls and slammed her G-spot with each thrust. Lionblaze increased his speed and power of his thrusts as Cinderheart begged. She pushed back against each thrust, hoping to get him deeper inside of her. "More! More, Lionblaze! I want all of you inside me!"

Icecloud watched, pawing her steaming core and kneading the ground with impatience. "I've had enough of this!" She yowled and pushed her rear end into Cinderheart's face. "Lick me, Cinderheart! You two are too tempting to do nothing." Cinderheart didn't reply, but plunged her muzzle as deep as she could go into the she-cat. Lionblaze's erratic thrusts were pushing her tongue deeping into Icecloud, and all three moaned in ecstasy.

The three mating cats were all in such lust, they forgot how close they were to the camp. They had attracted quite a bit of attention, and all of ThunderClan joined in their mating. Brakenfur pounced on Sorreltail and let her have it, while Dustpelt launched himself at Ferncloud, and pounded inside her. Ivypool tackled Mousewhisker and bounced on his member, and even Firestar joined the mix as Sandstorm leaped at him. Bumblestripe stared around for Dovewing and tackled her down with lust in his eyes when he saw her as he plunged into her tailhole with anger. Thornclaw followed him and both cats used her for their pleasure. Leafpool and Jayfeather padded out, and ran back into the Hallow with wide, lusty eyes at the sight. Before Leafpool reached the Hallow, Brambleclaw tackled her and rammed his member inside of her. Jayfeather could only stare as the direction of The Clearing and entrance to the Hallow as it sounded off in moans, yowls, and screams of pleasure.

"I love your member, Brakenfur! You're the best tom ever!"

"Fuck me like a slut Dustpelt!"

"This'll stop you from thinking about that ShadowClan cat, you slut!"

"Stop Brambleclaw! I'm a medicine cat, This is Ohhh..."

"Sandstorm, you're so tight!"

"Damn, Ivypool how are you this good?"

Squirrelflight, Foxleap, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing, and Birchfall were all over each other in the Hallow. Molekit and Cherrykit were behind their mother, Poppyfrost. When she wasn't looking, Molekit leaped onto his sister and penetrated her, copying the other toms. Poppyfrost could only stare at the sight of her kits mating as Berrynose came pounding out of the warriors den and barreled her over. Cloudtail was pounding into Brightheart who had her tail inside Whitewing. Whitewing was bouncing on Birchfall as Squirrelflight, Blossomfall, and Hazeltail were all over Foxleap and each other. Toadstep and Graystripe were using Millie while Spiderleg was over in the nursery with Daisy. Everyone except Briarlight, Jayfeather, Mousefur, and Purdy seemed to be overtaken by lust. Jayfeather was suddenly tackled by a she-cat he couldn't make out through the scent of sex, and she insert him inside of her.

"I've wanted you forever, Jayfeather! When you became a medicine cat, my heart was nearly shattered." He still couldn't make out the she-cat bouncing on him, and lust was taking him over as he repositioned himself and pounded inside of her.

" I can't tell who you are, but you're so tight! Take this you dirty slut!" Jayfeather yowled.

"Give it to me Berrynose!"

"Fuck me harder Birchfall!"

"Oh StarClan Molekit, That feels good!"

"Go deeper Cloudtail!'

"You she-cats are everywhere. AHHH!"

Foxleap came all over the she-cats in front of him, and started a chain reaction as the Hallow exploded into screams and howls of pleasure with all the toms finishing inside the she-cats. Cats outside of the Hallow heard as everyone was finishing inside and finished themselves as well. All the toms finished deep within the she-cats. Around the Hallow, many cats were collapsed on top of each other in exhaustion.

Lionblaze was still pounding into Cinderheart as he was the only tom who didn't finish yet. "Wow Cinderheart! How does Lionblaze have this much endurance?" Icecloud mewed in awe.

'I don't know where he gets it from, but I love it! I'm cumming Lionblaze!" She yowled to the sky as she tightened her walls around his member and released her fluids all over his member and hind paws. Lionblaze yowled as well as he released a powerful torrent of seed into her womb. Cinderheart collapsed onto the ground as Lionblaze pulled out.

"Come here Icecloud, you deserve something too." He signaled her to come closer with his tail. Icecloud tensed and looked at him with a surprised look, then just gave a curt nod as she padded over to him and got into a hunter's crouch. Lionblaze mounted her and started slow, breaking her hymen, and Icecloud shrieked in pain. "It'll only hurt the first time. Just be patient and it'll get better." he soothed, then pounded into her wildly, slamming her G-spot each time while tearing her inner walls.

"It hurts Lionblaze! Please... Stop... Go faster, deeper, harder! I want you inside me!" She yowled in pain that quickly turned into pleasure from Lionblaze's intense slamming to her G-spot.

"You're not as tight as Cinderheart, but you'll do." He pounded even harder into her and slammed into her womb each thrust. Icecloud's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came, and went limp from the pleasure. Lionblaze pulled out and came all over her back. "Full body, eh? I didn't think I was that good."He laid down on top of Cinderheart as most of the other cats were getting up. Icecloud was unconscious while Cinderheart fell asleep on the ground in exhaustion. Lionblaze smirked and carried her like a kit to the Hallow, being careful not to wake her.

When Icecloud came to, she was in her nest, with the stars shining above her. _How did I get here?_ She was too tired to care and fell asleep

 **2 moons later in Thunderclan**

Whitewing, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Ivypool, Sandstorm, Millie, Daisy, and Brightheart were all in the Warrior's den, because the Nursery was too small for all the amount of queens and kits inside the Nursery. Together, the _ten_ _queens had 24 kits._

"ThunderClan has never had so much new life!" Mousefur muttered, with worry and amazement in her mew.

"That day in the forest was one heck of a day." Toadstep agreed.

"It gives me hope to see new life, but I feel overwhelmed by all these kits! How will we ever take care of them all?" Jayfeather's mew was filled with worry.

"We needs lots of borage, we even even have to extend our territory at this rate!" Thornclaw muttered. "All these she-cats with kits makes patrols tougher as well. Firestar, how do you expect to cope with all these young cats? Not everyone will get an apprentice!"

"Hey, It's not our fault! We have to nurse our kits." Daisy muttered.

"But there are so many of you! All you mothers and your kits double our clan in size!" Jayfeather responded back. "None of the other medicine cats have ever experienced something like this!"

"That's enough Jayfeather. We will find a find to live with them all. All the prey we catch goes to the queens first. It is true in six moons all these cats will need mentors, and for the first time, we don't have enough cats to mentor them all. Some of you will have multiple apprentices." Firestar mewed. "And the other clans have some sense to follow the warrior code. I expect Blackstar will reluctantly give us the twoleg clearing and Onestar will give us the woods back. No one understands ho much territory we need now."

"But what about herbs Firestar? I don't have close to enough borage for all these queens..."

That's enough, Jayfeather. We will worry about those problems when they come around. For now, every cat without a kit or who isn't too frail to do something, help Jayfeather find herbs or split into hunting patrols. Brambleclaw, I expect you know what to do.

"Of course, Firestar. I'll see to it." Brambleclaw meowed.

 **AND NOW THE LONG SUMMARY AND NAMES OF ALL THESE KITS**

 _ **(StarClan help me with all these names)**_

1\. Whitewing and Birchfall had 3 kits, two she-cats and a tom.

⦁ The tom looked like Whitewing with gray stripes across his back. He had Whitewing's green eyes and was named Owlkit.

⦁ The first she-cat had Birchfall's pelt and her mother's green eyes. She was named Birchkit.

⦁ The second she-cat had Whitewing's father Cloudtail's snowy white pelt and Birchfall's amber eyes. She was named Moonkit.

2\. Cinderheart and Lionblaze had 2 kits, both were she-cats.

⦁ The first she-cat had Lionblaze's golden pelt and Cinderheart's blue eyes. She was named Skykit.

⦁ The second she-cat was like a direct copy of Cinderheart. She was named Ashkit.

3\. Leafpool had 2 kits with Brambleclaw, both were toms.

⦁ One looked exactly like Leafpool, a pale brown tabby tabby with amber eyes and white chest and white paws. He was named Wildkit.

⦁ The other tom looked exactly like Brambleclaw, Dark brown tabby with amber eyes. He was named Clawkit.

4\. Sorreltail and Brakenfur had 3 kits, all of them she-cats

⦁ The 1st she-cat was almost an exact copy of Sorreltail, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with a white chest and paws and amber eyes. She was named Fennelkit

⦁ The 2nd she-cat had Brakenfur's tabby golden-brown pelt with a white chest and paws, . She had blue eyes was named Honeykit, after their lost daughter and her pelt.

⦁ The 3rd she-cat looked like Sorreltail's brother Rainwhisker, with blue eyes and a dark grey pelt. She was called Drizzlekit.

5\. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had a single kit, A single tom

⦁ He had Ferncloud's Pale, green eyes and a mix of Ferncloud and Dustpelt's pelts, Dark brown with darker flecks. He was named Mudkit.

6 Ivypool and Mousewhisker had 4 kits, two toms and two she cats

⦁ One she-cat looked exactly like Ivypool's sister Dovewing, a pale smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes. She was named Dawnkit.

⦁ The other she-cat looked like Mousewhisker, except had Dovewing's blue eyes. She had a gray-and-white pelt and was called Lightkit.

⦁ The first tom looked like Ivypool, silver-and-white tabby, with white paws, white belly, and face. She also has a striped silver tail and green eyes like Mousewhisker. She was called Spottedkit.

⦁ The second tom was like a combination between Ivypool and Dovewing, Smoky, gray-and-white tabby, with white paws, belly, and face, and green eyes like Mousewhisker. he was called Smokekit.

7\. Sandstorm and Firestar had a single kit, a she-cat

⦁ The she-cat had a tabby ginger pelt with pale-leaf-green eyes, and a white chest and paws that looked just like Firestar's sister, Princess. She was named Foxkit.

8\. Millie and Graystripe had 4 kits, 3 toms and one she-cat

⦁ The she-cat had amber eyes and a gray tabby pelt, with a stripe of darker gray fur down her back. She was called Darkkit.

⦁ The first tom looked exactly like Millie, a light gray tabby with blue eyes. He was named Duskit.

⦁ The second tom was a pale gray tabby with amber eyes. He was named Wolfkit.

⦁ The third tom looked exactly like Silverstream, a silver grayand-black tabby with a finely shaped head and bright, blue eyes. She was called Silverkit. (Graystripe couldn't resist naming her it)

9\. Daisy and Spiderleg had two kits, One she-cat and one tom.

⦁ The she-cat had a cream-colored pelt and ice-blue eyes. She also had a white underbelly, and was called Clearkit.

⦁ The tom looked like Spiderleg, long limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, but with Daisy's ice blue eyes. He was called Frostkit.

10\. Brightheart and Cloudtail had 2 kits, one she-cat and one tom.

⦁ The tom had Brightheart's ginger markings along her back and tail mixed with Cloudtail's heavy, snowy, white pelt and blue eyes. He was called Flarekit.

⦁ The she-cat looked like Cloudtail's mother, Princess, a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws and green eyes. She was called Silkkit

 **AND DONE. I'm not doing a story with that many kits born again, but I feel like this has Potential to actually become a full blown story. It takes place around Omen of the Stars, but let's just say The Dark Forest never rises up. let me know if you want to see more out of all of these characters.**

 **LostLitwick**


	2. CinderXLionXSquirrelXJayXLeaf(RAPE-LUST)

**I realize I've been absent for the past couple of days, and I already have a request from** ** _'Itty Bitty'_** **. I will start working on it soon, and it will be WhitestormXBrindleface. I'd also like to give a shout-out to** ** _'CuriousReader -0-0'_** **For the favorite. THANK YOU!**

 **This is definitely my longest Lemon yet, with over 6k words! I spent about 4 days being both distracted every once in a while, and writing it. I rewrote the ending 3 times, because I wasn't satisfied with it. This is a RAPE story, where Lion & Jay decide to rape Squirrel & Leaf over the events caused where everyone thinks Hollyleaf died in the tunnels. Cinder will come in later. Please enjoy this fan written story, which takes place after Sunrise. **

**ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. OVER 6000 WORDS.**

"Leafpool lied to me! To us! What kind of cat lies to her own children?" Jayfeather told him.

"That cat needs to learn a lesson. We might as well not even be kin with her anymore." Lionblaze growled.

A dark idea rolled into Jayfeather's mind, and wide grin appeared on his face. "I may be a medicine cat, but I got an idea. Are you up for a little fun, Lionblaze? Since they may as well not be our kin, let's punish those she-cats the only way toms know how."

Lionblaze stood there, confused, then he gave his brother a nod. "Let's do it. Do you think Hollyleaf would've wanted this?" He inquired.

"Hollyleaf would've wanted Leafpool exiled or hurt in anyway. She tried to kill Leafpool for StarClan's sake, remember?: Lionblaze twitch his tail in response. "Trust me, she wants them to suffer. Toms can cause great pleasure, but also great pain when it's done right." Jayfeather explained to him. "Actually, let's make them enjoy it, so they'll be ashamed they ever went with it." He changed his mind.

"Okay, how should we do it?" Lionblaze asked.

"I could ask Leafpool to come herb hunting with me, and you could talk to Squirrelflight about trying to make up, but in reality we'll take them to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest." Jayfeather mewed, then probed his brother's mind." Should we get them pregnant, Lionblaze? Make both of them go through the pain of bearing life? And never tell the clan who's they are ever again?" Jayfeather suggested.

Lionblaze simply purred in satisfaction. "You read my mind, Jayfeather. You need to stop doing that." He snorted.

"You keep yourself too open." He teased prodding him with a paw.

* * *

"Hey Leafpool, want to come collect herbs with me? You know them best." Jayfeather asked her, trying to sound friendly.

Leafpool pricked her ears and turned around in confusion. "But I'm not a medicine cat anymore. I shouldn't be-"

"If you know the herbs, why should you forget them? Just come with me, you know them best." Jayfeather interrupted.

Leafpool sighed. "You always were determined, Jayfeather. Im proud to call you my son." She placed her tail-tip on his shoulder, and Jayfeather let it sit there. _She trusts me, I might as well roll with it._ "What herbs do you need?" She asked.

"We're gathering some Catmint for Leafbare." He lied. _I already have enough to last until Leafbare!_

Leafpool gave him a hard look. "Well, you're the medicine cat now. I follow your orders." She replied. Jayfeather shook off her tail, then headed out of the Hallow, Leafpool following in his steps.

The forest outside smelled open and fresh, prey scent filled the air as well as the scents of herbs and tree bark. They walked out further into the forest until the came across a clearing. Something was bothering Jayfeather, and she stopped, knowing exactly what her son must be thinking.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you, Jayfeather? I can sense your tension." She mewed.

Jayfeather halted. "How would you feel if your parents deserted you and never told you the truth?" He challenged."Oh wait, you're one of those parents who did that. And you actually had parents that were allowed to be together in the Warrior Code." He hissed.

"Me and Squirrelflight did what was best for you, Jayfeather." Leafpool retorted. " You couldn't know you're parents were a ThunderClan medicine cat and a WindClan warrior. You still have a great destiny ahead of you, I can sense it. You're meant to be loved, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw couldn't have loved you more." She explained.

"That's not the point!" He snapped, lashing his tail. "You've shattered the medicine cat and warrior code beyond anything! How could you be so foolish?"

Leafpool sighed. "You'll never understand why I fell in love, Jayfeather. Don't you even know why I named you _Jayfeather_?" He stood looking at her dumbfounded."I named you after your father, Crowfeather, so I'd never forget the time I spent with him. " Jayfeather tensed. "It was different before we were this settled in the lake territories, and before the old forest was crushed by Twoleg monsters. The great journey changed many of us. You were born after this happened, and you'll never understand the friendship I gave up for my clan." She was lost in memories.

" _Friendship_? Reminisce all you want, Leafpool. The past is the past, and you should concentrate on the future." Jayfeather snarled at her. "Let's hurry up and grab these herbs. I just want to get back to the Hallow." He walked away from her, tail-tip twitching in irritation.

"This was never about me, was it? It's about Hollyleaf."Jayfeather stopped in his tracks, holding down the urge to attack her, sinking his claws into the ground. "It's okay to grieve Jayfeather, but you can't grieve forever."

"What do you know?" He snarled. "Hollyleaf knew exactly what you deserved! You deserve to _die_."

"I said the same thing to Hollyleaf, Jayfeather. I've lost everything, my kits' trust, my respect from my clanmates, my life as a medicine cat, former mate's respect, _gone._ Living on from this is a far worse punishment. Why should I die a peaceful death when my life is already ruined beyond repair? I'm already suffering." Leafpool replied calmly.

Jayfeather lashed his tail in annoyance and disgust, spitting at her. "Pick up the pace and let's grab this Catmint already." He growled. "The sooner we get it, the faster I'm away from you."

"But you're the one who called me to go with you." She retorted.

"Just come on. I only called you because you're good with herbs, I didn't want to quarrel with you." Leafpool suddenly felt hopeful. _You're gonna get something far more shocking, you sick she-cat._ "Don't think I've made up with you yet, you're still a horrible cat." He snarled.

* * *

They padded the rest of the way there in silence. When it came upon viewing range, Leafpool called out. "I see it, Jayfeather. The catmint looks like it's in bloom."

Suddenly the bushes rustled. Jayfeather could hear Squirrelflght quarreling with Lionblaze."-Only doing what was best for you three, Lionblaze. Why do you think Leafpool did this if she didn't love you? She loved you too much to find out the truth." Squirrelflight explained, padding out with Lionblaze, irritation prickling from his pelt.

"But she would've at least cared enough to tell us the truth! She was ashamed of her actions, and Hollyleaf paid for them!" He snarled.

"Try explaining that to Leafpool, Lionblaze." Jayfeather interrupted.

Lionblaze turned his mutinous gaze on him. "Let's just get this over with already." He padded over to Jayfeather. "Still going through with it?" He whispered.

"Of course. We brought them both, didn't we? There aren't any patrols around here for the rest of the night." Jayfeather told him.

"You take her, I'll take Squirrelflight." Jayfeather nodded. The she-cats were staring around in confusion. "We're going to make them enjoy it, whether they want to our not, their bodies will force them to."

"Jayfeather I thought we were gathering herbs. What's Lionblaze and Squirrelflight doing here?" She asked, bewildered.

"Lionblaze told me we were hunting by the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. I didn't realize we were having company." Squirrelflight meowed, hoarsely. "Did you want to talk to us in private? You could've asked."

"You're both about to find out exactly how angry you made us. This is the only way you'll learn to stop being foolish." Jayfeather snarled and leaped on Leafpool, while Lionblaze bowled Squirrelflight over. Both the she-cats fell over in shock and confusion.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Squirrelflight choked out. "Get off me!" Squirrelflfight tried to push him off, but Lionblaze held her down.

"We're teaching you not to be foolish." Jayfeather growled, holding Leafpool down as she struggled.

Leafpool turned her gaze to Squirrelflight. "I don't know Squirrelflight, but this is all my fault. Whatever happens, I'm sorry I got you involved." She apologized.

"No... Leafpool, this is both our faults. I care too much for you to suffer alone. Whatever happens, we're going through this together." She promised. "They wanted us together for whatever they're doing anyway."

"If you she-cats are done with that, We can move onto the real reason we're here." he brushed his tail over her core. Leafpool gasped, and Jayfeather chuckled. "You like that? I know you do."

"Jayfeather! Lionblaze! You're not seriously considering that, are you? You couldn't do this to your own mother?" She asked, horrified.

"We're more than considering it, Leafpool. Hollyleaf would've wanted you to suffer even more." He poked his tail-tip into Squirrelflight's core, running his tail-tip along her walls. Squirrelflight wriggled and gasped.

"Lionblaze! Please think about this." She tried to persuade. "Was what we did really this bad?"

"No! You can't! You're a medicine cat, and my son, Jayfeather. You're breaking the medicine cat code by doing this!" Leafpool wailed. "We're family!"

"Is it any worse than the crimes you committed, _Both of you_?" Leafpool tried to protest, but Jayfeather cut her off. " You lied to us! We might as well not even be _kin_!" Jayfeather stuck his tail far in Leafpool's core, Leafpool screamed in pain as she wriggled around his tail inside her core.

"No, Jayfeather! Stop! You can't... Do... This... Oh, why Jayfeather?" Her wails turned into moans of pleasure as he pumped his tail in her core. Leafpool was purring from the pleasure. "Jayfeather... You don't need to... ohhhh Great StarClan, do that again..." She moaned as Jayfeather's tail brushed past her G-spot.

"Lionblaze, please don't. Don't you want your first to be a she-cat you love?" Squirrelflight suggested.

Lionblaze thought for a moment, then snarled at her. "She won't find out, because neither of you will tell a single cat we got you pregnant!" He stuck his tail hard into Squirrelflight and pumped wildly. Squirrelflight screamed in pain as her barrier was broken. "Brambleclaw never did it with you? How about that, Jayfeather? It'll be both our first times." He sneered.

"Lionblaze... This is wrong... You can't... fuck, oh, Lionblaze." Her words also turned into a moan of pleasure, with a deep purr. "Ohhhh yeahhh, more, gimme more."

"Starclan... Go faster, Jayfeather... ohhhh, why am I... Enjoying this?" Leafpool was moaning louder, and Jayfeather sped up with a chuckle. "Ohhhh, yes... Why Jayfeather... OH!" She yowled as his tail slammed her G-spot. "StarClan, why does this feel so good... OHHH, DO THAT AGAIN!" She squealed with pleasure as Jayfeather tickled her G-spot.

"How foolish are you she-cats? Enjoying your kins' tails inside of you. You're both sick." Jayfeather moved into a position where his barely-erect, barbed member was in front of Leafpool's maw. "Suck it, and maybe we'll make this pleasurable for you." Leafpool obeyed, taking the tip in her maw, and using her forepaws to massage his cum filled balls. Jayfeather groaned, pulling his tail out of her core, slick with her juices. "My tail is soaked. You really enjoyed that didn't you."

Leafpool nodded reluctantly. "It's not my fault I'm in heat. Your timing is just inconvenient. Our bodies can't control themselves." She mewed.

"More like perfect. We'll definitely make you pregnant." He sneered, and Leafpool gulped. Jayfeather pressed her head back down his member, forcing her to deep-throat his member as she massaged his balls. "You're a natural, Leafpool."

Lionblaze moved in a position where he was pumping his tail into Squirrelflight while also licking her core. "Great StarClan! Lionblaze... Don't stop... No... Why did I... Ohhhhh why?" Squirrelflight moaned, bucking back on him.

"Looks like these two she-cats are in heat, Jayfeather." Lionblaze mewed to his brother. "We'll impregnate them for sure, especially since they're so submissive." He moved into a position where his tail was inside of her, and muzzle in front of her core. He licked deep into her core, teasing her clit, while still pumping his tail into her. Squirrelflight tensed, and threw her head back.

"OH STARCLAN I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHHHH!" She came with an ear-shattering screech, Her walls pressing hard against Lionblaze's tail as her fluids coated his golden tail. Lionblaze was surprised with the reaction he got out of her, and pull his muzzle back too late as she also coated his tongue, nose, and muzzle with her fluids.

"Great StarClan, my ears!" Lionblaze yelped, licking her fluids off his muzzle, then sighed with relief. "Huh, not bad. It's really sweet."

Jayfeather was staring in the direction of Squirrelflight's scream in surprise while Leafpool pulled off Jayfeather's member, her mouth hung open in shock. "Squirrelflight, did he really feel that good?" Leafpool questioned. Jayfeather pricked an ear and grabbed her head as he pushed her down on his member.

"Less talking, more sucking." He ordered, still staring in the direction of Squirrelflight and Lionblaze in shock. Leafpool obeyed, bobbing her head up and down his entire length while still massaging his balls. Jayfeather was moaning from the pleasure. "Keep it up, ohhhh yeah, go faster." Leafpool bobbed faster, and Jayfeather threw his back and closed his eyes from the pleasure.

"Yes Leafpool, Great StarClan, that was amazing Lionblaze. I don't care if you're my kin, fuck me to StarClan and Back!" She crouched and swayed her hips, purring. Lionblaze looked at her in bewilderment.

You stupid furball! Looks like we got a slut." Lionblaze sneered in amusement. "Come here Squirrelflight. If you really want this, I'll give you the best experience you ever had." Squirrelflight practically leaped at him, taking his member in her mouth, and sloppily giving him a blowjob. "Damn... You're a natural. Great StarClan, I won't last long like this."

While those two were going wild, Jayfeather turned back in the direction of Leafpool."Maybe if you act like your sister, you might enjoy this more." He laughed, turning in the direction of Lionblaze and Squirrelflight. "Give it to her Lionblaze! Hurry up, Leafpool, we should really get down to business already." He pushed her head down his member each time she bobbed up.

Squirrelflight was in a crouch while Lionblaze was mounting her, digging his long front claws into her shoulders for grip, while his fully erect member was probing for Squirrelflight's core. Squirrelflight helped him a bit by grabbing it with her tail and aiming for her core. Lionblaze sat his member down at the entrance. "Beg for me, slut. Tell me how much you want this, and maybe I'll give it." He ordered.

"Fuck me Lionblaze! I don't care if your my kin, I want your kits. Treat me like an slut and fuck me like a lion!" Squirrelflight begged.

"I can make that so." He laughed, then slammed hard into her, ripping her open with his large, thick, barbed member as the barbs tore the inner walls, stimulating her eggs and making the pleasure greater for the both of them. Squirrelflight gasped at the new feeling as he reached her womb walls, filling her like almost as if it was destined. He just started pumping wildly, slapping his cum-filled balls against her rear as he drove his member deep into her each thrust. Squirrelflight squealed with pleasure, and crouched lower while bucking back against him, trying to get him deeper inside her. Lionblaze was moaning with her. "Damn Squirrelflight, you're tight!"

"OHH YES! FUCK ME LIKE A LION!" Squirrelflight screamed, unsheathing her claws as they sank into the ground. "I love you, Lionblaze!

I've had enough of this." Jayfeather muttered, thrusting into Leafpool's mouth. He sped up a little more with each thrust until he released a load into her throat with a moan, forcing her to swallow. "Crouch." He ordered. Leafpool was frightened by what could happen if she tried to run, so she obeyed, fear filling her eyes.

"Please don't Jayfeather. You don't know what you're doing. You don't know what you're risking." She pleaded.

"I know exactly what I'm risking, and I'm okay with it." He licked deep in her core, Leafpool gasped and bucked back."You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Ahhhh, I can't help it... OH STARCLAN, WOW!" She bucked back against him hard, driving his muzzle deep into her. "Fox dung, that felt good." Jayfeather pulled his muzzle out of her.

If you're enjoying it, I'll stop. As for what I'm doing-" He mounted her, digging his claws into her shoulders. "-That would be you. Direct me to your core and maybe I'll make it enjoyable." He ordered.

Leafpool tried to shake him off of her, but Jayfeather dug his claws in."No! Please Jayfeather! I'm your mother. Just think of how wrong this is! Think of how much of the code you're breaking!" Leafpool wailed, covering her core with her tail. "What are you really accomplishing by doing this? What was it that really drove you to this?"

Jayfeather listened to her cry, lashing his tail in annoyance. "You've never understood, have you Leafpool? That day Hollyleaf announced the truth at The Gathering, cats stared at us like we were rogues. No one trusted us, and some of our clanmates even looked at us differently! This was all your fault! We never asked to be born like this, and now our sister is probably dead! All because you shattered whatever life she cared about with the warrior code. It meant everything to her!" He found her core and positioned himself at the entrance, her tail was still blocking it. "The only way you'll learn how we felt is going through birth again. Some of our clanmates don't even trust me to be a medicine cat! Move your tail or I'll do it in your ass." Leafpool yelped and pressed her tail harder against her core. Jayfeather dug his claws harder into her shoulders as a response. "Move it, or I'll claw you deeper." Leafpool refused to move it, and Jayfeather pressed himself forward, forcing Leafpool's face to the ground. He teased her by rubbing his tip around her core, Leafpool dug her claws into the ground as the stimulation struck her with a shiver. Jayfeather moved his head close to her ear. "Move it, and you can have what you want. You can have what you desire. You can have all the pleasure in the world." He whispered in her ear, rasping a lick over it, while his member circled around her core. With a whimper, Leafpool finally gave in and moved her tail, head hanging down and tail drooped to the side. Jayfeather took the chance and pressed his member inside her a little, making her gasp and tense. He purred in a dark satisfaction as he finally penetrated her, rasping another lick over her ear. "good she-cat."

Leafpool let out a low quiet moan and sighed. "I really can't stop you, can I?" Jayfeather pushed a little bit more into her as a response. Leafpool wailed on."Do as you wish. I just can't believe you of all cats would want to fuck his own mother." Jayfeather pushed himself in halfway, Leafpool moaned softly, claws digging into the ground" I'm sorry, Jayfeather. I'll do anything to know that you'll forgive us. We care for you deeply, and if this is what it takes to be forgiven..." Jayfeather pushed himself all the way in, Leafpool moaned louder as his member pressed against her G-spot. " I'll be a slut." Her last words came out high pitched. She pushed back on him in response, his barbs ripping against her walls, stimulating her eggs as her walls pressed against him. "Fuck me." She murmured. "Fuck your mother. Give her what she needs."

Jayfeather was taking in Leafpool's words of resentment, but something was keeping him from thrusting inside of her. "I can't do this. StarClan why can't I make her get what she deserves?" He growled.

"I'll always be proud of you Jayfeather, even if you do this." She swayed her hips, making her walls press back and forth on his member. " You will always be my son, and one of the best medicine cats ThunderClan has ever known." She praised him. Jayfeather really couldn't fuck his mother, even when he was balls deep inside of her. _What's wrong with me?_

"LIONBLAZE, I CAN'T DO IT!" He yowled to his brother.

Lionblaze was close to his climax. "Ohhhh, you can do it, Jayfeather!" He moaned. "Yeah, like that, slut. Just try thinking of her as if she wasn't your mother! Squirrelflight, how much do you want me?" Squirrelflight moaned loudly in response, and Lionblaze sped up to a speed he didn't think was possible.

"I WANT YOU TO-" Leafpool screamed, interrupting her. Not in pain or pleasure, but horror as Jayfeather finally thrusted into her.

"Ohhh, Jayfeather.. Don't stop... Go faster!" She moaned. Jayfeather only kept thrusting, speeding up. _She isn't your mother, she's just a cat who deserves to be raped._ He told himself and he continued to thrust into her. _Lionblaze was right... Wow, she does feel amazing._

"Ohhhh wow, This is great. Why haven't I don't this to you before?" Jayfeather rasped a lick over her ear, and Leafpool purred back, who was lost in pleasure. "I'll do your ass next if you let me." Leafpool only moaned and bucked back as a response. "I'll take that as permission." He sneered.

Squirrelflight turned to her with worry and confusion as if she just broke out of a trance. "Leafpool, are you okay? Jayfeather! Get off of her!" She yowled. "What are you two doing? Ohhh, is that you, Brambleclaw?" She turned her head and gasped. "What in StarClan? Lionblaze I'm your kin! Ohhhh, why does it feel good?"

"Because you love your kin's member inside of you."He pumped as wildly as he could, Squirrelflight threw her head back in a howl of pleasure. " This is your punishment! This is what you deserve!" He yowled.

"No, I can't enjoy this." She told herself, shaking her head as if she could shake off this as fog. "Lionblaze wait! Think of your future love! Think of Cinderheart! What would she think?" Lionblaze stood in her, eyes wide in realization, and horror as he released inside of her. Squirrelflight wailed as she was being filled with his cum. "Too late..."

"No! No, no ,no, noooo!" He yowled in terror, still Cumming inside her. "Cinderheart! Oh Cinderheart, What have I done?" He wailed.

"I tried to warn you Lionblaze, but it's too late. You've done what you came to do. I might as well be pregnant with your kits." She explained, then collapsed on the ground.

Lionblaze let out a whimper as he pulled out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jayfeather! What have you made me do? Cinderheart will never be my mate now... If she ever learns this... No, I can't." He ran into the bushes away from the she-cats.

Jayfeather was thrusting into Leafpool, who was completely oblivious to Squirrelflight and Lionblaze finishing. "Starclan, you're better than _Crowfeather._ " Leafpool whispered, bucking back against him. "I really shouldn't, but I'm enjoying this. Give it to me, Jayfeather! Make you mother proud!" She yowled, moaning in pleasure. _So now she's proud of me doing this?_

"I'm really better than my horrible father? What a surprise, you like getting fucked by your son more than your mate. You're never gonna be disappointed in me, and I'll show you why." He thrusted faster, and Leafpool purred deeply.

"Your member is the perfect length, it fits inside any she-cat perfectly. Crowfeather never did it as well as you, and you make me feel like I'm in another world." She told him."Ohhhhh, please do it inside me Jayfeather. I want to remember this _forever._ " Jayfeather sped up, moaning in bliss. He was ramming her G-spot every thrust now.

"No! Leafpool, he's your son! The pleasure is going to your head!" She yowled, padding toward her." Jayfeather get off of her! I will hurt you if you don't get off of her." She threatened. Jayfeather only went faster yet, Making Leafpool squeal with pleasure as she kneaded the ground, and Jayfeather moaned louder.

"This feels amazing. I never want this to end, Leafpool!" Jayfeather yowled, then Squirrelflight jumped on him, trying to pull him off her sister. Jayfeather dug his claws harder into Squirrelflight's shoulders, who simply yelped with pleasure. "You can't stop me Squirrelflight! I'm not pulling out until your sister is filled with my cum!"

"Squirrelflight, leave him alone! I want him to do this. Do it for me, Jayfeather. Do it for your mother. Cum inside your mother, make her the happiest she-cat ever." Leafpool mewed sexily, while Squirrelflight let out a horrified wail, digging her claws into Jayfeather's back as she pulled. Jayfeather only moaned in response, the pleasure was too much, and all pain turned into pleasure.

"I will not let you make this mistake again, Leafpool! Especially with your son!" She snarled, and clawed Jayfeather's hind legs. "If this is what it takes to stop you two, I'll do it! I'm already going to suffer, I won't let my sister if she has a chance!" She bit Jayfeather's hind leg, and Jayfeather screeched in pain, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure, and he could feel he was seconds away from his climax.

"You're far too late, Squirrelflight." He hissed. "It's coming Leafpool! Are you ready for this?"

"Give it to me Jayfeather! Fill me to the brim!" She begged, bucking back as hard as she could. Squirrelflight lashed out at his flank, drawing blood.

"I'm cumming!" He yowled,ignoring the pain, thrusting deep into her and releasing inside of his mother. Leafpool and Jayfeather shared their orgasms as they howled to the sky.

"Jayfeather! No!" Squirrelflight got off Jayfeather, hanging her head and drooping her tail. "I couldn't save you from it, Leafpool. We have to do this again, only because these toms took us up against our wills." she muttered.

Leafpool collapsed on the ground unconscious, while Jayfeather pulled out of her. "Amazing... Simply amazing, Leafpool. I have got to do that again with you sometime." He breathed.

"No you won't! I'll tell Firestar what you did to us!" She threatened.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." He barreled her down. "I can still fuck you too. I'm not completely spent yet." He threatened.

"You just impregnated your own mother, Jayfeather. Is this what you really wanted? We're family for StarClan's sake!"

"It's the only way for you to realize what you did is wrong. Are you going to tell Firestar what me and Lionblaze did, or do I have to make you understand as well?" He brushed his member against her core. Squirrelflight gasped.

"Do what you want, Jayfeather. I don't care anymore. We loved you so much and this is what we get in return. Do what your instincts tell you, I'll only follow mine." She muttered, squirming away.

"Instinct!" He spat it like a curse. " Instinct, that's all this has ever been! Instinct kicked in when I couldn't fuck Leafpool, telling me a she-cat was under my control. Instinct kicked in, telling me to not fuck her. Instinct will kick in telling me not to fuck my kin, only to be replaced by instinct again." He pushed into Squirrelflight halfway, and she gasped." It's an endless cycle, Squirrelflight, We can't run away from what we've done for seasons upon seasons." He pushed all the way in her, stopping at her womb walls. Squirrelflight let out a long moan of pleasure. "Your body enjoys this, so why don't you just act like a submissive she-cat and get it over with?" He gave an experimental thrust.

Squirrelflight moaned, bucking back."Then do what your instinct tells you to. Stop being such a mousebrain!" She spat, bucking back again. "I'll do what mine tells me to." She pushed back against his member, making it go deeper inside of her. Jayfeather moaned in surprise. "Don't mate your kin, Jayfeather. Instinct tells us that's wrong. You're only doing this because you're filled with rage. Let it go! You have to live this way now. We have to live through with another litter, with no fathers." She finished.

Jayfeather started slowly thrusting into Squirrelflight. "This isn't just rage, you'll never understand how we felt!" He sped up his thrusts.

"We've always known, Jayfeather." Leafpool mewed from behind him, regaining consciousness. "I've always known you felt like an outsider, and Hollyleaf was practically shattered after she knew. The Warrior Code meant everything to her, and she had Crowfeather's black pelt. You three had the most interesting kit life. I'm ashamed of myself for enjoying this experience, but I'll bear these kits with love... Knowing who did it loved me as much as a mate would. We won't even tell our father, Firestar." She promised. Squirrelflight gave a moan of agreement. "Get out of my sister, Jayfeather. You've done enough, and she's expecting Lionblaze's kits."

Jayfeather pulled out of Squirrelflight, much to her discomfort, but she was happy he got off her."You said you enjoyed it, but I still want to try something." Jayfeather muttered, then launched himself at Leafpool and penetrated her asshole before she even knew what was happening. His barbed member ripped apart her inner walls.

"MROWWWWW! JAYFEATHER!" She screeched as he penetrated her asshole.

"You did give me permission." He thrusted into her wildly. "This is so tight! How's it feel, Leafpool?"

"AHH! LIKE YOUR RIPPING MY ASS OPEN!" She yowled.

"Try and enjoy it. I'll slow down. I want you to enjoy this one too, you'll be fine." He assured her, slowing down to a moderate pace.

"Ahhh, StarClan why Jayfeather?" She cried, then started bucking back as he slowed down. "Okay, that's a little better... I guess I can try and enjoy this. It feels so weird."

Jayfeather turned towards Squirrelflight, who was watching Jayfeather pound her sister while masturbating. The scent told him what she was doing. "Don't stop Squirrelflight, or I'll pound your ass too!" He teased. Squirrelflight just continued to moan as she watched her sister mate with her her sister's son.

"Want me to go faster?" He sped up his thrusts a little as he rammed into her deeper. Leafpool was moaning as she finally found it pleasurable.

"Don't stop, this feel strange, but I love it." She told him. Jayfeather laughed and thrusted wildly again, Leafpool bucking back each time. "Ohhh yes!" She pawed the air in pleasure, purring deeply.

"Damn, this is so much better than your core! I think I'm gonna cum!" He groaned.

"Let me have it, Jayfeather! Fill my ass up like you filled my core!" She encouraged him, bucking back.

"IM CUMMING!" He released deep into her anus, and Leafpool tensed from the pleasure, as she howled with him. When he was finished cumming, Leafpool went limp and slid off him.

"Did she really pass out again? Wow, Leafpool has some serious issues." Squirrelflight mewed as she padded up.

"I can give you the same experience if you want." He offered.

Squirrelflight chuckled. "Haven't you done enough today? You must be exhausted from all this, I'm surprised you didn't collapse yet." Jayfeather suddenly felt his exhaustion and his legs collapsed under him.

"Okay, yeah... You're right, I'm exhausted. I'm sorry for all this, Squirrelflight." He apologized.

"None taken, Jayfeather. You must've just been pent up and needed some relief. And that mixed with how we made you feel made you do this. Besides the fact of how we're both pregnant, I'm happy, happy that we've finally made up." She purred.

"So how long do you think she'll be out?" He asked.

"Not long. Passing out twice from orgasming with you... She has some serious problems." She chuckled.

"Or maybe I'm just that good. You never let me finish in you, so how would you know?" He shared her amusement.

"True, but I'm not letting you. Were still kin, you know?" She prodded him with a paw.

"Is there anything wrong with that? I'm a medicine cat, so when would I ever find someone to help me?" He challenged.

She cuffed him over the ear. "Stupid furball! Think with your mind, not you member." She scolded him, but there was affection in her voice.

"In that case, I should be getting back to camp. They do still need a medicine cat." He got up and arched his back. "I think I know what happened to Lionblaze. I'll see you both later in camp." He padded off just as Leafpool was coming to.

"Uhhhhh, what happened? Where am I?" She asked, bewildered.

"Think Leafpool, you know what happened." She told her as memories rushed back into her mind.

"Squirrelflight... That really just happened, didn't it?" She asked her sister when Jayfeather was out of range. "And I passed out from the pleasure... Twice. Jayfeather is magical when it comes to that. StarClan bless him."

"Your sons raped us, and this Heat cycle made our bodies enjoy it. Anything you said about his member was the pleasure going to your head." She told her. "They've forgiven us now, you know. Jayfeather has anyway, and Lionblaze... he's just terrified of what he's done and the future."

"I'm glad Jayfeather has made up with us... But will Lionblaze?"Leafpool sighed. "All I wanted was to be a service to my clan... To be the best medicine cat that ever lived. That all changed when Crowfeather confessed he loved me, and I honestly loved him too." She hung her head. "I couldn't focus on anything, and I even had to keep a secret from you." Leafpool confessed.

"Love is a strong emotion, and you followed your heart. You needed to be with Crowfeather before realizing you were always meant to stay in the clan." She laid her tail over her sister's back. "And then when we went to the Moonpool together, I was told by Yellowfang I would never have kits, and the only way I could be a mother was taking care of yours. They have a special destiny Leafpool... I can feel it. StarClan even told us we'd never know how important they really are."

"Wait... If Yellowfang told you that you couldn't have kits... And you're likely pregnant with Lionblaze's... She lied, didn't she?"

"All these lies! I just want the truth! Why did all of this happen to us?" She wailed.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Stupid toms! I know they were angry but this, it's just horrible." Yellowfang snarled, and both she-cats jumped in surprise.

"You were watching it, weren't you?" Squirrelflight asked, still shocked at Yellowfang's appearance.

"I was... Squirrelflight, I'm sorry I lied to you, but these kits needed to be treated as if they had a ThunderClan mother and ThunderClan father, both being _warriors_." She flashed a glance at Leafpool, who didn't flinch. "They needed parents who would love them and only love them without distraction. For what you don't know about these kits can not be learned until it needs to be out." She explained.

"So I'll be having Lionblaze's kits then?" She asked.

Yellowfang nodded. "Afraid so... This was never foretold, and these toms acted by themselves... At least one of them has realized he's made a grave mistake. The other one thinks you've gotten what you deserved."

"But we didn't deserve this! We just tried to be the best parents we could be!" Leafpool wailed.

"We can't change the future, and both of you will bear kits. There will be a third she-cat bearing kits at the same time. Try and get through it, and whatever you do, do not let Firestar find out what Leafpool's sons _did_. There is something very special about these cats that require them to stay in ThunderClan at all costs." She warned them.

"You can't tell us what's so special about them?" Leafpool challenged.

"You will know when the time is right. Let them live as normal of a life as they can. It will save your lives one day." She promised.

* * *

Jayfeather was following his brother's scent trail. He was right about where Lionblaze had gone. His clanmates told him he went alone with Cinderheart, and he caught up with then as he followed them into a clearing. Lionblaze was talking to Cinderheart, entwining his tail with hers, unaware of jay blue eyes following them.

"Cinderheart, something happened today... And it's made me realize I have to let you know this now." He said.

"Lionblaze, are you okay? You're not -OH!" She yelped as Lionblaze licked her neck, then relaxed.

"Perfect, how I feel about you is more than you can imagine." He told her as he licked lower and lower, Cinderheart moaned and rolled over, exposing her teats, but still covering her core.

"Lionblaze, I don't know what you're doing... But don't stop. It feels amazing, ohhhhh." She moaned as Lionblaze licked around her teats, massaging some of them with his paws. Cinderheart was purring. "Is this what love feels like?"

"It is, and it only gets better. Move your tail." He told her. Cinderheart moved it and Jayfeather heard Lionblaze gasp.

"What is it, Lionblaze? Is it what you expected?" She fretted.

"No... It's beautiful... Cinderheart, you have the greatest core I've ever seen... We'll have the best litter in the forest." Lionblaze told her.

Cinderheart purred so deep she could hardly speak. "I... I knew this was coming... Eventually... But... But I always wanted your kits."

"And yours Cinderheart. Get in a crouch for me, and we can get started." He ordered her.

 _So Lionblaze felt so guilty about what he did, he had to hide it by mating with Cinderheart... Wow, I never realized Lionblaze was like 's literally taken two mates, but is hiding one of them. Squirrelflight won't say anything, and Lionblaze definitely won't admit those are his kits... Should I admit Leafpool's are mine?_

" _Stop being such a mousebrain._ " A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Yellowfang?" He could smell her horrible breath.

"If you tell Firestar this, he'll throw you out of the clan! You impregnated your mother, you stupid furball! The power of three never said anything about this!" She cuffed him over the ear.

"OW!" He realized he might of yowled a little too loud.

"Who's there?" Lionblaze called out, then sniffed the air.

"Come back, Lionblaze... I need you." Cinderheart mewed sexily, trying to distract him.

Lionblaze turned around, and was greeted with a sight that made his eyes open wide, and member twitch. Cinderheart was on her back, pawing at her core with legs opened wide and tail moved to the side."Damn, Cinderheart! You look so hot right now, I could just fuck you to StarClan." He teased.

"Do it then. Make me yours." She swayed her hips, exposing her core high."Fuck me like a lion!"Cinderheart begged.

Lionblaze couldn't resist. "Come here you, I'll make you wish I was the only thing you ever knew!" He pounced on her and thrusted in, not caring about her moans of pain as he broke her hymen, which quickly turned to pleasure as his barbed member scrapped inside her walls.

Jayfeather could hear and smell the scene going on in front of him, and he was getting turned on. "Don't even think about it, Jayfeather. You are a medicine cat, not a warrior. Let those two have their fun." Yellowfang warned him.

"I'd mate with you if you weren't just a voice whispering in my ear. Why does StarClan have to be this cruel?" He challenged.

"Too bad, you're a medicine cat, and you're not supposed to mate. You're not supposed to mate with StarClan cats either."

"We'll see about that." He leaped in her direction, but only phased through her.

"Mousebrain." Yellowfang spat. "I'm not even here, my spirit is just watching over you. Start thinking with your mind, not your member."

"Fine. I'll let them have their fun... I need to get back to my herbs anyway." He walked away as he heard Cinderheart yowl.

"MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN!" She screamed.

"As you wish." Lionblaze came deep inside her. They shared a howl of pleasure, then collapsed in a purring heap. "I love you, Cinderheart. I've wanted to confess my feelings to you forever, but it was never right."

"Me too, Lionblaze. Thank you, I love you too." She nuzzled closer to him. "You've made me so happy." She brushed her tail against his flank, while Lionblaze laid closer to her belly.

"We'll have the best kits ThunderClan has ever seen." And they both fell asleep, Lionblaze still inside her. Yellowfang was still watching from the shadows.

"Now this, was foretold to happen. She will be a good mother, but Lionblaze will only father these kits. The prophecy of the three is too important for Lionblaze to figure out yet."

 **Well that was a long one. I didn't feel like writing about the kits because they weren't necessary to. Squirrelflight and Leafpool never have their kits anyway. Leave me a review if you'd like me to do a canon story. I'm still not taking OCs. You can also leave me a review with some feedback if you enjoyed. Favorites will also be given a shoutout for your appreciation. Thank you!**

 **LostLitwick**


	3. WhiteXBrindle (LOVE)

**First Request Complete! This was requested by 'Itty Bitty', I hope you enjoy what I've wrote.**

 **As I understand it, Whitestorm is the father of Ashfur and Ferncloud and Brindleface is their mother. They had four kits, but 2 of them went completely unnamed, dying of sickness soon after. I'm not sure if this is completely canon, because some people also think that Redtail was the father of Ashfur and Ferncloud. I'm going to assume that Whitestorm fathered Ashfur and Ferncloud, and the two other unnamed kits. This seems the most likely scenario.**

 **Please enjoy This lemon.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. FIRST REQUEST COMPLETE.**

Brindleface was sitting in her nest in camp, thinking of her former mate, Redtail. _We would've had the best kits together, right when I was going to ask him to be mine, Oakheart killed him_. She thought mutinously, lashing her tail. _I still miss him so much...I'd Give anything to bear his kits._ She looked around the camp. The apprentices were playing by the stump, with squeals of delight as they wrestled and jumped around. _Our kits could have been like that, Redtail._ She held back a wail as she sunk deeper into her nest. A sun was sinking quickly, while a moon was rising. Another day of grief waited her tomorrow, and she could only think of Redtail. The nest next to hers was filled with the scent of him, and it ended up in her dreams as well. She dreamed she had four kits around her, all of them were her's... But not Redtail's. They were some other tom she couldn't recognize. Redtail was gazing on her from above, with scorn. _"I'm sorry!"_ she wailed.

* * *

"Brindleface? Are you okay?" Whitestorm mewed softly next to her. "I know how you must feel about Redtail. Losing someone as important as him must've been hard." He brushed his tail over her flank, and Brindleface felt comforted by him. _His mother died when he was only a kit... Maybe he does understand._ _Could he be the tom in my dream?_ She wondered. "If you need someone to talk to, just let me know. I'll help you through this in anyway I can." He promised, holding her green gaze with his yellow eyes. Brindleface suddenly found herself getting lost in his gaze. _He has eyes just like Redtail! Oh StarClan, what are you trying to tell me._ Whitestorm broke away her gaze, and padded off to the Apprentice's Den.

 _Redtail, were you trying to tell me to have Whitestorm's kits? I could honestly do it. He' so handsome... His thick, snowy white pelt hiding his rippling muscles, and that yellow gaze reminds me of you so much..._

"Brindleface?" Her sister Frostfur called from the nursery, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Could you come here for a moment?" Brindleface padded over to her, confused.

"Something wrong, Frostfur? Your kits look fine." She assured her.

"Nothing's wrong with them. I'm going to have the elder's watch after them, and we're going to go on a walk through the forest together. You look moony, and I think I know why." She explained, then turned down to her kits. "You four go and see the elders. Im sure they have a wonderful story to tell."

"I hope they tell us about LionClan!" Brightkit squeaked.

"I want them to tell us a story about hunting!" Thornkit jumped up, his tail sticking straight up with excitement.

"They won't tell you anything because I'll get there first!" Cinderkit pelted off toward the elders, Thornkit and Brightkit on her tail.

"Wait for me!" Brakenkit yelped, then scuttered after them.

"They're a pawful! I hope the elders can handle them." She twitched her whiskers with amusement.

"They'll be fine. I trust the elders can look after them." She assured her. "Come on, Let's go into the forest." She waved her tail as a signal, and Brindleface followed her out of camp.

* * *

They padded up the ravine and out into the forest, The dark green trees all around them and brambles dotted the clearing. Birdsong and prey scent filled the air, as they padded together side by side, pelts brushing, on the forest floor. It was just past Sunhigh when she woke up, and the sun was straight above them as they sat in the clearing.

"So, you thinking of him?" Frostfur asked her.

Brindleface jumped in surprise, her pelt felt hot. "What... uhhh... Who are you talking about?"

Frostfur twitched her whiskers. "I was gonna say Redtail, but clearly you have another tom on your mind. Who is he?"

Brindleface sighed. " _Whitestorm._ Whenever he talks to me, I feel like my pelt is on fire. His yellow gaze is so much like Redtail's, I almost feel like I'm looking into his eyes. And the muscles rippling under his white, thick pelt with that handsome face..."

Frostfur lightly slapped her tail over her sister's maw. "Whoa now, he's more than on your mind. He's _all_ you can think about!" She let out a mrrow of amusement. "If he's on your mind this much, you should let him know. Why else would he try and comfort you? Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw don't care. Whitestorm appears to care as he tried to comfort you."

"It's not just that Frostfur... _I want his kits!_ " Frostfur tensed, then relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief.

"That explains how moony you are. Let him know tonight, Brindleface. You're still a virgin, aren't you?" She nodded. "This'll be your first mating experience then, and with one of the most loyal toms you could get. I'm so happy for you." Frostfur purred with affection, butting her head against Brindleface's flank.

"But what if he says he doesn't want to be my mate, Frostfur?" Brindleface fretted. "What if he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't-"

she slapped her tail over her sister's maw again. "Stop worrying, it'll be fine. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"You really think so, Frostfur?" Brindleface mewed.

"Of course. He seems to like you, Brindleface. Just let him know how you really feel about him." She assured her.

She let out a long breath of relief. "Thank you Frostfur, I'll let him know tonight. By tomorrow, I should be pregnant with his kits."

" _So soon too?_ I always knew you had determination. You'll be a great mother, you know."Frostfur told her.

"Thank you, I just hope I'm as good as you." Brindleface teased her.

"I'm not even half as good as Robinwing was to us!" Frostfur's pelt was hot with embarrassment.

"You're just a good as Robinwing, trust me. Those kits have an excellent mother." She promised.

"I'm surprised StarClan blessed me with _four_ of them! I don't know how to handle them myself sometimes..." Frostfur admitted." It'll be a relief when they have mentors, but it won't be the same. "

"Kits are a wonderful part of life. I just hope my litter ends up okay." Brindleface muttered.

"All she-cats eventually wonder this, Brindleface. I don't even want to imagine how I'd feel if my kits got hurt!" She yelped.

"Thank you for having this talk with me, Frostfur. I'm not even sure I would've talked to Whitestorm today if it hadn't been for this." Brindleface mewed.

Frostfur moved close and whispered in her ear. "Heat makes a she-cat do crazy things. At least your heat is directed at a tom you really like, unlike Lionheart. He loves his kits, but he never comes to see them." Before Brindleface could fret again, Frostfur continued. "Whitestorm will love your kits as long as you love them with all your heart. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She rasped a lick over her sister's ear. Brindleface let go of her tension.

"I know... I just feel like something is gonna go wrong. I don't even know what to do." She admitted.

"I could teach you a few things, but with the toms being so pent up, I'm not even comfortable this far away from camp." She muttered.

"Would you, _please_? I want a little knowledge on what we both could do." Brindleface begged her.

"Sure Brindleface, but we're gonna have to go further from camp. I don't trust the toms right now." She growled. Then they headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

The sun was setting when Brindleface and Frostfur got back. "Thank you for everything you taught me, Frostfur." She spent the entire day with her sister, learning everything about her body and even how to pleasure a tom. She even got to practice it on Lionheart, who soon mounted Frostfur after she was done.

"You'll be fine, Whitestorm is over there, eating with his apprentice, Sandpaw. Go talk to him." With a cautious nod, Brindleface walked over to Whitestorm.

"Hello Brindleface. What can I do for you?" He mewed calmly, greeting her with a flick of his tail.

"I was wondering, do you want to go on a walk with me in the forest? Just you and me?" She asked him shyly, scuffing the ground with a paw. Sandpaw was staring at them, whiskers twitching with amusement.

He turned his glare at Sandpaw. "Go eat with the other apprentices. Im going out with Brindleface, tonight." He ordered, feeling awkward. Sandpaw let out a mrrow of amusement, then gave a knowing nod, padding off toward Dustpaw. Whitestorm sat up and arched his back. "So where'd you want to go?"

"Lets go to Fourtrees." She replied. Whitestorm gave her a nod, and they padded off together, pelts brushing. Brindleface couldn't ignore the amused gazes and mrrows around her, making her pelt hot. She was relieved when they padded through the gorse thicket, away from their clanmates' amusement. "Thank StarClan! I don't like it when our clanmates gossip about us." Brindleface sighed.

"Me neither. You said Fourtrees, then?" Whitestorm asked her, and she nodded. "Let's go, I'll walk next to you every step of the way." He promised. They walked into the direction of Fourtrees, pelts brushing. Brindleface wanted to twine her tail with his, but it wasn't the right time yet.

* * *

The moon was shining a bright, nearly full shape above them, turning Whitestorm's pelt silver and Brindleface's pale grey pelt slightly lighter. They reached Fourtrees, Whitestorm padding next to her, matching each step with hers, as he promised. _Here it goes..._ "Whitestorm... I have something to say." She admitted.

"What's going on, Brindleface? You're not hurt, are you?" He worried, and Brindleface felt a shiver of happiness in her spine that he was worrying for her. _He really does care!_

"Today, I woke up from a dream where I had four kits with a tom. I thought it was Redtail, until I saw him looking down at me. There was another tom nearby, and now I realize...

"That tom was me."He finished for her." I had the same dream, Brindleface. A queen was in the nursery, with four kits suckling her. I couldn't tell who it was, and now I know that queen was you." Brindleface was staring at him, eyes wide in realization.

"Even StarClan have blessed we be together. I never realized what kind of tom you were until today. I love you, Whitestorm." She purred.

"I love you too, Brindleface. You're a great she-cat." He purred back, laying his tail over her back.

"Whitestorm... I hope I'm not asking too much, but... Could we... Possibly... Uhhhh." She stuttered.

Whitestorm guessed what she meant by a twitch of his tail."You want to have kits with me already?" He opened his eyes wide, holding her gaze, and twitched his whiskers, then gave her a serious glare as she nodded shyly. "Are you sure, Brindleface?"

"More than anything, Whitestorm. I can't stop thinking about you. I always thought I'd have kits with Redtail, but ever since today... _I need you_." She twined her tail with his. "I need your kits, we'll have wonderful kits, Whitestorm. I just know it." She pressed her head to his chest, and purred in delight. "Won't you mate with me?" She asked him sweetly.

Whitestorm was purring when she finished. "How could I refuse? What kind of tom would I be to refuse a she-cat in Heat?" She tensed when he mentioned her Heat, but relaxed as Whitestorm rasped a lick over her ear. "I'll mate with you, Brindleface."

"Thank... Thank you, Whitestorm. You've made me such a happy she-cat." She was purring so deeply she could hardly speak.

"First thing's first, let's make sure we both enjoy this." He started licking her neck fur gently, and Brindleface let out soft moans of pleasure. _He's so gentle_. As he started to lick lower, Brindleface laid down on the forest floor, exposing her teets, but still covering her core with her tail. "How is it, Brindleface?" He asked her before continuing.

"It's lovely, Whitestorm. Please keep going." She assured him, and Whitestorm took one of her teets in his maw, while his paws were massaging her flank. His licked around the tip, and Brindleface squirmed with pleasure. "Ohhh, that feels good." He swirled his tongue around each teet, still massaging her flank, going lower each time, until his muzzle was near her core. He lightly nipped her tail, and Brindleface moved it out of the way, giving whoever was staring at her core a clear view inside. Whitestorm stared at it with wide, surprised eyes. "Am I beautiful, Whitestorm?" She worried.

Whitestorm sighed with an emotion she couldn't recognize. _Affection maybe? He's not upset with it or disappointed..._ "You're wonderful, Brindleface. You have nothing to fear." He licked around her core, and Brindleface tensed from the stimulation. She let out a gasp that formed into a low moan, and Whitestorm took this as a sign to give her more. He went deeper into her core, teasing her clit.

"OHHH!" She bucked back against his muzzle hard. "Whitestorm... ughhhhhhhh... Don't stop." She moaned from the intense pleasure. Whitestorm purred with satisfaction, knowing he did something right, and went deeper into her core, almost licking her G-spot. "OH STARCLAN WHITESTORM!" She bucked back on his muzzle, hard. Whitestorm was surprised with the reaction, and his muzzle only went deeper inside her, tapping her G-spot. "AHHHH!" She screamed, tensing as her walls contracted around him, and came on his muzzle, coating it in her clear fluid.

Whitestorm pulled his muzzle out, licking off her fluids. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" He teased her. "Wow, so sweet."

"More than anything I ever have..." She breathed. "How about I return the favor for you?" Brindleface suggested.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Lie on your back, and don't hide your member. I'll do the rest." She instructed him. Whitestorm obeyed, lying on his back. "Let's see how this works." She muttered, then moved closer to him, until her face was a mouse-length away from his barbed member. She stared at it for a few more moments.

"You alright, Brindleface?" He fretted.

"Fine, just taking in the sight of it... That's supposed to go _inside_ me?" She asked innocently.

Whitestorm's whisker's twitched. "You'll be fine. You can do this, I know you can." He assured her. Brindleface hesitated for a few moments more, then moved her muzzle close to his member, and gave an experimental lick to his tip. Whitestorm twitched his tail as he gasped. Brindle gave it another lick from the base to the top. Whitestorm shuddered.

"Here it goes, Whitestorm." She put her maw over the tip, and swirled her tongue around it. Brindleface laid down closer to him, using her forepaws to massage his cum-filled balls. She also used her tail to brush against his flank, while Whitestorm threw his head back in a moan.

"Wow Brindleface... This is amazing... Don't stop." He moved his head back and forth, alternating between watching her pleasure him and throwing his head back to moan from the pleasure. "Go faster... You're a natural... Ohhhhh." Brindleface purred with satisfaction, and her purring stimulated his member even more. She started to deep-throat it, ignoring the barbs around her maw and throat, and listening for Whitestorm's moans of pleasure, which were getting louder. She started massaging his balls faster and moved her tail to coil around his base, jacking him off while she deep-throated him. "Brindleface, I can't... Great StarClan I can't last much longer." At hearing this, she sped everything up as fast as she could possibly could do, still massaging his balls quickly, but gently, deep-throating his member all the wall to the base while she jacked him off. "Oh StarClan... Here it comes, Brindleface!" He yowled, letting out a loud moan. She felt his balls tense as he released deep into her throat. It went straight down and they held the position until he finished pumping his load into her. When he finished, Brindleface cleaned off his tip, tasting him, then pulled off. "Well done! That was amazing, Brindleface, you're a natural." He praised her, butting his head against her flank.

Her pelt was hot. "Th-Thank you, Whitestorm. It was nothing..." Brindleface scuffed her paws over the ground.

"Nothing being the best experience I ever had. Are you ready for the real thing?" He asked her.

Brindleface gave a confident nod. "I'm ready to bear your kits. Make me your queen, Whitestorm." she begged.

"As you wish... Get into a a crouch." He instructed her. Brindleface got into a crouch, and dug her claws into the ground. Whitestorm mounted her, placing his forepaws on her shoulders, digging in his claws slightly for better grip into her shoulders, He positioned his member at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this, Brindleface? It's not to late to back out." He doubted she'd back out now, especially since he noticed her core was dripping wet.

"Take me, Whitestorm. I want you to do this, but please be gentle, this is my first time." She confirmed.

"I always do, Brindleface. I'm always gentle." He pushed into her slowly, letting her enjoy it and get used to it. She gasped from the feeling of being filled, yet thinking it felt... _Natural_. Her walls were lubricated with her fluids, allowing his member to slide through without the barbs causing much pain. He stopped pushing in as he tapped her hymen. "Are you ready for a new life? This will start painful, but will grow to be one of the best experiences you've ever had." He assured her.

Brindleface suddenly accepted her fate, and embraced the pleasure as it took a hold of her. "Whitestorm... I want you to mate me... Make me yours... Take me to StarClan and back, and enjoy this experience with me." She twined her tail with his. "Let's have kits together, and make ThunderClan proud of new life."

"They will be proud of us, Brindleface. There's no going back now." He pressed against her hymen, harder every second until it tore. Brindleface threw her head up in a wail of pain. "It's okay, Brindleface, it only hurts the first time." Whitestorm soothed her. He brushed his tail against her cheek, and rasped a lick over her ears, until she relaxed. Then Whitestorm pushed into her all the way, and stopped when he was fully embedded inside her core. "Let me know when you think I should continue. You're in control, and very tight." He chuckled. With a brisk nod, Brindleface waited until the pain subsided. _He makes me feel... Complete. I don't feel empty anymore, and I want him to stay inside me... Oh, I love you so much Whitestorm._

"Go ahead, Whitestorm. I'm ready." Whitestorm gave a curt nod, and pulled out until his tip was sitting at her entrance, then thrust back in slowly. Both enjoyed the feeling, Whitestorm letting out a low moan as drove himself in her, and Brindleface pawed the air and tensed as she was being filled , letting out a quiet moan. This continued, until Whitestorm built up a steady rhythm. "Go faster, Whitestorm. Yeah..." She moaned as Whitestorm increased his speed.

"I love you, Brindleface. Your core is so tight and takes my member so well. We're gonna have the best kits this clan has ever seen." He moaned, thrusting faster and harder in her.

"Whitestorm, your member fills me so well, I don't want to ever let it go! Please cum inside me and let's have the best kits!" She moaned in response, bucking back whenever he thrust his member back into her. Whitestorm showed his agreement by thrusting even faster, and then he found her G-spot. "OH GREAT STARCLAN! DO THAT AGAIN!" She yowled, squeezing his member so hard from his touch on her G-spot, Whitestorm yelped.

"Woa... That was tight." He breathed. "As you wish, my sweet." He rammed her G-spot multiple times, and both yowled with pleasure. Whitestorm could feel his climax coming, and Brindleface felt hers too. Whitestorm suddenly went wild as he thrust faster than he thought possible, smacking her womb wall each thrust. Brindleface screamed with pleasure, and she knew she wasn't far off from her climax.

"Whitestorm!" She yowled as her walls tightened. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Hold it back a little longer, Brindleface. Let's do it together!" He suggested.

"Ahhhhh... I can't... Hold it..." She struggled to hold it back. The pleasure was so built up, she was about to pass out." OH GREAT STARCLAN, I CAN'T HOLD IT!" She screamed.

"I'M CUMMING BRINDLEFACE!" He howled to the stars as he released deep inside of her, Brindleface came at the same time, sharing his howl as they both screeched. She tightened her walls around his member so tight, Whitestorm's moan came out slightly high-pitched. When Whitestorm finished shooting his load into her, they both collapsed on the floor, Whitestorm was still deeply embedded in her.

"That... Was... Fantastic..." Brindleface breathed, still exhausted by the mating. She pressed her head against Whitestorm's chest. "Im so happy I have such a great, loyal mate who will father these kits. I couldn't do this without you." She admitted.

Whitestorm nuzzled her cheek. "I'm here if you need me. We will make sure these kits have excellent lives." He promised.

"Thank you, Whitestorm. I really shouldn't say this, but I think I like you more than Redtail." Brindleface confessed, moving closer to him. "You're so much more gentle, and caring... Redtail liked me for my looks... You actually care about me, and how I feel. Thank you..."

"I've looked for a mate ever since I became a warrior, Brindleface. All the she-cats really liked me, including you... But none were interested, until now. I thought I was just going to live my life without someone to love..." He mewed, drooping his tail.

"I'll be your mate, Whitestorm." She moved so her belly was pressing on his back, and her tail brushed his flank with soothing strokes. "you have nothing to fear. I will be with you and our kits until it is time to join StarClan."

Whitestorm purred with relief. "And I'll be there for you, every step of the way." They both fell asleep underneath Fourtrees, curled together. Brindleface dreamed the same dream she had the night before, four kits snuggled into her belly, but she could recognize the tom next to her this time. Whitestorm looked down at her with affection, and above Redtail was gazing down on her, with happiness. _"I'll raise them well, Redtail!"_ Whitestorm had his similar dream, and he recognized the queen who had his kits as Brindleface.

* * *

Both the cats woke next to each other, pre-dawn light filtering through the trees, and a slight breeze coming from the moors. "Good Morning, Whitestorm. We should be getting back to camp." She purred, nuzzling his flank.

"Indeed we should, my queen. This has been a wonderful night. I won't soon forget it, and I'll love our kits as fiercely as a father would." He promised. Whitestorm still had his member deeply inside of her. "I have to pull out still, you know." He teased.

"I feel so complete with you in me... just make it quick." Whitestorm pulled out quickly, and Brindleface gasped, then sighed with discomfort. "We'll be doing this again. I can promise you that." Brindleface stood up and arched her back, then gave herself a quick grooming. Whitestorm joined in, and they shared tongues until Dawn. "Let's get back. Our clanmates need us." Brindleface nodded, and they matched each other, pawstep for pawstep, pelts brushing and tails entwined, and the walked back towards camp.

* * *

As they entered camp, it was busy and buzzing with activity. The warriors were waking up and getting their apprentices while other warriors went to Lionheart for directions on whether to do a border patrol or hunting patrol. "There you two are! Have a fun night?" Frostfur teased her sister as she padded up.

Brindleface's pelt was hot with embarrassment, then Whitestorm placed his tail on her back, and she relaxed. "Only the best, Frostfur. I'll be moving into the nursery soon."

"I'll leave you two to it." He smirked, twitching his whiskers with a knowing look.

When he was out of earshot, Brindleface opened her mouth to say something, only to be covered by Frostfur's tail. "Not here, you'll turn on all the toms!" She let out a mrrow of laughter, and Brindleface purred in response. "Let's go into the forest again, and you can tell me all about it." She giggled. "My kits are seeing the elders again. They really like their stories. They begged me to let them see them again." She laughed, then signaled with her tail. The two she-cats padded out of camp, not missing the amused glares of her clanmates. "You were gone all night with him. The clan isn't mousebrains, we all knew. I told Bluestar myself, and she was pleased her son sister's son finally found a mate."

"You didn't have to tell Bluestar!" She mewed indignantly, shrinking into her pelt.

"She wondered where her sister's son went off to, and she's practically a mother to him because of Snowfur dying when Whitestorm was just a kit."

Brindleface sighed. "I just wish the clan wouldn't make such a big deal out of us, we just did what was natural."

"You gossiped when I ended up expecting with Lionheart." She retorted. Brindleface flicked her tail in response and they headed further into the forest.

* * *

 **2 moons later, The ThunderClan Nursery**

"Congratulations Brindleface and Whitestorm, you have four kits! Three toms and she-kit!" Spottedleaf announced.

"What should we call them, Whitestorm?" Brindleface asked her mate.

"I have names for two of them, but I can't think of any for those two. This pale gray one could be called Ashkit, and their sister could be called Fernkit." He suggested.

"I like them, they fit well with their pelts. Maybe we should wait until those two have their eyes open." Brindleface muttered.

"We will, but we might as well call these two Ashkit and Fernkit from now on, even if the other two toms don't have names." Whitestorm agreed.

"The clan wants to see them, but I don't feel comfortable doing that yet." Brindleface fretted.

"I'll tell the clan you want to rest, they'll understand." He promised.

"Thank you Whitestorm, and could you keep Yellowfang away from me? I don't trust her..." She growled.

Whitestorm gave her a hard look, the flicked his tail. "I'll make sure she doesn't come close, but I'm sure Yellowfang wouldn't hurt kits. She was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake."

"I just can't get over how she hissed at Frostfur's." She muttered. "I just don't trust her."

"You'll be fine, get some rest, and I'll let the clan know they can see ours tomorrow." He assured her, nuzzling Brindleface's cheek. Then padded out towards the leader's den. _Oh my kits, you'll be safe. I won't let Yellowfang lay a hair on you._ She wrapped her tail around her suckling kits, drawing them closer with mild protest. _You'll be safe here. I just know you will..._

 **So... let me know what you thought of my first request written. Write me a review either telling me what you thought, or write one detailing what you'd like me see. No OCs yet. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the view.**

 **LostLitwick**


	4. LionXFrostXBrindle (CUT)

**So this is a part I cut from the WhitestormXBrindleface story. I thought the requester would want me to focus on mainly WhiteXBrindle, so As soon as I began writing it, I realized it wasn't really worth it... and cut it out.**

 **Instead it's worth it's whole own story! I picked a few lines from the original lemon, and added them to the beginning and end, to show where this was meant to happen. In reality, I never meant for it to be this long, but I kinda of got carried away... Heh. Please enjoy this lemon where Frostfur teaches her sister, Brindleface, everything about her body, and then a tom's body as she tests it out on Lionheart!**

 **(NOTE: I wrote this at 4AM. I couldn't sleep, so if there are a lot of errors, that is why)**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. SEX EDUCATION FOR CATS.**

* * *

"I could teach you a few things, but with the toms being so pent up, I'm not even comfortable this far away from camp." Frostfur muttered.

"Would you, please? I want a little knowledge on what we both could do." Brindleface begged her.

"Sure Brindleface, but we're gonna have to go further from camp. I don't trust the toms right now." She growled. Then they headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Okay Brindleface, this should be far enough. I would show you somewhere closer, but like I said, I don't trust the toms right now." She growled.

"Why don't you trust them, Frostfur?" She asked, innocently.

"Whitestorm seems okay, but not Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail. Those three toms seem like the type to watch you masturbate, then rape you and impregnate you when you're too exhausted to fight them off after your climax. The worst part is because of the Heat cycle, you may not enjoy it, but your body will force you to." She explained.

"That's horrible! What kind of cat would do such a thing?" She gasped.

"Any tom who thinks they can get to your core without much restraint." She growled. "Lie on your back next to that tree over there." She pointed with tail to a old oak. "Leave your privates exposed, I'll show you why."

Brindleface nodded and padded over to the tree. She rolled over and keep her tail on the ground, leaving her core and anus open to anyone who could see. "Like this, Frostfur?" She asked.

"Yeah, Brindleface. Okay, now we can get started." She walked towards her and stopped when she was in front of her. "This-" Frostfur moved her tail and lightly touched Brindleface's core, who let out a short gasp. "- Is your core. It's the most sensitive part of your body, and it's connected to your womb. The womb is where a tom sprays his seed inside of you, where he'll impregnate you. Higher up near your entrance is your clit. It's main purpose is used when you make dirt, but because of it's sensitivity, it can be very pleasurable." She moved her tail-tip to Bridleface's clit, and Brindleface let out a soft moan. "Toms will usually nip it, like so." She moved her muzzle to Brindleface's core, and nipped her core lightly.

"Ohh!" Brindleface moaned and bucked back as her clit was nipped. "What is this I'm feeling? Is this pleasure? Whatever it is feels good."

"Yep. The pleasure increases until it ends with a climax known as an orgasm. I'll see if I can get you there with my tail." She pulled her muzzle back and stuck her tail deeper inside Brindleface's core. Brindleface moaned at the feeling, wanting more as it slid in with ease, then stopping at her hymen. Frostfur tickled it as she explained what it was. "This is your hymen. It's a barrier, and once it's broken, you're no longer a virgin. I'll leave it alone so you and Whitestorm can do that later. For now, I'll see if I can get you to experience an orgasm." She mewed, then started to thrust just in front of Brindleface's hymen with her own tail. Brindleface tightened her walls around it, moaning in bliss. "This isn't the only thing I can do to help you get off. I can also do this." She rasped her tongue over Brindleface's ears, who was purring with pleasure. Frostfur moved lower past her ears and started licking and nipping Brindleface's neck fur.

"ohhhhh, Frostfur that feels so good, please go faster." Brindleface moaned, wriggling with pleasure.

Frostfur thrusted faster but kept her thrusts short so she wouldn't break Brindleface's hymen. "Let's do some of this too." She moved her muzzle down to Brindleface's nipples, taking one of them in her maw and placing her forepaws on two others. She kneaded the two under under forepaws, and swirled her tongue around the one in her maw while Brindleface threw her head back and mewed in bliss.

"Frostfur, this is insane! Something's coming, What is- AHH!" Brindleface tensed and threw her head back in a howl, her walls tightening around her sister's tail and releasing her fluids on it. She relaxed when she stopped cumming, and Frostfur pulled her tail out of Brindleface, sitting up and getting off her sister.

"That, my sister, is an orgasm. It was only a small one, and toms can cause much more intense ones. I've heard stories about some toms making she-cats black out from the pleasure. Lionheart's told me I can get carried away..." She added, scuffing a paw on the ground." The intense ones come from concentrating on a part of your core called the G-spot. It's past your hymen, so I can't show you without breaking it. Whitestorm will give you a large amount of pleasure from it when he's with you tonight. What did you think of it?'

"It was wonderful, Frostfur. You said that was only a small one? I've never felt anything better in my life. "Brindleface breathed. "So what else should I know?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"It's not unusual for a tom to instead penetrate your anus, otherwise known as your tailhole. It's much tighter than your core, and that's why some toms are so turned on by it. I've never done it, but the she-cats who have say it's really different, and painful at first." She moved her tail so it was brushing Brindleface's tailhole. Brindleface let out a startled gasp, and wriggled uncomfortably."Don't worry, I won't bother doing that. If you'd like, you can cover your core and tailhole again." Brindleface quickly moved her tail over her holes and sighed in relief. Frostfur giggled and beckoned her with her tail to sit up. "That's everything about pleasure about your body I can teach you. Now we'll move on to how you can pleasure a tom." She decided.

"Are toms at all similar?" She asked in an innocent tone

"Not really. Everything you can do to pleasure them deals with their member, and that only. Any guesses on what you might do?" She challenged.

Brindleface closed her eyes, thinking intently. "Maybe licking it and using my paws?" She answered.

"Those are good things. Licking a tom's member can make them go crazy with pleasure. A really good technique is to suck on the tip of it with your maw hard, or swirl your tongue around the tip. You can cause even more pleasure by doing that and kneading their balls with your paws together, or even deep-throating it while doing all that is good. Just about anything dealing with their member that wont cause pain should make them go crazy for you." She finished.

"This is true. Frostfur does it to me all the time." A deep voice mewed, padding out of the bushes. It's golden pelt shining in the sun. "Teaching your sister how to pleasure a tom without one? You seem to need my help." He snorted.

"Lionheart, how much did you see and hear?" Her words came out quickly, pelt ruffled with a bewildered gaze.

"If you think I saw her core, I didn't. I heard her scream from her orgasm, and thought I'd come to investigate. Then I overheard you explaining how to pleasure a tom." He explained.

"Nothing else?" She smoothed her pelt as she took a deep breath." If you wanted her, she's not for you. She's asking Whitestorm to be her mate tonight, so I wanted to teach her a few things." Frostfur warned him. "But, I guess you would do good with some practice, Brindleface. Want to try them out on Lionheart?" She moved closer and whispered in her ear. _"I told you, you can't trust the toms right now. Even Lionheart was looking for a she-cat he could easily get to."_

Brindleface nodded. "Sure, I won't get pregnant from giving him a blowjob."

"Lionheart, come here." She beckoned him with his tail, and he padded closer, member already fully out. "Let her do whatever she wants, and let her know how it feels. If you came for more than that, I'll take care of it. She a virgin, and she's all Whitestorm's."

"I always thought you were a little more bossy than most she-cats Frostfur, that's what makes you such a good mother." He teased, making Frostfur shrink in her pelt. "Tell me what you want me to do, Brindleface. I'll obey without question." He bowed his head.

"Lie on your back, and don't hide your member." She instructed. Lionheart obeyed, rolling over onto his back, giving anyone looking a good view at his barbed member. Brindleface stared with slight confusion and fear at it, looking directly at the barbs. "Frostfur, why are there barbs all around it if that's supposed to go inside of us?" She asked, innocently.

"The barbs are meant to stimulate our walls even more when that's thrusting into us. If you're wet enough, you may hardly feel pain from the barbs gliding inside you. It can be painful if you aren't wet, and even toms know that." Frostfur explained.

"Some of them use it to punish she-cats." Lionheart added. "I've known a few sick toms who've done it. I wouldn't imagine doing it to either of your cores though." He winked at Frostfur, and she scuffed the ground in embarrassment. "Try and ignore the barbs, Brindleface. Pleasure me however you wish. Every tom has them."

Brindleface hesitated for a few moments longer, then padded up close to him. "Let me know how I make you feel." She mewed, then gave an experimental lick to the tip of his member. Lionheart gasped. "That much can overwhelm a tom? Wow." She breathed, wide-eyed, then went in for another lick, starting from the base up. Lionheart groaned and twitched his tail.

"Go ahead, Brindleface. Don't be scared." Lionheart soothed. Brindleface cast a shy glance at Frostfur, who only nodded. With a deep breath, she took the tip of his member in her maw, and sucked on it. Lionheart moaned and wriggled in pleasure, while Brindleface started purring in amusement, the vibrations making him wriggle even more. She moved closer so her forepaws were on his balls and started to knead them as she held him in place. "Ohhhh, Frostfur taught you well." He moaned. She blinked in satisfaction, then started to deep-throat his barbed member. The barbs poked at her throat and the roof of her maw, but it wasn't very painful. Brindleface took his entire member in her throat with one clean movement. Frostfur gasped in amazement.

"Brindleface, you're a natural! Whitestorm is gonna love this." Frostfur mewed distractedly. Brindleface could tell Frostfur wasn't leaving this clearing without Lionheart pounding in her. Her tail-tip was twitching in anticipation, and paws fidgeting. "Lionheart, How is she?" She challenged him.

"Better than you, ohhhhh, Great StarClan Brindleface, how are you this good?" He threw his head back in a moan, trying to watch her technique while experiencing great pleasure at the same time. "You're good Frostfur, but her technique is perfect. Ohhhhhh." He moaned.

"Oh really? Remember who's mate you still are!" She let out a playful growl, and Lionheart suppressed a purr of amusement through his moans. Brindleface decided she'd speed up, and bobbed even faster on his member. She was getting turned on by this as well, as used her tail to relieve a bit of pleasure as she plunged it into her core. Frostfur noticed this and moved closer. "There's one thing only she-cats can do, Brindleface. Take your tail out of your core, I'll enjoy this as much as you." Brindleface obeyed, taking her tail out of her dripping wet core. Frostfur positioned herself, rear facing towards Lionheart and Brindleface, then lined up her core with her sister, and bucked back against it. Brindleface threw her head back in a moan with Frostfur, but the she-cats were enjoying themselves so much, Brindleface lost her rhythm with Lionheart.

"Hey! Don't forget about me." Lionheart muttered., annoyed. Brindleface flicked an ear to show she heard, then bucked back against Frostfur and deep-throated Lionheart's member when she moved forward. She eventually found a rhythm and sped up even faster, pleasuring both of them while also pleasuring herself a bit. All three cats were moaning, and closing in on their climaxes.

"I'm gonna cum!" Frostfur came first, spraying her fluids against Brindlefaces core. She pulled away and Brindleface focused everything she had on pleasuring Lionheart, deep-throating him faster than she thought possible while kneading his balls quickly with soft clean pressure. "You even have more endurance than me, Brindleface. This'll get you off." Frostfur plunged her muzzle into Brindleface's core, and Brindleface tensed. Frostfur used her tongue to lick around her walls and moved her tail to stroke underneath Brindleface's nipples. The sudden pleasure she felt from this was making her vision darker, but she focused everything she had on Lionheart, until she felt his balls tense.

"I'm Cumming Brindleface!" Brindleface was going to pull off of him, but Lionheart felt it and quickly slammed her head down all the way on his member, shooting straight down her throat as he held her down. Frostfur decided she'd speed up too, and licked even faster around Brindleface's walls while tickling her clit with her tail. Brindleface let out a muffled scream, and she came hard, constricting Frostfur's muzzle. Lionheart stopped Cumming first, but held position until Brindleface relaxed. He pulled out of her, only for Brindleface to tackle him down again and clean off his member. "You two are such determined she-cats, ohhhhh, and your sister does it so well, Frostfur." He moaned. Brindleface swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, and Lionblaze wriggled with pleasure even more than before. Brindleface finally pulled off his member, and turned to look at Frostfur, moving to the side quickly in fear. Frostfur's eyes were filled with lust, her snow-white fur ruffled and tail lashing with determination as her claws scarred the ground.

"Move over Brindleface. You don't want to get involved in this." She warned her sister, who quickly sprinted over to the nest tree, still with a good view of Frostfur. "Your not going anywhere, Lionheart!" Frostfur tackled him to the ground, and he landed on his back, uttering a 'oomph!'. She plunged her core straight down his member and bounced wildly, moaning without a care in the world on top of Lionheart. Lionheart thrusted up each time Frostfur brought herself down, and both shared their moans of pleasure.

"Wow... So that's what lust is. I don't want to get between a cat who lusts for me..." Brindleface muttered to herself, shivering. She stared at the scene going on in front of her in amazement, getting slightly turned on and placing a paw on her core.

"Who's your only mate? Who's the only mate you'll love?" Frostfur growled.

"You are Frostfur, ohhhhhh, Go even faster, before I do it myself." He huffed.

"Try me" She challenged.

With a yowl, Lionheart threw Frostfur off him, and lunged at her. Frostfur got into a crouch, purring deeply and raising her rear high. Lionheart mounted her, placing his long claws on her shoulders without caring about how his mate feels and plunged into her,pounding her G-spot. "Harder Lionheart! I thought a kit was mating me!" Lionheart snarled in fury and pressed her face to the ground, moving her rear higher.

"This kit is about to become a member a LionClan." He thrust even deeper inside her and Frostfur moaned loudly, nearly losing herself in the storm of pleasure. "Beg, and maybe I'll give it." He ordered.

"Fuck me even harder, Lionheart! Fuck me so deep you penetrate my womb! Give it to me and make me black out!" She begged.

"Deal." He sneered, pressing more weight forward and thrusting deeper yet until he was slamming her womb walls each thrust. Frostfur was losing herself to the pleasure and pawing the air, hissing with pleasure. He continued thrusting until Frostfur screamed and he went deeper than before, knowing he broke through her womb walls. She came hard and went limp afterwards, while Lionheart roared a loud yowl as he came deep inside her, filling her womb to the brim until she looked a moon pregnant. "Fox dung, she's such a slut... You enjoy the show, Brindleface?" He teased after he was done coming in Frostfur. Brindleface seemed not to notice as she let out a small scream as she came all over her paw. Lionheart released another load in Frostfur as he watched"Brindleface? You enjoy that?" He repeated, and Brindleface turned her gaze to his in embarrassment and she quickly got and looked at Frostfur's limp, unconcious body.

"Did she pass out?" Brindleface asked, tilting her head.

"She's always liked it hard... So hard that even her body can't take it. Go whatever pace you want with Whitestorm, you don't have to be as wild as the pack of lions Frostfur and I are. I'm going to be stuck in her for a while, and she won't wake up until at least sunset, so you can head back if you want." He sighed. "You have a skillful maw. Keep that in mind when you pleasure Whitestorm, I'm sure he'll be letting us toms know what a she-cat he got." He purred with amusement.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for you and my sister. I don't have to be back to camp until sunset anyway." She mewed.

"So be it, we've got a while. Maybe try hunting if we havent scared everything. You don't want to get bored." He suggested.

* * *

The sun was setting when Brindleface and Frostfur got back. "Thank you for everything you taught me, Frostfur." She spent the entire day with her sister, learning everything about her body and even how to pleasure a tom. She even got to practice it on Lionheart, who soon fucked Frostfur after she was done.

"You'll be fine, Whitestorm is over there, eating with his apprentice Sandpaw. Go talk to him." With a cautious nod, Brindleface walked over to Whitestorm.

* * *

 **Annnd you know the rest. If you haven't, read the original lemon I got requested for! Please give me more requests, and while I wait for some, the next one will probably be FireheartXBluestar. I got an idea from my 'Spottedleaf's Feelings' story. Hope you enjoyed this cut part. Thanks for the view!**

 **LostLitwick**


	5. HollyxJayxCinderxPoppy 'ZWARRIOR444'

**2nd Request Complete! This one is from 'ZWARRIOR444'. Here it is as requested, CinderXJayXHollyXPoppy. This took me all day to write, but practically wrote itself after a while.**

 **Next request will come in from 'Grapey' who wants to see BramblexSquirrelxAsh. It's a fetish one, but I'll be glad to write something different.**

 **Also, thank you for the favorites and follows 'ZWarrior444' and 'Nicholas741'! It makes me happy to know people are enjoying my writing, and it's not going to waste what I put my time into.**

 **Please enjoy this long, lemon that took me practically the entire day to write. ^_^**

 **(Now My longest written!)**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. REQUESTS ARE WANTED AND WILL BE DONE ASAP.**

Three she-cats were meeting behind the warriors den like they've been for the past moon. They all became good friends over discussing and gossiping ways to get rid of the annoying Heat cycle. Tonight, they were nearing a breaking point.

 _"Ugh! How could StarClan be so cruel with this Heat cycle?"_ A pale, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat muttered.

"Don't you have Berrynose to help you with that, Poppyfrost?" her sister, a smoky gray tabby argued.

"Berrynose has been so arrogant lately, he's not noticing my Heat at all, Cinderheart." Poppyfrost told her, twitching her tail in irritation.

"At least you have a chance for mates, both of you. I'd do anything to get rid of this Heat. Most of the toms already have mates, I can't think if anyone who could help us out." A black she-cat placed a paw on her core and sighed.

"Since when does Lionblaze pay attention to me during the Heat cycle, Hollyleaf? Toms seem to never notice you when the Heat is at its worse." Cinderheart argued.

Hollyleaf rubbed her core with her paw to try and relieve herself, but it was not the same as a tom's member. "We need a tom, all of us. Any suggestions?" She looked at Poppyfrost and Cinderheart with her green gaze.

"Your not using Berrynose for yourselves, he's mine!" Poppyfrost let out a short hiss, flattening her ears.

"Like I'd ever want that tom pounding my core." Cinderheart snorted in disgust, while Hollyleaf twitched her tail in agreement.

Hollyleaf thought intently about the toms in the clan, until one idea shined brighter than the Moonpool. "Hey wait a minute... What about my brother?" Cinderheart flinched and was about to protest when Hollyleaf cut her off. "No not Lionblaze, Cinderheart. Jayfeather. He's a medicine cat tom, and he has no mate, so no one would know. I'd bet a moonful of Dawn patrols he needs some relief." She purred at the thought of her brother Jayfeather pounding her core. _I wonder if he remembers when we were apprentices... Would he remember taking care of my first Heat?_

Cinderheart relaxed her fur. "He's your brother, Hollyleaf. Are you seriously okay with risking that?" Cinderheart fretted, but in her thoughts purred with Hollyleaf. _I've always wanted him to impregnate me._ Cinderheart daydreamed.

"Do you want to get rid of this Heat or not? None of the toms are paying attention to us, and none of them will pay attention to me or you Cinderheart, after what's happened..." She persuaded them, turning her gaze to Poppyfrost. "Is Berrynose gonna notice you anytime soon, Poppyfrost? Jayfeather may be our only hope to get through this."

Poppyfrost hesitated. Then bowed her head. "I'll do it. It sounds like a good plan, Hollyleaf." Poppyfrost replied, her eyes glinting.

"How are we gonna get him out of the Hallow alone?" Cinderheart argued.

" _Mousebrain!_ Jayfeather goes out alone by himself all the time, remember?" She cuffed Cinderheart over her ears. "We'll just ambush him when he's gathering herbs alone." She explained.

"Right. He does go out alone more often than most medicine cats." Poppyfrost commented.

"Then it's settled. Jayfeather usually goes out looking for herbs at Sunhigh. Can you two wait until tomorrow, or should we get him tonight?" Hollyleaf questioned.

"I can wait until tomorrow. We might as well keep the element of surprise if we have it. I've noticed Jayfeather doesn't fall for lies easily, almost like he's reading our thoughts." Poppyfrost answered.

 _That's because he can, he's got the power of the three... I wonder if it would give him any special powers when mating._ Hollyleaf thought. "He's practically a mind reader. We'll ambush him at Sunhigh in the forest tomorrow then. Agreed, Cinderheart?" She turned her desperate gaze to Cinderheart.

Cinderheart shifted her paws reluctantly. "I'll do it, but I'd really prefer Lionblaze taking care of this. If Molepaw was still alive, I wouldn't be using him like this." Cinderheart muttered.

"I would. Do you think Molepaw would've actually found someone? That tom was always horny, and I was horrified when he died. He relieved my Heat the first time around." Poppyfrost mewed.

"He relieved mine too. Molepaw would've done this if we asked him if he was still alive. A chance to mate with three she-cats all on your own? _Any tom would go nuts!_ Even the most resilent." Cinderheart realized.

"Enough about your brother, my brother is going to give us what we want tomorrow." Hollyleaf mewed confidently. " I'll persuade him to like when we were apprentices. He's easier to break through then you think. That blindness make his member much more sensitive."

"I can't wait to get rid of this Heat!" Cinderheart cheered, and Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost purred in agreement.

* * *

"Are you two ready to get rid of this?" Hollyleaf mewed quietly, but excited. "I see him. Let's go walk out and greet him. Remember, I do all the talking." Hollyleaf mewed, and Cinderheart and Poppyfrost nodded. They padded out together, and Jayfeather twitched an ear, then opened his jaws to taste the air.

"Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart? What do you three want." He growled.

Hollyleaf padded forward, and talked in a seductive tone. "Remember when we used to be apprentices, Jayfeather? How you used your member on me back then to relieve me of my Heat? It was so good, I've brought a few friends who need some help as well." She tickled his sheathe with her tail, and Jayfeather gasped. "We'll all be yours and help you relieve yourself if you relieve all of us. Three she-cats all to yourself." She could feel Jayfeather's member slipping out.

"Hollyleaf... I can't do this again... I'm a medicine cat now, ohhh." He moaned as Hollyleaf curled her tail around his barely erect member. "Fine. I'm guessing I can't leave anyway if I refused." The three she-cats purred in satisfaction. "So who's first?"

"Me, I have my tail around your member anyway. Lie on your back, it'll make this a lot easier." Hollyleaf let go of his member reluctantly. Jayfeather obeyed, lying on his back with legs wide open so the she-cat got a good look at his member.

"Get on with it then." He muttered. "And give us some space, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost." Jayfeather added. The two she-cats padded over to the far side of clearing together, away from Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf padded forward and took the tip in her mouth, while laying down on the forest floor to knead his balls. Jayfeather threw his head back as he closed his eyes from the pleasure. Hollyleaf deep-throated his member immediately with great skill, bobbing her head up and down slowly increasing speed as the barbs pressed against her throat and maw. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were watching intently, neither noticing they had each others' tails in their cores.

"Cinderheart, lick my core like when we were apprentices." Poppyfrost took her own tail out, and turned her rear to Cinderheart. Cinderheart eagerly padded forward and shoved her muzzle in. Cinderheart wanted Poppyfrost to lick her core as well, so she positioned herself so her rear was in Poppyfrost's face, who took her Cinderheart's tail out of her own core,then eagerly began licking her core.

"Great StarClan, you she-cats are nuts. And I get to do it in every one of you? Way to accomplish a tom's dream." Jayfeather moaned. Hollyleaf increased her speed even faster, losing rhythm as her efforts sped up. "More Hollyleaf, I'm almost there."

Poppyfrost was licking so deeply inside Cinderheart's core, Cinderheart stopped licking Poppyfrost's walls. The pleasure was too much and Cinderheart moaned inside of Poppyfrost's walls in bliss. Poppyfrost licked faster, knowing her sister was close to climaxing, then used an old trick she used when she was an apprentice on her. Poppyfrost moved her tail so she tickled Cinderheart's clit, then moved her muzzle forward just enough so her tongue could stimulate her G-spot at the same time.

"NOT THAT AGAIN! AHHH!" Her walls convulsed as she screamed into Poppyfrost's core, covering Poppyfrost in her fluids as she came.

"I'm cumming, Hollyleaf!" He pressed her head down on his member, and his balls tensed as he came. Hollyleaf was forced to swallow it all when he came, drinking down every single drop. When Jayfeather was done cumming, he let go of her head, and Hollyleaf pulled off of him with a wink and a giggle as she licked his tip one last time, causing Jayfeather to gasp. Hollyleaf turned her head to see Poppyfrost and Cinderheart finishing up licking each other's cores.

"Couldn't help yourselves, could you?" She teased. "So who's next?"

"I'll go next. Hollyleaf, go crazy over my sister. I didn't get her to cum because she used an old trick on me that nearly made me black out."She scowled at Poppyfrost, then she quickly padded towards Jayfeather, whispering something in his ear when she got close. _"I've always wanted you more than Lionblaze. Make me yours."_ She pulled back and giggled as Jayfeather groaned, knowing she made his member harder. "Let's get- mmmph!" Jayfeather shoved his member inside her maw before she finished speaking, mounting her by placing his fore-paws on her shoulders and member positioned inside her maw, thrusting wildly inside.

"You wanted it this badly, I'll give it. Be a good she-cat and moan for me." Jayfeather ordered. Cinderheart obeyed without question involuntarily, moaning around his member. She dug her claws into the ground for grip, and bobbed her head forward with eyes closed in bliss whenever Jayfeather thrusted in his barbed member. "Submissive. I like that." He purred with satisfaction.

Hollyleaf stared a second longer at Cinderheart and Jayfeather with her mouth open in surprise. "He's never been that dominant! What in the StarClan did she say to make him like that?"

"They don't matter right now, Hollyleaf. Are we you just gonna stand here and watch them, or are you gonna mate with me?" She teased.

Hollyleaf let out a playful growl at Poppyfrost, tail lashing in excitement. "Come 'ere you. I'll make sure you cum." Poppyfrost padded over with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"What shall we do, Hollyleaf?" Poppyfrost asked.

"This." She turned her rear to Poppyfrost's and slapped against it. Poppyfrost gasped from the sudden pleasure as Hollyleaf kept butting her core against her own. After a few bucks, she started to buck back, and the two she-cats moaned to the sky in bliss.

"You are gonna take my member and like it!" Jayfeather thrust faster in Cinderheart's maw, moaning in bliss. Cinderheart had her tail thrusting inside her core. She wanted his member inside of her bad, but Poppyfrost still hadn't had a turn yet. They agreed they would each suck him off first, then he would fuck all of their cores and assholes. "Drink this up, slut!" His balls tensed again, and he shot a load down her throat as Jayfeather buried his member deeply inside her throat.

Hollyleaf bucked faster against Poppyfrost, both were moaning in pleasure. Hollyleaf could feel Poppyfrost was close, because she was bucking back deseperately. "Hollyleaf... How are you... AHHH!" Poppyfrost came, squirting her fluids out of her core as she tensed and howled in pleasure. When she relaxed, she nearly collapsed, but held up. "Wow... How are you so good at that?"

"Me and Cinderheart used to do it as apprentices. You weren't the only one who had fun with your sister. " Hollyleaf smirked, padding away from her to watch Jayfeather and Cinderheart finish.

Jayfeather finally finished cumming and pulled out of Cinderheart's maw, dismounting her. "Can I fuck one of you yet?" He begged them.

"Not until I've had some of you, Jayfeather." Poppyfrost scalded him like a mother. "come here and let me taste that member." She beckoned him with her tail.

Jayfeather yowled in irritation and tackled Poppyfrost. She fell on her back with an 'OOMPH!'He positioned himself so that he was licking her core and his member was in front of her face. Poppyfrost moaned in surprise and pleasure as he licked deeply into her core. "Jayfeather! I wasn't expecting this... ohhhhh." She moaned.

He stopped licking her core. "Suck my member and we'll continue." He ordered her. Poppyfrost bucked in desperation and irritation, needing to be licked as she whimpered. Jayfeather merely chuckled. "That desperate, huh? _All of you_?" He turned his gaze to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. Cinderheart had her muzzle deeply embedded into Hollyleaf's core, and Hollyleaf had her tail inside Cinderheart's core. Both were moaning loudly. "This is gonna be fun." He sneered, then growled in annoyance as Poppyfrost was still hesitating. "Well, what's holding you back? come on!" He cuffed her over her ears, claws unsheathed, to give her a slight nick in the ear.

"Wha?" She flinched, then realized what he wanted her to do and started sucking his member.

"Better. Go faster, I want you to pleasure me, not taste me." He instructed her. Poppyfrost obeyed, taking his entire member in her maw down her throat. The barbs pressed against her throat, but she ignored them, pleasuring Jayfeather, needing him to lick her core again. She bucked back, trying to get him to lick her again. Jayfeather noticed and placed a paw on her core, rubbing around it. "You _really_ need this, don't you?" He teased her. Poppyfrost only nodded and went even faster. "Alright, you earned it. Ohhhh, yeah like that." He moaned, moving his paw out of the way and shoving his muzzle back into her core. Jayfeather licked around her walls in a circular motion, enjoying her sweet fluids. Poppyfrost decided she'd go a step further, and used her fore-paws to knead his balls while also using her tail to squeeze his base. Jayfeather moaned, letting her know to keep going. She purred, and bobbed her head as fast as possible. Jayfeather closed his eyes, panting heavily inside her core from the pleasure. Poppyfrost bucked from his breathe on her walls, trying to get him deeper.

Jayfeather could feel his climax coming, and it was bigger than the first two. "Great StarClan, Poppyfrost. You deserve this, you slut." His balls tensed and shot a powerful load into her maw. She only had the tip in her maw when he released, so Poppyfrost tried to swallow it all, but Jayfeather's load was bigger than the other two and squirted out of her maw, covering the forest floor and Poppyfrost's chest, neck, muzzle, and chest.

Jayfeather kept cumming, still spraying out of Poppyfrost's maw, the backsplash hitting around Jayfeather's groin. He probed her mind, looking for what she did that made Cinderheart scream so loud. When he found it, he copied her as he dived his muzzle in deep, maneuvering his tail to her clit and pushing his tongue in just enough that it tapped her G-spot. _So that's how you made your sister scream so loud. Let's see if I can get the same effect out of you._ He thought Amusingly. Poppyfrost nearly choked on his member and cum as a scream mumbled through her throat, the pleasure from her own trick made her walls tighten hard around his member and spray his muzzle with clear fluids.

"Oh great StarClan, Cinderheart, gimme more of that tongue!" Hollyleaf yowled, digging her claws in the ground and tensing her walls, knowing she was close. Cinderheart pushed her muzzle deeper into Hollyleaf's core, then moaned inside Hollyleaf's walls as she thrusted her tail inside Cinderheart's core even faster. "Cinderheart, your tongue is magical..." She moaned. "I'm cumming!" Convulsing her walls around Cinderheart's muzzle, she also jammed her tail deeply into Cinderheart, smashing into her G-spot. Cinderheart came with her, sharing their orgasms as they screamed to the sky.

Jayfeather got off Poppyfrost, taking a step back to admire his work. "You're such a hot slut, Poppyfrost. You enjoy that?" He asked her.

"You're better than Berrynose. He never licks my core like that." She whimpered. Jayfeather twitched his whiskers as he laughed.

"Are you two done over there?" He called to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. They both immediately sat up and padded closer to him.

"So, who's first, Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf asked.

" _Cinderheart._ " He pointed with his tail at the smoky-gray she-cat. "Come here, while your friends watch." He turned his blue gaze to them, making it seem as if he was looking at them. "Masturbate to us. Go wild. I want to hear your moans fill the clearing, both of you. Scream my name while you masturbate if you really want it. The one who yowls the loudest will be next." He ordered them. Both she-cats nodded and gave Cinderheart and Jayfeather some space as they padded to the opposite side of the clearing. Jayfeather moved close to Cinderheart's ear. _"Want some kits with me?I know you desire them."_

Cinderheart widened her eyes and her heart fluttered. _"You can try. Lionblaze is defensive as a badger with me. If he finds out, we'll both be crowfood."_ She whispered back.

 _"Then we'll make sure he doesn't find out."_ He pulled back. "Crouch." Cinderheart crouched, moving her rear high in the air. He mounted her, placing his fore-paws on her shoulders and slightly putting out his claws, then probed for her core. when he found it, he teased her by placing the tip in then pulling back, rubbing around her entrance. "Beg. tell me how much you want this."

"Please mate with with Jayfeather! I need you inside me. Being without you burns. I need you to complete me Jayfeather!" She begged, bucking back as he continued to tease her. "Please just shove it in me. I need it!" She yowled.

"What a desperate she-cat. I like them submissive." He purred with dark satisfaction, then shoved himself all the way in. "You're tight. How's about I do your ass after this." He sneered. Cinderheart only gasped and purred from the sensation of finally being filled.

"Thank you." She breathed. "Give it to me, Jayfeather. I'm not as soft as I look. I chose Lionblaze because he fucks me like a lion."

"Then I'll go harder than that." With a low growl, he pulled back slow, then started thrusting wildly with a yowl of fury. He dug his claws harder into her shoulders for more grip, and pushed his weight forward. Cinderheart's face was pushed into the ground and her moans of pleasure were muffled into the forest floor. "You want it hard? I'll give you fucking hard!" He was yowling and screeching as he fucked her in bliss, tearing up her walls.

Hollyleaf had a paw to her core, laying on her back as she watched them go wild. "Do that to me, Jayfeather! I want it like that!" She yowled across the clearing.

Poppyfrost was thrusting her tail into her core while using a paw to play with her clit on her back next to Hollyleaf. "Fuck me like that, Jayfeather! You're better than Berrynose!" She yowled, competing with Hollyleaf.

"I'm glad you're all such submissive she-cats. You're only making this better for yourselves." He chuckled, then screeched with fury and he pounded Cinderheart's G-spot. "Tell me how much you like this! TELL ME BY SCREAMING TO STARCLAN!" He commanded.

"I love your member so much I want it even deeper in me! Cum inside of me and relieve yourself by using me like a toy!" She yowled. Jayfeather slowed down his thrusts.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you. I said _scream_ , not whisper." He growled.

Cinderheart took a deep breath. "FUCK ME TO STARCLAN AND BACK! MAKE ME SCREAM FOR MORE AS YOU CUM INSIDE ME LIKE A TOY!" She screamed.

"Much better." He let out another screech of fury as he pounded faster than before he slowed down. Cinderheart screamed with pleasure, driving her claws deep into the ground.

"MORE!" She screamed. Jayfeather happily applied it, then screeched one more time as he released into her core. "DON'T CUM YET! WE AREN'T FINISHED. NONE OF YOU ARE TO CUM UNTIL I SAY SO!" He ordered Cinderheart and the other two she-cats. Jayfeather pulled out of her and tapped her tailhole. Cinderheart let out a startled gasp, but knew her body wouldn't let her protest. "You were tight down there, now I want to see what you like up here." Jayfeather told her. Cinderheart wimpered, raising her rear higher.

"Don't be so scared. It'll hurt when I start, but you'll love it." He pushed into her tailhole, his barbed member ripping apart her walls, causing her to scream in pain and drive her claws deep into the ground. He pushed all the way in, then let her adjust. "Before I go wild, I want to know you'll enjoy it. Let me know when you've gotten used to it. You're as tight as a kit!" He rasped a lick over her ear, then turned with a furious glare at Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf. "AND LET ME HEAR YOUR MOANS, HOLLYLEAF AND POPPYFROST!" He ordered them.

"I need you inside me, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf moaned, rubbing herself faster.

"FUCK ME EVEN HARDER THAN YOU FUCKED CINDERHEART!" Poppyfrost screamed, thrusting her tail into her core.

Jayfeather chuckled with amusement. "I think we know who needs it more, Cinderheart." He told her. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE LOUDER THAN THAT, HOLLYLEAF!"

"Give it to me, Jayfeather. This feels weird, but I want to pleasure you." Cinderheart finally told him after a few moments.

Jayfeather rasped another lick over her ears with a deep purr. "Wonderful. Here goes nothing." He pulled back his member as the barbs ripped across her anal walls, moaning in pleasure. "So... Tight. TAKE THIS!" He thrust quickly forward and build up a quick rhythm. Cinderheart screamed in pain, but bucked back against him, hoping it would turn pleasurable soon enough. "Keep it up. It'll get better soon." Jayfeather remained at his quick speed, not going faster until Cinderheart yowled for more. She eventually built up a deep purr, bucking back hard each time to shove more of his member into her.

"Faster Jayfeather. Gimme more." She told him.

"That's not very enthusiastic. Where's your spirit, Cinderheart?" He sneered.

"COME ON, JAYFEATHER! GIVE THIS SHE-CAT A POUNDING!" She screamed enthusicatically.

"Perfect." Jayfeather increased his speed inside of her, pounding harder into her ass. "StarClan, your ass is so... tight! I'm not gonna last much longer."

"cum inside me! CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!" She chanted, and Jayfeather groaned each time she bucked back.

" I'm cumming!" He pushed himself as deep as he could go and released deep into her ass. "You can all cum too." He purred.

All three she-cats came at once with screams of pleasure. Hollyleaf bucked her hips and released a stream onto the forest floor. Cinderheart finally relieved her core and came, mixing with Jayfeather's cum as it fell onto the floor slightly red from her bleeding core. Poppyfrost tightened her core around her tail and soaked it in her fluids. All three finished around the same time, Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost padded over to Jayfeather.

"How was it, Cinderheart?" Hollyleaf asked her.

"Like a dream..." She breathed, collapsing onto the floor with Jayfeather still inside her.

"Huh! A dream. Maybe it was." Jayfeather pulled out of her. "Poppyfrost your next. You want me more than Hollyleaf apparently." He flicked his tail, pointing to Poppyfrost, then Hollyleaf. "Don't think just because you're my sister I'm gonna give you special privilleges." Jayfeather sneered. Hollyleaf huffed a disappointed snort, then grabbed Cinderheart by the scruff and carried her over to the other side of the clearing. "I still want to hear you scream for me over there! If Cinderheart is louder, I might give her another turn." He chuckled. Hollyleaf nodded, and turned her gaze to him. Her gaze was filled with lust and determination. _She'll practically attack me after this, begging for me_. Jayfeather thought. Hollyleaf broke her gaze with him and continued carrying Cinderheart over to the clearing.

Jayfeather turned his gaze back to Poppyfrost. "And how would you like it, my dear?" She was already crouched, so he mounted her, placing his fore-paws on her shoulders. and probed for her entrance.

"Do me however you wish, Jayfeather. I'm here to please you. I'm your toy." She raised her rear higher in the air. "Make me yours." She begged him.

Jayfeather decided to tease her, pushing in halfway, then pulling out quickly. "I'm rough with my toys. They're fun to tease as well." he pushed in halfway, then held it there. He could tell Poppyfrost was getting irritated and wanted all of it inside her already.

"Please... Give it to me. I burn without you, Jayfeather." She whimpered.

"My toy is making a command? now I gotta punish it." He laughed, then shoved himself in all the way and thrust into her wildly, finding her G-spot immediately and pounding it. Poppyfrost moaned, bucking back each time he thrust himself in. Both had their eyes closed in bliss.

"Make me scream, Jayfeather! Let me hear you roar and cum inside me!" She begged.

"Ohhhh, you just did the worst thing you could've done." He gave her a wicked smile, then pressed his weight hard on her, going deeper and slamming into womb walls each time. He screech into her ear with fury, clawing deeply into shoulders. Poppyfrost shivered with pleasure as she purred and moaned. Jayfeather suddenly had another fun idea in mind. "Let's try something different. I'm getting bored." He pulled out of her. Poppyfrost hissed in irritation. "That's not very submissive." He chuckled, then flipped her onto her back and mounted her, slamming his member hard into her core when also using his fore-paws to knead her nipples. Poppyfrost was throwing her head back in a howl of pleasure. She came quickly and Jayfeather immediately pulled out in fury. "I thought I told you, you don't cum until i say so." He growled, then penetrated her ass with great force.

"Oh StarClan... Hollyleaf, I can't take this... ohhhh!" Cinderheart went limp and blacked out from the pleasure. Hollyleaf had her muzzle deeply embedded into Cinderheart's core. She pulled out with satisfaction after she was done cleaning up Cinderheart. "Now he'll pay attention to me." She muttered to herself. Falling on her side, Hollyleaf penetrated herself with her tail and kneaded her nipples. "GIVE IT TO ME JAYFEATHER! I WANTED YOU MOST OF ALL!" She screamed.

Poppyfrost screamed as Jayfeather fucked her roughly in the ass, not giving her time to adjust. She winced in pain and wriggled uncomfortably as the barbs caused her great pain. "I'm sorry, Jayfeather! Fuck me like a toy! I'll never cum again until you say so!" She whimpered.

"I'll give you one more chance." He said thrusting in her ass. "Tell me how much you need me and maybe I'll leave you feeling pleasurable." He sped up his thrusts into her tailhole faster than she could've imagined. Poppyfrost merely moaned, starting to enjoy it.

Poppyfrost took a deep breath, knowing he wanted her to scream. "FUCK ME HARD, JAYFEATHER! MAKE ME HAVE YOUR KITS AND BREAK ME LIKE A TOY!" She screamed.

"Oh I can totally break you. We're gonna need a medicine cat after this, luckily I know a good one." He sneered, graoning as he came in her ass, then plunged into her core like a lion when he was done cumming. She moaned in bliss and placed her fore-paws on shoulders, giving Jayfeather better grip and access when she bucked back. Poppyfrost maneuvered her tail and curled it around his base, squeezing it hard and tickling his balls. Jayfeather groaned. "Oh you're asking for it, slut." He went faster into her, and gave a loud screech when he was about to climax. "Take it all, you slut!" He released a large load into her core, triggered by how hard Poppyfrost squeezed his balls. Poppyfrost threw her head back in a moan, holding off a climax with every last bit of energy she had. "You can cum now, you too Hollyleaf! Cinderheart appears to have blacked out, so you're next." He told them as he continued cumming.

"AHHH JAYFEATHER!" Hollyleaf came for the third time, coating her tail in clear fluids. Cinderheart stirred from Hollyleaf's climax, looking around in bewilderment, then relaxing as she realized where she was. She felt a large amount of Jayfeather's warm cum in her belly with satisfaction, making her drowzy. Cinderheart got up and padded over with Hollyleaf to Jayfeather and Poppyfrost finishing up, Poppyfrost holding out a long moan as she finished cumming.

"Wonderful. All of you are great. All that's left is my sister." He turned his blind gaze to her. "You aren't the least here, but you may not be the best either." He moved his gaze to Cinderheart, who scuffed the ground in embarrassment. "She has the tightest core I've ever been in, and then her tail-hole is like StarClan blessed it. Think you can make up for it, Hollyleaf?"

"I'll do anything for you, Jayfeather. Instruct me with what you want and I'll obey."

"Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, you can over to the other side of the clearing. Masturbate to us if you can keep your eyes open. Cinderheart looks like she's gonna fall over." Cinderheart nodded slowly, and let out a loud yawn. Poppyfrost and Cinderheart shared each other's weight as they made their way over to the other side of the clearing. "Come 'ere, sister." Hollyleaf padded over. "I'll still be in control, but I want you to be on top. you understand? You still can't cum before me either." Jayfeather instructed her. Hollyleaf nodded eagerly, twitching her tail in excitement. "This is gonna be way different than what I did with Poppyfrost or Cinderheart. I'm just doing this so I don't get bored."

"How could this-" She wrapped her tail around Jayfeather's member. "-get boring? We just wanted a tom to relieve us. Are you saying you don't like your submissive she-cats? Are we not good enough?" Hollyleaf mewed smugly.

Jayfeather sighed. "You always have such a way with words. How did I get such a pretty sister?"

Hollyleaf giggled. "Shhh, no more of that. I'm pleasuring you, remember?"

Jayfeather gave an amused smirk, then laid down on his back. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were watching intently with a confused expressions on their face. "What's Jayfeather doing? I thought he was supposed to be the dominant one." Cinderheart murmured.

Poppyfrost yawned. "I'm too tired to worry about Jayfeather treating his sister differently. What are you so worried about anyway? They're kin. Maybe they're used to doing it this way."

Cinderheart sighed. "I thought he liked me most." She drooped her head. "I made him be dominant by telling him I wanted him more than Lionblaze. That's also why he fucked me first."

"You can't have a medicine cat mate, Cinderheart. Lionblaze will be a good mate and father to your kits." Poppyfrost told her.

"The first days those three were apprentices, I wanted Jayfeather. When he become a medicine cat, I thought I was broken. My dream mate stepped off the path of a twined destiny with me." She whimpered.

Poppyfrost laid her tail over Cinderheart's back. "Love at first sight, huh? And let me guess, he even mates better than Lionblaze?"

Cinderheart nodded slowly. "We're definitely doing this again. Agreed?"

Poppyfrost nodded. "He's better than Berrynose. Who knew a medicine cat could last so long!"

"Hollyleaf was right. He must've been so pent up, maybe that's why he's letting Hollyleaf be on top." Cinderheart thought out loud.

"Maybe. You can be moony over the medicine cat and get in trouble with Lionblaze and Firestar, I'm gonna sleep. He filled me so much, it feels... comfortable." She purred with satisfaction.

"I'm right behind you." She said,curling up with Poppyfrost.

"Hollyleaf! Are you really teasing me?!" Jayfeather gave an irritated hiss.

"The one on top is always the dominant one. Now shut up or I'll keep teasing you." She commanded.

Jayfeather sighed, and laid down on his back, waiting for Hollyleaf as his tail-tip twitched with irritation. "Damn you she-cats. Taking all three of your cores, maws, and tail-holes... What kind of tom am I?"

"You're perfect. Here goes nothing." She muttered, slamming down all the way onto Jayfeather's member. Both moaned loudly as their sensitive organs collided. "I could stay filled like this forever, but my body wants me to move. Let's do this." She placed her forepaws on Jayfeather's shoulders, and lifted herself off until only the tip was in her, then slammed all the way back down.

"Ahhhhh, Hollyleaf... Do you want to look soft in front of Cinderheart and Poppyfrost?"

She went slowly up and down on his member, savoring the moment. "You mean the two drowsiest she-cats ever? They don't even care that I'm the dominant one now. Come on Jayfeather, savor this with me." She moaned in bliss, closing her eyes and really letting the pleasure flow through her. Jayfeather sighed again, and obeyed, moaning with Hollyleaf. "Now who's the submissive one?" She giggled, speeding up slightly. Jayfeather started to thrust up whenever she went all the way down. "Eager too."

"Will you shut up and just go nuts already! I'd do this myself, but I'm so spent." He muttered.

"You got another two loads in you, don't ya? Just for your sexy sister? I know you can do it, Jayfeather." She mewed, rasping a lick over his ears.

"Fine. I'll shut up and moan." He laid his head back and moaned sarcastically. "ahhhhhh, is that good enough?"

Hollyleaf stopped bouncing on his member. "Jayfeather, take this seriously or I'll make you."

"Damn you she-cats!" He hissed, trying to get up, but he was too exhausted to fight back.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way then, you were always so stubborn." Hollyleaf pulled of him, making Jayfeather let out a hiss of fury. "You're not dominant anymore. I got you pinned." Hollyleaf grabbed his balls with her tail and squeezed hard enough to make Jayfeather yelp in pain. "Stop struggling and moan. I know you like this. Your body will make you."

"Ahhhhhhhh... Hollyleaf, OHH! So this is what it's like being controlled. Fine, take your time and savor me. Just... stop... Ohhhhhh, StarClan." He moaned before he could finish.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Alright, let's get back to business." She inserted him into her core and started bouncing on his member faster this time, still squeezing his balls tightly with her tail. "You like this?"

Jayfeather could feel he was close to cumming, larger than normal from her squeezing. He tried to speak, but she only pressured his balls more. He threw his head back and came inside her core position made it shoot straight up into Hollyleaf's womb, who moaned in bliss.

"You're... not... screaming... like the... other... two-oooh" He choked through a moan.

"Screaming doesn't necessarily mean that a she-cat enjoys it." She told him. "Now for my tail-hole. you can be dominant for this one Jayfeather." She winked at him, even though Jayfeather couldn't see her. Hollyleaf got off him and lied on her back, leaving her tail still on the ground. "Come and fuck my ass, Jayfeather." She beckoned him. Jayfeather snorted and walked over to her, climbing aboard and placing his fore-paws on her nipples, making Hollyleaf gasp.

"You said I can be dominant, well here's me being dominant." He positioned his member till it tapped her tail hole, making Hollyleaf wriggle uncomfortably away. Jayfeather dug his claws slightly into her nipples as a warning, Hollyleaf stopped wriggling as she yelped in pain. "Now don't run. You wanted me to do it, didn't you?" He sneered.

"It just feels unnatural. Thrust into me quick, before I wake the other two. Please make it quick." Jayfeather didn't argue, and probed for her tail hole again, tapping her sphincter, then thrust into it deeply. Jayfeather's barbs tore her walls as he pushed himself all the way in, enjoying Hollyleaf's screams of pain.

"You say screaming doesn't mean a she-cat enjoy it... But it turns me on so much. How about I savor this moment then?" He giggled, starting slow. Hollyleaf threw her head back as she whimpered in pain. "Focus on something else... Here." He moved his muzzle to one of her nipples, using his tongue to lick around it, and started to knead her fore paws, while maneuvering his tail to thrust into her core. "Now focus on all of that, except this." He referred to his member, twitching it inside her tail-hole. "Let me hear you scream for more!" With those words, he thrust wildly into her ass. She yowled in pain again, trying to focus on everything else Jayfeather was doing to her body. His tail found her sweet spot and was slamming against it, while three of her nipples were receiving so much pleasure, all her nipples swelled.

"Ahhhhh... Jayfeather please do everything faster!" She yowled.

"Did you say something to me?" Jayfeather chuckled, slowing down. Hollyleaf hissed in annoyance as she took a deep breath.

"JAYFEATHER! PLEASURE YOUR SLUTTY SISTER LIKE A TOY! MAKE ME WANT EVERYTHING TO BE ABOUT YOU!" She screamed.

"Quite a slut indeed. Let me erase some memories for you, then." He thrust into her ass wildly, kneaded her nipples gently, but quickly, and thrust his tail into her core even more wildly than his member. Moving his muzzle forward, he rasped a couple of rough licks over her ears. Hollyleaf threw her head back and squirmed from all the pleasure, moaning, purring, and screaming her pleasure to him.

"EH,OH, oh my, ohhhh StarClan, Jayfeather... AHHH! I... Oh great StarClan, You're, YOU'RE EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! EVERYWH-AHHHH!" She mewed a few words of gibberish through her moans, then threw her head back as she blacked out and came, going limp.

"This'll just make my dominance easier, slut." He pulled his tail out of her core, and thrust into her tail hole wildly without caring about Hollyleaf. He went faster and faster until he came with a loud, quick moan. He held himself deeply inside her tail hole, then pulled out and jammed his member back into her core when he finished. Hollyleaf involuntarily clenched around his member. "I'm the dominant one. Remember that, Hollyleaf, next time you think you can be the dominant one." He lifted her rear up a bit so he could go deeper into his core as he thrust wildly. Smacking her womb walls with each thrust. Her body was twitching from the pleasure each time it hit her womb, spazzing out slightly and unsheathing her claws. "I'm going deeper than this." He lifted her rear higher, and went as deep as he possibly could. Hollyleaf started to stir, and was moaning softly, growing louder each time he thrusted. Suddenly her soft moaning turned into a loud screech as she threw her head back. Poppyfrost and Cinderheart perked their ears up and looked in the direction of them in shock and fear. Jayfeather had smashed through her womb wall, making her cum. The squeeze it gave to Jayfeather was too much pressure immediately, and he came one last time, Shooting his biggest load yet in bliss directly into Hollyleaf's womb, ending in a loud screech of pain and pleasure. When Jayfeather finally finished cumming for the last time, not a single drop fell out of her core, and The amount of cum he shot into her made her look a whole moon pregnant.

"Ohhhh, Jayfeather." Hollyleaf moaned, purring in satisfaction from being so filled. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost sprinted quickly over to them.

"Hollyleaf? Are you alright?" Poppyfrost asked in fear. Cinderheart stared at Hollyleaf's belly in amazement.

"He went deep... It's all in me... I don't want this to end... Where am I?" She mewed, not looking at any of them as she looked around in bewilderment.

"Wow! You made her scatterbrained, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart mewed with amazement.

"How deep are you in her, Jayfeather? She looks... like she's on catmint." Poppyfrost realized, twitching her whiskers.

"I might have gotten a little carried away... All the way in her womb walls. Not a single drop has left our mating." He mewed smugly. The she-cats gasped in amazement.

"Cinderheart, Jayfeather, ohhhh, Poppyfrost?" She moaned around Jayfeather's member as she looked to see what cats were around her. "What are you doing here, and what's Jayfeather doing inside me?" Everything Hollyleaf was saying came to her after. "Oh, right. How were we, Jayfeather?"

"All of you were great. I might be stuck in you for a while." Hollyleaf got to her paws, still connected to Jayfeather. "Try pushing forward while I pull back." Jayfeather tried to pull out with everything he could muster. Hollyleaf dug her claws into the ground as she leaned forward. Both their efforts eventually ended with a loud 'POP" as Jayfeather fell on his back and Hollyleaf rolled forward, leaking their fluids from her core onto the forest floor. Her belly shrunk in size as most of the cum leaked out. "Wow... Amazing... I guess I should be thanking you three. Thanks for the experience. Let's get you three back to the Hallow for some rest. The clan is probably wondering where we're at. " Jayfeather mewed, and the three she-cats nodded.

* * *

"I'll be back with herbs later. You three sleep in your nests. You'll need rest after all that." Jayfeather prescribed to the three tired she-cats.

Thank you, Jayfeather. You made us some happy she-cats." Poppyfrost purred.

"I don't think Lionblaze would've done anything for a while. I'm glad you could help us with our problem." Cinderheart agreed.

"I'm gonna get some rest, also Jayfeather." She beckoned him closer with her tail. _"Go into the forest, same time tomorrow. We'll be there again, waiting for you._ " Hollyleaf whispered, then giggled.

"What did you say to him, Hollyleaf?" Cinderheart inquired.

"Oh nothing. You'll both find out tomorrow." She yawned. "Leave us to rest, Jayfeather. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf." Jayfeather mewed padding away. As he entered his den, he felt his member dragging across the ground, hard as a rock. _How many times will these she-cats want me to do this? I hope it can be our little secret for seasons. I enjoyed my time with all of them.I can't wait until tomorrow._

 **Let me know what you thought about my 2nd request written. Please leave requests letting me know what you'd like to see or some feedback on how I can improve or what I did best. Thank you for the view, favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **LostLitwick**


	6. BrambleXSquirrelXAsh (LOVE-LUST)'Grapey'

**3rd request complete! BrambleXSquirrelXAsh by 'Grapey'**

 **'Grapey' wanted to see a special request with a bit of fetishes and other strange things, but I wrote it anyway. This was really interesting to write, and I got stuck for a while.**

 **The next request will be coming from 'Hawkfur' who wants to see MistyfootXDarkstripeXTigerclawXBlackfoot. It will be a rape story, and guessing decently long.**

 **Please let me know what else you would like to see. I may start doing OCs soon... but not yet.**

 **Thank you for the favorite! 'menir'**

Ashfur was walking through the forest alone, looking for a place he could relieve himself in peace. _Dammit Squirrelflight! Why did you have to chose Brambleclaw over me?_ His member was fully out and rock hard. _I need a she-cat's core right now. Why did it have to be now she makes up with him?_ He halted and touched his member, moaning quietly. "Oh yeah, Squirrelflight. pleasure me." He moaned.

Suddenly Ashfur heard a distant moaning. _Maybe I can join them... Maybe it's squirrelflight, and she'll ask me to help her out!_ He thought hopefully. He padded swiftly to the sound, making his pawsteps as light and nimble as he could. The moans grew louder until it sounded as if they were a fox-length away. Ashfur crouched and drew himself up slowly, perking his ears to listen to the moans.

"Give it to me, Brambleclaw! I want more!" She moaned.

"You're tighter than I remember. What have you been doing?" He commented licking her ears.

"Ohhh, nothing important. Just more patrols." She answered bucking back against him.

"Keep them coming, Squirrelflight. We'll have much more pleasure that way." He thrusted faster into her.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight! I should've known... They won't let me join in, but I can't see them. He thought. Taking another cautious step forward, he emerged through the bushes and stared at the sight in from of him.

A dark, flame-colored she-cat with glossy fur and a squirrel-like, lashing, bushy tail was under a huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and long claws slightly embedded in the she-cat's shoulders. The she-cat also had a distinctive white paw on her right foreleg. What I wouldn't do to lick that white paw. It's so sexy. Ashfur thought to himself.

He took one more step forward forward to get a better look, but immediately regretted it as both cats shot their gazes at him, halting their mating. "Well, that's exactly who I think would creep up on me, Brambleclaw. What do you think you're doing here, Ashfur?" Squirrelflight growled.

"The same thing both of you are doing, trying to relieve myself." Ashfur retorted.

"And you thought you could masturbate while you watched us?" Brambleclaw let out a defensive hiss.

"Wait, Brambleclaw I got an idea." Squirrelflight moved in close to whisper into Brambleclaw's ear. Brambleclaw purred in agreement then nodded.

"Okay Ashfur. You want to watch us mate? We'll let you, with a few rules." Brambleclaw muttered.

"Like what?" Ashfur twitched his tail in annoyance.

"You may watch us mate, but if you even so much as brush your member, we'll punish you." Brambleclaw explained.

"And what is this punishment?" Ashfur twitched his tail in annoyance. _Just tell me what I need to know!_

"You won't know until you break the rules, mousebrain!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"Fine. I agree to the rules." Ashfur sat down, drawing his tail around his paws.

Squirrelflight purred with dark satisfaction. "You may watch us mate then, Ashfur." She murmured. "Come on, Brambleclaw. Let's give him a show."

"With pleasure. I bet he could never even get a she-cat to like him again." He started to thrust into her core again.

"Ohhhh, Brambleclaw. Fuck me harder! Make me scream like Ashfur never could!" She bucked back in bliss. Brambleclaw thrusted faster and pressed his weight harder on top of her to go deeper.

 _So that's why they're letting me watch... They're making fun of me!_ He let out a low growl, but couldn't look away from the scene, occasionally shooting a glance at Squirrelflight's sexy, white paw. Ashfur's member twitched, needing to be relieved. _I knew something was up. Why did I agree to this?_

"Faster Brambleclaw! You're so much stronger and faster than Ashfur!" Squirreflight moaned. "Ashfur would have never mated me as pleasurable as this. Your member is so much longer and wider. It makes me scream for more!" She yowled.

"What kind of tom gets dumped by a she-cat when they make up with their old mate? Ashfur! I'll make you scream my name like he never could!" Brambleclaw started to thrust into her wildly without rhythm. Both were moaning in bliss.

Ashfur dug his claws deeply into the ground, growling at the mating cats. His member was getting harder every single second he watched them. _They want to punish me. That's why they're doing this_. Ashfur stared at Squirrelflight's white paw and it made his member so hard it started to hurt. _If I don't touch my member soon, I'm going to go insane!_ Ashfur continued growling at them, listening to their moans of pleasure until he just could take it anymore. He moved his tail under him and curled his tail around his member, masturbating to the mating couple as let out a small moan as he laid on his back and closed his eyes in bliss.

"I knew he'd break. Brambleclaw, look." She sneered, and Brambleclaw stopped thrusting to look at Ashfur. Ashfur was on his back, tail curl around his member moving up and down with his eyes closed in bliss.

"Hey, Ashfur!" Brambleclaw yowled. Ashfur snapped his eyes opened and turned to Brambleclaw's yowl. "What did we say about touching your member?" Brambleclaw growled.

Ashfur uncurled his tail from his member as he got up. "I don't care anymore. Punish me." He growled. "You were already treating me like dirt anyway."

"We let you watch us mating, didn't we?" Squirrelflight snorted.

"while saying hateful things about me." Ashfur snarled back.

Squirrelflight thought for a moment, thinking about his punishment, when an idea came to mind. "As punishment, you will-"

"Wait." Ashfur interrupts. "Please let me join in, or at least lick your sexy, white paw, Squirrelflight." Ashfur begged.

Squirrelflight opened her eyes wide. "You'd want to lick this paw?" She held up her white paw.

Ashfur scuffed the ground in embarrassment. "I...Kind of... have a thing for it."

"What a strange cat! How did you ever like him before, Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw wondered.

Squirrelflight hesitated, flicking her tail."I guess that would be okay. He's not doing anything sexual with me, Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight decided.

"But what about his climax? I don't want that tom's stuff all over me." Brambleclaw gave a disgusted snort. He thought hard, then opened his eyes with a wicked grin on his face. "We'll let you join in by licking Squirrelflight's paw... If you finish inside of a dead mouse. This is our final offer, Ashfur." Brambleclaw explained.

 _I would get to lick her white paw? Oh StarClan, yes! I don't care about releasing into a dead mouse, I get to lick that paw._ "I'll accept your offer. I will do anything to relieve myself right now." He flicked his tail and shifted his paws, starring at them with lusty, blue eyes.

"Come here then, Ashfur. Drag the dead mouse out of the bushes there." Squirrelflight pointed her tail over to a bush with slight prey-scent. "It's our excuse for mating instead of telling the clan. You may lick my paw only if you promise to finish inside the mouse." Squirrelflight instructed him.

"And you have to eat it in front of the clan. The warrior code says we can't waste prey. Also, who would want a mouse this pathetic tom made love to?" Bramableclaw sneered as he added to his punishment, while Squirrelflight gave a nod of agreement.

Ashfur walked over to the bush and grabed the dead mouse, then dragged it over near Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. "Let me see that white paw, Squirrelflight. I'll do anything if it means I can pleasure you." Ashfur begged.

Squirrelflight gingerly held out her white paw, and as she placed it on the ground in front of him, Ashfur's member twitched. "Go ahead, since you're so desperate to please yourself. Stick that thing in the mouse already." Squirrelflight hissed, referring to his member.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this... But anything to even lick her white paw_. Ashfur grabbed the mouse and slid it down on his member from its mouth down. It made a squelching noise as it slide across his member, and Ashfur moaned from it's touch. He bent his head down and began to lick Squirrelflight's white paw, purring that his dreams finally came true.

"Disgusting." Brambleclaw spat. "Don't forget to eat it in front of the clan. Let's get back to it, Squirrelflight."

"With pleasure. I don't like that tom doing this, but he won't leave us alone." She bucked back against Brambleclaw's member. "Give it to me! Make me have your kits!" She yowled.

"Brambleclaw thrusted faster, moaning in bliss. "I bet Ashfur was never this good. He probably couldn't even make you moan!" Brambleclaw sneered, pressing his weight harder on her.

Ashfur grabbed the mouse on his member and curled his tail around it, moving it up and down his member. It felt strange, yet pleasurable, and he continued going faster and he licked Squirrelflight's paw, purring louder and deeper the closer he got to his climax.

"Is he actually enjoying that? What kind of tom enjoys something as sick as that?" Brambleclaw spat, thrusting faster into Squirrelflight.

"Ashfur would. Fuck it harder, you mouse dung! Make love to it like you never could, Foxheart!' Squirrelflight snarled at Ashfur.

Ashfur hated to admit it, but their hateful cheers only turned him on more, moving the mouse up and down his member faster as he licked Squirrelflight's white paw. He closed his eyes as he started to moan. "Ohhh Squirrelflight."

"Moaning my name even from just licking my paw? So desperate. Guess no she-cats will ever like him." Squirrelfight sneered. "Come on Brambleclaw, I can feel it. We're almost there!" She yowled.

"Anything for you, my love." Brambleclaw sped up even faster than he thought possible, and their hateful sneers of Ashfur were silenced with moans and Squirrelflight's screams of pleasure. "I love you Squirrelflight!" He moaned, pressing all of his weight on her back, and going as deep as he could.

"I love you too, Brambleclaw! I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

"ME TOO!" Brambleclaw shoved himself as deep into Squirrelflight as he could, then released a powerful load of seed straight to her womb as they howled to the sky in bliss. Squirrelflight's walls clenched his member harder as it coated it in her fluids, mixing with her blood and Brambleclaw's seed as it leaked out of her core slightly red.

Ashfur growled when he came, shooting directly into the mouse, filling it with his cum. He pulled the mouse off of his member and sighed. "Thank you, Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw pulled out of Squirrelflight, dismounting her, and nuzzling her cheek with purrs as he turned to Ashfur's work. " Must've really loved that mouse, you filled it up!" Brambleclaw snorted disgustedly.

"All of that because I let him lick my paw... Brambleclaw, let's go to the stream. I need to wash my paw of Ashfur." She lifted her paw, shaking it in disgust, then turned to Ashfur. "Come with us to the stream, we're not letting you go into camp without that mouse in your jaws."Squirrelflight ordered, and Brambleclaw agreed with a twitch of his tail.

"Fine." Ashfur growled, picking up the soaked mouse in his jaws as he followed Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, who had their tails entwined and cheeks pressed together as they walked toward the river.

* * *

"Hungry Ashfur?" Squirrelflight teased. "You still have one more thing to do." She purred in amusement.

"Let's see you eat that mouse, then." Brambleclaw ordered. "Or we'll tell the clan you had sex with a mouse."

"Just leave me alone, already." Ashfur spat, taking a bite of the soaked mouse. It tasted horrible, but he knew Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were serious about their threat. He took another bite, and Squirrelflight gave a wicked laugh.

"Must really like it to take a second bite. Maybe you should do it again." She twitched her whiskers.

"Maybe we'll make him do it again." Brambleclaw shared her amusement. Ashfur hissed at them as he took a few more bites, swallowing the bitter cum-soaked meat of the mouse.

"I take it you want me to finish this mess." He snarled.

"You already ate half of it. Might as well finish it." Squirrelflight sneered. Brambleclaw chuckled with dark laughter.

Ashfur sighed. "Fine." Ashfur started to eat it quicker, when Squirrelflight suddenly hissed at him.

"Savor it. Don't wolf it down." She instructed him, growling.

Ashfur showed he heard by pricking his ear and giving an irritated lash of his tail. He slowed down and winced at the taste of the bitter mouse. After a few more snarls and sneers at him, Ashfur finally finished the mouse. "Satisfied?" He licked the top of his maw in disgust.

"Quite. If I hear you telling anyone you saw us mating, we'll make you eat another." Squirrelflight threatened.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." Ashfur growled in annoyance. "Can you leave me alone now?" He hissed.

She turned her gaze to Brambleclaw, who gave a curt nod. They walked away from him with their tails entwined to the Warriors Den, where they began to share tongues. Ashfur padded to his own den, each step harder and harder not to lash out at anyone padding near him. His tail was whipping back and forth with fury. When he finally made it to his nest, which was all the way on the other side of the Warriors den, far away from Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, he laid down and unsheathed and sheathed his claws in annoyance.

 _"You better watch her like a hawk Brambleclaw, because when you're not there, I'll have my revenge. Both of you will pay for this. I'll make sure of it."_ Ashfur muttered to himself. Then laid down deeper into his nest and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

 **A little... weird and different. I know, but I did what 'Grapey' requested, and if you enjoyed it, give me some feedback, or let me know what could've been done better. Request to me if you want to see something, as long as they're canon characters, I'll be glad to do them. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	7. MistyXTigerXBlackXDark (RAPE) 'Hawkfur'

**3rd Request complete! I'll admit I was running out of ideas for this one, so it might not be my best work... Next request will come in by 'Temple of the Cat' who wants to see a master/slave lust relationship with cock worship of TawnpawXTigerstar.**

 **Keep the requests coming! I'd really prefer to do some love relationship ones rather than rape. Romance can be fun to write ^_^**

 **Shout-out to 'Fanguy 126' for the favorite and follow! Thank you so much!**

 **Please enjoy a rape story with Misty getting raped by Tiger, Black, and Dark!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. PLEASE REQUEST LOVE RELATIONSHIP REQUESTS!**

Three tom cats were standing around in a clearing, near it was a path through reeds on the marshy ground, leading to four cats. These toms meant to punish one of them in particular today. A she-cat by the name of Mistyfoot. All the four cats in the prison had one thing in common, They were Half breeds. Their parents made the foolish act of loving another cat from another clan. All the cats were partly ThunderClan, and partly RiverClan, but they lived under RiverClan nearly all their life.

"Blackfoot! Get Mistyfoot out of the prison." A large dark brown tabby tom ordered. Blackfoot nodded and padded through the reeds. He dragged a compact, blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes out through the reeds on the marshy ground with mild protest. The white tom Blackfoot pinned her down with his jet black paws before she could escape. "Halfclan cats must be punished. They cannot be true warriors to their clan with divided loyalties." The tabby growled.

"I'm loyal to RiverClan through and through!" Mistyfoot mewed indignantly, still struggling feebly under Blackfoot's grip. She'd been half-starved by the dark tabby. "You're not in charge of me, Tigerstar. My only leader is Leopardstar."

" _Lies_! Your blood says you're loyal to ThunderClan and RiverClan. How could a clan cat live in two clans?" He challenged her. "Your crimes will not go unpunished. Darkstripe!" He called to a dark grey tabby tom with black stripes. His yellow eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he padded toward his leader. "You know what to do." He gave him a wicked grin, and Darkstripe nodded with a dark purr, padding in front of her.

"What have I done? I've done nothing wrong! I've lived in RiverClan all my life without knowing this!" Mistyfoot hissed. "I would never imagine living in ThunderClan!"

"You've lived as a HalfClan cat. TigerClan will not tolerate Half-breeds!" Tigerstar got behind her, and Mistyfoot suddenly shivered with realization. _They're taking advantage of me in this state. The Foxhearts!_

"Don't you dare touch me! I've done nothing wrong! You're not my leader!" She yowled indignantly, still struggling underneath Blackfoot. "I want to speak with Leopardstar!"

"Give it up already, prisoner." Blackfoot growled. "You're not going anywhere until you've been punished."

Mistyfoot unsheathed her claws and swiped at Blackfoot. Her efforts were feeble, and Blackfoot hardly flinched. "Let me go!" She pressed her tail harder to her core. "I swear if you touch me, I will hurt you." She threatened.

"Fiesty she-cat. You're gonna be a lot of fun." Darkstripe chuckled, and Mistyfoot gulped, knowing exactly what they meant. "Play along and try and enjoy it. You're not getting out of here without helping us out." Mistyfoot noticed Darkstripe's barely erect member, and looked around seeing Tigerstar's fully out as well as Blackfoot's.

"Please... Leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong." Her mew of rage turned into a desperate plea of fear, knowing her threats and efforts to escape were failing. "Don't do what I think you're gonna do. Please rethink this."

"You should've thought about that sooner. It's far too late for that now. You know how toms get." His member twitched as he referred to himself. "Who want's what? You both know what I get." Tigerstar sneered.

"I'll take her ass, you take her maw, Darkstripe." Blackfoot decided, while Darkstripe gave a curt nod.

"Leave me alone!... Please! I don't want to do- mmph!" Mistyfoot's pleas were cut short as Darkstripe stuck his member into her mouth. The barbs pierced her throat and tongue, making her wail in pain and Darkstripe moan.

"Nice work Darkstripe. Move your tail out of the way, slut. We can make this painful or pleasurable. Your choice." He sneered. Mistyfoot held her tail harder down onto her core, determined not to show off her core to these toms. She tried to protest, but whatever she said was muffled around Darkstripe's member. She screamed around it as he started thrusting quick and deep into her throat. "So that's how it's gonna be. Blackfoot! Push her onto her side!" Blackfoot slammed her down onto her flank and Mistyfoot bit down on Darkstripe's member as she fell.

"Ow! She bit me!" Darkstripe yelped.

"She's chosen exactly what she wanted. Blackfoot! Help me out in the back." Blackfoot padded behind Mistyfoot while Darkstripe held her down by the head as he thrusted his member into her maw. "Move her tail." Tigerstar ordered. Mistyfoot let out a muffed scream of protest as Blackfoot grabbed her tail. Tigerstar and Blackfoot then looked at her holes in anticipation, widening their eyes to get a better look at their prizes.

"She looks tight in both!" Blackfoot mewed in awe.

"Tight, feisty, and already wet. We've got the perfect she-cat!" Tigerstar sneered. He placed his paws on her flanks and positioned his member at her entrance. "Buck back if you want it pleasurable. Resist if you want it painful. Accept this already and be our slut. You certainly are the perfect one." He explained as he teased her.

Mistyfoot's body was in control, and she bucked back as his member touched her core. Her protests were muffled, and she hated being treated like this. _Damn Heat cycle! I'm acting like a slut in front of three toms who want to rape me! Why did Blackclaw have to leave me?_

Tigerstar teased her by sticking his tip in and rubbing it all around her entrance walls. Mistyfoot let out a moan around Darkstripe's member, who was purring with pleasure as he started to thrust faster. Mistyfoot bucked back against Tigerstar's member, needing it in her. "She wants it pleasurable. Let's give her what she wants, toms!" Tigerstar stuck his member fully in her core, tearing her inner walls with his sharp barbs as Mistyfoot's wall involuntarily convulsed around him. _It's so much bigger than Blackclaw's! StarClan please help me._ She pleaded. Blackfoot followed and stuck his member into Mistyfoot's tailhole. She crunched on Darkstripe's member in pain as Blackfoot's member ripped open her anal walls. _Slightly smaller than Tigerstar's... No! What am I thinking! I can't enjoy this._

"Owww! Stop biting me. What are you not getting about this?" Darkstripe muttered.

"Stop resisting. You know you want to enjoy it. Accept this and maybe we'll consider making it pleasurable." Tigerstar growled as if he knew what she was thinking. He pulled his member back until the tip was in and thrust back in with great force, but slow speed. It made Mistyfoot moan in pleasure. _Blackclaw hasn't done it with me for so long... I'm practically craving it now._ She thought as she bucked back against him.

Blackfoot started to thrust into her as well, but he went wild, not giving Mistyfoot time to adjust as her anal walls were being ripped apart painfully. Tigerstar was pleasuring her core rather than raping her. Her moans were a mix of pain and pleasure, muffled by Darkstripe's member. "I'm gonna cum!" Darkstripe yowled as his balls tensed and he shot his load straight down her throat. Mistyfoot was forced to swallow it all and nearly gagged. "You have a fantastic maw, Mistyfoot." Darkstripe chuckled as he pulled out.

Mistyfoot took a deep breath, trying to get air into her lungs. She wanted to yowl protest, but it came out as a moan of pleasure. "Tigerstar! Ohhhhhh, Blackfoot!" She yowled.

Tigerstar laughed and took this as a sign she wanted him to speed up. "Tell us how much you like it. We'll give you more if you plead for it." He sneered.

Mistyfoot didn't want to yowl for more, but their pleasure went straight to her head, only made her moans louder. "Fuck me harder! Both of you! What are you, kits?" She yowled. Darkstripe opened his eyes wide as he starred at Mistyfoot yowling for more, purring with amusement.

"Did she really just beg for more? What a slut!" Darkstripe sneered.

Tigerstar burst out into laughter. "This is literally the best she-cat ever. I'm gonna make you eat those words, Mistyfoot." He pounded her without care, slamming into her G-spot each thrust forward. Blackfoot came inside her ass with a groan. When he finished, he moved to her maw.

"Suck it." He commanded. Mistyfoot obeyed, taking it in her mouth, and giving Blackfoot a blowjob with great skill as her consciousness was masked with lust. "Ohhhhh, she's even got a skillful tongue!" Blackfoot moaned.

"I'm getting her ass next." Darkstripe padded over, but stopped when Tigerstar snarled at him.

"Leave me to her. You too, Blackfoot." He stopped thrusting for a moment, making sure Blackfoot and Darkstripe padded to the other side of the clearing. "Up" He commanded Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot's core was desperate and in need for his cum, so she obeyed without questioning him. Tigerstar pulled out, knowing she wouldn't run with a twitch of his whiskers. "Crouch for me. You can run if you really want to." He told her.

Mistyfoot wanted to run more than anything, but her body felt like it wasn't hers as she crouched. "Please fuck me Tigerstar! Make me beg for more!" She wailed, swaying her hips and raising her rear high. _StarClan! What am I doing? Somebody help me!_

"As you wish, my slut." He mounted her, placing his forepaws on her shoulders, digging in his long claws slightly for grip, and plunged into her core without hesitation. "How are you seriously this tight?" He thrusted quickly into her, moaning in bliss.

Mistyfoot's need was forcing her to play along. She moved her tail and curled it around Tigerstar's base. She moved it further down and squeezed his balls. "You're so desperate to stay now, aren't you? Ohhhhh, Squeeze harder, slut." He commanded her. Mistyfoot obeyed, needing him to release inside of her. Tigerstar let off a few more thrusts then came inside her with a loud yowl. "DAMN SHE-CAT!"

"OH TIGERSTAR!" She screamed as she came with him. Tigerstar shot deep into her, going straight into her womb with a large load, increased from her squeezing his balls. Her need to be fertilized was finally satisfied, but something told her she wasn't done yet. _they're all going to use my core, tailhole, and maw... I'm their toy and can do nothing but play along._

"You were wonderful. You'll have wonderful kits." he sneered. _I didn't want your kits._

All her chances to run were drained away as her body begged for more, bucking back against Tigerstar again still inside her. "Still not satisfied? Blackfoot! You can have her tight core, and Darkstripe can get her even tighter ass." He pulled out of her as soon as Darkstripe and Blackstripe surrounded her. "Just to make sure you don't run." He chuckled.

Mistyfoot hung her head and lifted her tail so the toms could get better access. "Fuck me. I'm not going to run." She murmured. "My body won't let me."

Blackfoot padded behind her and stuck his muzzle into her core, licking her walls. "You need to be more enthusiastic. Help me out Darkstripe." He muttered inside her core. "Make her scream for more." Darkstripe understood and got on his back as he made his way under her nipples. He placed his forepaws on two of them and began to knead her nipples. He also used his tail to tickle her clit as Blackfoot went deeper into her core with his muzzle, stimulating every part of her core. Mistyfoot was moaning loud, and bucking back against Blackfoot's muzzle. "I think she's ready." Blackfoot pulled his muzzle out of her core." Stay where you are Darkstripe, we'll do this while she's standing up."

"I've never done a she-cat like this before." Darkstripe admitted.

"I've never even done a she-cat like this before." Blackfoot confessed.

Mistyfoot listened to them talk, flicking her tail in irritation that they weren't doing anything with her. She wanted to hiss at them to get going already, but she didn't want to seem eager. _I can't act like I want this. I must resist my desires._

"Alright, we'll do that then." Blackfoot agreed, finally mounting her and placing his forepaws on her shoulders. Mistyfoot let out a sigh of relief. Darkstripes poked his member into her tailhole entrance, then pulled back. Blackfoot rain his tip all around her core entrance. Their teasing made Mistyfoot very irritated as she growled, lashing her tail and whipping Darkstripe's face, making him hiss.

"Can we just go through her yet? She keeps whipping me with her tail." He hissed as he complained.

"Stop complaining. Be glad Tigerstar is letting us do this at all." Blackfoot teased her one more time, Mistyfoot bucked back and spat at him, unsheathing her claws and scratching Blackfoot's foreleg with her hind leg. "Oww! Oh, now I'm gonna make this painful, you damn she-cat!" Blackfoot forced himself into her core, shredding her walls with his member and thrusting wildly, concentrating on avoiding her G-Spot. Mistyfoot yowled in pain. She was wet, but the experience wasn't very pleasurable as he pressed his barbs into her walls with each thrust. Darkstripe pushed into her as well from the bottom up, ripping her anal walls with his member as he thrusted as wildly as the position would allow him, joining in on making her experience painful. She wailed with pain as the toms continued going deep into her and tearing Mistyfoot apart from the inside.

"AHHH! STOP! IT HURTS!" She screeched.

"GOOD! Maybe you'll learn not to hurt us next time!" Blackfoot thrusted faster than he thought possible, knowing he was already close."Darkstripe! Cum in her ears!" Blackfoot ordered. Tigerstar came closer when he heard what they were going to do and held her down.

"I can't do that in this position! She's hugging me too tight to let it go!" Darkstripe retorted, thrusting faster.

"Don't struggle, my sweet. You'll only make it harder and more painful for yourself." He told her.

Blackfoot pulled out of Mistyfoot all the way, scraping her inner side hard. He jammed his member into her ear, releasing his cum down. Tigerstar held her down while he purred deeply in satisfaction at her cries of pain. She was forced to take it in the ear until he stopped cumming, Getting off her with a grunt. _What in StarClan did Blackfoot just do to me? That felt strange._ Mistyfoot thought.

Darkstripe stopped thrusting wildly into her ass, then he grabbed her flanks with his hind paws and forepaws, rolling her over onto his back, so he was on top. Mistyfoot gasped at the sudden change. "You damn she-cats thinking you can be on top sicken me." He placed his forepaws onto her shoulders and dug his claws in deep, making Mistyfoot yelp in pain as he continued thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. "Scream for me, in pleasure, or I'll make this even more painful." He threatened with a snarl, digging his hind claws into her sides.

"OH DARKSTRIPE! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed. MAKE ME YOUR TOY!" Mistyfoot begged, trying not to wince in pain.

Darkstripe purred with satisfaction as he released into her ass, coating the walls in his fertile, whit. "As you wish, slut." He pulled his member out of her ass and quickly jammed it into her core. Mistyfoot moaned in pain and pleasure.

"More! Gimme More!" She bucked back as he thrusted in her core. Darkstripe purred in satisfaction with her begging.

"Darkstripe! Move over, I'm taking her ass next." Tigerstar ordered him. Darkstripe pushed Mistyfoot onto her side again and continued to fuck her core. Mistyfoot was moaning loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure as she pawed the air. Tigerstar padded over behind Mistyfoot and without hesitation, slammed into her tailhole. Her bleeding and soaked asshole was lubricated better than than first two times, and Tigerstar's member slid in without much trouble, scraping her walls and he penetrated her. "Still tight, and very wet down here." He chuckled, then thrusted wildly, supported by her wet walls.

Blackfoot had his tail around his member, stroking quickly in pleasure as he watched Tigerstar and Darkstripe pound her holes. His member got harder and swelled slightly more with every moan from Mistyfoot. When he neared his climax, he got up and padded to Mistyfoot, jacking off quickly as he tried to finish. "Take this... you... slut." He managed to choke out over his moans as he released a large load all over Mistyfoot's face, ears, neck, chest, paws, forelegs, and maw. Mistyfoot winced from the impact as it smacked her face, closing her eyes until Blackfoot finished. She opened her eyes and he shot one more time straight into her eye and maw. He cum tasted bitter, and Mistyfoot spat it out as soon as he finished and pull out. Blackfoot growled and turned to her in fury with unsheathed claws.

"I'll teach you to swallow, slut!" He slashed her cheek. Mistyfoot's moans of pleasure turned into a wail of agony that was quickly silenced as Blackfoot stuck his member deep into her throat and started to thrust into her maw, mounting her from her front for better grip as he tore apart her maw.

Darkstripe let out a yowl of fury as he came deep inside Mistyfoot's core, mixing with her fluids, Tigerstar's cum, Blackfoot's cum, and her blood. As Darkstripe was finishing up, Tigerclaw was speeding up in bliss. "You're tighter than Golderflower, Leopardstar, and Tawnykit even! You're literally tighter than a kit!" He moaned. "I'll make this last part pleasurable for you, my sweet, slutty, Mistyfoot. Here I cum!" He came into her ass, filling it to the brim with his cum. Mistyfoot felt so filled with cum, she was getting drowsy. "You aren't going out on us yet. Blackfoot! Darkstripe! One last thing, finish in her ears!" He commanded, then pulled out a Mistyfoot with a notable 'POP'. "Get up and crouch for me." Tigerstar growled. _Haven't you had enough?_ She sighed around Blackfoot's member.

Mistyfoot obeyed, lifting her rear and tail high. Blackfoot came deep inside her throat with a growl, forcing her to swallow his cum. He pulled out of her maw and moved his member closer to her ear "Just get this over with already." She swayed her hips with exhaustion, trying to be sexy. "What are those two gonna be doing?" She flicked her tail slowly to Blackfoot and Darkstripe. Darkstripe padded over to her, and both toms mounted Mistyfoot on her head. "What in Starclan?"

'Bet you've never done this before. GO!" He yowled, and both toms jammed their members into her earholes, thrusting quickly as they held her down.

Mistyfoot yowled in confusion, lashing her tail with irritation. "What in StarClan? Get out of my ears!"

"That's not all. I'm also taking your core again." Tigerstar mounted her, placing both forepaws on her shoulders. He plunged straight in, and aimed directly for for G-spot. The barbs around his member glided across her walls with ease, not causing any pain and only the peaks of pleasure.

"Faster Tigerstar!" She moaned, bucking back. "I want more from you!"

"We're going deep." He pressed his weight on her back , making his member go deeper as he leaned forward."Deeper still." He placed more weight on her back and started to slam her womb walls. Mistyfoot screamed in bliss as Tigerstar's balls slapped against her ass.

"Oh great StarClan, THAT'S DEEP!" She screamed.

"This is tight, but so soft. It's like she's touching my member with her paw, but it's surrounding it." Blackfoot described.

"I don't care what it feels like if it feels good." Darkstripe thrust deeper into her ear, moaning in bliss.

Give it to me Tigerkit! Make this she-cat yours!" Her mind got used to the weird pleasure in her ears and the pounding on her womb walls forced her to beg for more. _Anything to end it already. My body is gonna collapse._

"I love it when you call me fucking Tigerkit! I'll pound you even harder, slut!" Tigerstar sped up even faster than he thought possible, yowling in bliss with Mistyfoot. "Hurry up Darkstripe and Blackfoot! Don't cum until I say!" He growled. Both toms sped up to a speed with no rhythm, closing their eyes to hold back the pressure of release. "Almost... There..." He let out a long hiss, pounding her womb wall. "NOW!"

All 3 toms came at once, Darkstripe and Blackfoot came deep into her ears while Mistyfoot let out a confused moan, closing her eyes as she came for the last time around Tigerstar's member. Tigerstar pressed hard against her womb as he came deeper inside her than all the toms did. Mistyfoot stopped cumming first and blacked out as she went limp. "Good. Maybe that'll make this easier." He sneered. All the three toms pulled out of her as they finished. Mistyfoot was leaking cum and blood out of her holes and fell over as they pulled out. She was also covered in the toms' cum."Blackfoot. Take her back into the prison. She's been punished enough." He ordered.

Blackfoot carried her back into the reeds. He set her down in the middle of the clearing, where two sets of eyes watched in fear. One in particular, a soft-furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes shivered and pressed closer to her brother, a long-haired, dark grey tom with amber eyes . "Your next, sweetie." Blackfoot sneered as he left. Mistyfoot stirred as soon as Blackfoot left, turning to Featherpaw when another familiar tom padded up to her.

"They'll pay for this, Mistyfoot. You can count on it." He growled.

"I'm okay Stonefur, but not exactly happy with that." She sighed to her brother. "Are you okay, Featherpaw? Stormpaw?" Mistyfoot asked drowsily to the other younger cats.

"We're okay, Mistyfoot. What happened out there?" She asked, shivering. "Are you hurt?"

"You don't want to know." She laid her head down and sighed. "When your older, you'll find out what love is truly like. Don't let these toms use you like they did to me." She explained. "I'm hurt in a way that cannot be fixed."

"Use you?" She asked innocently.

She let out another sigh. "Come here you two. I'll keep you safe." Featherpaw and Stormpaw padded closer to her wide-eyed, and curled up by her belly as if they were kits. Mistyfoot wrapped her tail around them and rasped comforting licks around their ears. "Tigerstar isn't gonna do this to any of you, I swear by StarClan. You'll be safe, Featherpaw. You have you're brother, Stormpaw, my brother, Stonefur, and me, Mistyfoot protect you." She promised.

Featherpaw purred comfortably into Mistyfoot's warm belly filled with seed. "Thank you. I don't want them to hurt me."

"I won't let them touch you, Featherpaw. I'll fight like the fierciest lion to keep you safe." Stormfur promised.

"They think they can do this to us just because of what are parents did? We may be Half breeds, be we are loyal to RiverClan!" Stonefur yowled. "I'll fight until my last breath to get out of here and keep you all safe. How can Leopardstar allow this?"

"I think I heard Leopardstar is in love with Tigerstar. While they were punishing me, Tigerstar said I'm tighter than her." Mistyfoot answered him.

"Leopardstar is a fool if she thinks we should be punished for being born. She's a fool to think TigerClan is a good idea!" Stonefur growled. "And all of this because she wanted him as a mate? What in StarClan is that foolish she-cat thinking?"

"Stonefur, Heat can make a she-cat do crazy things. I'm just lucky I had a mate to help me through it." She nuzzled Featherpaw. "Have you had your first Heat yet, Featherpaw?"

"What's a Heat?" She turned her head to the side.

"Mistyfoot sighed. "You're both so innocent. You have your entire lives ahead of you. Remember that, and don't rush what you have." Both young cats nodded. "We will make it through this. Someone will come and help us. They can't keep us in here forever." She growled, then laid down on the cold floor. Stonefur moved closer to her, and all four cats curled together in an uncomfortable heap of fur, Stonefur and Mistyfoot surrounding their apprentices Stormpaw and Featherpaw as they fell asleep.

 **I tried something new for this one since one of my upcoming requests wants something to do with cumming in ears. I might as well get used to writing it. Like I was saying, I don't think this is my best work, but I finished it and hope you enjoyed it. leave a review letting me know what you thought, or request something canon you'd like to see from me. Please give me more Love relationship requests! I want to write some romance. Thank you all for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows.**

 **LostLitwick**


	8. TigerXTawny (LUST) 'Temple of the Cat'

**5th Request complete! Requested by 'Temple of the Cat' TigerXTawny with cock worship as Master/Slave. I was new to this idea, so I wrote what I believe it was.**

 **Next Request will come in from 'Fanguy 126' With JayXHalfXDove. This is the one where I was asked specifically for cumming inside ears, so I will do my best.**

 **After that is kind of my own idea, and It was requested by 'Nicholas741' a little later. FireXBlue, I think I'll make it a lust relationship... Say otherwise if you'd like to see something different.**

 **Request more stuff you'd like me to do. I would love to do some Romance ships. 3**

 **There are no new favorites or follows at this time, but thanks to the people who have!**

 **Please enjoy TawnypawXTigerstar!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. COCK WORSHIP.**

Tigerstar was padding through the TigerClan territory, proud of his new clan and scowling at ThunderClan for kicking him out. _I would've been a great leader to you! It's your loss. I'll leader TigerClan to your destruction, you Foxhearts._ Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a famililiar, lean, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat padded through. Her green eyes were searching for something. Someone. "Tawnypaw? What are you doing here." He asked her.

Tawnypaw turned her gaze to Tigerstar with a sigh of relief."Tigerstar! I want to join TigerClan." She announced, padding over to him.

"ThunderClan isn't good enough for you? They don't treat you with enough respect?" He sneered.

"They treat me based on the way you acted. I don't like my clanmates starring at me for what you did. No offense, father." She mewed.

"None taken." Suddenly another smell hit Tigerstar's nostrils. He knew this smell well from experience, doing it with five other she-cats before. His daughter was in Heat, and it seemed to be her first. "I'll let you join TigerClan, if you let me help you out with something." He snorted.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You're going through your first Heat. I know that smell well. I'll help you out with it if you let me." Tigerstar explained.

"What's a Heat?" She mewed, innocently.

Tigerstar flicked his tail in annoyance. "Didn't your mentors teach you anything?" He growled.

"Only how to hunt and some fighting skills." She muttered, flicking her tail.

Tigerstar's member was only half out now, and he knew he was bigger than most toms. _Maybe I could trick her. She may be my daughter, but who else is going to help her out of Heat? Bramblepaw? He knows nothing._ "Nevermind. Just come look at this." He got in a position when his half erect member was hanging from his sheathe.

Tawnypaw padded closer and saw his member twitch, focusing her green eyes on it and taking in it's musk. "What is that, Tigerstar? Between your legs?" She opened her mouth to take in more of it's musk and started to drool.

"This is called a member. All toms have them. On your rear end you have two holes. The top one is your anus, otherwise known as a tailhole. That's where you make dirt. Under that is something only she-cats have. It is called a core, and I place this thing-" he twitched his member. "- inside of your core. This activity is known as mating, and it's how a tom and she-cat can have kits. It's very pleasurable, and Heat is a sign you need to do it with a tom soon. If you let me help you out with this, you can join TigerClan." He padded closer so his member was in front of her face. Tawnypaw couldn't take her eyes off it, and a puddle of drool formed on the ground beneath her maw. A second puddle formed beneath her rear. Her core was dripping fluids in anticipation to take Tigerstar's member.

Tawnypaw continued drooling, until she realized Tigerstar was wanting her to reply, and shook her head. "Please take me, Tigerstar. I'll do anything to get that inside me." She mewed.

Tigerstar chuckled at how focused she was at his member. "Good. Do you know what you have to do, sweetie?" He asked her.

"Something tells me it's to do with your member." She replied.

Tigerstar pushed his member closer to her maw. "Suck on it. Paw it. Do whatever you think is right and pleasurable to me. And from now on, I want you to call me Master until this is over, slave." He instructed with a low growl.

"Yes, Master." She placed her kit-soft paws at the base of it and started to rub it while licking the tip of Tigerstar's member. "How does it feel, Master?"

Tigerstar had his eyes closed in bliss. He thrusted forward, forcing his tip into her maw. "Ignore the barbs, slave. Take more of my member into maw." Tawnypaw obeyed, taking half of it into her maw and sucking on it . "Take it down your throat, slave." He growled, pushing his member deeper into her maw. She obeyed, taking it down her throat and trying not to gag as she ignored the barbs. "Breathe through your nose. This next part is gonna be a bit strange, but try and enjoy it." He pulled back his member until the tip was only in her maw, then thrust forward as he built up a quick rhythm. Tigerstar moaned in pleasure, while Tawnypaw moaned around his member, the vibrations making it even more pleasurable, bobbing her head forward to take in as much of his member as possible as she breathed air in through her nostrils.

"You've seriously never done this before and you're this good? I can only imagine what your core is like, slave. You're to please me, not please yourself. Understood?" Tawnypaw nodded in between bobbing her head. "Good. Let's speed this up a bit then." He started to thrust even faster. "Nod once if you want to swallow it. Nod twice if you want it all over your face. When I hit my climax, stuff will shoot out of my member" Tigerstar instructed, and Tawnypaw nodded twice between bobs. "My slutty daughter, I hope you like it, my slave." He sneered, pulling out of her maw. "Paw at it, do whatever it takes to make me cum. You'll know i came when something comes out." He instructed.

"I want to taste whatever comes out, master." She mewed, then started using her paws to rub his hard member. Tigerstar moaned from her touch.

"More. Come on, Slave. Gimme more!" Tigerstar commanded. Tawnypaw rubbed his member faster, nipping the tip and licking all around the top. She nipped it one more time, and Tigerclaw yowled. "I'm cumming, slave!"

Tawnypaw couldn't react quick enough and the first load smacked her on the nose. She pulled back and opened her maw just enough to catch some of it in her maw as it shot out a second time, the rest landing on her chin. Tigerstar shot four more spurts, covering her face, ears, back, neck, and chest. Tawnypaw's front was thoroughly covered in Tigerstar's cum, and her eyes widened with lust at the scent of it as she swallowed what she caught in her maw. His cum made her vision hazy and mind blurred from the taste. Tawnypaw rolled round in it, getting his cum all over her pelt as she purred in pleasure.

"Did my slutty slave of a daughter enjoy that?" Tigerstar sneered as he twitched his whiskers. Tawnypaw didn't hear him as she continued rolling around in his cum in bliss, purring deeply. _I've never seen a she-cat that drunk off me. Goldenflower was close, but not like this..._ "Ready for the main part, Tawnypaw?" He asked her.

Tawnypaw kept rolling but she heard him and replied. "Fuck me, Master! Use your daughter like a toy! I am your slutty daughter and want to be fucked!" She yowled. "Use me to your pleasure! Control me and cum deep inside me! Make me yours!" She continued rolling in his cum and half purred, half moaned in pleasure.

"Great StarClan!" He gasped. _What in the world is wrong with my daughter?_ "You're the sluttiest she-cat I ever met. I''m going to enjoy this." He pounced on her, pinning her down on her back. She wriggled under him, purring deeply as her conscious was completely masked in pleasure and lust. "Time to make you scream, slave." He held her hindquarters down, and positioned his member so the tip was just inside her core, which was soaked. "What do you want me to do, slave?" He growled.

"Fuck me! Break me open and use me to your pleasure! I am your toy, Master. Play with me!" She begged.

"Wow." He mewed, pushing into her deeply and breaking her hymen. "Do not cum until I say so or I'll do you in the ass, which is painful." He warned. His barbed member pierced her walls as he thrust into her core.

"DO ME IN THE ASS NEXT, MASTER! FUCK ME HOWEVER YOU WISH!" She screamed, masking pain with pleasure. "I'VE BEEN A BAD SLAVE! PUNISH ME, MASTER!"

 _What in the Dark Forest is wrong with my daughter? She's not even resisting this. I was expecting some resistance._ "Don't you tell me what to do! I am your master! I give the orders!" He snarled, thrusting away from her G-Spot.

"I'M SORRY MASTER! PUNISH ME AND USE ME LIKE A TOY!" She screamed.

"Whenever you say that, I get harder. I'm gonna blow deep into you hard, you slut. You will have my kittens, daughter dear. Now be a good slave and moan." He told her off. Tawnypaw moaned in pleasure and Tigerstar increased his thrusting speed. "Perfect. keep that up. I'm almost there." Tawnypaw moaned louder, knowing the louder she moaned, the harder he'd fuck her. She moved her tail around his balls and squeezed them hard, wanting every last drop he had. Tigerstar moaned in bliss and nearly came just then, but forced himself to hold it back, knowing he wanted to do it deep.

Tigerstar pressed his weight forward on her, resting on her nipples, and Tawnypaw squealed with pleasure. He drove himself deep into her, but it still wasn't enough, knowing there was a spot in any she-cat that would make them blackout. "DEEPER!" He yowled, pressing as much weight onto her as possible. He went deep into her, smacking her womb walls with each thrust, nearly making Tawnypaw blackout. "I'm cumming!" He jammed his member hard into her and just penetrated through her womb as he shot a large powerful load straight into her womb. Tawnypaw came involuntarily around his member as he penetrated her womb walls, coating his member in her fluids and spraying back onto Tigerstar's hind legs. "I told you not to cum until I said so." He growled, releasing another load shot to her womb.

"I'm sorry master. I couldn't hold it back. I want every last drop you got inside me." She squeezed his balls tighter, releasing another large shot inside her as Tigerstar moaned. "Fill me up, Master! I want everything you got!" She squeezed them again and Tigerstar released again. The amount sealed inside her made her belly look like it was a moon pregnant. "I want it all!" Tawnypaw had so much inside her when Tigerstar ran dry that she looked like she could give birth.

"Ah... I... Think... You... Had... Enough... Ow..." He chocked out. _Even that didn't make her blackout. I don't think i can even cum again... but I might have to try..._

"Aren't you going to punish me, Master?" She questioned, bucking back against his member, making him moan.

"You drained every drop from me, slave. How could I?" He muttered.

"Let me do the work then, Master." She pleaded.

"if you can figure out a way to get me out of you, go ahead. i'm not gonna be able to disconnect for a while." He muttered, disounting her. Tawnypaw got to her paws.

"Master, just pull back as hard as you can while i push forward." Tawnypaw instructed.

"Okay, slave. I'll do that." Tigerstar agreed, mounting her again and placing his forpaws on her shoulders, digging in his long claws for grip. "Go nuts."

Tawnypaw pushed forward while Tigerstar tried to thrust backwards. "I... don't think... it's... OH STARCLAN!" She screamed as Tigerstar's member unconnected. Tigerstar fell backwords while Tawnypaw rolled forwards, with Tigerstar's excess cum pouring out of her like a waterfall near the gourge. Tigerstar didn't bother getting up, trying to process what exactly happened, when Tawnypaw pounced on him. "You told me you'd let me do the work. Well, can I master?" She asked excitedly.

Tigerstar sighed. "Go nuts, just don't squeeze my balls like that again, slave."

Tawnypaw gave a trill of happiness, positioning her tailhole over his member. "I don't know how it's going to fit, but here goes nothing." She let his member tap her sphincter, then pressed down hard, forcing the tip into her. "AHHH! Help me... Master. I can't get it all in." She begged with a whine.

"Mousebrain. no she-cat is on top when they take it in the ass." Tigerstar rolled forward, still connected, and mounted her as he forced Tawnypaw into a crouch. "For trying to be dominant and cumming without me telling you to, TAKE THIS!" He grabbed her scruff in his jaws and dug his claws deep into her shoulders as he pulled her back, forcing his member all the way in her asshole. Tawnypaw screamed in pain as the barbed member tore her anal walls and ripped her open.

"AHHH! IT HURTS MASTER! PUNISH YOUR TOY HOWEVER YOU WISH!" She screamed.

"That's what I intend to do!" Tigerstar snarled, and started to thrust fast in and out of her tailhole. "Tell me how much of a slut you are." He ordered.

"I love your member inside me! It completes me and feels amazing in both of my holes! I don't know how i lived without it inside me!" Tawnypaw yowled. "I want it harder, Master! Fuck your slave and play with her roughly!"

"What did you think I intended to do?" He stuck her tail in her core and Tawnypaw moaned as he thrust roughly inside her. "Scream, moan, purr. Make me harder." He ordered her.

Tawny paw moved her tail to his balls and brushed them repeatedly. "You said I couldn't squeeze them, but I'll do this." She bucked back against him inside her tailhole, getting him deeper. "Fuck me deeper! Fuck me deeper, master! Your daughter wants it deep inside her!"She yowled. Tigerstar groaned, and Tawnypaw knew she said the right thing with a purr. She had a wide grin across her face as she whispered into his ear. " _Does fucking your slutty slave of a daughter make you hard? Blow it all in me, I know you want to. Give her what she wants. Relieve yourself in her like a toy."_

Tigerstar thrust deeper into her, practically laying on her back to go as deep as possible as he came with a loud groan, releasing a load deep into her ass. Tawnypaw came on his tail, but Tigerstar didn't seem to notice. He went close to her ears as he rasped a lick over them and whispered back. " _If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll fuck you to StarClan and back. No daughter of mine is going to be so dirty without her father fucking her."_ He got up and pulled out of her with a purr. "You may join TigerClan, now. Refer to me as Tigerstar from now on." He ordered her.

"Yes, Tigerstar." She tried to get up, but collapsed in exhaustion.

"Need some help, daughter dear?" He twitched his whiskers, and Tawnypaw purred. He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her towards TigerClan camp like a kit. "Let me know if you need any help from insistent toms. They'll speak to me if they want a piece of my daughter." He growled through her scruff.

"I can protect myself, Tigerstar. I'll let you know if any become a problem." She promised.

 **Let me know what you thought, what I can improve on, or what I did well on. Request what you'd like to see. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	9. HalfXJayXDove (LOVE-LUST) 'Fanguy 126'

**I am so sorry! I've been a little bit behind on getting this done, but It's finally finished! 6th Request Complete! HalfXJayXDove, requested by 'Fanguy 126'. This was basically like writing two requests in one, and it was really awkward writing about cumming in ears. I hope you enjoy it though, and If you like JayXHalf, Check Chapter 5 of my 'Jay's Wing's Dream's' story. That's one of my favorites I've written myself.**

 **I am SUPER backed up with requests! Thank you all for the requests! It's too bad most of these requests didn't have an actual account to go with them. The next one you'll be seeing is a lusty relationship with Fireheart X Bluestar. I've wanted to do this one for a while now, and 'Nicholas741' has requested it as well, so I will get it done!**

 **After that, a guest requested like four, so I will do one of them, then move on to the others and come back to the rest of their's later. I'm making sure this is fair, and everyone gets at least one request.**

 **Please keep requesting what you'd like to see! I'd love to see more Romance ships. I know I do good Rape and Lust stories, but I'd love to see more Romance requests!**

 **Shoutout to 'NerdyWarrior13' For the Follow and Favorite! Thank you!**

 **I just want to say one last thing about you all. THERE ARE 390 OF YOU READING MY STORIES CURRENTLY! Together, you've viewed these over 2000 times! I never thought there would be so many people reading my stories. Thank you for the views and feedback. It really does mean a lot. 3**

 **Without further stalling and words of kindness, TIME FOR THE LEMON! Enjoy HalfXJayXDove, with so Ear sex at the end.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. EAR SEX.**

* * *

"Okay, you're all done Ivypool. That _thorn_ caused a lot of damage. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll put another poultice on it." He prescribed to Ivypool, with a tone showing her he knew what actually caused it. _When will she learn that the Dark Forest is a horrible place and Tigerstar isn't teaching her anything useful?_ He sighed. It had been a long day, gathering herbs and then cleaning up five cats who couldn't keep to the ThunderClan border as soon as he got back. _The mousebrains never seem to learn how to keep on their territory._

Ivypool shrank in her pelt and hung her head. her pelt was hot with embarrassment as she scuffed a paw on the ground. "Yeah! It was really some thorn! Dovewing said she'd never seen such a big one. Whitewing was horrified." Ivypool mused, but her voice was slightly higher pitched, and Jayfeather could tell she's lying.

"Be careful not to sleep with any _thorns_ then, Ivypool. Be careful what you dream at night. It can be more real than you imagine." He narrowed his eyes as he told her. Ivypool gave him a brisk nod.

"Can I go sleep in my den now?" She murmured, shifting her paws uncomfortably.

"Of course. Just be careful." He agreed, and Ivypool sprinted out of the medicine cave, relieved to be away from his accusing glare.

"She seemed to be in a hurry. Wonder what's up with her..." Briarlight mewed, tilting her head in confusion. "You look exhausted, Jayfeather. Why don't you rest, I know it's been a long day." Briarlight suggested.

Jayfeather was going to disagree with her when he was interrupted with a loud yawn. "Fine, but wake me if anyone comes into my den." He reluctantly agreed as he padded into his nest.

"I'll be fine Jayfeather. You need to rest. What would ThunderClan do if their medicine cat got sick?" Briarlight pressed.

Jayfeather sunk deeper into his nest and moved his tail to cover his ears. He didn't want to talk to anyone else today, and just wanted to sleep for a moon. Briarlight moved closer to him and started licking his pelt with soothing strokes. Jayfeather was too tired to protest as her tongue glided across his pelt, and it pulled him into a relaxing sleep as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see a lush deep forest in front of him, with a familiar compact white she-cat standing there starring at him with her beauitful dark green eyes. Her gaze warmed his heart, and made him purr with affection as she started to pad closer to him. "Half Moon, what are you doing here, tonight?" He asked her. She kept padding closer to him with an emotion filling her eyes. The eyes of a cat in need of a mate. _Lust_. "Half Moon, Are you-" She slapped her tail over his maw.

 _"Shhhhh. Don't say anything, love."_ She whispered, bending down and crawling under him to reach him sheathe. She licked it, and Jayfeather gasped.

"Half Moon..." Jayfeather moaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure increased. His member was starting to come out from Half Moon's licking, and she took the tip in her maw as she rolled her tongue around the tip. "Ohhhhhhh, Half Moon." He moaned. Half Moon twitched her whiskers and started to purr around his member, making the pleasure greater for Jayfeather as the vibrations reached his member. "Don't stop, Half Moon... Ohhhhh... I so needed this today." He moaned.

Half Moon started to deep-throat him, ignoring the barbs poking her tongue and throat as she took half of his member in her maw, taking more in each time she bobbed her head forward. Jayfeather groaned, starting to knead his paws into the ground. His moans got louder and louder the more of his member she took in her maw. She eventually had the entire thing down her maw and going into her throat, while Jayfeather was throwing his head back in forth and shaking his head in pleasure.

"More Half Moon. Ohhhhhh yeah, more." He moaned, thrusting into her maw. Half Moon took it happily in her maw, purring and closing her eyes in pleasure. Her core was growing more wet from Jayfeather's moaning. She wanted him inside her. "I'm almost there, Half Moon. Faster! Ohhhhhh." He moaned, shifting his paws while throwing his back. Half Moon bobbed her head even faster, knowing that he was close made Half Moon speed up her efforts to as fast as she could pleasure him. "Half Moon... OHHHH HALF MOON! HALF MOON I'M CUMMING!" Jayfeather yowled, and Half Moon quickly bobbed her head forward, taking in his member to the hilt as Jayfeather's balls tensed and released deep down her throat. They held this position for what seemed like moons, until Jayfeather finally stopped cumming, and Half Moon pulled off him, cleaning his member up and licking off all his excess cum. She crawled back out under him, and weaved around Jayfeather purring and nuzzling his cheeks. "Half Moon... Thank you, I needed that... But why?" He asked, rasping a lick over her ears.

"We've got one night, Jay's Wing. I had to make sure you'd comply before I told you." She butted her head against his flank. "Our Ancestors have given us one night up here together, to ourselves, to make this last. Make me yours, take me Jay's Wing. Make this night the best night of our lives. Make me the happiest she-cat ever." She explained excitedly, licking his cheek.

"You thought I wouldn't comply? To something like this? Come here, you crazy she-cat. I'll make you wish you lived your entire life with me." He teased her, and Half Moon pounced on him, purring deeply.

"Pleasure me, Jay's Wing. Please..." She begged. sticking her rear end in his face. "Lick me."

Jayfeather wasted no time and plunged his member deep into her core, enjoying her sweet smell and all of her excess fluids as he licked around her convulsing walls. Half Moon moaned from each lick, and bucked back to try and get him deeper inside her as she dug her claws into the ground.

"More Jay's Wing. Your tongue is amazing..." She moaned. Jayfeather complied, and went deeper into her core, thrusting his tongue as if it was his member. "Ohhhhh, Jay's Wing. Take me already!" She yowled, bucking back and Jayfeather brushed her hymen with his tongue. "Stop teasing me. I want you, now." She ordered.

Jayfeather pulled his muzzle out of her, finishing up by licking around her entrance. She moaned and flicked her tail in slight irritation while Jayfeather chuckled as he pulled back. "Teasing you is the only fun I get, my sweet."

"Mate me." She whined, shifting her paws and swerving her hips. Jayfeather mounted her, teasing her a little more, circling her entrance with the tip of his member. He chuckled when she bucked back and moaned, until Half Moon growled in annoyance and lashed her tail. "Just mate me already! We only have one night, Jay's Wing."

"Okay, okay. I'm going in. I'm just teasing you." He rasped a lick over her ears, making Half Moon close her eyes in bliss with a deep purr. Jayfeather grabbed her scruff in his jaws. "Ready, Half Moon?" Jayfeather asked, muffled by her scruff in his maw.

"TAKE ME, JAYFEATHER!" She screamed. Jayfeather pulled his muzzle back and clawed backwards on Half Moon's shoulders, pushing himself in as he penetrated her core in one clean, slow, thrust, and ripped her hymen while filling Half Moon's core with his barbed member as it glided on her walls. "Ohhhhhhhhh, I've wanted you to do that for the longest time, Jay's Wing." She told him after letting out a long moan of pleasure and satisfaction. "How am I, Jay's Wing? Is it what you expected?" She fretted.

Jayfeather purred deeply, nuzzling her cheek and brushing his tail-tip over her other cheek. "Stop worrying. You're tight, and it's the best thing I've ever felt. Tell me when you're ready for me to go on." He rasped a couple more licks over her ears. Jayfeather was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Half Moon twined her tail with his, and gave Jayfeather a confident nod. "I'm ready, Jay's Wing. Savor this with me. We only have one night together." She moved closer and whispered into his ear. "Make it last. Use me as your toy. Make this the most memorable night we'll ever have."

Jayfeather nodded. "Let's make it memorable." He pulled out of her until only his tip was in her entrance, and thrust it back in quickly, building up a fast, powerful rhythm as he slammed into her fully and pulled out until only his tip was hanging by her entrance while tearing her inner walls with his barbs.

"More Jay's Wing! Faster!" She begged. Jayfeather increased his speed even more, and the two were howling in bliss to the sky above. "I want all of you inside me, Jay's Wing! Make me have your kits!" She yowled, matching his speed and bucking back with each thrust.

Jayfeather groaned, knowing he was close to cumming already, and held it back. He sped up his thrusts at a speed he thought wasn't possible and groaned loudly, feeling he was seconds away from his climax. Jayfeather pressed his weight hard onto her back to go as deep as he could. "Ohhhhhh Half Moooooon!" He howled her name as he came deep within her and filled her womb with his cum.

"Jay's Wing! Ohhhhhh!" Half Moon came with him, and their fluids mixed with Half Moon's blood as it covered Jayfeather's member and leaked out of her core on to ground. "Do me again. In my other hole." She instructed. Jayfeather pulled out of her core while Half Moon let out a long moan. "Don't stop. Take me higher." She commanded. Jayfeather aimed higher and probed for her sphincter. He tapped it, then with a yowl pounded it until he slipped through. "AHHHHHHHH!" Half Moon screamed as he forced his barbed member into her ass. Jayfeather didn't slow down at all and thrusted wildly, pounding into her tight ass while moaning in bliss. "It hurts Jay's Wing!" Half Moon cried.

"Try and enjoy it. Your ass is much tighter than your core. I love it!" He told her while rasping comforting licks around her ears and she twined their tails harder together. "Ohhhhh Half Moon, I'd love to have kits with you." He moaned.

"AHHHH! I'D LOVE THAT TOO, JAY'S WING!" She screamed through her pain. Jayfeather continued speed up to his pleasure, and a little to Half Moon's. She started bucking back and moaning quietly as her body got used to the feeling.

"See? I knew you could enjoy it." He rasped more licks over her ears, and Half Moon was purring in pleasure.

"Harder Jay's Wing!" Half Moon yowled, really getting into it as she bucked against him hard. Jayfeather groaned each time she bucked, knowing his climax wasn't far. "Don't hold back, Jay's Wing. Release it all. Let it go. FILL ME UP!" She encouraged him, and Jayfeather groaned louder.

"I'm cumming Half Moon!" He thrusted deeper into her one more time, and held himself there as he came deep into her ass, filling her from the back end up with his seed. When Jayfeather stopped cumming, He collapsed still inside Half Moon, laying on her flank.

Half Moon brushed his flank with her tail as she unentwined it with Jayfeather's. "That... Was... Amazing..." She breathed. "I won't ever forget this, Jay's Wing. In fact, you're going to have more fun when you wake up. Thank you for the best night I've ever had." She nuzzled his cheek with a deep purr. "We'll meet again, Jay's Wing. And then we can be together forever!" She announced excitedly. "Go see your prize. She's all yours." Half Moon got up, and Jayfeather pulled out of her.

"When it is my time to join StarClan, I'll be the happiest tom ever to have lived." Jayfeather told her, rasping a final lick over her ears. "Thank you for this night, Half Moon. It's sure to be one I'll remember."

"You'll remember this morning well, Jay's Wing. You can count on it with your _sister_." She giggled then padded off. _Hollyleaf? But she's dead in the tunnels... Unless..._

* * *

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes to darkness, but he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, specifically, a lower part of him. His member was fully out and smelled of Half Moon and Jayfeather's fluids.

 _"You'll remember this morning well, Jay's Wing. You can count on it with you sister."_ Half Moon's last words were echoing through his mind. The cat watching him wasn't his current sister, but maybe in another life she was.

"Dovewing? Are you alright? What do you want?" He asked her. Briarlight wasn't far away, but she was sleeping soundly with her tail covering her ears. _Do I snore?_

" _You_." She uttered a single word, and Jayfeather's fur pricked with realization.

 _"We can't, Not here anyway."_ He whispered to her, pointing his tail to Briarlight's sleeping form starting to stir.

 _"No._ " Dovewing simply replied. " _I want you now._ "Jayfeather could hear her licking her lips in anticipation, and Dovewing started to drool. _Of all the cats Half Moon, why this one?_

"Dovewing, I'll do this with you, but not here. Please... Briarlight will hear and see us." Jayfeather dodged her.

"Let her watch. Maybe she'll join in." She retorted, padding closer to him and bending her head down.

"What about the rest of the- _Oh Great StarClan._ " Dovewing started deep-throating his member quickly, grabbing his balls in her paws while jerking him off with her tail.

She pulled off his member with a wet 'POP'. "Want more? I know you do." She told him with a smug tone.

"Dammit Dovewing. We can't do it- ohhhhhhhh- here." He tried persuading her, but she would tease him with pleasure.

She pawed at his member, tossing it between her paws back and forth like a moss ball. "I've _never_ seen such a big member. How does a tom like you not get taken advantage of by she-cats like me more often?" She sneered.

"Dovewing, please-" Jayfeather began.

"-suck on your member again?" She interrupted. "Of course. Why didn't you say so." She took the tip of his member in her maw and swirled her tongue around the tip, while she rubbed it with her soft paws and tickled his balls with her tail.

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh._ " Jayfeather threw his head back as he let out a long, quiet moan. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He questioned her, falling over and letting Dovewing take advantage of him.

"It's my own special technique I developed. Every tom I try it on submits to me and fucks me silly afterwards." She snorted as she pulled off him. " _You_ will too. I've wanted you for a while, _Jayfeather_." Dovewing giggled.

"Wha?" Jayfeather's body felt tired, and his mind was whirling.

Dovewing let out another cute giggle. "Oh nothing." She started to deep-throat his member again, while rubbing it with her paws and tickling his balls with her tail. Jayfeather couldn't hold back another moan and went limp with pleasure, still conscious, and completely submitting to Dovewing. "Enjoy it. tell me what you want me to do." She instructed him.

"Whatever you're doing, but faster." He told her, and she giggled with cute _mrrow_ of amusement, making Jayfeather harder as he groaned.

"I've got a better idea." she wrapped her tail around his balls while she rubbed his member with her paws. "Come on, Jayfeather. Get it all over me. I want to be covered in your seed. Won't you grant this _sweet_ she-cat her wish?" She squeezed his balls slightly, and Jayfeather groaned. She let out another cute _mrrow_ of amusement, and Jayfeather almost blew all over her with a loud groan. "It's not very nice to keep things from young she-cats like me." She nipped the tip of his member, squeezed his balls tight and rubbed his member faster. Jayfeather groaned loudly and finally came all over Dovewing, shooting directly into her face five times, and covering her muzzle, ears, nose, chin, face, chest, and neck in his cum. When Jayfeather stopped cumming, Dovewing purred and started to clean herself up. "Is that not the best experience you've ever had?" She giggled.

"Ohhhhhhh." Jayfeather murmured, the smell of sex and her core drifted to his nose, and wreathed in the air around him. "We aren't done yet, are we?" He asked her.

"Did you really think I would let you not fuck me, in both holes?" Dovewing said to him indignantly. "Take me, Jayfeather. I know you want more than that, especially after your wet dream." She spoke in a knowing tone, then giggled.

"What do you know?" Jayfeather growled, pelt feeling hot.

"You were dreaming about a mating a she-cat. How much more obvious could it be? Do you want to tell me who the she-cat was or are we gonna do this?" She lashed her tail in annoyance.

"Her name was _Half Moon_. You've met her, in a _past life_ when you were my _sister._ " He snarled, then pounced on her while she was dumbfounded. "We're related more than you think, but you think that's gonna stop me from going feral on you?" He lined up her member with her core and shoved it into her without hesitation, thrusting into her as fast as he could go while Dovewing moaned in bliss as her insides were being torn apart. "Damn, you're so wet! How long have you really wanted me?"

"Ever since I was a kit when I saw your member, Jayfeather. Fuck me harder! Fuck your kin harder!" She yowled, bucking back.

'I can't go any faster! StarClan, your core is amazing." He put more power into his wild thrusts, making Dovewing throw her head back in a moans and a howl of pleasure. "I'm cumming already! But I'm not done yet!" He came inside her core, coating her depths with his white seed, but was thrusting so fast while cumming, it splashed out of her core each time he thrust back in.

"Ohhhhhhh StarClan, Jayfeather!" Dovewing came with him, her fluids splashing against his and mixing together while splashing out of her core with Dovewing's blood. "More! Don't stop! I love your member, Jayfeather!" She yowled.

"As much as I love your moans, you'll wake the clan." He rasped a lick behind her ears. Dovewing purred deeply, letting out another cute _mrrow_ that Jayfeather loved so much. "I love it when you do that. It gets me so hard, only your core can satisfy me." He groaned.

Dovewing let out one last mrrow and Jayfeather buried himself in her, balls resting just inside her entrance while Dovewing grinded against his balls. Jayfeather's member was pressed hard against her womb entrance when he came, shooting directly into her depths with his seeds. "I hope you wanted kits, 'cause i'm so bearing yours." Dovewing let out a breath of relief as she came with him. "Want to use the other hole, love?" She purred as she brushed his cheek.

"Try and stop me after that." Jayfeather pulled out of her core with a long moan shared with Dovewing. "You'll do this with me again, right? That was the best experience I've ever had."

"Anything to please the 'Medicine Cat'" She laughed.

Okay, let's do this, but first things first,-" He dismounted her and grabbed a wad of moss to stick in her mouth. "-I have to make sure you don;t wake the clan. What if Firestar saw his medicine cat mating one of his patients?"

"Fine. anything to please you, Jayfeather... WAIT!" She yowled before Jayfeather could stick the moss in her mouth, moving forward quickly and started sucking his tip again while purring in pleasure and rubbing it again with her forepaws.

" _Ohhhhh_. You never give up, do you?" He moaned, letting Dovewing clean him up with clean, quick strokes of her tongue as he laid on his back. Jayfeather pressed her head down on his member each time she pulled up. "More. Gimme more, you slut."

She stopped pleasuring his member and pulled off of him much to Jayfeather's annoyance. "Save it for the main event." Dovewing turned around and crouched, lifting her tail and brushing his cheek to beckon Jayfeather to her. "Take me again."

Jayfeather let out an unsatisfied sigh. "Alright." He walked up to her head and pushed the wad of moss in her mouth." Try yowling for me."

"I OVE OOH HAYETHER!" She yowled and was muffled by the moss.

"Perfect. Sorry to keep you muffled, but the clan is waking up." He told Dovewing, butting his head into her flank, then padding behind her and mounting her crouched form. "Let's have some final fun." He positioned his member in front of her tailhole, taping her sphincter, and she wriggled away uncomfortably while he tried pushing her back on his member with his claws."Didn't you want it there?" He asked her, taking the moss out of her maw so she could speak.

"It feels unnatural." She explained. "Take me already and get this part over with." She ordered.

"I'm dominant here!" He growled, shoving the moss back into her mouth. "Let's do this." he probed for her sphincter again, but grabbed her scruff his jaws as he positioned himself. "TAKE IT ALL!" He yowled, muffled by her scruff as he pulled back on her scruff and shoulders, forcing his member into her tailhole with a muffled screech of pain from Dovewing. He shoved himself all the way in roughly with a groan of pleasure, barbs tearing her walls and drawing blood. "I'll start moderately fast. Try and enjoy this, _sister._ " He whispered the last word into her ear, and Dovewing bucked back against him.

"Y _ou sick she-cat. You like mating with your past-life brother? He'll make this very pleasurable for you, and all Dovewing has to this is submit like a good slutty she-cat that you are."_ He whispered to her, rasping a lick over her ear. Dovewing bucked back against him harder with a muffled moan. Jayfeather laughed, then started to thrust into her tailhole at a quick moderately fast speed. Dovewing was enjoying it immensely, her eyes closed in bliss and pushed back against him each time he thrust in with a loud muffled moan. Dovewing let out a muffled scream, and it only made Jayfeather's member harder.

"Enjoying it that much, huh?" He sneered, and started thrusting into her tailhole with no rhythm. Both were moaning in bliss, and Jayfeather nipped at her neck which made her buck back against him hard. "Damn... That was too much... Ohhhhhh." He hilted himself inside her tailhole and came with a groan deep inside. Dovewing went limp as he finally released inside her tailhole, letting out a loud moan through the moss the entire clan would've heard if it wasn't muffled by the moss.

Jayfeather let out a breath of relief as he finished cumming, and pulled out of her tailhole as he dismounted her with a muffled gasp from Dovewing. He padded in front of her and took out the moss from her mouth. "That was amazing, Jayfeather. I should probably get back to my warrior duties." She started to walk out, but Jayfeather suddenly remembered Dovewing's special senses. He visioned her ears from his ancient visit, and they looked... amazing. _Unreal_. Along with his vision, a thought passed through, and it made his member hard again. "Dovewing... wait." He halted her. "Can I do one more thing with you?" He asked, scuffing his paws on the ground. _Why does it suddenly feel like she's my sister again?_

"What else could you do? You've taken me in all my holes, and filled me in all of them. I honestly feel drowsy after that." She tilted her head slowly, Jayfeather could hear her neck fur brush and her muscles move.

"There are two I haven't taken, but I'd like to try them. Would you let me use your _ears?_ " He could hear her flinch and jump with surprise and confusion.

"Use my ears? I don't know how that's possible, but what could be wrong with it?" She replied back. "Sure, I'm up for it."

"Thank you, Dovewing. I'll try to make sure we both enjoy it." Jayfeather promised. "Come here, Dovewing." He beckoned her with his tail, and she padded forward.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him, innocently.

"Stand up on your paws, but hang your head." He instructed her, and Dovewing obeyed. Jayfeather gave her a nod, hearing her shifting into position. He padded towards her head, and mounted her it on the right side, so his member was positioned by Dovewing's right ear. "Here it goes." He thrust forward, and went slightly into her ear. Dovewing gasped, but didn't move, trying to get used to the feeling while Jayfeather let out a quiet moan. "So soft... How does it feel Dovewing?"

"Different... But I'm not complaining. Keep going." She told him, and Jayfeather started to thrust into her ear quickly, loving the feel of her soft ear canal around his member as he moaned. Dovewing purred with satisfaction that Jayfeather was enjoying it, and closed her eyes in bliss, loving the sound of Jayfeather's moans. He couldn't fit his entire member inside her ear, but he got in about a quarter of his member and it was very pleasurable. "I'm gonna cum!" Jayfeather released a load into her ear, filling it with his cum, while Dovewing flinched at the sound directly shot into her ears. "Now for the other one."

He dismounted her and walked over to her other side, mounting her head and positioning his member on her left ear. He pushed in and started thrusting wildly with as much of his member inside as he could. Dovewing closed her eyes in bliss again. Listening to the sounds of Jayfeather's moans in her other ear made Dovewing's core wet again, but they couldn't do that again when the clan would need to see to him. "I need you in my core again, Jayfeather." She moaned.

"We can't, as much as I want to." He muttered through his thrusting, then came inside her other ear with a grunt, flinching again. "That was great."

Please Jayfeather... I need you in my core again." She whined.

"Okay maybe I can make up an excuse." he told her. "Let's get these ears cleaned up first. He started licking inside her ears, making Dovewing purr in pleasure. Dovewing moved her tail and curled it around his member while Jayfeather moaned inside of her ear. His breathing in her ear made Dovewing buck back, needing him inside her core again.

 _"Are you two done with that yet?"_ Briarlight's teasing voice made them both jump. "Don't worry, I won't tell, but if she gets pregnant, you're handling it, Jayfeather. Thanks for the show." She giggled, then sighed. "I can tell you aren't done. Go, I'll tell everyone you went to find some herbs with Dovewing. Even a tom like him needs to relieve themselves. I just wish my life could be the same." Her tone held memories when she used to be able to use all four legs, now she dragged herself across the Hallow floor wherever she went.

Dovewing butted her head to Jayfeather's flank. "Come on, let's go 'Gather some herbs'" She giggled. Jayfeather licked out her other ear clean, and took the lead as they went out of the Hallow to have some fun with her while the rest of the clan thought they were gathering herbs.

* * *

"Let them have their fun... Jayfeather will just get in trouble when everyone realizes what he's done." Briarlight muttered to herself. _Would the clan even believe a weak cat who can't even use her hind legs?_ "They might." She sighed. "But that's just a chance I won't take. He needed relief anyway. I hated how grumpy he's been."

"Briarlight? Are you talking about Jayfeather?" Ivypool entered the medicine den. "He told me to come and see him this morning. Where'd he go?"

"He went herb gathering with Dovewing." She told her.

"hmmmmm." Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "What would she want with Jayfeather? Lionblaze isn't in on it... Whatever, I'll figure this out later. Do you know how to apply a poultice, Briarlight?" Ivypool asked.

"Not completely. I'll tell Jayfeather you were here. He always wants to know everything when I'm stuck in here and he's out doing something." She described what Jayfeather does vaguely on purpose, hoping Ivypool wouldn't ask more.

Ivypool flicked her tail with annoyance. "You're hiding something, and it has to deal with those two. My sister, doesn't it?" She growled.

"I can't tell you. It would only hurt the clan, Ivypool. See what you can get out of your sister." Briarlight told her, and as Ivypool was about to protest, Briarlight spoke again, looking at Ivypool with wide, anxious eyes. "I _really_ can't tell you. This is something that you must find out yourself." Ivypool gave her a hard, irritated look.

"what could my sister seriously be hiding? That you know?" She growled. "You can't hide it forever, Briarlight. I'll get this out of you whether you tell me or not." Ivypool stormed out of the medicine den, and Briarlight let out a sigh of relief.

 **Hope that satisfied you 'Fanguy 126' I'm not completely comfortable writing ear sex, but if it's requested, I will write it. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! Leave me a request letting me know what you want to see, or a review telling me what you thought.**

 **LostLitwick**


	10. BlueXFire (LUST) 'Nicholas741'

**Here's the next one, BluestarXFireheart, Requested by 'Nicholas741' and an idea I wanted to write. Also, I have a Bonus story for you all! While I was writing this, I thought some things seemed incomplete, and I just had to write about them. Expect another story, already finished, tomorrow! It deals with these characters.**

 **The guest who requested the Dovewing in a hole stories, thank you so much for clarifying that. I was going to skip them and do the others because i thought you might've been the same person, but now I'll definitely do them next. Expect some** **Jayfeather Dustpelt Thornclaw Spiderleg and Dovewing rape next, and they've asked for a followup soon after I'll do a bit later.**

 **Nearly 500 viewers! The bonus chapter is a celebration of how much you're enjoy my work!**

 **Enjoy some BlueXFire!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. BONUS CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT!**

Bluestar was walking out of the camp with their medicine cat, Yellowfang, one day at Half Moon in Greenleaf. The sun shined brightly as the padded towards Fourtrees, warming their pelts with sunshine.

"I just can't stand it, Yellowfang. It's really getting to me." Bluestar told her.

"What do you want me to do? Neither of us can have mates, Bluestar. As needy as you can be, the toms all know not to attack a leader. You have to make it through this Heat cycle without a mate. All female leaders have done the same thing before you." Yellowfang mewed.

Bluestar sighed. "And there's really nothing you can do about it? No herb that can relieve heat even slightly?"

Yellow shook her head. "No. Look Bluestar, I have to meet the other medicine cats. Find a way to take care of this heat by yourself. Do not get taken advantage of, Bluestar. Heat this wild can make a she-cat do crazy things they don't want to." She warned as she padded off to Fourtrees. Runningnose was there waiting for her, and waved his tail as a sign of greeting and to Yellowfang and farewell to Bluestar.

 _Oh, StarClan. Why is this Heat cycle so hard to pull through?_

* * *

Bluestar laid in her den, trying to get comfortable and sleep the Heat cycle away, but it just got worse and worse. Finally, she gave up and ventured out. It was Sunhigh and the clan was buzzing with activity. Looking around, she saw some of the toms with mates and flicked her tail-tip in irritation. Bluestar covered her core with her tail tightly, not wanting any of the toms to smell her Heat. Even Whitestorm gave her a funny look yesterday, and she practically mothered him! _Would Heat even make my sister's kit forget who mothered him through kithood? StarClan, why?_ She shivered.

"Hey, Bluestar!" Bluestar flinched as the ginger, flame-pelted tom called to her, already moving closer to her. "Want to come on a hunting patrol with me, Cinderpaw, Graystripe, and Brakenpaw?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Fireheart. Thanks for asking." She turned him down. Fireheart looked at her with confusion, wondering when she would ever turn down hunting. "Is something wrong, Bluestar? You never turn down a chance to hunt for the clan." He pressed closer, and his eyes widened when he got a scent on his nostril that made his eyes go crazy with lust. "Do you want to come hunting with me, alone instead?" _Damn toms! They think they can just control she-cats however they please! Humph!_

"Leave me alone, Fireheart. I'll tell you why later. Go, you don't want to miss your hunting patrol. That's an order, Fireheart." She added as he was about to protest. Fireheart sighed and padded towards the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw watched the entire thing with amusement. He sneered to Dustpelt and Longtail as Fireheart padded away from his leader, tail down.

 _Who can I even talk to? All the toms, including my kin want a peice of me... Maybe the elders could help me out, I'm still fairly young to them_. She thought with amusement. _By like 5 moons._

Bluestar padded over to an elder, who looked up at her with slight bewilderment, then caught her scent and laughed.

"It's bad, isn't it Bluestar? Toms won't leave you alone?" Smallear mewed to her.

"Worse than that, even Whitestorm tried." Bluestar told her.

"Even your own kin? This is bad, Bluestar. You have to do something about it before a random tom rapes you." Smallear warned.

"What's going on, Bluestar?" Dappletail looked up and sniffed the air, then gave a curt nod. "That time again, huh. You might as well go relieve yourself in the woods, and be careful of toms."

Bluestar sighed. "I don't want to leave the clan into the forest alone. I know a tom will come after me."

"Well you have to do something, Bluestar. It's even making you irritable. The clan will notice the change of mood soon, and the toms may force you to please them." Dappletail warned. "Just go into the forest and relieve yourself. You have to take the chance. If you get raped, I'm sure you'll still be fine. You're a strong cat, and our strong leader. You can make it through anything, Bluestar."

"It's really so obvious? That I'm... in Heat?... Maybe I will tag onto Fireheart's patrol. Thanks smallear and Dappletail. I'll let you know what happened." She gave them a nod, then padded towards the gorse thicket. Fireheart, Graystripe, Brakenpaw, and Cinderpaw were there. Cinderpaw and Brakenpaw were wrestling each other when Bluestar padded over. They broke apart and scuffed the ground in embarrassment as she stopped near them. "You said you were going hunting, Fireheart? Mind if I come too, then?" She asked.

Of course not, Bluestar. Let's go. Stay close to me, Cinderpaw! Your leader is watching you!" He warned her, and Cinderpaw and Brakenpaw both stood up straighter, tails straight up in excitement while the five cats padded out of the gorse thicket.

* * *

 _They're gonna see my wet core, I might as well make it a show_. She thought as they spotted a vole. "I'll take this one." She padded in front carefully, lifting her tail high off the ground as she crouched and swayed her hips each light step. All three toms were starring right at her core, with lust-filled eyes. Cinderpaw just watched the leader go for the vole, completely innocent and unaware. When Bluestar was just a tail-length away from the vole, she swayed her hips faster then leaped squarely onto the vole, nipping its neck until it went limp.

"Good catch, Bluestar!" Cinderpaw mewed while the three toms were stuck in a trance starring at her core.

Bluestar waved her core at the toms again. "Like what you see, toms?" She giggled. "Come here, Cinderpaw. Me and you are going to go for a little walk." Cinderpaw nearly jumped in excitement with a squeal.

"Lucky!" Brakenpaw spat indignantly, but still uncomfortable from what experienced.

Fireheart and Graystripe sighed. "Leave the she-cats alone, Brakenpaw. let's see if we can't get you a squirrel." Graystripe told him. The three toms padded off back towards camp while Cinderpaw and Bluestar walked closer to Fourtrees.

"Cinderpaw, do you know what a Heat cycle is?" She asked the apprentice, who shook her head. "How much do you know about mating, then?"

"I know a male puts a certain part of him into us and does something inside after some time that makes us bear kits." She explained.

Alright Cinderpaw, I'm going to explain why the toms were looking at me in that way. The way I'm acting is because of a thing called Heat. Heat is a cycle that happens only in she-cats. It makes us very uncomfortable and in need to mate." She turned around, and lifted her tail off her core. "You smell that? It's the unmistakable scent of Heat. She-cats notice it with fear and irritation, but toms notice it with lust and desire. Lust is an emotion i'm gonna guess you're unfamiliar with." Cinderpaw nodded. "It's your desire to mate with a certain cat. As your leader, and a she-cat leader at that, I can't take care of my Heat. All the toms know this, and I have a feeling some of them might break it soon. I have no mate to help me through it. When you experience your first Heat... Do it with a tom you love with all your heart. I'm in a bad position, and likely to get raped by these toms. especially one of those three with us."

"I noticed you were swaying your hips, and the toms got lost in the sight of your core. Is that really how toms can act around us?" Cinderpaw asked innocently.

"It is. Heat cycles are especially cruel to the she-cat. I might get raped, but my body will enjoy it when I don't want to get pregnant or something. Heat can make a she-cat do crazy things, which is exactly what made me do... well that." Bluestar explained awkwardly.

"Do you need any help staying away from the toms? I could stay near you and help you fight them off."Cinderpaw offered, but Bluestar looked at her, horrified.

"No! they might as well rape you too! A tom will take any chance to get at a she-cats core. I'll handle it myself. I would dare risk such a young cat's virginity." Bluestar explained.

"Virginity?" She turned her head, confused.

"You're a virgin. You haven't mated at all yet. Virginity is what keeps you from getting pregnant at anytime. When a tom breaks that away, during Heat cycles, they can impregnate you." Bluestar explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I could see that. Will the toms look at me that way too?" Cinderpaw asked, tilting her head.

"I think Brakenpaw might. Young toms like him will be curious. Your brother might do something he regrets. Just be careful, Cinderpaw. Don't lift your tail for anyone if you don't trust them." She instructed her. "I'm gonna go near the river for a drink. If I don't come back in a few, assume I'm finding prey. That's an order, so I wont need help."

Cinderpaw sighed. "You know it's gonna happen, don't you?"

"If it's going to happen, it's happening now. I won't give them a better chance. Head back to Graystripe for some training. Maybe you'll learn new defensive moves." She told Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw nodded reluctantly, and waved her tail in farewell as she padded off toward the toms. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Bluestar reached the river near Sunningrocks on their side of the border. "Why do we even still fight over these rocks? I only try to get them back because RiverClan walks all over us if we don't." She muttered out loud, then sighed. "I sound like such an elder."

"The only she-cats who are elders are One-eye, Smallear and Dappletail." Fireheart mewed behind her. "You need some help, Bluestar. Don't try and hide it. It's the strongest Heat I've ever smelled."

Bluestar sighed. "Not here, come with me into a clearing. I don't want RiverClan to see a tom who used to be a kittypet dominant over me. I've accepted you, but some cats haven't... and never will."

Fireheart lunged at her and knocked her on her back. "Who cares what they think? I doubt you'll make it to a clearing anyway. That Heat literally looks like it's about to make you snap." He bent his head down and licked the outside of her core, making Bluestar moan loudly. "That loud from a lick just around your core?"

"Fireheart... I wanted you to be the one to do this. What are Graystripe and Brakenpaw doing anyway?" She asked him.

"They're taking Cinderpaw for the ride of her life. Your little show made us all very horny, and you know how toms get when we're horny." He sneered. " I think we should get down to business already. You're dripping wet, Bluestar." Fireheart moved his position to a pin on her back with member pressed against her entrance and paws on two of her nipples. His touch made Bluestar's body frozen in anticipation. She needed him inside of her, and even if she wanted to escape, there was no way she'd move now.

"Take me, Fireheart. I'm glad it's you taking care of this." She thanked him with a purr.

"A submissive leader? Deal." He thrust all the way into her core, filling her up with his barbed member that seemed to fit perfectly. Bluestar let out a long, loud moan of pleasure and satisfaction as it slid all the way inside her to the hilt. "Ohhhhh, Bluestar. Whoever you fell in love with needed to stretch you more. You're so tight!" He moaned.

"He never had such a member as you, Fireheart. You're bigger and even longer." She moaned, then gave him a series look of narrowed, lustful, eyes. "Ravage me, Fireheart. Fuck me like a lion. Go crazy." She ordered him. "And that's an order." She added with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Let's just see what I can do about that, Bluestar." He pulled out of her all the way, then started to thrust deep inside of her, hitting all her special spots that made Bluestar moan and wriggle around in pleasure like she was on Catmint. Fireheart found a fast rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them, so pleasurable for Bluestar she was drooling. "Tell me what a slut you are." He ordered her.

"I want you to cum deep inside me and fuck me until my belly swells from all the cum! Don't stop thrusting and just keep cumming inside your slutty, submissive, leader. Make me drunk off your member and never want to let it go!" She told him.

Fireheart came deep inside her with a groan, but didn't stop thrusting as Bluestar had ordered. "My slut wishes I fill her up and don't stop until she's bursting with my seed. I can please you, Bluestar." He gave her a wicked grin that made Bluestar shudder with pleasure, cumming all over his member inside of her. "Let's not hold back and get messy, dirty, and loud." He chuckled. He bent his head down lower while keeping his quick rhythm of thrusting to suck on a teet, and kneaded two others with his paws. Bluestar twined her tail with his, getting drunk off their mating as she screamed in pleasure.

"I haven't done this in such a long time, ohhhhhhhhh Great StarClan Fireheart." She moaned and both of them came in unison again. Fireheart still didn't stop thrusting inside of her much to Bluestar's delight. _"More. All I want is you inside me."_ She whispered into his ears, making Fireheart's member twitch again as it got harder. Their previous orgasms lubricated her walls even more and each thrust made a squealching noise as some of it splashed out of her. "More! So much more, ohhhhhhhhh!" She moaned.

Fireheart sped up his rhythm to as fast as he could go, breaking it. He could feel another climax coming, but much bigger than the first two. "This is gonna be a final, Bluestar. Prepare yourself." He thrusted even faster than he thought possible while Bluestar's mind whirled and blurred with the smell of sex and constant pleasure, entrancing her. "Oh StarClan, HERE IT COMES! AHHHHH" He let out a furious howl as he thrust deeper than before, cumming much deeper inside than he ever had and holding his member there while Bluestar came with him with a howl, going limp soon after. Fireheart held his yowl for as long as he kept cumming, and held his cum inside of her so none escaped. When Fireheart finally finished, Bluestar looked a moon pregnant, and both cats were exhausted. Fireheart collapsed on top of her, still deeply embedded, on her unconscious on her warm, cum filled belly into a deep sleep.

"If only I got to keep my kits, Oakheart... None of them could've been as special as Fireheart. I wish he was my son." She sighed. Fireheart shifted himself and started to knead her soft belly and suck on a teet like a kit, making Bluestar's heart flutter. _He wishes it too? Can he hear me through his dreaming?_

"He can, Bluestar." A white she-cat that was so familiar to her made her heart skip a beat.

"Snowfur!" She yowled excitedly.

"Bluestar, that was too much. You let yourself be controlled by a tom, when you're the leader!" She let out a shocked trill.

"I know it was wrong, but... I just couldn't, Snowfur. He was better than Oakheart." She breathed.

"That's another cat's kit Bluestar. She-cat leaders can't have kits! And this tom has filled you up. What are you gonna do, then?" Snowfur was looking down on her with scorn.

"I don't know, Snowfur. What can I even do?' She echoed.

Snowfur thought for a moment, then padded closer to Bluestar. "This has only been done once before. You'll have your kits... but you have to give them to another queen to nurse. And luckily, there will be one at the same time as you." Bluestar wondered who that could be, then it hit her so hard, she flinched with realization

"No... He didn't." Bluestar mewed, horrified.

Snowfur shook her head, and Bluestar let out a breath of relief."Luckily it's not them. Cinderpaw wasn't in Heat, but she did mate for the first time... And it was with her brother. Her Heat cycle isn't for a couple more moons."

"Snowfur... Why did StarClan ever make us have a Heat cycle? None of this would've happened if it wasn't for the Heat cycle." She explained.

"We wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the Heat cycle, Bluestar. Stormtail only mated Moonflower because of her Heat scent." She hung her head. "Stormtail never truly loved her, Moonflower just always mooned over him. That day we lost her in the WindClan attack... Stormtail never tried to save Moonflower." She growled. "It played through my mind so much until I hated our father. Dappletail was always his, the true she-cat he wanted... But they never once had kits. She was one of those she-cats no matter how hard they tried never had kits."

"But didn't he-" Bluestar began.

"No! Stormtail never even comforted us when she died! No one did!" Snowfur was wailing now, and it shocked Blustar. "We only had each other... Driving us to find some of the strangest mates possible. Stonefur and Mistyfoot still don't know, and Whitestorm almost didn't see you as a motherly figure yesterday." She sighed. "Thistleclaw seemed like such a good father to my kits and mate... Where did we go wrong Bluestar?"

"I don't know, Snowfur... But those events have shaped me to be a leader. I've lived with so much grief... losing everyone I cared about. Moonflower, you, Stormtail at the time, Oakheart, and most of the clanmates I grew up with soon after." She was getting caught up in the grief again, and didn't want to talk about it. "Where do we go from here? Do I just lead my clan and pretend this never happened?"

"You can definitely not do that. ThunderClan needs your leadership. Just give your kits to another queen." She told her.

"How's can any mother just give up their kits... Twice?" Bluestar mewed, Bewildered. "I'm not gonna do this again! Why can't StarClan do something about this?"

"Mousebrain! Sometimes, we're just normal cats like you. We cant change what you cats want to do, only help you along a certain path. The Heat cycle has been with all she-cats since cats even existed. I can't explain it. We have it, and we just have to live with it." Snowfur explained.

Bluestar closed her eyes in anger, but opened them to see Snowfur gone.

* * *

"Bluestar?" Fireheart meowed wearily. "Oh..." He suddenly realized what he was doing and got off, pulling out of her core. All the cum inside of her core leaked up, making Bluestar let out a long quiet moan. "I'm... I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that."

"Fireheart, I couldn't help myself either. My body wanted something to relieve it of Heat. Thank you. I'm no doubt pregnant though..." She muttered, getting to her paws. The sun was setting, both cats had their pelts ruffled and matted from their messy act. "We better clean this up." Both cats shared tongues until the sun set and the moon was rising. "The medicine cats are sharing with StarClan tonight... When I need a medicine cat." Bluestar sighed. "I wonder if Yellowfang already knows."

"That old cat will know just from your tone." Fireheart mused. "The clan will be wondering where we were, they'll be worried Bluestar. What are you going to tell them? You can't tell them what we did." Fireheart fretted.

"Will Graystripe, Brakenpaw, and Cinderpaw be in camp, or do you think they were out cold too?" Bluestar asked.

Fireheart looked thoughtful for a moment. "Brakenfur was looking at Cinderpaw with searing curiosity after he saw your core. He probably ended up doing the same that we did. Graystripe... He might be elsewhere. Brakenpaw said he was 'interested' in his sister."

"He wanted her?" She mewed in disbelief. "Let's get back to camp. I've had enough things happening today." She led the way with her tail over her core. Fireheart followed behind her as they walked back to camp.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, and the bonus chapter will be up soon after. Leave me some criticism about what you thought I could do better or what you thought I did really well. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Let me know what you'd like to see by leaving a request!**  
 **LostLitwick**


	11. CinderXGrayXBrakenXFire (LUST) BONUS

**Here's the bonus story! It's CinderXFireXGrayXBraken! The beginning takes a little bit from the previous story, just to get an idea where it splits off. Thank you all! Over 500 viewers and almost 3000 views! ENJOY!**

 **I'm loving some of these requests you guys are asking for! They sound really fun to write about, and I'll try and get as many done in my own time.**

 **Shoutout to 'SandclawButCooler' for the follow! Thank you!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS EVERYONE!**

 _They're gonna see my wet core, I might as well make it a show_. Bluestar thought as they spotted a vole. "I'll take this one." She padded in front carefully, lifting her tail high off the ground as she crouched and sway her hips each light step. All three toms were starring right at her core, with lust-filled eyes. Cinderpaw just watched the leader go for the vole, completely innocent and unaware. When Bluestar was just a tail-length away from the vole, she swayed her hips faster then leaped squarely onto the vole, nipping it neck until it went limp.

"Good catch, Bluestar!" Cinderpaw mewed while the three toms were stuck in a trance.

She waved her core at the toms again. "Like what you see, toms?" She giggled. "Come here, Cinderpaw. Me and you are going to go for a little walk." Cinderpaw nearly jumped in excitement with a squeal.

"Lucky!" Brakenpaw spat indignantly.

Fireheart and Graystripe sighed. "Leave the she-cats alone, Brakenpaw. let's see if we can't get you a squirrel." Graystripe told him. The three toms padded off back towards camp while Cinderpaw and Bluestar walked closer to Fourtrees. Brakenpaw couldn't help but shoot a few glances at his sister's rear as they walked off.

"What I wouldn't do for a she-cat right now, Graystripe." Fireheart told him.

"You want Bluestar's. I know you do. It looks so tight." Graystripe snorted in amusement.

"Graystripe? What's this feeling I'm getting?" Brakenpaw asked innocently.

"Have you ever seen that before, Brakenpaw?" Graystripe wondered, turning his gaze to him.

"A couple times... On my sister and mother." He admitted, while Graystripe fell on his side laughing. "What's so funny?" He tilted his head to the side.

Fireheart was twitching his whiskers. "What you're feeling is the completely natural feeling of lust, Brakenpaw. You've seen your sister's and mother's cores a few times?" Fireheart chuckled.

"I don't understand!" Brakenpaw shook his head in confusion.

"Graystripe! Get it together, mousebrain!" He called to him, and Graystripe got up with an amused look on his face. "As funny as it may be, your apprentice needs some lessons... in _mating_." Fireheart tried to hold a serious face, but twitched his whiskers.

"Alright, I'm okay. Great StarClan, Brakenpaw." Graystripe shook his head. "What have you been told about mating as a start?" He asked him.

"Frostfur told us as kits that a tom would put a certain part of him inside a she-cat. Both cats love it and eventually the tom releases something inside her, making her have kits." Brakenpaw explained.

"That's a bit more than I thought you knew. Frostfur must trust you to find good mates." He praised Brakenpaw's mother, and Brakenpaw puffed out his chest. "But she wasn't very descriptive. Tell me, do you feel... weird anywhere?"

"Down around where I make dirt." He scuffed the ground in embarressment.

Graystripe chuckled again, and Fireheart smacked him with a paw on the head. "Thank you, Fireheart. Brakenpaw, this is what we call getting turned on or aroused. Your member, that's the organ you make dirt out of, has another use. It gets hard and longer when we're aroused, because it's meant to pleasure a she-cat. Where we have a member, a she-cat has a core. Our member goes inside of the core, and we thrust into them until it ends in a pleasurable climax. This is known as an orgasm, and usually to impregnate a she-cat, you shoot a different liquid out of your member that comes from your balls, called cum. It's a thick, white substance for toms and a clear, thin one for she-cats." Graystripe explained.

"Why did Bluestar show her's off to us then?" Brakenpaw challenged.

"She-cats go through a certain phase that very irritating to them until they mate. It's known as the Heat cycle, and it's the best time impregnate a she-cat. None of us can go after that she-cat in Heat because she's the leader. Heat can make a she-cat do very crazy and desperate things... Bluestar must be desperate if she showed it off to all three of us." Graystripe muttered.

"I'm going after her... I think she trusts me the most in the entire clan. She needs to be relieved and I have a feeling she won't stop me." Fireheart muttered. "I've broken the Warrior code enough times for he right reasons. She won't be able to lead us without getting this out of her system."

"Yeah, I agree. We aren't going back to camp without satisfying ourselves or her." Graystripe growled. "But you can have her. I've broken the Warrior Code enough times."

"You guys take Cinderpaw, I'll take Bluestar myself. Tell her I told you to train with her." Fireheart started to pad away when he halted. "One more thing Brakenpaw... Don't cum inside a she-cat unless you want to have kits with her... The effects can be terrible, even for cats your age. Save it for when you're moons older and have found a mate to love. If you have kits with your sister, think of what the clan will think." Fireheart padded away through the forest, leaving Brakenpaw confused while the Graystripe and him were left aroused and to plan.

"He's forgetting a she-cat can only get pregnant if they're in Heat. Cinderpaw doesn't have one for a couple of moons, and Bluestar is in a deep one right one." Graystripe explained with a sigh. "Do you want to take Cinderpaw, Brakenpaw? There is one more thing you need to know about a she-cat. If it is their first time, they have a barrier inside their core that prevents impregnation until it's broken. It's called a Hymen. The she-cat will probably yowl in pain from it, and the best partners know exactly what to do with virgins. That's what you and Cinderpaw are right now, virgins. You've never done any mating... Yet." Brakenpaw took in Graystripe's explaintion with a nod. Both toms had their members fully out.

"If I can make a she-cat like my sister happy, I'll do it." Brakenpaw nodded.

"We'll surpise her when we get back, then."Graystriped agreed. " You'll get her core while I get her maw. She-cats have three spots you can place your member into. The most painful for them is in the tailhole. The other two are the core, which is the most pleasurable, and the maw, which they suck on your member with. For now, let's get ready and look for your sister."

* * *

Fireheart padded around in the forest, trying to pick up Bluestar's scent. A rustle in the bushes as Cinderpaw padded out made him lose the trail. "Graystripe? Fireheart? Brakenpaw?" Cinderheart called through the forest. "Any of you there?"

"Cinderpaw? You looking for Graystripe and Brakenpaw?" He asked her.

"I was looking for any of you actually. Where are Graystripe and Brakenpaw anyway?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Back there." Fireheart pointed into a clearing with his tail.

"Are we going to train anymore today?" she tilted her head to the side, tail straight up in excitement.

"You'll do the rest of your training with Graystripe and Brakenpaw. I'm gonna find Bluestar and make sure she's okay." Cinderpaw flinched at his words, guessing she knew what he really intended to do.

Cinderpaw sighed. "Go get her... By the river near Sunningrocks. She explained to me exactly what lusty toms are like, don't even try to hide it."

Fireheart opened his eyes wide. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know when a tom has his member fully out and wants to get a she-cat" Cinderpaw wraped her tail around his member, and he moaned. Cinderpaw jumped back a little. "Is it really that sensitive?" Her tone was high- pitched and filled with innocence.

Fireheart sighed. "Come closer. We might as well get you ready for something else." Cinderpaw padded over to him and sat down next to his member. "Would you like to try pleasuring my member? You don't have to, but I want to prepare you for what goes on in the clearing over there."

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Paw at it, suck the tip with your maw, experiment and see what I like." Fireheart instructed her. "Do what you think I'll like."

"Anything else?" Cinderpaw inquired.

"Actually yeah, hang on a sec." Fireheart rolled onto his back. "Climb onto of me, and stick your rear in front of my face. I'll pleasure you while you pleasure me. Sound alright?"

"Sure..." Cinderpaw said wearily, shifting her paws. She walked over to him and climbed on his stomach, crouching down so her rear end was in Fireheart's face.

"move your tail. You trust me, right?" Cinderpaw moved her tail so Fireheart got a good look at her core. "There are many ways a tom can pleasure a she-cat. like so." He moved his head forward and licked inside her core. Cinderpaw tensed with a sharp breath.

"What was that?" She relaxed soon after.

"My tongue can be used to pleasure a she-cat as well as my member. Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"I won't say I didn't like it, but do it again just in case." She giggled. Fireheart licked inside her core again, deeper and longer, while Cinderpaw let out a soft moan the whole duration. "Please don't stop, that feels amazing!" She begged.

"Pleasure me a little bit first. This position is meant to make both of us feel pleasure." He explained.

"Anything to feel that again!" She leaned her head head forward and took half of his member in her maw, almost gagging on it as it started to go down her throat. She rubbed the bottom length with her paws much to Fireheart's pleasure, so she started to rub it faster the more Fireheart loved it.

"Wow. You're a natural. Ohhhhh, don't stop. I won't stop either." He pushed his muzzle into her core and began licking all around her core. She moaned in pleasure around his member, the vibrations making it more pleasurable for Fireheart as he moaned inside her core. "Here's a few more ways I can pleasure you. Also, bob your head while you do that, it's more pleasurable for me... Ohhhh yeah, like that." He pressed his paws up on two of her teets, and started to knead them. Cinderpaw wriggled in pleasure on top of him, while involuntarily bucking back against his muzzle to try and get him deeper inside her. She was bobbing her head up and down the entire length now, trying hard not to choke for Fireheart's pleasure while kneading his balls roughly. "Softer than that... much better." He instructed her, and Cinderpaw started to knead his balls softer. " You can go faster while you do this, but remember to keep it gentle. Let's finish this up, bob up and down as fast as you can. I'll see if we can't not get you to climax."

He pressed his muzzle harder into her core, licking around faster, then starting to thrust his tongue in her like a member. She pulled off him and let out a loud moan. "More! AHHH YES!" She screamed. "MORE!" Fireheart went faster and Cinderpaw threw her head back in a howl. "FIREHEAAAAART!" She screamed as she came all over his muzzle, pressing hard against it and covering him in her fluids.

Fireheart pulled out of her core when she finished, licking off her fluids. "Sounds like you enjoyed your first orgasm. Pleasurable, is it not?" He teased, pushing Cinderpaw off him. "Most of the time, when a cat climaxes, we say "I'm cumming." You can say whatever you feel when it hits you, but that's the most common."

"That... Was... Amazing... I want to do the real thing now if that was just your tongue!" She weaved around him excitedly with a deep purr.

"Hang on a second, Cinderpaw. You can't just do this with any tom you meet. You have to find a mate-"

"- Then be mine! I want to do this!" She yowled innocently as she interrupted him. Fireheart pinned her down.

"Cinderpaw! Calm down, relax, AND LISTEN!" He yowled the last words louder, holding her down until she finally stopped squirming. "Are you done fighting back yet?" Cinderpaw nodded, going limp. "Good. Now listen closely." He got off of her, and sat down, curling his tail around his paws, then waving the tip to beckon her. "Sit down by me." Cinderpaw obeyed, and sat down with her tail curled around her paws as well. "You can't do this with any tom you meet. Those cats are called sluts. You have to find a mate who loves you enough to do it with you." Fireheart explained.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" She mewed, sounding hurt.

"Cinderpaw, I'm your mentor. Mentors aren't supposed to become mates with their apprentices." Fireheart laid his tail on her back. "Don't you like any of the apprentice toms?"

"I like my brother, Brakenpaw." She told him.

"As a littermate, or more?" Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"Does it matter?" She retorted.

Fireheart sighed. "You can't mate with your brother. What would Frostfur think if you became mates with Brakenfur instead of finding another tom in the clan who you aren't related to?"Cinderpaw thought hard, closing her eyes. "Think of it this way Cinderpaw. If you had kits, and instead of finding mates, two of them settle down and have kits together as each other's mate, what would you think?"

"I'd be happy they both have a mate." She answered. "What's so wrong about that, Fireheart? It's how the clan lives on. Maybe you were told differently than us, since you came from different origins... As a she-cat, my duty to the clan is to be a warrior, and eventually settle down with a tom. No one specified what tom, so why not Brakenpaw?"

"I can't stop love at first sight. If that's the way the clan thinks, I might have to think the same." _Fireheart imagined becoming mates with his sister, Princess. Taking her in the core and listening to Princess's moans of pleasure... It seemed dirty to his thoughts at first, but then he remembered the way the clan thinks of it, and comforted himself as he imagined releasing his seed into Princess, impregnating her with his kits while she purred deeply._

"Fireheart?" Cinderpaw called to him, but he was lost in his vision of mating Princess. "Fireheart!" She yowled louder, still not getting a sign. "FIREHEART!" She yowled even louder, tackling him to the ground, and jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Whaa? Cinderpaw! Get of me." Fireheart realized where he was now that the vision faded.

"What were you imagining doing that made you fall into a vision that deep?" Cinderpaw asked.

"I was imagining mating my kittypet sister, Princess." He admitted.

"You never once thought about loving your littermates more than just littermates?" She retorted in disbelief. "Whoever it was, I almost couldn't knock you out of your vision."

Fireheart sighed. "That felt strangely real. I can't stop you from doing something you'll regret, so just be careful. I'm going to find Bluestar."

"At the river near Sunningrocks!" She yowled, then pelted off in the direction of the clearing.

* * *

Cinderpaw walked into the clearing, looking for Graystripe or Brakenpaw's pelts. "Graystripe?" She called.

"Over here, Cinderpaw." Graystripe was on the left side of clearing, but Brakenpaw was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Brakenpaw?"

"I sent him to hunt so we could train. Fireheart told me to wait for you." Graystripe answered.

"Oh, okay. What are we doing?" She asked.

"Sneak attacks. Show me your crouch." He ordered, and Cinderpaw crouched with her tail pressed against her core. "Lift your tail up, don't drag it across the ground." She lifted her tail slightly off the ground, while Graystripe walked around her, observing. "Good. Now what are you gonna do when someone tries to attack?"

"I leap into battle, with my paws outstretched and claws unsheathed!" She said excitedly, holding her crouch.

"That might work, but the opponent will be doing that too, LIKE SO!" He called louder, and somone landed on her rear. Cinderpaw wasn't ready for the cat as it pounced her, pinning her in her crouched, vulnerable form. "Nice work, Brakenpaw. She completely didn't expect you." He praised him.

"Can he get off me now?" She mewed.

"We're not hunting, sister. Graystripe, what do I do next?" He mewed.

"Put your forepaws on her shoulders, and try to find her core with your member." Graystripe instructed, and Brakenpaw obeyed, getting a gasp out of Cinderpaw as his member touched her core.

"I think I found it." He answered.

"Thrust forward." Graystripe mewed.

"Wait what is he-" Cinderpaw was interrupted with a gasp when Brakenpaw shoved his member inside of her core, sliding into her painfully while the barbs scraped against her walls. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, are we mating?"

"Yes Cinderpaw. Have you reach her hymen yet?" He answered her, then asked Brakenpaw.

I cant go any further in currently, so I would guess so. This feels really good." He groaned as Cinderpaw's walls constricted against his member.

"So that's what that's like." She mewed out loud. "Continue. I'm fine with this. If this is what it's going to feel like, how bad could it be? "

"This is going to be painful, Cinderpaw. Once it's broken, it'll get better slowly." Graystripe warned her.

"What's he's breaking?" Cinderpaw turned her head confused.

"She-cats have a barrier that prevents everything from reaching their womb until they mate, when it is broken. It's called a Hymen." Graystripe explained.

"Here goes nothing. Are you okay with me doing this?" He pulled back his member until it rested at her entrance.

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she breathed. "Be gentle."

"I'm honored to be the one." Brakenpaw thrusted into her core hard, ripping her hymen in one clean thrust while his member tore at her walls. "Ohhhhh, it got so much tighter!"

"AHHHHHHHH! GREAT STARCLAN'S KITS!" Cinderpaw screamed, digging her claws into the ground hard and throwing up earth. Brakenpaw pushed into her as much as he could, closing his eyes in bliss as Cinderpaw's wall convulsed around his member.

"This is the best feeling ever. Why haven't we done this before?" Brakenpaw asked.

"I feel like you just clawed my insides..." Cinderpaw choked out. "Please get off me. I don't want to do this anymore." She whimpered, hanging her head.

"We warned you it was painful. You'll like this, Cinderpaw. When he starts, the pain will slowly go away." Graystripe murmured to her.

"How could pain like this ever go away?" Cinderpaw hissed indignantly with pain.

"You can try focusing on something else while it turns pleasurable." Graystripe suggested, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"What exactly would I be focusing on?" Cinderpaw inquired, meeting his gaze when she brought her head up.

Graystripe padded up her and mounted her from the head. "Suck that." He referred to his fully erect member, bigger than Brakenpaw's in front of her face. Cinderpaw stared at it before giving it an experimental lick. "Go on." He pushed the tip of it into her maw. Cinderpaw took control of it and starting to lightly suck on it, making Graystripe groan. "That's good. Suck it harder, and take in more if you can. Try thrusting into her, Brakenpaw while you try and enjoy it, Cinderpaw. It'll get less painful the more he does it."

Brakenpaw pull back to her entrance slowly, then thrust back in, savoring the pleasure from it while Cinderpaw whimpered around Graystripe's member. "Focus on me, Cinderpaw." He drew her attention to his member in her maw, and she started to suck on it harder. Brakenpaw speed up slightly, finding a constant slow rhythm that both could eventually enjoy. Cinderpaw's whimpers got quieter and quieter, until they started becoming quiet moans and slight bucking back with his thrusts. "I think shes starting to enjoy it."

"Do you want me to go faster, Cinderpaw?" He asked her, rasping a lick behind Cinderpaw's ear. She responded with a nod while Graystripe took the chance to thrust more of his member inside her maw.

"Take it all, Cinderpaw. and Start bobbing your head." Graystripe ordered. Cinderpaw obeyed, taking his entire member down her throat and slightly choking on it. "Breathe through your nose." He instructed her. Cinderpaw started to inhale deeply with her nostrils, while Graystripe gave a slight thrusting into her maw at the same time Brakenpaw sped up inside her. Cinderpaw moaned around Graystripe's member, and started to buck back harder against Brakenpaw's thrusts, trying to make him go deeper inside of her. "Try bobbing your head like I was saying Cinderpaw." She started to push her head forward each time he thrust inside her maw, getting a few moans out of Graystripe.

"Show me how much more you want. Let me hear you moan feel your bucking back hard. Scream if you want." He ordered her, and Graystripe gave him a nod and slight chuckle as he twitched his whiskers to see Cinderpaw buck back hard and scream around his member.

"Liking being dominant, Brakenpaw? Oh StarClan, she's good for being so young. Switch after this?" He asked Brakenpaw.

"Only if Cinderpaw wants to. Would you want to take Graystripe's Cinderpaw?" He rasped another lick around her ears. Cinderpaw kept bobbing her head up and down Graystripe's member but didn't answer. "I think she's lost in lust? She'll submit to anything, right?" Brakenpaw inquired.

"Mostly. Faster, you too Brakenpaw. Don't hold back." Graystripe growled. Thrusting harder and much faster into her maw. Brakenpaw increased his speed and started to press his weight on her back, going deeper inside her while Cinderpaw bobbed faster and closed her eyes in bliss.

"This is soo good." Brakenpaw moaned. "I'm cumming inside!" He gave one more thrust, then laid on her back as he thrust deeply and came with a yowl. Cinderpaw came as well, mixing her fluids and blood leaking from her walls with her brother's cum while Graystripe took the chance to thrust into her maw as fast as he could.

"Ohhhhhh StarClan Cinderpaw, your maw is amazing." He moaned as he gave one more hard thrust, holding her head down all the way to the hilt, and shooting his cum straight down her throat. Cinderpaw moved her tail and curled it around Brakenpaw's balls, squeezing hard and making him cum again with a groan.

"Where'd you learn that? Ohhhhh" He moaned with surprise."Want anymore than... that." He choked out as she squeezed him again. "Graystripe can give it to you." Cinderpaw squeezed him harder, making Brakenpaw cum inside her again. "Ohhhhhhhh, let them go, Cinderpaw. I'm spent." Brakenpaw murmured with a moan, and dismounted her as he pulled out. Cinderpaw let out a dissatified breath of air as they both pulled out, then lunged at Graystripe, pinning him down as she sat on his member. It slid into her core and she moaned in bliss.

"Cinderpaw! Ohhhhhhh, wow." Graystripe's moan of pleasure was tainted with surprise, and he went limp as Cinderpaw started bouncing on him and sharing his moan. "Where did she learn all this?"

"Is that normal?" Brakenpaw mewed in disbelief. "Whatever it is, that's hot." Brakenpaw padded over to a tree close by and pressed his back against it, turning in the direction of Cinderpaw and Graystripe. He curled his tail around his member and started to pump it, moaning at the sight of the mating cats. "Ohhh, Cinderpaw!"

"Both of you have such wonderful members, but Graystripe's is better. Ohhhhhh, it's so long and pokes at me in the best way. I'll learn anything if it means you'll treat this she-cat right. She giggled in between a moan of pleasure, then whispered sexily into Graystripe's ear. "Mate _your friend's apprentice hard and make her scream. Release inside me and beg for you to never stop."_ Graystripe groaned loudly, thrusting up into her as she went down on him. _"Give me more. I want every part of you touching inside me. Make me forget everything that isn't about you."_

That broke Graystripe. He wrapped his legs around her and rolled until he was on top, staring down on her with lustful fury. Cinderpaw stopped bouncing on her as she was pinned on her back, starring into his eye with weariness. "You want to be slutty? Oh, you'll get your slutty needs." He snarled, pulling out his member all the way, then thrusting back in roughly that made her squeal with pleasure. Graystripe thrusted as fast as he could. Cinderpaw wriggled around in pleasure, shaking her head as she threw it back to let out howls of pleasure. "You wanted more? Here's me giving you more!"

"I LOVE IT! IT'S AMAZING! DO ME HARDER!" She screamed. Graystripe gave it to her even harder, pressing his forepaws hard into her belly for more grip as he thrusted with powerful force. Cinderheart rolled her head back in pleasure and started to drool.

"Ahhhhhhh, take it all in you." He pounded her womb wall hard with one last thrust and shot a large load straight into her womb with a growl. "You're lucky it's not your Heat cycle. So we can do this as long as we wish." Cinderpaw went limp as she collapsed and came after him. A loud moan on the other side of the clearing showed Brakenpaw enjoyed their show and climaxed with them. He padded up to them soon after, his tail was damp and coated in seed.

"How was it, Cinderpaw?" He asked her, but she was unconscious and didn't move. "Cinderpaw?" He pressed a paw to her chest, and let out a breath of relief. "She's just unconscious. Help me take her back to camp, Gray-" He stopped talking when he looked over to see Graystripe was unconscious too, still deep inside her core. Brakenpaw sighed and laid down on top of them. "Guess we're spending the night out here."

The three cats curled up all around each other. Graystripe laid near Cinderpaw's belly, and she instinctively brought him closer with a purr. Brakenpaw laid on top of his sister's flank, grooming her neck fur and licking her ears with a low purr. He kept grooming her pelt until he could hear her gentle snoring, and Graystripe's much louder snoring not long after, then sunk deeper into their pile of fur and fell asleep with them.

 **Regular requests will continue as normal now, and you can expect I'm working on the guest who requested the Dovewing trapped in the hole stories. Thank you all so much for the Views, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites!**

 **LostLitwick**


	12. Dovewing's Treatment (LUST, RAPE)

**8th Request Complete! To the guest who requested two stories about Dovewing in a hole, you're getting only one. BUT, no need to fear. I combined them! The first one on it's own ended up being about 1.5k words, and that's way too short for my liking to be called a lemon. Here where I write my stories, they'll be at least 2k words each! This one is over 6000 words. I hope you enjoy what you requested.**

 **So this story involves every tom in ThunderClan, except Molekit at the time. It involves a few other cats, but mainly I saved the best part for halfway through.**

 **The next story will be Jayfeather, Flametail, Kestralflight, and Willowshine, requested by a random guest.**

 **After that will be Jaypaw Mousepaw Berrypaw Honeypaw, also requested by a random guest. Thank you for everything, all of you. I love your requests and will get to all of them as fast as I can!**

 **THANKS FOR OVER 3000 VIEWS! ENJOY!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. DOVEWING'S TREATMENT!**

"Why aren't we going already?" Jayfeather hissed at Thornclaw and Spiderleg. "I've only got until Sundown to find herbs. What is keeping Dustpelt?" His tail-tip was twitching with fury.

"Unlike you, Warriors can have kits." Thornclaw hissed back. "I don't like waiting for him either, but he loves Ferncloud a lot."

"He can love her later." Jayfeather snapped. "Dustpelt! Hurry up!" He called.

"Keep your fur on, Jayfeather! I'm coming." Dustpelt answered back. "I must go before Jayfeather shreds me. I love you, Ferncloud." Dustpelt nuzzled her cheek with a purr, then turned to Foxleap and Icecloud. "I'm proud of my kits. You're great warriors. Remember that." He praised them while they scuffed the ground in embarrassment, then he turned back to Ferncloud. "See you at Sundown, my sweet." He rasped a lick behind her ear, then padded toward Jayfeather. Ferncloud purred with satisfaction and nuzzled her kits with mild protest as Dustpelt padded to the group of cats.

"Finally! Let's get these herbs already." Jayfeather remarked, then the toms headed out into the forest.

* * *

"Why do you need all of us to help you pick herbs anyway?" Spiderleg questioned with a disgusted snort.

"The more of you I have to help me, the more we can take back to camp. _Mousebrains_! You don't always have to be patrolling borders or hunting all of your life. You can help your medicine cat for the day." Jayfeather retorted. They walked on towards where the herbs were, until a high, indignant voice yowled at them, pointing out Jayfeather's blindness and stopping them in their tracks.

"Four tom cats picking herbs? And one of them is blind!" Dovewing sneered from across a clearing. "How much use is a blind cat if he needs three cats to help him?"

Jayfeather growled at her with fury, his tail lashing. "Jayfeather said we can take more back to camp this way, Dovewing." Spiderleg mewed calmly back to her.

"Four cats picking herbs? How did Firestar seriously allow this? Jayfeather might as well quit being a medicine cat now and join the elders. What use is a medicine cat who can't _see_ their patient's state?" She sneered again.

"Dovewing! Don't let me hear you talking about a medicine cat again like that, or I'll report you to Firestar!" Dustpelt threatened, scolding her like a kit.

"What's Firestar going to do? _Oh I know!_ He'll put me back on apprentice duties and make me clean the Elder's Den for a moon! What will that change? _Toms!_ Think for yourselves for once instead of a large group that scares away all the prey with your stomping." Dovewing sneered again.

All four toms bristled her pelts at her, but kept calm. "She young, and she doesn't know better. Ignore her." Jayfeather muttered.

" _Oh, ignore me_? That won't change the fact of how useless Jayfeather is!" Dovewing laughed.

Jayfeather padded towards her, the air crackling with tension as he near her until he was two tail-lengths away, when he suddenly stopped, pricking his ears at a sudden noise. The ground sounded hollow under him and a creaking sound could be heard _. She on top of a tunnel! And it's gonna collapse._ He thought with slight amusement.

"What's-" The ground collapsed underneath Dovewing as Jayfeather jumped back. The air filled with debris and Dovewing's yowl of shock as she fell into the ground.

"I can't see her!" Spiderleg murmured, coughing through the debris. "Can any of you see her?"

There was a slight silence before Dustpelt called out."There!" He mewed. "She's under that rock." Jayfeather listened to which direction they were heading and followed. When the debris cleared, only Dovewing's head was visable, and she was coughing up dust. Jayfeather padded closer up to her head and turned his blind gaze to her struggling attempts to get out of the collasped tunnel. "I think she's stuck." Dustpelt twitched his whiskers while the other toms shared his amusement.

"Well don't just stand there. Be useful and get me out of here, you blind excuse for a medicine cat!" She snarled at Jayfeather.

"Suits you right. These tunnels have done so much for me, and this is what you get for acting so indignant!" Jayfeather growled, and the other toms agreed with her as they walked closer. "You've got a maw there, haven't you? Maybe when you become less smug, you'll find better uses for it, besides this!" He jammed his barely erect member into her maw. "Suck it, you fucking excuse for a she-cat!"

Dovewing let out a muffled yowl of protest as she tried to squirm away, but Jayfeather held her head down and started to thrust into her maw. "I said suck it!" Dovewing reluctantly started to suck on his member, expanding slowly and already half erect. The barbs were poking at the top of her maw and made her wince. "Maybe if you learn to respect me, I'll treat you with better respect. You obviously don't deserve to talk. Pleasure me, show me what a slut you can be." Jayfeather growled. "You toms want in on this?" Jayfeather asked the other toms. "It's more than just herb hunting now. We're teaching this smug she-cat to respect her clanmates!"

The toms looked at each other until Dustpelt spoke out again. "I'll get her maw with you, Jayfeather." Dustpelt answered, padding closer. His member was half erect from watching Jayfeather's treatment of her. "You deserve to suffer, and learn to treat your medicine cat with respect!" He shoved his member inside her maw with Jayfeather's and thrusted fast. Dovewing was nearly choking on their members as it went in and out of her throat.

"Thornclaw and Spiderleg, she referred to all of us finding herbs. Take her ears." Jayfeather growled, thrusting hard into her with Dustpelt. "Fill them with something she may actually listen to."

"With pleasure." Thornclaw grinned wickly while Spiderleg gave a chuckle of dark amusement. "Come on Spiderleg, let's show her what a tom can really do." Both toms moved to her ears while Dovewing still tried to struggle. They mounted her head on the sides and pushed their members against her ears.

"Since you've got ears too, they need some treatment as well. Maybe after we're done with you, you'll learn to listen with them. LISTEN TO THIS!" Both toms penetrated their members in her ears, and Dovewing let out a muffled yowl of confusion. All four toms were thrusting quickly into her, members fully erect and hard. Each one moaned with pleasure while Dovewing had to sit back and have her head used like a toy.

"Take more of it in, _Mousebrain!_ " Jayfeather thrusted deeper into her with Dustpelt, who was starting to speed up his thrusting so much he panted and lost his rhythm.

"It's getting to you, Dustpelt. Don't push your limits!" Spiderleg warned his father.

"No... She'll... She will get what she... Deserves!" On the last word, Dustpelt started to thrust so fast, his member fell out of her maw and pressed against Dovewing's nose.

Dovewing winced and had her eyes closed, unable to hear a thing as her ears were being pounded by Spiderleg and Thornclaw. She couldn't speak either because Jayfeather was thrusting hard into her maw, while Dustpelt was smashing his member against her cheek. _They have no right to do this! I'm just a young she-cat_! Dovewing thought, mutinously.

"Damn..." Dustpelt muttered as he came directly into her nose. It splashed and covered the rest of her face. When she thought he was done she opened her eyes, only to get a blast straight her eyes and nose from Dustpelt, and both toms in her ears came with a yowl of pleasure, making her already muffled hearing much worse. The sound of the toms cumming was amplified and made her fur stand on end as she flinched from the harsh sounds.

The three finished toms left her to finish up with Jayfeather, who went even rougher than they thought possible. "Think you've learned anything from this? I certainly don't." Her placed both forepaws on the back of her head and dug his claws in for grip. "Here's why you should respect your medicine cat!" He pushed her head down on his member so hard, the angle of his member going down her throat also knocked out two teeth with a muffled scream of pain around Jayfeather's member as he came a large load straight down her throat. "SWALLOW IT ALL!" He yowled in her ears with fury. Jayfeather seemed satisfied with her when he finished and pulled out. The toms all looked at her when everyone was finished, observing their work. Dovewing spit out the teeth he knocked out, licking the top of her maw to try and get rid of the taste of cum and blood.

"Aren't you going to help me out now that I've learned my lesson?" Dovewing sneered. "Get me out of here already. What use am I just like this?"

Jayfeather turned to look back at her, and a wicked grin crawled across his face. "You sound like you still can't respect us enough. Come on Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Dustpelt, let's find some more friends." He laughed, and the toms joined him as they walked off. "We'll be back in a bit. Don't try and go anywhere."

"Don't leave me here! What if a fox comes?" Dovewing wailed, trying to get them toms attention. "Jayfeather! Dustpelt! Spiderleg? Thornclaw..." Hey yowl died away to a low murmur. "They'll be back, but not in the way I want them to be..." She sighed, sniffing with her nose full of cum. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

"ThunderClan!" A new tom cat hissed. WindClan scent tainted the air.

"It's only one, Crowfeather. A she-cat. She seems to be alone." Another tom mewed.

"You're right Kestralflight. Maybe she could take us to Firestar." A third tom croaked out, sounding much older.

"Let's see who she is first." Crowfeather growled. They padded up to her, and halted.

"That's Dovewing! And she looks stuck." Kestralflight gasped.

"It could be a trap." Crowfeather held them both back. "I'll get a closer look, you two stay here." He padded to her until he was two tail-lengths away. Dovewing turned her gaze on them.

"WindClan! What do you want?" She growled.

"You seem to be a bit stuck there, Dovewing. Are you alone?" He looked closer at her and noticed she was covered in cum, and it made his member start to come out of it's sheathe.

"I am now anyway. They left me in this hole. What do you toms want? Leave ThunderClan in peace!" She hissed.

"I'm not helping you out if that's how you're gonna treat us. Maybe we should treat you like your clanmates did." He chuckled.

"How could you even think of doing so terrible, you _foxheart_! Stop being such mousebrains and help me out of here! It's getting really uncomfortable." She commanded them, snarling.

Kestralflight, Barkface! Come here." Both medicine cats padded towards Crowfeather, who walked away from Dovewing until he was sure she couldn't hear them. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Help her out, you mean?" Kestralflight inquired.

"No, why would you help a cat that just treated you like that? How about we show her what toms can do. She seems to have taken a bunch just now. Did you notice she's covered in tom cum?" Crowfeather inquired, and both toms nodded. "How about we continue that process. She's so smug, maybe it's time WindClan teach her some respect that ThunderClan couldn't."

"As much as I don't like this, I need a she-cat." Barkface scuffed the ground with his paw. "Let's do it, Kestralflight. She's not in a position we can mate with her and make her pregnant. We aren't breaking any part of our code this way." He added.

"I'm outnumbered anyway. Let's go."Kestralflight muttered, and all three toms padded closer to Dovewing. Crowfeather walked up to her face, letting out a low growl. "Are you ready to treat us with some respect?"

"If you don't get me out of this hole in the next ten seconds, I'm going to tear your pelts off. Stay away from me, _flea-pelts!_ " She spat.

Crowfeather smirked at her. "It seems those toms with you taught you nothing. How about we continue that lesson?" He jumped on her head and thrust his fully erect member into her maw. Dovewing moaned in pain around it as he rammed the spot Jayfeather knocked out two of her teeth. "Oh, so you like that? Kestralflight, Barkface. Go for it. I'll hold her down."

The medicine cats split between either side of her, and Dovewing sighed around Crowfeather's member as he thrusted it inside, knowing what these medicine cats planned to do to her. " _I need this, Dovewing. We don't get any she-cats normally._ " Barkface whispered into her ear.

Dovewing sighed around Crowfeather's member, which caused Crowfeather to moan. "Whenever you two are ready, go for it." Crowfeather ordered them, and both toms positioned their members at her ears.

"Sorry." Kestralflight muttered before he thrust into her ear. Dovewing let out another muffled, confused yowl as her ears were filled with the members of the medicine cat toms, already thrusting at a fast pace. "She has such soft ears! I feel like StarClan is here pleasuring me." Kestralflight moaned, thrusting faster into her ear.

Dovewing's throat was still sore from Jayfeather and Dustpelt's treatment, and she moaned in pain around Crowfeather member. Crowfeather thought it was pleasure, speeding up even more with more painfully powerful thrusts against her throat. "Moan more for me, slut. You're only making this more fun for us." Crowfeather chuckled.

"This is amazing. How are your ears this soft?" Barkface moaned, thrusting faster and catching up with Kestralflight.

Their moans went on for quite a while, getting louder and louder as they thrusted faster and deeper. Dovewing's throat was starting to hurt more and her ears ached from the WindClan toms' treatment. Crowfeather was thrusting so fast, he actually slipped out of her maw and smashed into her nose. Dovewing winced again, but could do nothing as the toms used her to their pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Barkface yowled and held himself inside her ear as he shot a load in, making her muffled her worse again. Kestralflight came after her with a groan and Dovewing tensed from the sounds and substances shot directly into her ears. She screeched out in pain, and Crowfeather groaned.

"That screech was too much... Ohhh!" He came straight into her nose, blocking off her ability to scent anything completely. Crowfeather backed away from her with the medicine cats, when he pricked his ears and heard footsteps. "More ThunderClan! And I smell Firestar!" He announced. Dovewing shook her ears, trying to get her hearing back, which faded back slowly, but not fully. She could just barely hear footsteps coming towards her, but her sense of smell was completely blocked off.

Barkface opened his jaws to taste the air. "It's just Firestar?" He turned his head to the side.

"Yes, it's just me. What are you doing to my warrior?" Firestar growled, narrowing his eyes.

"She was being smug with us when we tried to help her out. If you trained your cats to treat other clans with more respect, maybe we would've repsected her." Crowfeather explained with a growl, narrowing his eyes back.

"Jayfeather told me I'd find a she-cat out here who still hasn't learned her lesson. I'm guessing that would be you." He turned his angry gaze to Dovewing. "She's been like this for quite a while, and everything we've done to try and teach her how to respect has failed. She needed to be punished." Firestar growled.

"You mean aren't mad at us for that?" Kestralflight mewed with disbelief.

"Will someone get me out of this fucking hole already! My body is going numb and my pelt is horribly filthy!" Dovewing spat with irritation. "Firestar, please get me out of here. I've been stuck in here-"

"You are not to talk!" Firestar hissed at her, making Dovewing shut her maw and eyes go wide. "It seems a second round of this treatment hasn't changed anything." He padded closer, and she noticed his member was fully out already, knowing exactly what her leader had in mind, sighing. "You three wait there, I'll come with you to see Onestar after I'm done with her." He turned his head to the three WindClan cats, calling them out, then scowled at Dovewing.

"Please get me out of here Firestar. Don't do what I think you're going to." She pleaded

"LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR CLANMATES!" Firestar shoved his member inside her maw with a furious yowl. "I can't believe you're my kin. How do any of my kin act so foolish?" He thrusted fast, and Dovewing couldn't do anything but take it and listen to her leader scold her like a kit getting scolded by it's mother. "even your mother was better behaved than this! You think you'll just do ticks for the elder's for a moon? _MOUSEBRAIN!_ " Firestar snarled, speeding up his thrusts and going deeper down her sore throat. "You will stay in this hole for a moon, learning what disrespect is truly like. You'll be used as a toy for any tom or anything that wants to use you. IS THAT CLEAR?" Firestar growled so loud, Kestralflight let out a whimper. "Any cat will use you for whatever they desire. Your a fucking toy, slut!" He came down her throat with one last snarl, then pulled out and shot another load on her face. "Learn to respect your clanmates and maybe you won't spend an entire moon down there." Firestar's fury was so intense, Dovewing was afraid to give a reply. He gave her a curt nod, eyes still blazing with fury, then sighed with satisfaction as he turn around. "Okay Crowfeather, Let's go see Onestar about this.

"Wow Firestar. That's one way to teach a smug she-cat! I think you frightened Kestralflight." He turned to the medicine cat, who shivered.

"She deserved it. Let's go." All four cats went into the direction of WindClan territory, while Dovewing was left covered in cum stuck in the hole with only her head explosed.

"Will I ever get out of here, StarClan? I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just want to rest for a moon." She sighed, watching the sun set across the horizon.

* * *

Dovewing pricked her ears as she heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps of many cats. Her scent had still not cleared enough to tell who they were, and she coud only turn her head in the direction of the footsteps as the sun was setting. Across the rise where many pelts of color, and all their eyes gleamed with lust. "We've come back with more friends." Jayfeather smirked. Dovewing knew all these cats, and every single one was a tom. Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, Duspelt, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Birchfall, her own father even, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Toadstep, and Lionblaze and Bumblestripe leading the rear. Dovewing was really surprised when an old, plump tabby was leaning on Bumblestripe, eyes filled with lust and desire like the rest of them.

"Birchfall even! My own father?" She called him out, astonished.

"Since when have you respected your father? You've had very little, even as a kit!" Birchfall sneered.

"And Purdy? Why?" She cried.

"Young uns' like you don't seem to learn without somethin' extra. I may be old, but I ain't fluffbrained like you." He told her.

"Every tom in ThunderClan wanted in on this. You've disrespected your clanmates enough, Dovewing, and that will change after you've been stuck here for a moon!" Lionblaze and Bumblestripe padded up to her with Jayfeather.

"I thought I trained you better! No apprentice of mine would act like this!" Lionblaze growled at her.

"Bumblestripe... Please. Don't we have something together? You can't let these toms do-"

"We have nothing. I know where your heart lies, Dovewing. You shattered mine, and I don't want any part of it." Bumblestripe spat. "You deserve to rot in the Dark Forest! _Foxheart_!"

"I hope you learned a lesson, Dovewing." Jayfeather chuckled, shoving his member into her maw again thrusting harder and deeper than last time, while Lionblaze and Bumblestripe forced themselves into her ears. Everything hurt where they fucked her, getting fucked multiple times and having a much longer way to go.

"Geez her ears are soft!" Bumblestripe commented. "It's too bad I'll never want your kits, traitor." Each tom sped up to as fast as they could thrust quickly, filling the air with moans and arousing every single tom to full length. Some of them even mounted each other.

Mousewhisker mounted his brother and forced his member into Berrynose's tailhole with a moan of pleasure. Berrynose screeched in pain, but seemed to enjoy it, like they've done it many times before.

"Like old times, Mousewhisker." Berrynose muttered as his brother thrust into him faster.

"And still just as tight. We should do this more often again." He purred with amusement and slight pleasure.

"Absolutely." Berrynose agreed. Some of the other toms were getting so aroused from this, they started to masturbate as they watched everything going on. Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg were on their backs, stroking each fully erect member with their tail. Foxleap had forced Toadstep onto his back and penetrated his tailhole with an annoyed, pain filled his from Toadstep.

"I didn't know you liked me like that." Toadstep moaned in surprise.

"I don't. I just needed a hole to put this in." He thrust faster, filling the clearing with even more moans. "So tight, you've got a great ass!" Foxleap commented.

Purdy, Birchfall, and Cloudtail were waiting for their turn next, highly aroused by all the moans in the clearing from the toms.

"Here I cum!" Bumblestripe came in her ear, and Dovewing tensed like the past two times, flinching again after Lionblaze also released in her with a growl.

"We're just getting started, Dovewing." Jayfeather laughed as he came into her throat for the second time that day. Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather stepped back and pulled out of her ears and maw while Birchfall, Cloudtail, and Purdy padded up next.

"I may be old, but I'm not unable to mate. Com ere' young un'. Time for you ta' earn a little respect." Purdy forced his member into throat, and Dovewing wasn't sure she would be able to take much more of these toms. " You two got her ears. What a weird way o matin'." Purdy chuckled.

"TREAT YOUR FATHER WITH SOME RESPECT!" Birchfall jammed his rammed his member into her ear. "How could my daughter act like such a... what would you call it."

"My twolegs always threw aroun' the word 'Bitch', and that seems exactly what she's actin' like." He murmured as he thrusted faster into her very sore maw. "It's someone who doesn't treat others with respect. Always throwin' out tha insults." Purdy explained.

"My kin would never act like such a bitch! I don't even know how my daughter gave birth to this excuse of a she-cat!" Cloudtail thrusted into her ear more forcefully than Birchfall, making her yelp around Purdy's member. "It's painful, huh? Good! Learn something this time, Bitch!"

"That is not my daughter, Cloudtail! She's our toy now, since that's all her ears and maw seem to be good at." Birchfall snarled, thrusting faster.

"I can't do this like I used to." Purdy was going at a moderate pace, but eventually couldnt keep up and slipped out of her maw. "This young un' has one heck of a maw! Maybe it should be used for more things like this." He came on her face, a shot landed on top of her head, and another went straight in her eye. "You deserved that." He walked away while the other toms in her ears were speeding up even faster and trying to cum already.

"AHHH!" Cloudtail came inside her ear, but it was so muffled she didn't even flinch. Birchfall came soon after with a groan, and the two toms got off her, while another three toms took her place.

Brakenfur, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg all came as well, shooting each others cum on every one another and covering the forest floor. Two more yowls of pleasure came from Toadstep and Foxleap, who came in unison with a pleasurable howl. Mousewhisker finished in his brother, Berrynose, with a hiss of fury, and Berrynose moaned in pleasure.

"Get off me, Mousewhisker. You're next." Berrynose muttered as Mousewhisker got off him. "Because I've never once gotten to take you!" Berrynose pounced on his brother from behind.

"Berrynose! You've never wanted to do that!" Mousewhisker choked out indignantly.

"Maybe I want to now." He thrust into Mousewhisker's tailhole with an annoyed hiss of pain from Mousewhisker. "This is tighter than Honeyfern's or even Poppyfrost's ass." He moaned in pleasure.

"I'm... Glad to know... AHH!" Mousewhisker screeched in pain as the barbs forced it's way deeper into his tailhole.

Foxleap took Birchfall's place, Toadstep took Cloudtail's, and Graystripe took Dovewing's maw. "My son is heartbroken because of you. What was it you didn't see in him? He's a good mate!" He shoved his member inside her mouth, and Toadstep and Foxleap penetrated her ears. Each tom already started thrusting fast, not giving Dovewing a moment of rest. Thornclaw padded up behind Graystripe and rammed his member into Graystripe with an annoyed hiss.

"I couldn't resist Graystripe. I needed someone." Thornclaw laughed.

"Everyone else is practically on top of each other, so just... do it." He grunted in slight pain as Thornclaw thrusted into him quickly. "Great StarClan, I never imagined myself doing this with another tom."

"She can fit more than that in her maw. Come on, Spiderleg." Dustpelt called to him. "Make some room, Graystripe. I bet she could fit two more inside that maw." Dustpelt sneered.

"If she can't, we'll make it so." Graystripe agreed, moving aside. Dustpelt shoved his member inside of her again and started to thrust quickly, then moved to the side as far as he could go to let Spiderleg in.

"Looks like she does have enough room." Spiderleg smirked, padding closer and shoving his member inside her maw the best he could. All five toms on her were thrusting inside of her quickly, and Graystripe was taking Thornclaw in his tailhole. Dovewing's maw was painfully stretched open, but she could do anything except moan in the pain that the toms would've taken for pleasure.

"Way too tight, Graystripe." Thornclaw came before the other four toms inside of Graystripe, who hissed in irritation as he lashed his tail. Graystripe thrusted faster into Dovewings maw with Spiderleg and Dustpelt. Every tom moaned around her while Thornclaw sighed, pulling out of Graystripe's tailhole.

"Ahhh, she has such a maw! I'm cumming already!" Spiderleg came deep in her throat, and Graystripe and Dustpelt came at the same time, moaning in unison while Dovewing closed her eyes, maw being painfully stretched. She felt uncomfortably full of cum when they finished, and all three pulled out of her as Foxleap and Toadstep came in her ears.

"Think you learned you lesson yet, Dovewing?" Jayfeather smirked, and the other toms laughed around her. "You're almost done today. and you'll be doing this for a full moon!" He snarled. "Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and Brambleclaw! Finish her off." He commanded them.

"Please get me out of here, Jayfeather. I'm sorry I spoke to you that way, it won't happen again. I've learned respect. Please don't keep me here for a moon." She pleaded them in desparation.

"Oh I'm not keeping you here, Dovewing. We can't go against Firestar's orders, so you're stuck there for a moon whether we want to move you or not. No cat is allowed to help you out without getting punished!" Jayfeather growled.

Berrynose came in Mousewhisker's ass as Jayfeather called for them. "What good timing. It's our turn." He laughed, and Mousewhisker laughed a little through his moan of pleasure.

"You're doing me again later. That was great." Mousewhisker mewed to his brother, then sighed in dissatisfaction as he pulled off. "We're taking her in the maw!" Mousewhisker called over to Jayfeather, who nodded.

"That means Thornclaw and Brambleclaw will get her ears." Jayfeather told them, and they nodded. "Have fun. She's to pleasure you, since she seems to know how to do it well."

Berrynose and Mousewhisker padded up to her face, and Dovewing took their members into her maw when presented, knowing she had to submit to Firestar's order. "She's submissive now. That'll make things much more fun." Berrynose smirked.

Gimme some of these soft ears I hear about." Brambleclaw mewed, mounting her head on the side and thrusting inside. Thornclaw took to her other side and thrusted into her other ear.

All four of the toms thrusted as fast as the others, and they were putting on a show for a few of them. Purdy was sleeping through it all, lying by a tree curled up, while further off Birchfall, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg were masturbating with each other, sharing moans and yowls of pleasure. Toadstep had Foxleap pinned and was pounding his tailhole.

"This is tight! I like it though, and I want more." He moaned, thrusting faster into Foxleap, who was howling with pleasure underneath him.

"This feels amazing. Slightly painful but I want more. Fuck me harder, Toadstep! Ohhh yeah." Foxleap moaned under him, and was completely submitting to his pleasure and lust.

Lionblaze needed to mate with some cat, when he spotted his brother. _We've never done this before, but a lot of others are doing it._ Lionblaze ran over to him and bowled him over, pinning him on his back with member pressed against his sphincter.

"Lionblaze! What are you- AHHH!" Jayfeather screeched as his brother penetrated his ass, thrusting hard and deep inside of him.

"I needed to mate, Jayfeather! Try and enjoy it, because you're so tight, I'm not slowing down!" He moaned, thrusting harder into his brother.

"Easier said than... Done." Jayfeather grunted.

"Ferncloud is so getting it tonight." Dustpelt laughed. "I swear I've never been hornier."

"Sorreltail is gonna get pregnant off what I'm doing to her tonight. You'll hear her screaming with pleasure from the old forest and back." Brakenfur competed against him.

"Neither of your she-cats will get the pleasure Whitewing will see tonight. I'll fuck her until she passes out." Birchfall joined in.

"Daisy needs me again, and I can see it. Now's the perfct time if you're all going for your she-cats." Spiderleg moaned. "I'm coming after you, Daisy!"

"If only Squirrelflight didn't betray me, maybe I'd get some of her tonight." Brambleclaw sighed, then moaned louder, competing. "She had the tightest core you've ever seen! I'll rape her if I need to get that core!"

"What about you two? Cloudtail, is Brightheart gonna have some fun when you get back, or is Millie gonna get everything from Graystripe?" Graystripe challenged them.

"Brightheart will make all of you climax before her with her sweet, seductive moans." Cloudtail muttered.

"Millie will have the time of her life." Graystripe simply mewed.

"I can't hold this back any longer! Drink it all down, bitch!" Berrynose came inside Dovewing's maw, and Mousewhisker came with him, shooting even more cum down her throat. Their yowls of pleasure caused Thornclaw and Brambleclaw to cum inside Dovewing. All four toms pulled back to watch the chain reaction of climaxes they started from the other toms.

OH STARCLAN!" Jayfeather came from the pleasure while trying to talk, turning into a moan, and it caused Lionblaze to cum deep inside him as well with a roar of fury as Jayfeather's cum shot on his chest.

"TOADSTEEEEEP!" Foxleap came as well, shooting his cum past his face. The moans from Toadstep and the scent of the clearing was too much, and Toadstep came inside Foxleap with a hiss.

Spiderleg, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Birchfall, and Bumblestripe shared their yowls of pleasure as they came one after another on each other, coating the forest floor and the six toms in each other's cum.

"Well that was some night." Jayfeather commented, and the other toms murmured agreement. "I hope you learned your lesson, Dovewing. We'll be back tomorrow, and not just with toms. This is gonna turn into a mating festival!" Every tom in the clearing yowled agreement, then padded away back to camp, leaving Dovewing still stuck in the hole, filled with cum and covered in it as well.

* * *

"Dovewing?" Two cats came out of the shadows after all the toms left. One was another tabby tom she recognized as Tigerheart and the other was her sister, Ivypool. "Are you okay?" Ivypool called.

"I'm stuck in a hole here, and every tom in the clan just used me to their pleasure while I can only sit here and take it. I'm not okay, Ivypool. The entire clan hates me!" Dovewing cried.

"Your clan may not like you, but I do." Tigerheart mewed with affection.

"That means the world to me, but it can't stop what these toms are going to keep doing..." She hung her head. "For a moon. Firestar ordered I'm stuck here for a moon and anyone who helps me out will be punished."

"Firestar would never order that!" Ivypool mewed in disbelief.

"Believe it. He did, while he was thrusting in my face and came down my throat. Why did they do this to me?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"The clan was noticing you got a bit too smug for your own good." Ivypool answered.

"Purdy said twolegs would call me a bitch. I'm always disrespecting and insulting cats."

"I can't say what I think about that, but if Firestar ordered you're stuck down here, we can't do anything." Ivypool sighed. "I'll help you through this, sister." She promised.

"I will too, Dovewing." Tigerheart twitched his whiskers with a light laugh.

"Something else... I think the toms might be planning some kind of mating competition. And because I'm stuck in the ground for a moon, I'm not in it. You are though, Ivypool." Dovewing mentioned.

"A mating competition? But I don't like any toms." Ivypool scuffed the ground. "Maybe... maybe Foxleap, but I don't know if I want to have kits with him yet."

" _Mousebrain!_ You've been mooning over him since you were an apprentice!" Dovewing teased her. "Do you not think Foxleap has noticed?"

"Okay, maybe I do like... maybe I do like him... A lot. But I'm not sure I want to go... that far... yet." Ivypool admitted.

"You said you won't be part of this, Dovewing?" Tingerheart asked her.

"Because I'm stuck in this hole, I won't be part of it. You have nothing to worry about, Tigerheart." Dovewing sighed. "Can you both stay out here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She whimpered.

"I can't be so far into ThunderClan territory and almost at WindClan without good reason, so I'm afraid I can't, Dovewing." He padded closer, and rasped a lick over her ear, wincing. "Those toms coated you in cum! Come here Ivypool. Help me clean her up. _Ugh_!" Tigerheart started to lick her ears in and out clean while Ivypool cleaned around her face. Dovewing purred in satisfaction that some cats were treating her nicely. "How could a clan make a she-cat do all of this for a full moon? It's _mousebrained_ and _foxhearted_! Why won't you come and live in ShadowClan with me?" Tigerheart sighed.

"There are some reasons I have to stay in the clan, even if they treat me like dirt. Ivypool knows this too. Could you get more in my ears by the way? yeah, there you go." She purred in satisfaction, and eventually was all cleaned up. "Thank you both. See you soon, Tigerheart!" She called to him as he walked away.

"Okay, now that he's gone... Dovewing, you had me worried sick!" She turned a horrified gaze to her sister. "When you didn't come back from hunting, i wondered if you got hurt, maybe even killed!" She yelped. "Don't scare me like that again! And learn to treat your clanmates with respect if this is how they'll treat you. If not for your sake, for mine. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!" She pressed her cheek to Dovewing's who purred with amusement.

"The prophecy will keep me alive. I'm sure of it." Dovewing promised. "Firestar knows that, which is probably why he thought he could do this."

"I'm not leaving your side until you're out of this hole." Ivypool promised, lying down around her head.

"You know, Whitewing is a little protective of us... and Birchfall came in my ear. Do you think this will do anything to their relationship?" Dovewing inquired.

"Birchfall will probably tell her you're stuck here, and that Firestar ordered it. She won't like it, and as a mother, especially like her, is very protective of her kits." Ivypool answered. "She'll also freak out when neither of us are around, and send the entire clan looking for us." Ivypool added with slight amusement.

"And half the clan already knows I'm here." Dovewing sighed. "When did you learn what it's like to be a mother if you've never mated before?"

"I guess it must just be instinct. You must be tired, Dovewing. Try and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Ivypool licked behind her ear, and Dovewing let out a purr of comfort, laying her head on her sister's flank.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes, purring softly until she fell into a gentle sleep onto her sister's flank. Ivypool laid down with her sister until she fell asleep as well under the stars.

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed your request, random guest. I will get to the next couple from a few more Random guests. Don't be afraid to submit something you think would be a challenge to write! I like to see challenges written. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	13. JayXWillowXFlameXKestral (LUST)

**9th Request complete! JayXFlameXWillowXKestral, submitted by an anonymous guest. This was pretty fun to right about. I always love writing about Jayfeather, and most seem to have recognized that. He's my favorite character in series.**

 **The next request will come from another anonymous guest, who has asked for** **Jaypaw, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Honeypaw.**

 **After that is 'NerdyWarrior13', I can't combine these stories she's asked for, so I'll do one of them for now and come back to the other later. She's challenged me with a Gay Lemon, and I'm happy to try it. Expect** **Ravenpaw x Barley soon! And eventually after I decided to eventually do their 2nd, Hawkfrost X Mothwing (RAPE)**

 **ENJOY This medicine cat gang up on Willowshine with Jayfeather, Flametail, and Kestralflight!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. PLEASE KEEP READING MY STORIES AND REQUESTING WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**

"See you next Half Moon!" Willowshine called farewell to Kestralflight, Jayfeather, and Flametail.

"Willowshine wait! Can't you stay and talk with us for a little longer?" Jayfeather begged her.

"I suppose I can, but if I get yelled at by Leopardstar, it's your fault." She padded back to them and sat down by the three horny toms.

 _Oh, I want her core so bad._ Jayfeather thought to himself. Tonight after the Half Moon meeting, he woke up next her, probing his member against her back, fully erect. Willowshine didn't seem to notice or mind, but he got up and walked away from her, pelt hot in embarrassment before she woke up.

Flametail and Kestralflight stayed to talk about other things, and Willowshine seemed to join in. _I wonder if both of them are as horny as me?_ Jayfeather closed his eyes and probed for their thoughts, immediately sensing their lust. Kestralflight's was clear as day as he could see him imaging mating Willowshine in her ass while she moaned in pleasure. Flametail's was a little harder to spot, but he imagined he twined tails with Willowshine and she was sucking his member. _So they are._

"Hey Flametail!" Jayfeather called to the young tom. "Let those two talk for a little bit. I want to talk with you. _Just_ you."

"Okay Jayfeather." Flametail responded with slight confusion, but curiousity. "I'll tell you later, Kestralflight." He padded over to Jayfeather with a quick wave of farewell with his tail to Kestralflight. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You want to mate Willowshine, don't you?" Jayfeather smirked.

Flametail tensed in surprise, but kept his voice low. "How did you know? I'm so horny, it burns!"

"What does Kestralflight think?" Jayfeather inquired, knowing exactly what Kestralflight thought.

"Just as horny as me and you." He sighed. "She's such a pretty she-cat. What I wouldn't do to have her as a mate."

"She really is. I've seen her a few times in my dreams. If I could see her without dreaming, I'd want her for that amazing pelt."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Flametail asked him.

"Youre a virgin aren't you?" Flametail nodded. "I have to then. I'll do it, for both ours sakes. I already know Kestralflight will be in no problem." Flametail smiled and purred in satisfaction.

"I think if we just ask her to mate with us, she'll comply. I bet even she wants to mate." Flametail mewed. "But if she won't, you'll help me out with her." Jayfeather probed Willowshine's thoughts, but couldn't make out her emotions. He started to walk over to the medicine cats while Flametail told him about how the Medicine code allows mating.

"So what I'm saying is we aren't allowed to have kits with a she-cat, but we can mate as much as we want as long as we don't do it inside them. Even the she-cat would be happy to get some better relief." Flametail explained.

"Did I hear you saying something about _mating_?" Willowshine asked.

"You did Willowshine. May _all_ three of us mate with you? We'll make sure you enjoy it, and I'm sure you've needed some relief." Flametail proposed.

"With me? But I'm a medicine cat! I can't have a mate!" Willowshine mewed in disbelief.

"The warrior code says you can't have kits, Willowshine. Where did it ever say you couldn't mate?" Flametail challenged.

Willowshine looked around at all the toms, then sighed. "I'm flattered you all would want me to mate with you, but I can't. I don't feel like mating tonight. Leopardstar definitely won't be pleased." She declined their offer much to Flametail's dissatisfaction.

Flametail let out a sigh. "Willowshine, you're three against one here. All of us are horny, and you aren't leaving without us getting some relief. Jayfeather!" As he called his name, Jayfeather pounced on Willowshine and bowled her over while the other toms helped hold her down. "This would be so much better if you were more willing Willowshine." Jayfeather positions himself by her head while Flametail and Kestralflight went by her rear.

"What do you think you're doing? I said I didn't want to mate! Please get off of me. I really don't want to mate right now." Willowshine begged.

"I get your core, Willowshine. Jayfeather will get your maw, and Kestralflight will get your tailhole. We really mean no harm and want you to enjoy it." Flametail explained.

"It's my first time though!" Willowshine mewed indignantly. "I don't want to do this! It's always painful the first time!"

"Then we'll start slow. I want you to enjoy this Willowshine, you may not like it at first, but we'll try to make you enjoy this." Flametail soothed her.

Willowshine tried to squirm out of the toms' grip, but they had her down tightly and she wasn't escaping. "Please don't do this, toms. i don't want to do this."

"Enough whining." Jayfeather muttered, pushing his fully erect member into her maw. "Suck on it. We'll go slow and make you eventually enjoy it."

Willowshine tried to squirm more and pull away from Jayfeather's member, but went limp as Kestralflight pushed his member into her tailhole. Her walls pressed against it hard and the barbs caused great pain. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched around Jayfeather's member, who took the time to push more into her maw while it was wide open. The barbs all around his member poked at the top of her maw and started making their way down his throat. She moaned in pain the more Kestralflight pushed into her with a pleasurable moan. Her moans ended abruptly when Kestralflight gasped in pleasure, filling her tailhole with his entire length.

"It's all in Willowshine." Kestralflight told her.

"Just suck in it, Willowshine. We won't start rough." He promised. Willowshine hesitated at first, then started to lick around Jayfeather's member who let out a groan of pleasure. "Good, see what you can do when the next painful part comes. Flametail! Go for it." He called to the young tom, then turn to Willowshine again. "Willowshine, this is going to be really painful at first, but we will make it pleasurable for you." Jayfeather promised, and Willowshine whimpered around his member.

"Here goes nothing. This will be both our first times." He pushed into her core, savoring each bit of her core as his member scraped against her insides until he tapped her hymen. "You're lovely, Willowshine. This is great." Willowshine couldn't help but let out a small gasp out of pleasure as Flametail slid in. No one was thrusting yet, and her holes were being filled up slowly. "I'm sorry that this will be painful, but we want you to enjoy this... HERE WE GO!" He pulled back until he was at her entrance, then thrust in hard and deep, ripping her hymen with one clean thrust and going in all the way until he was in all the way to hilt. Flametail moaned loudly as he got all the way inside her core, feeling the heights of pleasure for the first time and nearly getting lost in them.

Willowshine pulled off Jayfeather's member, eyes opened wide and screeched in pain so loud it echoed through the cave. "GREAT STARCLAN'S KITS! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohhhh Willowshine, this feels amazing!" Flametail moaned.

"IT FEELS LIKE YOU JUST TORE AWAY AT MY INSIDES!" Willowshine yowled in fury, but it was tainted with pain. "Gahhhhhh, whyyyyy?" She wailed.

"Come here, Willowshine. Suck on my member to try and take away some of the pain." Jayfeather prompted, moving his member against her maw, but not pushing in to let Willowshine choose.

Willowshine sighed. "What choice do I have now?" She leaned her head forward and took Jayfeather's tip in her maw, sucking it hard and making Jayfeather groan.

"I'm going to start thrusting now, Willowshine. Kestralflight is too. Try to enjoy this, we won't go faster until you do." Flametail pulled back his member slowly, enjoying every moment and closing his eyes, then pushed back inside of her until he was fully in again. He did this multiple times until he found a slow rhythm. "Your core feels amazing, Willowshine! I love it and hope you will too." Flametail commented with a moan.

"Her ass is sooo tight! I can barely move... Ohhhhhh." Kestralflight yowled with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace like Flametail.

Willowshine let out a whine of pleasure around Jayfeather's member, who also started to thrust into her with slow, confident strokes down her throat. The pain went away quickly and started to turn to intense pleasure the more she focused on Jayfeather's member. As much as she didn't want to mate with them, she found herself bucking back with their thrusts to try and get them deeper inside, needing them inside of her. The toms moaned louder in response and started to speed up. Her whines eventually turned into soft moans, then loud, muffled yowls muffled by Jayfeather's member.

"She's squeezing me tight! I can't hold back much longer!" Flametail moaned.

"Pull out! Now! We don't want her getting pregnant!" Jayfeather ordered him, and Flametail pulled out her, cumming seconds later onto her flank with a moan. Willowshine came as well, splattering her's onto the ground and covering Flametail's paws.

"I can't pull out!" Kestralflight thrust deeply inside of her and came as he held himself inside her tailhole with a moan. The warmth of his cum filled her with a comfortable feeling, and she purred around Jayfeather's member until he pulled out and shot his cum in her face with a growl. Willowshine winced when Kestralflight managed to pull out of her, having one more spurt left and it splat on her face.

"Switch?" Flametail suggested, and the toms nodded. They rotated themselves, leaving Willowshine in the middle of them exhausted and unable to escape if she wanted to. Flametail moved to her maw, Jayfeather to her tailhole, and Kestralflight to her core.

Kestralflight didn't hold back and thrusted into her core quickly and at a fast pace. It was exactly what Willowshine's body wanted, and she moaned in pleasure while bucking back against him. _These toms are taking me against my will, and all I can do is moan out how much I like it! I'm being used like their toy..._ She was knocked out of her thoughts when Jayfeather penetrated her tailhole, lubricated by Kestralflight's cum, but still painful as he forced himself inside. She let out a gasp through her moans and opened her maw wide. Flametail took the chance and jammed his member inside and down her throat, forcing Willowshine to deep-throat him. All three toms went much rougher than before, thinking her moans meant she enjoyed it.

"Even your maw is amazing. You're such a perfect she-cat." Flametail commented, and Willowshine's pelt heated up with embarrassment from his praise.

"Your ass is really tight! I'm not gonna last much longer..." Jayfeather moaned. "Kestralflight... Make sure not to cum inside of her... Ohhhh StarClan!" He pulled out of Willowshine's tailhole and came on her back.

"Willowshiiine!" Kestralflight pulled out as well and came straight at her head, covering her neck by just barely missing.

"I'm not gonna be able to pull out at this rate... Ahhhh!" Flametail thrusted deep into her throat, then tried to pull out, but was too late and came in her maw, giving her a taste of his cum as it coated her tongue. He pulled out of her maw fully and shot more of his cum onto her face, covering it in more cum until she was dripping with it.

Willowshine swallowed it reluctantly and sighed, laying back down on her side and waiting for what the toms were doing next while licking the top of her maw. She had a feeling the toms still weren't done, and her body thought the same. Willowshine longed to feel their cum in her womb, but she couldn't say it out loud, and the toms would never make her have kits when every one of them was a medicine cat, and heavily broke the medicine cat code. The toms rotated again, Jayfeather now had her core, Flametail her tailhole, and Kestralflight he maw.

"One more round okay, Willowshine?" Flametail asked her, tapping her sphincter and making her squirm.

"please just fuck me already." Willowshine murmured, and Flametail pushed into her tailhole, making her gasp and then moan in pleasure.

"Pretty sure she likes it now." Jayfeather smirked, and drove himself in her to the hilt. "I'll make the last one really pleasurable. You two ever heard of the G-spot?" He asked the younger toms, who shook their heads. "It can make a she-cat feel pleasure beyond anything they thought was possible, like this." He moved his member around inside of her, feeling for it. He knew he found it when Willowshine jerked in pleasurable with a loud, low moan. "Want more, Willowshine?" Jayfeather asked her, smirking. The two younger medicine cat toms watched with wide eyes open in astonishment.

"Please." She begged. Jayfeather tapped her G-spot again, and all her restraint and common sense was replaced with desire. "Fuck me! All three of you! I want all of you!" She begged them.

"Wow. This seems wrong..." Flametail murmured. Jayfeather started to thrust and shared his moans with Willowshine.

"What could be soooooo wrong about this, Flametail... Ohhhhhh yeah, you're core is amazing, Willowshine." He moaned as he tried explaining it to Flametail.

"Fuck me harder! I want more! penetrate me, Flametail!" Willowshine begged. "Make me yours!"

"This is what you wanted, Flametail. She's willing now." Jayfeather told him in between moans. "She wants all of uuuuuuuuuus." Jayfeather moaned, pressing forward.

Kestralflight pressed his member against Willowshine's maw. "Suck it." Both younger toms hesitated at first, then Kestralflight moved tip in her maw and sucked on it hard. "Ohhhhh, swirl your tongue." He begged her, and she did just that. Kestralflight moaned loudly and thrusted forward, trying to get more of his member inside her maw.

"Alright, I'm doing it Willowshine." He pushed into her tailhole again, and she bucked back against him, trying to get him in. Flametail aimed with his member, then pulled back a bit until he was resting just inside her entrance, and thrust inside her, penetrating her tailhole deeply and making Willowshine scream with pleasure around Kestralflight's member. All three toms thrusted fast inside of her, enjoying the pleasure immensely. Kestralflight was moaning the loudest of the three toms, thrusting deep into her throat while Willowshine sucked around it hard, eyes closed from the intense pleasure Flametail and Jayfeather were pounding into her core and tailhole. "Why did I hesitate? This is better than your core! Ohhhhhhh." He started to thrust fast and to his pleasure speeding up.

"I can't last much longer! Ohhhhh Willowshine, your core is amazing! It's like you never want to let me go!" Jayfeather moaned.

"I think she really doesn't want to let you go, Jayfeather." Flametail muttered. "I think she wants it inside her." Willowshine bucked back hard as Flametail said that, with a muffled moan around Kestralflight's member. "Like wants you to cum _inside_ her."

"Ohhhhh, I might just have to suffice." He moaned, speeding up his thrusts. "I can't last any longer! I'm cumming!" He pulled out of her core with an annoyed growl from Willowshine and came on her rear, shooting globs of cum all around the entrance to her core and some even just barely inside it. As soon as it touched her walls she came with him, splattering out on the ground and onto Jayfeather's legs with a muffled moan.

"Too tight!" Flametail yelped and pulled out, shooting his cum straight in the air and showing on all four of them, mainly on Willowshine's flank. Kestralflight came around the same time, pulling out and cumming with a hiss straight into Willowshine's face. "Well that got messier than I thought." Flametail muttered.

Willowshine sighed as her lust disappeared from her eyes, and fell on her flank with an exhausted huff on the cold, stone floor. "Are we done?" She asked them wearily.

"We're done, Willowshine. Did you enjoy it?" Flametail inquired.

"Just leave me alone." Willowshine let out a faint wail. "All toms are the same! All you want is to use us for sex!"

"No! It's... It's not like that." He moved close to her, nosing her up to her paws. She wearily stood up on shaky paws, still recovering from her three orgasms.

Jayfeather padded closer and pressed against her. "Lay on me." He instructed her, and Willowshine collapsed on his side. "We didn't mean any harm, Willowshine. None of us came directly into your core, so you won't get pregnant. We're toms and all of us just needed some relief." Jayfeather explained, then rasped a lick over her ear.

"You can hate us forever if you want, Willowshine... But you're so beautiful and pretty, any tom who had some sense would've done the same and taken this chance. The only difference is they would've came inside you without your consent." Kestralflight told her.

Willowshine turned her back to the toms to them for what seemed like moons, until she relaxed her muscles and smoothed her pelt with a sigh. "I'm flattered you think I'm pretty." She turned around and faced then with a small smile. "You all did really well, and I bet you'll all want to do that more than once." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I forgive you all. I guess that wasn't so bad..." She looked up to see the toms purring with amusement. "What's so funny?"

"You look like you have a white pelt!" Flametail smirked, and Kestralflight twitched his whiskers.

Willowshine looked herself over and suddenly shared their amusement. Her pelt was covered head to toe in white cum from the toms. "I do, don't I? Help me get cleaned up, will you?" She started licking her neck fur while Kestralflight licked at her rear, causing small moans of pleasure from Willowshine as he licked by and on her core. "Don't do that please... Ohhhhhh." She moaned louder as Kestralflight started to clean out her core. "You toms never give up, do you?" She laughed through another moan.

"That's what makes us toms. We're here to pleasure she-cats and ourselves." Jayfeather muttered. "You got some on your ears." Jayfeather moved away from Willowshine side, and she stood shakily on her paws as Jayfeather padded to her face and began licking her ears. Jayfeather mounted her head to get closer to her ears, then gasped as he felt Willowshine licking his member.

"You practically presented me with it." She giggled, taking the tip in her maw and sucking hard. "Ohhhhh, Kestralflight. Gimme more of that tongue." She moaned, and So did Jayfeather, barely able to continue licking her ears clean as she sucked his tip harder.

Kestralflight sped up licking her core, and started to thrust his tongue in deeper, exploring every part of her insides. Willowshine moaned even louder, tensing and howling to the sky as she threw her head back in a yowl. Jayfeather got off her head and let her enjoy Kestralflight's licking while he jacked himself off to her moaning, pointing his member in the direction of Willowshine. Flametail was crawling underneath, laying on his back as he made his way to her underside. he surprised her by sucking on one of her teets and using his paws to knead a couple breasts. Willowshine jumped at first slightly, then closed her eyes from the intense pleasure. Kestralflight's licking made her close to yet another orgasm, and she was going to release any second.

"Ohhhhhh, You toms know all my sweet spots... AHHH!" Willowshine collapsed on top of Flametail when she came all over Kestralflight's muzzle, who licked up her fluids quickly, then pulled his muzzle out as he licked out all her excess fluids.

"You're so sweet, Willowshine." He chuckled, the looked down to see Flametail was squirming underneath her. "Hey Willowshine, someone's under you."

"Huh? OH! Flametail!" Willowshine jumped up and off Flametail, who quickly got up. "I'm so sorry, Flametail." She scuffed a paw on the ground, while Flametail was hot with embarrassment because he was being buried by the she-cat of his dreams.

"It's fine... I.. actually kind of... liked that." Flametail stuttered, and Willowshine giggled.

"We should probably be getting back to our clans..." Jayfeather sighed, getting up and uncurling his tail from his member.

"We really should... Thank you all for such a night!" Willowshine padded out of the cave with a wave of farewell before she disappeared, leaving the toms to whatever they wanted.

"I won't lie... I wanted to cum inside of her more than I ever thought possible." Flametail admitted.

"I kind of did. I came at her rear, and some of it got into her core, but not deep enough to impregnate her." Jayfeather also confessed.

"I came deep in her ass because I couldn't help it. Flametail came down her throat once." Kestralfight competed with the toms.

"She just had such a perfect maw, and actually it was in her maw... So she tasted more than enough of me." Flametail smirked.

"I made her feel the most pleasure!" Jayfeather boasted, while unbeknownst to them Willowshine was just outside the cave, listening to them boast and compete about who gave her the best time.

 _Toms... Always boasting and competing about who fucked the she-cat the best... They all did so well, I don't think there ever was a clear winner... Thank StarClan I don't have to have kits! These three would've fought for me..._ She thought to herself, then walked away from them with a wide smirk on her face. _Next Half Moon will be different... Maybe I'll let them do whatever they want to me... Maybe... I'll have one of their kits._ She rubbed her belly with a paw, imagining carrying some of their kits, then padded off towards RiverClan with an idea for next Half Moon.

 **I hope the guest who requested this enjoys it. I know it's not completely the exact thing you requested, but I thought that it was necessary to have those changes just so it didn't get completely repetitive. Request more of what you'd like to see.**

 **I might do OCs... I don't know... Canon ones already have a personality, so it's easier to write about them. I've noticed I got an OC request too... It says in my summary I'm not accepting OCs yet, so I'll decide when I get to it.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	14. JayXBerryXMouseXHoney (LOVE-LUST)

**Requested by an anonymous guest, my 10th request complete! Thank you all for so much support! JayXMouseXBerryXHoney is now here, and this one practically wrote itself because it was such a fun one to write. Thank you, anonymous, for this one.**

 **Next up: RavenpawXBarley, requested by 'NerdyWarrior13', A gay lemon that I feel challenged to write. None the less, I will do my best.**

 **After that: HeatherpawXCrowfeatherXLionpaw, suggested by 'ARandomWeirdo'.**

 **You all smashed a record for views in a day yesterday. 427 views! Almost at 4000 views now, so thank all of you for reading my Lemons multiple times. It really means more to me than you realize, knowing my work doesn't go to waste.**

 **Enjoy this fairly quickly written lemon, Jaypaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw going after Honeypaw!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. RAVENPAW X BARLEY NEXT!**

"Where are these herbs? If only I wasn't-" Jaypaw muttered out loud while he was searching for herbs, then pricked an ear as he heard cats talking and listened.

"We can't become a true warrior if we don't lose our virginity." Jaypaw recognized his smug tone being Berrypaw.

"I want to take Hollypaw's. Her eyes make my pelt feel like it's burning." Mousepaw told his brother.

"How about instead we take Honeypaw's? It'll be easier because she moons over me... Constantly." Berrypaw twitched his whiskers.

"But Hollypaw seems like such a better-" Mousepaw argued back, but Jaypaw decided to pad out and both toms jumped at his appearance and interrupted Mousepaw.

"So you two want to lose your virginity before you become warriors, huh? And you're deciding between my sister or Honeypaw? Whoever you choose, I'm joining you. Even if we're taking my sister, as much as I don't want to." Jayfeather butted in, much to Berrypaw's annoyance.

"You? A _runt_?" Berrypaw laughed at him, and Mousepaw had to share his brother's amusement. "You probably have a tinier member than a _kit_! What she-cat would want someone as tiny as you?"

Jaypaw smirked at them. "You think I'm tiny, huh?" Jaypaw rolled onto his back, giving the toms a clear view at his above average member. "So how tiny is that?"

Berrypaw starred down at it with wide eyes and mouth dropped open."H-H-How? How do you have such a large member?" Berrypaw looked down at his in shame. "That's even bigger than Smoky's... And you're such a runt!"

"Jaypaw's got a huge member! Any she-cat would drool over that!" Mousepaw stared at it, mouth dropping open.

"So what do you think? You gonna let me join you?" Jaypaw rolled back over, protecting his soft, vulnerable belly.

"Why shouldn't we? You can help us out. We're deciding between your sister, Hollypaw, and a she-cat who won't stop mooning over me... Honeypaw." Berrypaw explained as he agreed.

"If I can not commit incest on my sister, that'd be my preferred option... But if you want her tonight, I won't stop you and even join you." Jaypaw told him.

"I understand... I wouldn't want to do that to Hazeltail. How about we get Honeypaw tonight, Berrypaw? I can catch Hollypaw at another time. I want her as my mate and to have kits when we become warriors!" Mousepaw mewed.

"That's a long way to think ahead, Berrypaw, but I agree. Let's go after Honeypaw tonight. She'll be easy to get around if she knows I'm there. I know where she likes to... Relieve herself as well." Berrypaw explained, chuckling. "Meet me at the clearing next to the Sky Oak at Moonhigh. She always goes out around Moonhigh at relieves herself there." He instructed them, and the other two toms nodded. "Tonight! We are no longer virgins!" He yowled, and the other toms yowled their agreement and cheers of victory with him.

"Jaypaw? Are you here?" Mousepaw called softly, Berrypaw was beside him, waiting. They made an excuse and said they'd practice their Moonhigh hunting. Just as they planned, they were meeting near the Sky Oak, but not in the clearing yet. Honeypaw always relieved herself there.

"I'm here." Jaypaw answered quietly. "You won't believe how hard it is to get around a sleeping medicine cat. Is she there?" He asked them , tilting his head.

"Honeypaw's in the clearing. Come on... Mousepaw, guide him through the brambles." Berrypaw ordered.

"I'm not a kit! I can do things on my own." Jaypaw growled softly.

"You'll be too loud. Just be quiet, and follow my lead and where I tell you to put your feet. We can't risk her seeing us, now." Mousepaw explained, and Jaypaw sighed in agreement. The toms made their way around the brambles, Mousepaw had his tail over Jaypaw's neck, directly him around the brambles and undergrowth silently. "We're coming to the bushes now, complete silence!" Mousepaw told him in a low, urgent tone. Jaypaw knew better than to argue, and as they padded into the bushes, he could hear a she-cat moaning with a new emotion he'd never heard before... Pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh Berrypaw! More! I want your member so bad!" Honeypaw moaned, thrusting her tail into her core. "More! I want so much more! Please fuck me harder!" She thrusted her tail faster in and out of her core.

"You've got quite the keeper, Berrypaw." Jaypaw muttered to Berrypaw, but he forgot to keep his voice down and Honeypaw heard him.

"Who's there?" Honeypaw called out. "Is that you, Berrypaw?"

"Just your medicine cat." Jaypaw padded out, turning his blind gaze toward her.

"What were you doing, Jaypaw?" She asked, flattening her ears and bristling her pelt.

Jaypaw smirked at her. "Oh nothing... Just watching a horny she-cat pleasure herself with two other toms. Maybe you need me... Or him."Berrypaw padded out of the bushes as Jaypaw directed him. "Or maybe you want a third one." Mousepaw then padded out of the bushes. "Do you want some help with your problem there?" He teased her.

Honeypaw shivered with need, inhaling their musk and almost drooling as her mouth was left open. "Please... All of you take me. I need you inside me." She begged them, turning around and laying on her flank, lifting her tail so the toms could see her holes. Honeypaw's core was dripping wet. She stared underneath the toms, getting a look at their member sizes. "Is that supposed to pleasure me, Mousepaw? You can take my ass." Mousepaw sighed and padded by her tailhole. "Berrypaw, I want to taste you..." Berrypaw padded in front of Honeypaw's maw. The next thing she saw made her eyes go wide and her maw hung open, starting to drool with disbelief. " _IS THAT REAL_? Jaypaw, baby! I need your gigantic member inside my tiny core. I want your gigantic member to break me wide open and me me scream in bliss!" Honeypaw's core started to drip even more, and two puddles formed around her. One at her dripping maw and the other by her core.

"You'll pay for this, Jaypaw." Berrypaw muttered. Jaypaw flicked his tail, then padded behind Honeypaw and positioned himself.

BREAK ME, JAYPAW! DESTROY MY TINY CORE WITH YOUR GIGANTIC MEMBER!" Honeypaw yowled as loud as she could.

"No need to be so eager." He chuckled. Then with a yowl of fury, he penetrated her tiny core, squeezing tightly around his barbed member as it forced itself in. It slashed right past her hymen and Jaypaw didn't hold back at all as he started to thrust quickly in and out of her.

"YES! DESTROY MY CORE! I WANT SO MUCH MORE, JAYPAW!" Honeypaw screamed. Mousepaw penetrated her ass and it made her gasp, but very lightly and slightly giggle. "Take me in the ass, Mousepaw. Your tiny member is the perfect size." Berrypaw pressed his member against her maw. "Berrypaw, you got a slightly bigger member, but it's nothing like Jaypaw's... YES! OHHHHHHH SO GOOD JAYPAW!" She screamed after she explained to Berrypaw.

"Just suck my member already, slut." Berrypaw muttered to himself. Honeypaw heard him and took it in her maw, bobbing her head as she'd seen her mentor show her. "Your mentors taught you something right." He praised her with a moan, but was drown out by her muffled screams of pleasure from Jaypaw.

"Enough of this talking, Berrypaw. Treat the she-cat how she wants to be treated!" He thrust harder and faster into her core, making Honeypaw scream around Berrypaw's member and bucking back hard against Jaypaw, the vibrations also causing Berrypaw to moan. Mousepaw was thrusting his tiny member inside of her tailhole, enjoying himself but not really pleasuring Honeypaw.

"I swear Daisy called you mouse because of your member, mousepaw!" Berrypaw teased his brother, which only seemed to make Mousepaw thrust faster. "I always had to tease you about size to make you do it better. Cmon' Mouse _kit_!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Mousepaw thrust faster and deeper into her ass with fury, and Honeypaw actually felt pleasure from it.

"Oh Mousepaw, Keep that up! You're actually doing it!" She encouraged him,just getting the words out around Berrypaw's member, then Jaypaw's pleasure hit her so hard it threatened to make her unconscious. "GREAT STARCLAN, JAYPAW! CUM INSIDE ME!" She bucked back hard with her muffled scream, and it was too much for Jaypaw. He unloaded in her with a yowl of fury, filling her womb with his cum and impregnating her, if she was on a heat cycle. Honeypaw came as well, mixing with Jaypaw's cum and showering down onto the forest floor."Thank StarClan I'm off my Heat cycle. I would've had your kits no doubt, Jaypaw."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He chuckled, and Berrypaw growled so loud it surprised Honeypaw.

"Jaypaw. I'm warning you." Berrypaw unleashed his load straight down her throat, and Mousepaw came inside her tailhole, but his member was so tiny Honeypaw barely felt it. All the toms pulled out as they finished. "I get your core next!" Berrypaw snarled at Jaypaw, who simply rolled his eyes and smirked at Berrypaw.

"Take me in the ass, Jaypaw. Stretch my tailhole wide and make me scream. Mousepaw, I'll suck you off." She instructed them, treating Jaypaw with higher respect. At this moment, Berrypaw snapped.

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE, YOU SLUT!" Berrypaw snared, and penetrated her core hard, pounding her G-spot and holding her down with his claws, as he thrust violently inside her and ripped her insides apart with his barbed member. "MOAN FOR ME!" Berrypaw growled. "TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A SLUT YOU ARE!"

"OH BERRYPAW! YOU AREN'T LIKE JAYPAW, BUT YOU GO HARD!" She screamed. Moaning in mixed pain and pleasure. "JAYPAW! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS!"

"Your curses turn me on so bad. Whatever you ask for, love." He chuckled, knowing he made Berrypaw even more angry, then poked her tailhole, and pushed himself in with a gasp from Honeypaw.

"IT FEELS EVEN BIGGER THERE! OHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and Mousepaw took dominance and shoved his tiny member in, which Honeypaw sucked happily, winking at him with a lusty glint in her eye. Mousepaw started to thrust quickly into her maw like the other toms, moaning with Jayfeather while Berrypaw screeched with pure fury.

"SLUT! I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO- AHHHH!" As he was telling her off, he came early with his furious howl, but he wasn't deep inside at all at came near her entrance. He tried to get himself deeper inside her, cumming again, but Jayfeather still poured more into her by the time he finished. He pulled out of her while Mousepaw and Jaypaw finished up, sheathing and unsheathing his claws with impatience.

"Is that really what you want in a mate, Honeypaw? A mate who cums early when you weren't even finished yet? Let me show you what a real mate does." He pulled out of her tailhole. "Stand up." Honeypaw knew exactly what he wanted to do, and stood up, then crouched low, purring deeply around Mousepaw's member. "So you know then. This position is much more pleasurable." He mounted her, digging his claws in as he placed his forepaws on her shoulders, thrusting back into her core a second time and rammed her G-spot with each thrust. Honeypaw screamed around Mousepaw's member with pleasure. "A real mate finishes with his partner, not before!" He pounded her G-spot multiple times, making her moan loudly around Mousepaw's member, who came inside her maw and made her taste his cum. When Mousepaw pulled out, Honeypaw screamed her pleasure to StarClan.

"I LOVE YOU JAYPAW! FUCK ME TO STARCLAN AND BACK! YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" She screamed, moaning loudly soon after. "I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!" Jayfeather came in her core again, deeper than last time and straight into her core. Honeypaw came with him and their fluids mixed together and fell on the floor. Berrypaw was watching with so much fury built up, the air around him was crackling. He sank his claws deep into the ground as he listened to Honeypaw and Jaypaw moan in unison together like mates.

"I swear, I'm going to get him back for this, Mousepaw." Berrypaw growled to his brother.

"Honeypaw has made her choice. It was your choice you ever let him join us. Now we won't be able to mate her again like this until we get bigger members." Mousepaw sighed.

"There's still one hole each of us haven't used. Give it to her hard, Mousebrain. I'll make sure she knows exactly what I want." He growled playfully, surprising Mousepaw.

Jaypaw and Honeypaw finally finished cumming together, and Jaypaw pulled out of her, fluids flooding out of her core quickly and covering the forest floor as he dismounted. "You're the greatest tom ever, Jaypaw. Please be my mate when the time comes." She begged him.

"As much as I'd love that with your tight core, I'm destined to become a medicine cat. Berrypaw will have to do for you." He told her.

"But Berrypaw can't even match your size! You hit all my spots so perfectly It feels like I'm walking in StarClan!" She breathed.

"Maybe I could make an exception... We'll see." He rasped a lick over her ear, making Honeypaw purr deeply.

"Hey Honeypaw! Each of us still have one hole left!" Berrypaw mewed impatiently to her.

"Dang it, Berrypaw. I just want Jaypaw. FINE! Let's hurry this up, toms!" She called the last part louder, laying down on her flank, and moving her tail aside so the toms had access. "Let me taste you, Jaypaw." She begged him.

Mousepaw! Come here."Mousepaw padded towards his brother who whispered him what he planned to do. " _We penetrate her at the same time. got it?_ " Mousepaw nodded. "Good. We're coming!" Berrypaw and Mousepaw padded toward Honeypaw's rear, positioning themselves at her holes. "Ready, Mousepaw?" He called to his brother.

"Ready for your call." Mousepaw answered.

"What are you two planning?" She inquired as she felt them pressing against their holes. "Help me, Jaypaw." She moaned.

"Berrypaw yowled with pure fury again. "NOW! FUCK HER LIKE A SLUT!" Both Mousepaw and Berrypaw penetrated her holes deeply and ravaged them, tearing them up with their members and making Honeypaw moan in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh, let me taste you, Jaypaw." She moaned softly, as if Mousepaw and Berrypaw weren't pleasuring her enough. "These two kits in the back aren't doing very good." She teased.

"Kits? I'll show you who's a fucking kit!" Berrypaw snarled, thrusting much faster, ordering Mousepaw to do the same. Both toms were thrusting into her wildly, making Honeypaw yowl with pleasure.

"Pleaseeeeeee, Jaypaw, let me taste you." She begged.

"How can I resist, my sweet?" He shoved the tip into her maw, which Honeypaw took happily, licking all around it and causing Jaypaw great pleasure.

"Oh StarClan!" Mousepaw came inside her core as deep as he could go, and Berrypaw released into her with an annoyed hiss. Honeypaw sighed in dissatisfaction as both toms didn't make her cum.

"Don't either of you know how to treat a she-cat right? You both came before her! You called me an excuse for a tom? What she-cat would want a partner who came before her!" Jaypaw scolded them.

"Jaypaw, I'm going to get you back for this!" Berrypaw spat.

Honeypaw overheard their conversation and pulled off Jaypaw. "Berrypaw! Leave him alone! He's right you know. Why did I ever think you'd be a good mate? You came before me twice! Jaypaw knows how to treat a she-cat right." She purred as she nuzzled his member.

Jaypaw scuffed the ground in embarrassment. "Heh... Enough of that, Honeypaw." He purred as he shoved his member back in her maw and started to thrust deep, confident, moderate strokes, much to Honeypaw's pleasure. She moved her paws to his balls and gently kneaded his balls as she bobbed her head forward. "Are you really going to try and get to her now? She doesn't want you."

"Fine." Berrypaw stuck his nose up in the air. "If you want a medicine cat who can't see as your mate, then have him!" He walked away from her with his brother Mousepaw.

"I'll treat you right." Jaypaw promised, thrusting much faster into maw and purring with pleasure. "You have such a great maw! Why is everything so good about you." He licked her neck fur, causing her to purr louder and deeper to Jaypaw's pleasure. Honeypaw squeezed his balls with her paws and Jaypaw groaned. "Ohhhh you shouldn't have done that... I'm cumming!" He told her, shoving his entire length down her throat and releasing a large load straight down.

Berrypaw and Mousepaw were watching in scorn at the way she treated him. "Forget that slut, Berrypaw. You'll find another one." Mousepaw told him.

"I better. I want someone to respect me as I will respect them. She treated me like dirt tonight!" Berrypaw growled.

Jaypaw finished cumming inside her throat, and beckoned the other toms over as he pulled out. Honeypaw took his tip in her maw and suck it hard much to Jaypaw's suprise. He let out a moan of surprise as she cleaned him up, covering his member with her tongue. Mousepaw and Berrypaw padded over to her, while Berrypaw was still scowling at her. "Can we do that again?" Mousepaw asked her.

Honeypaw bowled over Jaypaw, laying him on his flank as she pulled her maw off his member. "I want it in me again, Jaypaw." She begged him, and Jaypaw slid it in much to her pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhh yeah. I love you so much..." She pressed her back to his belly in pleasure, then looked up at the other toms. "Not tonight. When you two grow bigger members, you can mate with me at anytime. For now, my body is for Jaypaw... Ohhhhhh yes..." She moaned as she wriggled around with his member pressing against her inner walls. The position they were in wasn't very good for mating, so Jaypaw just held her in his arms, purring with his member deeply inside her. "My core is for gigantic members like his." She laid her head down next to hers, purring until she eventually fell asleep in his embrace with a gentle snore.

"Sorry toms, I guess she just wanted someone else to satisfy her... One who was born to do that." Jaypaw smirked.

"Whatever, Jaypaw. Come on, Mousepaw. Let's find a place to rest over there." He pointed with his tail to the other side of the clearing, and they walked away from the couple.

Jaypaw nuzzled her cheek with a purr, then laid his head down and pressed her closer to his belly. She wanted to sleep with me inside of her... What a slut! Jaypaw thought with amusement. He lifted his head and rasped a lick over her ear. "You're my slut, Honeypaw. Don't let anyone tell you any differently." Jaypaw whispered into her ear, and Honeypaw pressed even closer to him, as if she agreed. Jaypaw laid his head back down, satisfied, and eventually fell into a deep comfortable sleep with her in his embrace under the stars.

 **Next up, Ravenpaw X Barley! I hope the anonymous guest who requested that is satisfied. This one was really fun to write.**

 **Someone remind me to do Mousewhisker X Hollyleaf soon. That ship will be done by me eventually, and it will be a lust-love relationship.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Request what you'd like to see and as long as it's Canon I'll do my best!**

 **LostLitwick**


	15. RavenXBarley (LOVE) 'NerdyWarrior13'

**I'm very proud of this one, and it took a little longer because... Well it needed more time! The 11th request is complete, and it is my first Gay Lemon. It was requested by 'NerdyWarrior13' And I'll do your next request later, I want to do a few others of my own and then a few other requests.**

 **Next up will be one of my own works, and maybe I'll do CrystalXRaven after that because, that just needs to be done. I feel like I didn't get to express just how much Ravenpaw truly loved Crystal in this story, and I need to show you what I mean. (This does not mean I'm taking OCs yet, sorry if you had an idea for that.)**

 **The next story will be a very special one, and slightly continues off of 'Dovewing's Treatment'...**

" ** _"Well that was some night." Jayfeather commented, and the other toms murmured agreement. "I hope you learned your lesson, Dovewing. We'll be back tomorrow, and not just with toms. This is gonna turn into a mating festival!" Every tom in the clearing yowled agreement, then padded away back to camp, leaving Dovewing still stuck in the hole, filled with cum and covered in it as well."_**

 **Prepare for a mating festival. I'm going all out on this one. :)**

 **Now let's enjoy this Gay Lemon between Ravenpaw and Barley.**

 **Thank you for the favorite 'ARandomWeirdo'! It means a lot knowing you enjoy my stories that much! :D**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. REQUEST MORE THINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!**

"Ravenpaw!" Barley called him. "Want to come hunting with me?" He asked Ravenpaw, who was laying down on some hay. Ravenpaw had been feeling down lately and hadn't been out of his nest in the past few sunrises.

"Sure, where are we hunting at?" Ravenpaw asked, getting to his paws and grooming his matted, black pelt.

"The fields. We haven't tried there in a while." Barley told him. "Come on, let's go. I want to get back before Sunset." It was just past Sunhigh. Barley started to padded out, but halted at the barn door and looked back to make sure Ravenpaw was following. Ravenpaw was two tail-lengths behind him and padded closer, giving Barley a curt nod.

They padded towards the fields side by side in silence, and it gave Ravenpaw time to get lost in his thoughts and memories...

 _"Ohhhh Ravenpaw! You're so good!" The she-cat under him muttered, who he was mating mercilously. "Cum inside me! Make me have your kits!"_

 _Ravenpaw thrusted harder into her core, making the she-cat scream in bliss. He thrusted much faster and then drove himself inside of her as deeply as he could. He came inside her with a groan, filling her womb deeply with his seed, and relieving her of her needy Heat as the she-cat came as well, covering his black paws with her cum and the rest leaking out of her core onto the ground._

 _"Thank you, Ravenpaw. Our kits will be wonderful." The she-cat breathed, purring as she placed a paw on her belly. "I will think of you everytime they wriggle around inside of me. Do you think they can live to be as good a tom as you?"_

 _"I'm sure they will, my sweet. Same time tomorrow?" He asked her, rasping a lick over her ears._

 _"Yes. You were great." The she-cat padded away into the twoleg place, leaving Ravenpaw at the farm alone._

 _"I hope she doesn't leave like the others and never come back when she's carrying my kits." Ravenpaw muttered to himself._

 _He had mated with 3 other she-cats, all two moons apart from each other. Everytime he impregnated them, they never came back. Barley always said the she-cats around them prefered to raise their kits without a tom, like it was just how things worked around here. Ravenpaw always mated them without mercy, skipping the teasing and just fucking them senseless until they were swelling with his cum._

 _Two moons passed, and the she-cat never returned. Ravenpaw took it as a sign she never really wanted him, and went to find another she-cat. He couldn't ever even remember her name, and just mated her out of lust and her annoying pleading to 'help her with her problems.' She was just another one of the she-cats around here._

 _He had been seeing another one a half moon after his last mate left. This one he thought was the one who he would stay with. Her name was 'Crystal', ans she was a pure white she-cat with Icy-blue eyes that sent shivers down Ravenpaw's spine everytime she stared at him._

 _One night at the farm during Moonhigh, he saw her mastubating, to him. From a fox-length away, he could smell her Heat scent. It was the strongest he ever knew. "Hey Crystal!" He called her, and she turned briskly, icy-blue eyes filled with lust and need. "Would you like me to help you with that?"_

 _She launched herself at him and tackled him down on his side with surprising strength and force. "Please, Ravenpaw! I've been wanting to ask you for a quarter moon to fuck me. Please take me. I need you inside of me... I... I need your kits."_

"Are you thinking about Crystal again, Ravenpaw?" Barley threw him out of his memories. "It's been three moons... I don't think she's coming back." He laid his tail over Ravenpaw's back as they halted by the fields.

"I thought she was the one, Barley. That night we mated was the one night I actually thought my life was going to change. She was different! We would've spend the rest of our lives together here in the barn with you... Why do she-cats always leave me?" Ravenpaw wailed.

"I've known love and had the same problems as you, Ravenpaw. That's why I was trying to help you. It's just the she-cats around here. Why do you think I've stopped trying?" Barley explained.

"But Crystal was so different! She stayed with us in the barn, often! She would sleep next to me and I would be next to her. We were comfortable together, not like the others... They only wanted me to get rid of their Heat. Crystal wanted me for who I was." Ravenpaw argued.

"I admit Crystal was definitely different than the others, but eventually, you learn here that a she-cat always leaves you." Barley sighed.

"The night I impregnated her, Crystal said she would never leave my side to raise these kits. I woke up the next day, and she was gone." Ravenpaw hung his head. "I searched for sunrise upon sunrise for her. I looked over every fox-length of this farm, sniffing out her scent. It's like she disappeared out of thin air. The one time I thought a she-cat was mine, and I was hers, she vanishes without a trance."

"It's okay, Ravenpaw. You'll be okay. Maybe it's a sign you never needed a mate. Maybe you were never destined to have kits." Barley comforted him, pressing their pelts closer together. Ravenpaw's grief started to go away from Barley's words.

This tom always knew what was right to say at the right time. Ravenpaw could help but admire him, differently than usual. His black-and-white pelt covering broad shoulders under his short form. Barely's large paws and plump belly that always seemed to sway slightly when he walked, and finally those luminous blue eyes that no other cat had... It made Ravenpaw horny and his member began to come out of his shaft. Ravenpaw noticed and tried to hide his surprise.

"Hey Barley, I gotta go make dirt. You go check over in that patch for any rats and I'll come back later after I'm done." Ravenpaw excused himself, and padded behind a hay bale where he said he was going to make dirt, but was actually going to relieve himself. He could feel his member almost fully out, and it was getting uncomfortable as it got harder. Barley walked over to the patch Ravenpaw directed, and began to search for any rats, completely unaware of what Ravenpaw was really up to.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Ravenpaw muttered to himself, laying on his back against the hay bale and curling his tail around his member, moaning softly to the touch. "Damn... Could I have... Could I have been looking in the wrong place the entire time for a mate?" He murmured to himself quietly as he stroked his member, letting off soft moans and only getting harder. "Barley's such a wonderful cat... But he's a tom! I thought..." _No... You have to admit to yourself. He may be a tom, but that doesn't mean you don't truly love him..._ Ravenpaw told himself, then sighed and accepted what he'd always known. "It's true... I really do love him. I love him for who he is, not because of lust or desire. I love Barley for the cat who truly acts like." He stroked his rock hard member faster, and closed his eyes as the pleasure got more intense. He started to moan louder, not caring if anyone could hear him.

* * *

Barley pounced on a large rat, avoiding it's harmful teeth and sank his teeth into's the rat's neck. It went limp with a shrill squeak cut off quickly. Barley pulled the rat higher in his jaws and got up with satisfaction. He started to walk over to show Ravenpaw when he heard him moaning, slowing Barley down to a halt. _What is he doing? Is he still not over Crystal?_ Barley wondered. He sighed and padded to see why Ravenpaw was moaning about, and open his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ohhhhh yes! Please give me more!" Ravenpaw moaned with his eyes closed, stroking his fully erect member quickly.

"Ravenpaw?" Barley showed himself, dropping a huge rat from his jaws with a thud, and Ravenpaw threw his eyes open, turning hard into Barley's direction. The two stared into each other's eyes while Ravenpaw had his tail curled around his own member, which was fully erect and rock hard. "I... I caught this large rat." Barley stuttered, referring to the rat but moving his gaze over Ravenpaw's fully erect member.

Ravenpaw quickly covered his member with the rest of his tail and his pelt felt like it was burning. "That's... That's a really... L-large rat." Ravenpaw admitted, stuttering.

Neither of them tried to break the silence for a while. Barley was just starring at Ravenpaw's fully erect member in awe. _Who... Who was it? What could make him that hard?_ "What were you doing just now, and who to?" Barley narrowed his eyes, trying to get answers out of Ravenpaw as he finally spoke.

Ravenpaw seemed as if he didn't hear Barley, starring at the sight of his crush and love. He twitched an ear after a while, coming out of his trance. "I... I was just making dirt like I said... Then I noticed my member got hard from thinking about... You- Crystal! I was thinking about Crystal, and how her black-and-white pelt hides such wonder muscles." Ravenpaw shrunk in his pelt as he tried to explain, twisting the truth.

Barley wasn't completely convinced, but think he figured out what was going on. _So he was maturbating to me. Did he finally fall in love with me? Please, let him realize what he's always known, someone._ "Crystal's pelt is pure white... Tell me more about him." Barley challenged with curiosity, trying to twist Ravenpaw's words further.

"H-H-He always knows what to say at times I need him. I caught get lost in his luminous dark-blue eyes." Ravenpaw muttered, and Barley opened his eyes wider. _That's definitely me... Crystal has Icy-blue eyes, I have dark-blue eyes. I_ "I love him deeply, and wish we could become m-mates."

Barley padded closer to Ravenpaw and nuzzled his cheek. "I knew you liked me more than a friend."

"What? But I said I loved Crystal and his black-and-white pelt." Ravenpaw argued.

"Crystals pelt is pure white she-cat, _Mousebrain_." Barley purred with affection and amusement. "You were talking about me, I know you were."

Ravenpaw sighed, then embraced that he told the truth."It's really true, Barley. I've always liked you more than a friend." He rasped a lick over Barley's ear. "I love you. I love you more than any she-cat I've ever known"

"I love you too, Ravenpaw. Being with you in my life has changed me completely. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He stared at Ravenpaw, still covering his member. "You have still got a problem there. Let me see it, and I'll help you out." Barley told him.

Ravenpaw unculred his black tail from his member, and let Barley get a good look at it as it stood fully erect. "I couldn't help myself." Ravenpaw muttered, feeling uncomfortably hot with embarrassment.

Barley observed every detail about it, and was amazed at how large it was. _"I really turned you on that much?"_ Barley took a step back in surprise. "Maybe you were destined to have a mate in your life... Just not the one who you thought it was." Barley moved closer and started to lick Ravenpaw's tip, who let out a couple gasps that started to form into sharp moans.

"Ohhhh Barley..." Ravenpaw moaned.

Barley took the tip of Ravenpaw's member in his maw, and started to suck on it hard, making Ravenpaw groan in pleasure. He started to bob his head further down on Ravenpaw's member, taking more of Ravenpaw's length down his throat, and Ravenpaw threw his head back in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh Barley. Don't stop." Ravenpaw begged him, and Barley only took more of his barbed length down his throat, pleasuring Ravenpaw the best way he could think of.

"Barley... Ohhhhh yeah, that's amazing... stand over me... Ohhhh, and place your hips in front of my face... I want to pleasure you to-oooooooh." Ravenpaw moaned as he tried to instruct Barley what he wanted to do. Barley seemed to know exactly what he meant, and moved over him so he was standing over Ravenpaw, head on Ravenpaw's member and rear end by Ravenpaw face. "Perfect..." Ravenpaw moved his head forward, and started to lick Barley's sheathe. Barley gasped around Ravenpaw's member, stopping to savor the pleasure Ravenpaw was giving him, and pulling off his member with a groan.

"Ravenpaw... Wait a second..."Barley laid down on top of Ravenpaw's belly, moving his forepaws and hind paws underneath Ravenpaw's back, then roll to the side so both landed on their flanks. "Continue... This position is much for us... Ohhh..." Barley moaned after he explained what he'd done, then continued to lick Ravenpaw's member while Barley's own started to come out.

"I've... I've never felt this way with a she-cat..." Ravenpaw admitted. "I've never been so into this... This whole mating thing... It feels, much better. More natural. I love you Barley, more than I'll ever love a she-cat." Ravenpaw took Barley's tip in his maw and sucked on it hard as it started to come out to full length.

Barley moaned in pleasure from his touch. " I've felt this way for some moons... Ohh Ravenpaw, I've always knew there was something different about you." Barley licked Ravenpaw's tip again, causing Ravenpaw to moan around's Barley's member with vibrations that only made Barley's pleasure greater. "I love you too, you're better than any she-cat who've I've been with. They were never like this..." He took half of Ravenpaw's member in his maw, and started to bob his head up on and down, moaning around Ravenpaw's member as Ravenpaw did the same to him.

Their moans got louder and louder as they took more of each other's members in their maws, bobbing their heads up and down quickly to try and get each other to reach their climaxes. Both had their eyes closed and were driven by lust, desire, and love to keep going and never stop until the climax.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw's balls tensed, and he moaned louder than he's ever moaned before as he came inside of Barley's throat. Barley held his position and moaned around Ravenpaw's member as the vibrations reach his own. His balls also tensed and shot a load of cum down Ravenpaw's throat. Both of them held their position, tightly in each other embrace until they finished.

Ravenpaw pulled off Barley's member first. "That was amazing, Barley. No she-cat has made me feel pleasure like that before. They always want me to skip-"

"Shhhh Ravenpaw. This is about us, not them." Barley purred. "Want to go all the way?"

"With you? It would be a dream come true." Ravenpaw scuffed his paws on the ground." I've never done a cat in the tailhole before."

"I've never taken a cat in the tailhole before." Mewed Barley.

Ravenpaw broke his hold with Barley, getting to his paws. "Crouch for me, and lift that tail. Let me get a good look at your tailhole." He ordered Barley. Barley reluctantly stood up on his paws, then got into a crouch, and slowly lifted his tail, revealing his tailhole for Ravenpaw cautiously.

"It's not much of a sight, I know. But..." Barley trailed off while Ravenpaw admired him with a purr.

"You're perfect the way you are." He padded up behind Barley and mounted him, placing his forepaws on Barley's shoulders and gripping slightly with his clawtips. He pushed his hips forward, probing for Barley's sphincter and then tapped it with an uncomfortable moan of surprise from Barley.

"I never thought I'd do this with another tom before, Ravenpaw." Barley sighed. "Take me... I want to be yours."

"And I want to be yours." Ravenpaw poked Barley's tailhole again. "Ready?" Ravenpaw pulled his member back, aimming directly for Barley's tailhole.

Barley dug his claws into the ground and turned his head so it was facing forward. "Do it." Ravenpaw thrust forward, penetrating Barley's tailhole and sinking just a little under half his length in. "AHHH!" Barley yowled in pain as the barbs tore past and force open his tailhole.

"Are you alright?" Ravenpaw fretted, and stopped pushing into him.

"The barbs around it are painful... Ahhhhhh... Keep going, I'll get used to it." Barley mewed, determined to shake off the pain.

"Tell me if it's too much. I don't want you to be in pain." Ravenpaw moved his tail around Barley's and twined them together. "I'm gonna try pushing in the entire length." Ravenpaw started to push into barley's tailhole more, who gasped and dug his claws into the ground deeper, determined to keep going . Ravenpaw moaned the entire time he sunk his member more into Barley's tailhole. When he finally drilled his entire length into Barley, He sighed in pleasure. "Tighter than any she-cat I've ever mated with. How does it feel, Barley?"

"Still kind of painful, But I feel filled. So that's what being a she-cat is like..." Barley answered. "Try thrusting into me. That was what we were here for, right?" he teased Ravenpaw, who purred with amusement.

Ravenpaw started to pull hs length out of Barley with a moan. "Sooooo... Tiiiight." When he only had his tip inside of Barley, he pushed back in, closing his eyes to the intense pleasure caused by Barley's tight tailhole.

"Don't stop, Ravenpaw. Keep going." Barely mewed. "Please go a bit faster."

"See? I knew you'd start to like it eventually." Ravenpaw started to pull back with more force and thrust back into Barley instead, building up a rhythm that started to speed up the more Barley moaned softly.

"Ohhhhh Ravenpaw...Fuck me harder! Give it to me deeper!" Barley begged him.

Suddenly Ravenpaw stopped thrusting into Barley and held himself still, fully embedded in him, but not climaxing. "Let's get really intense... Are you ready?" He prompted Barley to speak.

"Give it to me, Ravenpaw." Barley bucked back against him, tryiyng to get him deeper. "Fuck me like a lion!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Ravenpaw growled playfully, pulling his member out until only the tip was in. "I love you, Barley." He told him before he thrust in much harder, faster, and deeper than before.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I LOVE YOU TOO RAVENPAW!" Barley yowled as Ravenpaw started to pound in him. Ravenpaw dug his claws into Barley's shoulders deeper with each thrust, moaning in the pleasure Barley's tight tailhole caused around his member. They moaned and moaned louder and louder and Ravepaw went more wild every thrust, and both could feel their climaxes rising as the time passed.

"Ohhh Barley, I don't know how much longer I can last!" Ravenpaw sped up to as fast as possible, knowing he was close, and sharing moans of pleasure with Barley as they twined their tails tighter. "I'm gonna cum!" Ravenpaw thrust deeply into Barley's tailhole, and held himself inside as he came deep inside with a yowl, coating his walls with his white seed and letting nothing out of their tight hold. Barley came as well with a groan, cum going straight onto the fields underneath them."You're the best, Barley." Ravenpaw purred as he rasped licks over Barley's ears, shooting one more shot into Barley's walls, then finishing and pulling out with a pop as they released each other's tails. Blood and cum leaked from Barley's core, and Ravenpaw looked at it in satisfaction. He dismounted Barley and nuzzled his cheek before padding a little bit away from him to clean his own fur.

"Thank you, Ravenpaw." Barley mewed gratefully. He padded closer and bent his head down to take the tip of Ravenpaw's member in his maw. Ravenpaw threw his head back in a moan, Thrusting forward slightly out of sheer pleasure.

"No mate of mine has ever cleaned me up after something like that, except cyrstal... Ohhhhh Barley." He moaned out his new mate's new in ecstasy, closing his eyes to the intense pleasure. "Never leave me like the others... Stay with me the rest of our lives." He begged Barley, who pulled off his member as he finished cleaning it.

"You should already know I don't plan on going anywhere. The farm is our home." Barley purred deeply. "Crouch for me, partner. I want to see your tailhole and do the same to you that you did to me." Ravenpaw crouched with a delighted purr, and lifted his tail confidently, giving Barley a good look at his tailhole.

"I don't care what I look like. If it pleases you, I'm happy." He told Barley. "Mount me, and take me on the same ride I took you."

"Gladly, Ravenpaw." Barley mounted Ravenpaw and placed his forepaws on his shoulders just as Ravenpaw did to him, digging clawtips in slightly for extra grip. He probed for Ravenpaw's tailhole, then tapped his sphincter with an uncomfortable wriggle from Ravenpaw.

"You weren't kidding, that does feel strange!" Ravenpaw gapped with astonishment. "Go for it, Barley. I'm ready for you."

"My partner should only experience the greatest heights of pleasure when I'm with him." Barley twined his tail around Ravenpaw's. "Here it goes!" He thrust into Ravenpaw's tailhole, pushing in all the way and tearing throught the tight convulsing walls as he pushed himself into Ravenpaw to the hilt, moaing loudly. Ravenpaw screeched in pain and threw his head back as Barley's member filled him. "Are you okay?" Barley asked Ravenpaw as soon as he was in all the way.

"I'm... I'm fine, those barbs... Ahh, those barbs are sharp!" Ravenpaw grunted, then yelped as the barbs arounf Barley's member poked his walls again.

"Do you want to continue? We can stop now if you want to and go back home." Barley suggested.

"No. I want you to do this. "Ravenpaw didn't hesitate."If it means going through pain like this before pleasure... So be it." He declined Barley's offer. "Thrust into me hard. I want you inside me, Barley." Ravenpaw ordered him.

"Just tell me if it's too much. You said you wanted hard? Let's just see what Barley can do for you." Barley gave a playful growl, then pulled his member all the way out of Ravenpaw, and thrusted back into Ravenpaw with hard, deep, and fast strokes as he forced his way inside Ravenpaw's tailhole. Ravenpaw went wide-eyed with pain, and twined their tails together tighter, closing his his to try and embrace the pain as pleasure. "This feels amazing, Ravenpaw! How is it on your end?" Barley asked him.

"Still... PAINFUL! AHHHH! Sl- SlOW DOWN A BIT!" Ravenpaw screeched out in pain. Barley slowed down just a little, but kept the same powerful and deep thrusts into Ravenpaw's tailhole. "Better... Let me... let me get used to that. I didn't realize it takes so long for it to go, into pleasure."Ravenpaw admitted, breathing heavily.

"Anything for you, Ravenpaw. Don't take too much if you can help it." Barley kept the moderate pace, giving his partner everything he asked for. "I'll do anything for you, Ravenpaw. You're in control."

Barley moaned out his pleasure as he continued to thrust into Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw finally felt some pleasure after a time, and his pain started to go away. "Harder Barley, give it to me faster." Ravenpaw begged him, bucking back slightly.

Ravenpaw's wish was granted as Barley increased his speed, pounding him harder and ripping out of Ravenpaw's tailhole faster. Ravenpaw eventually enjoyed it so much, he started to moan softly, getting louder and louder as he bucked back harder with every thrust into him.

"Ravenpaw! I... I can't hold back much longer!" Barley exclaimed, thrusting much faster and as deep as he could go.

"I can't either! OHHHHH BARLEY!"

"OHHHHHH RAVENPAW!"

Both toms came much larger loads than the first two times, Barley filled Ravenpaw's tailhole with his cum as he shared a moan of intense pleasure with Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw came a powerful shot onto the fields, covering them in white. The toms didn't stop cumming a full minute, and Ravenpaw looked slightly bloated when Barley finally finished. Ravenpaw had turned the field a tail-length in front of him white, covered in ropes of cum. When Ravenpaw finished, he collapsed with Barley still inside him laying on his back.

" That was great, Barley." Ravenpaw breathed.

"Glad you thought so. That was truly the best experience I've ever shared with any cat, Ravenpaw." Barley huffed, sheathing his claws and moving closer to Ravenpaw's side. "Let's just rest for a while here. Can you reach the rat?"

Ravenpaw tried reaching for the rat, barely missing it. He stretched his fore claws out and took a hold of it, pulling the rat closer. "Shall we share it?"

"Who else would I share such a big rat with?" Barley teased him moving into a better position. "This might work better if I wasn't inside you."

"Probably... Pull out of me then." Barley got up reluctantly and pulled out of Ravenpaw with a moan. When he was all the way out, blood and cum poured from Ravenpaw's hole. "I didn't realize that... I came that much." He admitted, surprised as it still kept pouring out like a waterfall in the forest.

Ravenpaw moaned as he was being emptied of Barley's satisfyingly warm cum. when it finally slowed to a trickle, Ravenpaw sighed with satisfaction. "Only the best mates cum that much. If I was a she-cat, I'd so be having kits with you." Ravenpaw purred, nuzzling Barley on the cheek. "Let's share a that rat now." Ravenpaw padded up to the rat, but then halted as he remembered what Barley did. "Actually, let me do one more thing." He chuckled, padding back to Barley, bending his head down and taking the tip of his member in his maw. Ravenpaw swirled his tingue around the tip, cleaning all the access fluids and blood off of Barley's member while Barley himself moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhh Ravenpaw... This is better than the first time..." Barley moaned loudly in pleasure. "Please don't stop." He begged.

Instead of just cleaning off all the access fluids, Ravenpaw took the full length down his throat and starting bobbing his head. He planned to taste Barley's cum rather than just clean him up. He went quick, wanting Barely to cum and fill his maw. Barley moaned loudly, and slightly higher pitched than Ravenpaw expected. _I guess I really am pleasuring him well._ Ravenpaw thought, speeding up even more.

"MORE RAVENPAW! MO- IM GONNA CUM!" Barley yowled and Ravenpaw immediately bobbed back back and held the tip in his maw. Barley came with a loud pleasurable growl, filling Ravenpaw's maw with the cum he so wanted to taste.

Ravenpaw managed to keep every single drop in his when He pulled off Barley, then swallowed everything. "Wonderful." Ravenpaw chuckled, licking the top of his maw. "How about some of that rat now?""

"With you, I'd be a pleasure." Barley breathed, laying down on his stomach by the Hay Bales. "Bring it over here. We can watch the sun set and sleep under the stars tonight." He looked towards the sun, which was just starting to set. Ravenpaw grabbed the rat in his jaws and carried it over to Barley, laying down next to him and starring at the sunset.

"I used to do this with only one she-cat, Cyrstal." Ravenpaw told Barley. "She said she'd always wanted my kits, and I wanted to be hers. We'd watch sunset upon Sunset together, but when I finally did give her the dream she asked for, she leaves me." Ravenpaw hung his head. "I know you won't leave me. We live in the barn, and the others were just visiting. They never wanted to stay in my life." He moved closer to Barley, placing his cheek against Barley's. "But you will. And because we're both toms, there's no chance we could ever have kits."

"I wish you would stop comparing me to Crystal." Barley growled. "I know I'm better than her, but maybe it's time to forget about her. She may have been the she-cat of your dreams, but I'm the mate you were destined to have." Barley laid his tail down on Ravenpaw's back, and bent down to take a bite of the rat, swallowing it before speaking again. "Me and you were meant to be together. The stars might as well have foretold it."

"Do you mean StarClan? I still look up to them, you know. I just never mention it around you." Ravenpaw confessed. "My warrior ancestors always have looked down on me, and when I was in the forest... I was a completely different cat."

"Bluestar and Firestar have told me before you came here that you were incredibly jumpy and skittish. Even just a hair from someone's tail touching you sent you off." Barley purred with amusement, then gave Ravenpaw a serious look. "Do you ever want to go back to your clan? Go back and live in the forest?"

Ravenpaw closed his eyes, thinking intently. Barley took a few more bites of the rat before Ravenpaw finally shook his head. "The warrior life was never for me. I would've loved to be a service to my clan, but what I witnessed in the forest horrified me, and I thank Firestar and Graystripe for taking me away from there. The clan would have turned on me and I could have been killed by Tigerstar while he was trying to become deputy, and then kill Bluestar while trying to become leader." Ravenpaw took a breath as he continued. "Living here on the farm has made me experience emotions I've never felt before this strong. I'm happy living here, and I thought I could have kits with one of the she-cats around here... But as goes with what you said, We have to accept that she-cats seem to always disappear whenever they are impregnated and ready to have kits. I'm sorry I'm always thinking about her, Barley, but I don't think I will ever forget that she-cat for as long as I live." Ravenpaw finished and took a large bit of rat, realizing how hungry their mating had made him.

Barley sighed. "I know you won't, that's why I'm trying to help you. I know you'll stay faithful to me, but try to mention her less often and don't compare her with me. I'm with you now, and I want it to be you and me. Not me, you, and Crystal."

"I can try that Barley." Ravenpaw mewed, then both cats took bites of the rat in silence, watching the sun set and finishing the rat in a few more bites. "You said sleep under the stars tonight? I love the idea. Let's make a nest."

* * *

Ravenpaw laid down in the nest he and Barley just made of grass, twigs, and ferns with moss in the center as bedding. The sun had fully set and a moon was rising that lit both their pelts a slight shade of silver."It's comfortable, come on. Join me." He beckoned Barley with his tail, and Barley padded over, laying down on the nest next to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw laid on Barley's side, purring in happiness. "Why don't we sleep like this every night?" He asked Barley.

"I don't think you would've been comfortable with it at first. I can move my nest closer to yours in the barn, if you want." Barley answered.

"That'd be great. Sleeping next to you is a pleasure in itself." He moved closer to Barley, laying his head on the moss by his and wrapping his paws around Barley's back. "Promise you'll be here with me when I wake up... My mates always seem to leave whenever..." Ravenpaw trailed off and was interrupted by a yawn.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ravenpaw. I won't leave you side for as long as I live." Barley promised, and Ravenpaw moved closer to him. "I'll see you in the morning Ravenpaw."

"I hope I'll see you in the morning as well, Barley." He laid his head down and waited for the darkness of sleep to call to him.

* * *

Ravenpaw opened his eyes, and Barley wasn't in the nest as he promised. He got up in panic and was just about to wail in despair when he saw Barley coming out of the fields with another large rat. "You weren't here when I woke up, but I'm glad you came back." Ravenpaw breathed.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, didn't I? I thought you would be hungry when you woke up, so I caught us another rat." He padded closer and moved back into the nest with Ravenpaw, dropping the rat at their paws.

"Thank you... Thank you for staying with me." Ravenpaw purred so deeply he could hardly speak.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you too much for that, and this is our home. I"ll be here until our lives end, all for you Ravenpaw." He nuzzled his cheek, and then they ate the rat in silence while watching the sun rise.

 **I'm quite proud of that. Over 5.5k words! Not bad for my first Gay lemon, wouldn't you say, 'NerdyWarrior13'?**

 **Okay, I know I promised on the last story that I would do another request, but I would like to do some of my own, and maybe show you how much Ravenpaw actually loved Crystal... I'm feeling like writing more Romance fics lately.**

 **Please keep the requests coming! I will try and do as many of them as I can, and hopefully eventually get to some of my later ones.**

 **The rest of you who have recently requested some things, I realize it will take more than enough time until I finally get to them. You just all have such nice requests! First come, first served.**

 **Thank you for all the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	16. The Mating Festival' (5000 views!)

**This is no doubt, the longest Lemon I'll probably ever write, and some of these characters have fun Dialogue to write about, so I enjoyed every second of it. To show my appreciation of just how much I'm thankful for you all reading my stories, which is almost 1000 of you, and over 5000 views onward, and I give you back, _The Mating Festival._**

 **Over 10,000 Words! This involves the entirety of ThunderClan! Only three cats do not participate in the mating, which they're clearly stated why. I will continue writing and get done with as many of your requests as I can do!**

 **'ARandomWeirdo', Prepare to see your story next. I think I'll hold off RavenXCrystal for later. This will be good for a while.**

 **Thank you for the follow 'IgNited'!**

 **Enjoy one of the lustiest lemons I've ever written.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. THANK YOU ALL FOR 5000 VIEWS AND ONWARD!**

"You'll see, we should have a contest to see who's she-cat can cum first." Graystripe suggested.

"We'll do it in this clearing, tomorrow tonight." Bakenfur agreed. Berrynose! Want in on a contest to see who can make their she-cat come first?" Brakenfur called, proposing an offer, while Berrynose was moaning loudly from Dovewing's maw, thrusting hard inside and deep and near climaxing. "Our kits are apprentices, so I'll have the free time for it. Let's do it." Berrynose accepted.

"I'll participate with my sister! Hazeltail asked me to take care of her heat the first time. I bet she needs some relief." Mousewhisker murmured out.

"Ohhhhh, Damn Jayfeather! You're so tight." Lionblaze moaned, thrusting harder into his brother. "I'll participate with Cinderheart. She'll submit with me whether she likes it or not." Lionblaze called out through his moans. Jayfeather sighed in slight pleasure as he started liking Lionblaze's thrusting.

"I don't got a she-cat who would want me." Bumblestripe mumbled, scuffing a paw on the ground.

"Blossomfall is mine, so don't think about taking your sister. like Mousewhisker is doing with his." Toadstep growled.

"Your sister's mine, Toadstep." Foxleap called out.

"I thought Ivypool couldn't keep away from you. Last I checked, Rosepetal wanted no part." Toadstep argued.

"Hey Bumblestripe, you can go after my sister. She's been a bit bitchy lately, and won't stop mooning over Lionblaze when he's taken." Foxleap called out. Bumblestripe grunted in agreement.

"I want in on this too. What she-cat could I have?" Thornclaw muttered indignantly.

"It's true Ivypool isn't keeping off me. You can have Rosepetal, Thornclaw." Foxleap told him. "I think Ivypool is in Heat too. She'll only want a tom doing her when she wants their kits. I know she likes me more than most she-cats."

"What are all ya' moanin' bout over dere'?" Purdy called out. "Sounds like you're havin' some kind a contest with she-cats."

"Do you want in, Purdy? Do you have a she-cat who would do it with you?" Graystripe asked him.

"I got Mousefur. It might take all day, but I can convince her. She's not too hard to control when ya know what ya doin'. Purdy muttered.

"Don't push yourself too far if you can't, Purdy. We might as well let Firestar know about this too. He will want Sandstorm in on it." Graystripe agreed. "The only ones who won't enter are Leafpool, Briarlight, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. Is that okay with everyone?"

"I'm so turned on by this, I might honestly do Leafpool." Jayfeather muttered out loud. Most of the toms looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Our own mother, Jayfeather? If you're that sexually frustrated, why didn't you ask for a she-cat's help?" Lionblaze suggested, thrusting into him.

"What she-cat do you think would... help... me... OH STARCLAN!" Jayfeather came from the pleasure while trying to talk, turning into a moan, and it caused Lionblaze to cum deep inside him as well. "What she-cat do you think would honestly help me relieve myself?"

The toms stared at him again for a few moments, then went back to masturbating and moaning. "I honestly won't stop you." Lionblaze told him. "See if you can trick her. If not her... Maybe Hollyleaf."

"If I'm tricking a she-cat into this... Maybe Firestar should just announce our mating party. None of the kits will understand, and the she-cats who can't do this will just have to deal with it. They know their limits... Even if Leafpool broke hers." Jayfeather growled. "Make it so any cat can mate with whoever they desire. Nearly every cat is gonna do it with someone, so why not have it be anyone."

"That could get really nasty... I'm imagining I'll be tackled by she-cats left and right!" Lionblaze remarked.

"That settles it then. I'll tell Firestar about it when we get back." Jayfeather decided.

Lionblaze sighed. "I already know three she-cats that might as well use me like their toy. This will not end well..."

* * *

"A mating competition?" Firestar echoed, then closed his eyes thinking intently. "And all the toms know about this?"

"All the toms want in on it. And I've thought about changing what I was saying a bit... Maybe more like a mating festival?" Jayfeather explained.

"Go on. What do you mean by this?" Firestar was interested, wanting every detail Jayfeather told him as he leaned forard and pricked his ears.

"Make it so only medicine cats, besides me, have to stay here. Leafpool, Dovewing, and Briarlight, and Poppyfrost's kits too, shouldn't be part of it. Everyone else... They can mate with whoever they want, with no consequences."

"You mean even Purdy and Mousefur?" Firestar chuckled in amusement. "You've got me turned on by just talking about this. I'm in. Sandstorm has been a bit... Slutty lately. Maybe it'll be interesting seeing where she decides to go."

"Don't forget any tom can claim her too. This will be a festival fueled on lust and desire. Some cats may not even realize who they're mating with from it." Jayfeather warned. Firestar closed his eyes, thinking intently about what Jayfeather just told him. "That also means any she-cat can go after you."

"I'd like to see what she-cat is brave enough to approach their leader for some hard mating. I'll announce it tomorrow night." Firestar agreed. "Don't count yourself out of this. I know a few she-cats that want you desperately, Jayfeather. One even had their training struggle as an apprentice because she was so heartbroken. You're giving yourself up to many she-cats who would do anything when there are no rules to keep them from you." Firestar warned. "You're really okay with this?"

"That's fine with me. Can't you announce it now instead?" Jayfeather pressed.

"I suppose now is a better time than ever... Get Poppyfrost's kits to the Medicine den, and explain to Leafpool and Briarlight... Actually, why shouldn't my daughter join this?" Firestar realized Jayfeather singled out his daughter. "You may not like her, but she's no medicine cat anymore. She can participate in this. I'm sure Briarlight can watch the kits tomorrow night alone."

Jayfeather growled, angry that his mother would be allowed to participate in this night of pleasure. _I have to remember to get her when we're doing this._ "Fine... I'll tell Briarlight and the kits. You call the rest of the clan together, and I'll make sure the kits don't hear." Firestar gave him a curt nod, then signaled with his tail for Jayfeather to leave.

Firestar padded out of his den, looking over his clan on the Highledge before yowling his summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Jayfeather quickly went over to where Poppyfrost and her kits were sleeping. "Poppyfrost?" He called. Poppyfrost was laying in the nursery nest with Molekit and Cherrykit huddled into her belly. She pricked her ears when Jayfeather padded up, and turn her head in his direction before she spoke.

"Jayfeather? Can it wait until this clan meeting?" She yawned.

"It's actually dealing with that... What you're about to hear is not for Molekit or Cherrykit's sensitive, innocent ears. They'll stay with me and Briarlight in the Medicine den instead." Jayfeather explained.

"What could Firestar be calling about that kits can't hear?" Poppyfrost tilted her head, confused and worried for her kits as she drew them closer to her belly.

"it deals with _mating._.. Their too young to experience that... _Yet._ " Jayfeather told her, and Poppyfrost went wide-eyed, nodding.

"This I have to hear. Alright, You can take them into the medicine den." She agreed. "I don't need them mating each other this young. They'll learn eventually, but you're right. Anything dealing with mating is not a good idea for them to hear." She got up, and the kits mewled in protest. "Molekit and Cherrykit, you two are gonna go into the medicine den with Jayfeather and Briarlight."

"Can't we see what the meeting about first?" Cherrykit squeaked in protest. "I want to know why Firestar called this meeting so late."

"I would fear for you If you heard what this meeting is about." Poppyfrost murmured, shuddering. "Up you go, off with Jayfeather. And don't do anything mousebrained! Jayfeather and Briarlight will tell me everything if you were bad."

"How could a blind cat guide us there? Shouldn't we guide him?" Molekit squeaked innocently. jayfeather bristled his fur, but then took a deep breathe, reminding himself these were innocent kits.

"I'll lead! Neither of you toms are gonna get their without me anyway." Cherrykit squealed pelting off. "Last one there is a mousebrain!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Molekit mewled indignantly, then headed for the Medicine Cat Den.

"How do you ever manage to keep up with these kits?" Jayfeather asked, shaking his head.

Poppyfrost purred with amusement. "They're so innocent, Jayfeather. How could you not love something as tiny and innocent as them? I remember when we were kits and you used to be one of the most playful of your litter."

"That was then."Jayfeather snorted, then headed after the kits into the medicine den.

Firestar watched as Molekit and Cherrykit scampered into the medicine den, twitching his whiskers, and chuckled when he saw Briarlight's face pop out with confusion. Jayfeather padded in after them, halting and turning his head to give his leader a brisk nod, then dragging all three cats with him inside behind the brambles.

As the last of ThunderClan gathered around Highledge, Firestar started to speak. "It has come to my attention that the toms have come up with an idea, a sort of challenge that we will turn into a festival." Firestar told all the cats. The toms were smirking smugly, looking around as the she-cats turned their heads and let out confused murmurs. Firestar noticed two she-cats were missing, but didn't think much of it, knowing it was Dovewing and Ivypool. _Ivypool is probably with Dovewing. Those sisters are practically sharing a tail._ "The toms would like to host a mating festival. I hope none of you she-cats are in Heat, because you'll definitely be expecting after this." Astounded gasps with confused and excited _mrrows_ filled the Hallow. No she-cats were flinching at the word of Heat, so Firestar thought there would be no kits coming out of this.

As soon as this silence started died down, Firestar spoke again. "This won't just be any regular mating... You can go after any she-cat or tom you want, and there will be no consequences for any of you." He looked around at the she-cats, seeing some of them starring at other toms besides their mates with lust, and some toms tilting their heads as they heard this new announcement, starring in the direction of the she-cats they were interested in. "I will participate in this as well. The only four cats who won't are Briarlight, Dovewing, Molekit, and Cherrykit. Those four for obvious reasons you should know." _Brairlight can't walk far enough to the clearing, Dovewing is to be stuck in a hole for a moon, and the kits... Who would seriously be sick enough to mate innocent, young kits?_ The explanation went through his head, but none of the cats asked why.

The clearing stayed silent, as all the cats all wanted to know more. "We will do this tomorrow night, at Moonrise in the clearing Dovewing is forced to stay a moon at for her little respect of clanmates. Don't even bother picking a single cat for this. I encourage you to go all out, give hints to anyone. If you want them, they'll be yours." Firestar told the clan, then continued. "Tomorrow night will be the night to remember. If we enjoy it, maybe we'll make it something we do once a moon. Go wild, she-cat on she-cat, tom on tom, tom on she-cat, she-cat on tom, i don't care. Mate until your desire to mate is satisfied!" The clan yowled their agreement with excitement, some toms already giving hints to she-cats with tail touches or brushes along their cores. The she-cats were giving toms hints by giving them a glance at their cores by swaying their hips and lifting their tails quickly. The lust for the event was rising, and everyone wanted someone with them. "That is all I have to say for tonight. Go back to your nests, and don't overwork yourselves tomorrow. You will need all the energy you can get. Go back to your nests, and get a good night's rest. This meeting is over." Firestar finished, then padded down the rocks and into the medicine den.

"Jayfeather? Briarlight? How are the-"

"Shhhh!" Briarlight hissed at him to be quiet. "I just got them to sleep. I don't want to wake them." She mewed quietly, keeping her voice low. "What do you want to tell me, Firestar? I'm hoping it's why I wasn't allowed to be at the meeting and had to watch Poppyfrosy's kits."

" Jayfeather didn't tell you why I called the meeting then. Did the kits hear anything?" Firestar questioned them.

"I can assure you the kits heard nothing, luckily. Briarlight still wants to know why you called the meeting." Jayfeather explained.

"Briarlight. This is going to be hard for me to say, but because of your current condition, you and Poppyfrost's kits will stay here in the medicine den tomorrow night while the rest of the clan participates in a mating festival where they can mate with whoever they want without a consequence." Firestar told her.

Briarlight sighed. "I wish I could still be a warrior and do that... But if I'm going to watching kits, I'd be glad to. At least this takes place at night when their tired and can barely keep their eyes open. That makes this much easier... Is there anyone else who won't participate in this?"

"Dovewing." Jayfeather named her off. "She's to be stuck in a hole for the next moon at the clearing we're going to. I guess she could be considered part of it, but she won't be feeling pleasure."

"I'd rather not count her." Firestar noticed the kits starting to stir. "I hope they weren't listening, let's get them back to Poppyfrost. Tomorrow is gonna be one heck of a day."

* * *

The day went by slowly as Firestar observed who gave hints to who. Firestar's member was fully out and rock hard, and he knew just the she-cat he wanted to go after. _Brightheart._ His nephew's mate always captivated him, even through her now scarred face. Firestar was a little jealous Cloudtail found such a mate, and he wanted to see what kind of mating Brightheart liked.

Icecloud was practically glued to Lionblaze's side while Cinderheart followed Jayfeather around like a kit. Most she-cats were less obvious than that, like Leafpool keeping her tail high up and swaying her hips for Brambleclaw, who watched it as if he was stuck in a trance, or Squirrelflight touching Brambleclaw's member with her tail whenever she passed by him, making Brambleclaw moan softly. The toms showed themselves off to some she-cats like Brakenfur rolling over and holding a position on his back for a few seconds so the she-cats could stare at his member, and Dustpelt brushing his member against some she-cats' legs. A few she-cats even gave looks to Firestar, mainly his member, licking their lips.

Some of the cats didn't want to go with anyone else besides their mate, so Cloudtail stuck close to Brightheart, making Firestar's hints much harder to give to her. Whitewing and Birchfall never left each other's side. The rest of them just didn't give hints at all, making it a surprise for their partner of choice. Whenever Cloudtail did pad by with Brightheart, Firestar would give the slightest hint to Brightheart by flicking his tail on her cheek affectionately. Brightheart seemed to catch it and gave such a tiny nod, Cloudtail didn't even notice. As they padded away, Firestar would lightly tap her core with his tail, making her let out a small gasp. Cloudtail never seemed to notice, too proud of his mate, when Brightheart had other plans.

Sandstorm watched Firestar from a distance, observing the rest of the clan and hiding in the shadows. She only truly trusted Firestar with her core, and would not let Dustpelt have it especially, no matter how much he wanted it. None of the other toms interested her, but she would take anyone, but Dustpelt.

When it finally came to be Sunset, you could look in almost every clanmate's eyes and see barely controllable lust for someone. Most of them were close to snapping and pouncing to their choice of a mate. Dustpelt came close, crashing into Millie's rear on a border patrol and penetrating her core with his muzzle. He pulled out, embarrassed, but lusted for her so strongly, he would've mounted her then and there if no one else was with them. Millie wanted it too, but held off better with Graystripe near her, discouraging it.

ThunderClan was happy for such a dark time, and luckily, as none of the she-cats were on their Heat cycle, so Firestar thought, they could go as wild as they wished. Firestar padded into the center of camp, while Poppyfrost and Berrynose took their kits to the medicine den for Briarlight to watch. The kits walked on tired paws, showing clearly Poppyfrost gave them something that really tired them out. When they were safely tucked into the den with Poppyfrost and Berrynose padding out, Firestar yowled.

"ThunderClan! Are you ready for the greatest night of your lives?" Firestar yowled with a questioning tone. ThunderClan gave off a desire filled yowl, willing to do anything to claim who they lusted for. "To me! To the clearing!" Firestar trotted out through the gorse tunnel, and the rest of the clan following with excitement, anticipation, and a strong desire to mate.

* * *

They reached the clearing, and saw Dovewing and Ivypool's eyes go wide. I _knew those sisters would be close. So Ivypool is going to stay here with Dovewing... I guess that's okay, but I know a few toms who want her, and I think she wants a tom._ "ThunderClan! Satisfy your desires! Show me what you're made of!" Firestar yowled, signaling them to start. No one moved for a couple moments, and Firestar realized he would have to make the first move. "I guess I'll start this then." Firestar sprinted over to Brightheart, who crouched as soon as she saw Firestar coming. This took Cloudtail completely off guard as Firestar mounted Brightheart and penetrated into her core. Brightheart's moan of pleasure split the silence in the clearing, and started off their mating festival as she-cat pounced on tom and tom pounced on she-cat. The air thickened within moments with the smell of sex, and only made the desire to mate even stronger.

"Firestar!" Brightheart moaned. "Take me harder, leader! I'm your slut for tonight!" She begged, and Firestar started to thrust faster and harder, sharing his pleasure with her.

"I've always wondered how someone like Cloudtail claimed you. You're one of the prettiest she-cats I've ever seen. Tell me how much you wanted me." He ordered her, licking her neck fur and making Brightheart shudder with pleasure.

"Firestar! I need you inside me. I've wanted you for so long. Please grant my wish and fuck me as hard as you can!" Brightheart begged her leader, and Firestar purred with satisfaction as he drove himself deeper. Brightheart yowled out her pleasure and started to buck back with each thrust.

Cloudtail wasn't expecting Brightheart to go after their leader, so he looked around for her ginger pelt, and spotted her being cornered by Dustpelt. _Sandstorm._

"Sandstorm! _"_ Cloudtail called, padding over. Dustpelt was cornering Sandstorm, who had her ears lowered defensively, trying to keep Dustpelt away from her rear while he circled her, trying to mount her and fuck her senseless.

"She's mine!" Dustpelt growled at Cloudtail, halting him.

"Not if I can help it." Cloudtail barreled Dustpelt over with surprise, then sprinted behind Sandstorm and quickly mounted her with a relieved sigh from Sandstorm. Dustpelt only watched with fury, lashing his tail.

"I will get you, Sandstorm. You better watch yourself. Your core will be mine one day, and I'll make you wish you chose me over our leader." Dustpelt growled, promising to rape her, then padded off to find another she-cat.

"Cloudtail? I didn't think it'd be you doing me tonight." Sandstorm admitted. "Anything but him! Fill me!"

"Firestar's is doing my mate." Cloudtail growled, then thrusted into her with a moan of pleasure from Sandstorm. "So I'll take his... What a tight she-cat!" He started to thrust into her quickly.

"Ohhhh Cloudtail... More! Fuck me harder than Firestar!" Sandstorm moaned, bucking back against his thrusts.

"You should know when you are at your limits, Sandstorm. I'm gonna fuck you harder than a lion." Cloudtail growled, digging his claws harder into Sandstorms shoulder as he drove himself into her harder and deeper, much to Sandstorm's delight with squeals of pleasure like a kit.

"Purdy! Why did you bring us- Ohhhhhhh!" Purdy has Mousefur pinned to the ground, and as she tried to protest, he pushed into her core.

"Did ya really think even me wouldn't want to have any fun? You need to start relaxin' hun. Enjoy this maybe? Start by tellin' me how much harder ya like it." Purdy chuckled, and Mousefur closed her eyes in pleasure, then screamed in pain as her barrier was broken.

"You're a virgin?" Purdy let out a yelp of surprise.

"Yes... I never did it with any tom, not even my brother. I wanted Longtail for the longest time, but could never find the words, and he couldn't either." Mousefur sighed, then purred. "We may be old, but we aren't useless. Fuck my brains out Purdy." She mewed seductively. "You've already taken me, now claim me. Do what you were made to do."

"With pleasure, my dear she-cat." Purdy chuckled, then started to thrust into her as hard as he could, both sharing moans of pleasure in their state of lust and bliss.

"Even Purdy got into this!" Ivypool watched her clanmates mate each other, some forcefully, others just wanted it. Ivypool had to admit she was getting wet, and Foxleap was still standing around, looking for someone to mate. _How can I ask him? How can I tell I him I want his kits and tonight, I'll be getting pregnant with any tom who does me?_

"Ivypool... Go to Foxleap. You're dripping wet. I know you want him." Dovewing told her sister, with a knowing tone. Foxleap pricked an ear and started padding in their direction.

"But... Firestar was wrong when he said all of us aren't in Heat... Me and you are. I want kits...But... How do I tell him?" She asked her sister, unaware the mate of her dreams was padding up behind her.

"How about I tell you how I feel?" Foxleap murmured behind her, mounting her. Ivypool gasped in surprise, tensing as he dug his clawtips into her shoulders.

"Foxleap! I-I-I..." Ivypool struggled to find words.

"Ivypool. I know you like me." Foxleap chuckled, and Ivypool's pelt heated up with embarrassment. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel exactly the same way. Also, I can smell your Heat scent from a fox-length away, you stupid furball." He teased Ivypool affectionately, rasping a lick behind her ear. "Don't you want to have kits with me tonight rather than any other random tom? This may be your last chance to choose."

"I don't really see myself having much choice now, with the position i'm in... But I've always wanted this... Take me, but please, be gentle." She whimpered.

"You have nothing to fear, my sweet. It's my first time as well." He grabbed her scruff in his jaws and slid his member inside her core as he pulled back. Ivypool gasped softly in pleasure. "Ready? This will be painful..." He stopped at her hymen.

"Take me... Make me yours and show me what kind of mate I picked for our kits." She begged him, with a slight whine.

"The kind of mate I am is the perfect one." Foxleap pressed against her hymen, applying more and more pressure, until it snapped. He went fully inside her core quicker than he expected, moaning loudly and thrusting back out slowly so Ivypool could get used to the pleasure.

"Why do both of you want me?" Brambleclaw mewed in shock at the two sisters.

"You're just such a handsome tom, Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight, help me pin him." Leafpool jumped on him after she spoke, catching Brambleclaw in surprise as he was barreled down on his back. Squirrelflight helped her by sitting on Brambleclaw's face, trying to get him to lick her core.

"Come on, Brambleclaw. I know you still want me." She grinded her hips against Brambleclaw's muzzle, sweet scent of her core surrounding his nose, begging him to come forward and lick Squirrelflight's core while it also calmed him. "Pleeeeease?" Squirrelflight whined, moving her hips around and trying to temp him to lick her walls. Brambleclaw sighed, his breathed made Squirrelflight gasp, then he started to lick her walls, making her moan in pleasure and buck back hard as she tried to get him deeper inside. "Oh Yes! Yes! Yessssss!"

"He's already fully erect, Squirrelflight. This'll be fun." She giggled, then positioned herself over his member. "I think he's bigger than Crowfeather. Fuck me Brambleclaw!" She dropped down onto Brambleclaw's member, and both of them moaned in pleasure as her tight walls convulsed around his member. "He's like twice as big! Squirrelflight, how did you pick such a good tom?"

"I don't know, I just went for him because he seemed different. Did I say to stop Brambleclaw? Keep licking!" She scolded him for stopping her pleasure, and Brambleclaw continued licking her walls much to Squirrelflight's pleasure.

Leafpool bounced on top of Brambleclaw's member much to both her and Bramvbleclaw's pleasure, moving faster up and down the more she neared her climax. "OHHHH FUCK BRAMBLECLAW! FUCK ME!" She screamed. "MORE! I LOVE YOUR MEMBER INSIDE OF ME!"

Mousewhisker and Berrynose were facing Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost side by side. "Berrynose, let's swap." Mousewhisker chuckled before jumping on Poppyfrost, pinning her and thrusting into her core quickly in one quick action.

"What in StarClan do you think you're doing to my mate?" Berrynose hissed.

"Leave him be, Berrynose! Ohhhhhhh Fuck, he's good!" Poppyfrost scolded her mate through a moan.

Berrynose snorted disgustedly, then looked at Hollyleaf, who flinched from his glare.

"Stay away from me, Mousebrain!" She spat.

"Now that's not a very nice way to treat a tom, Hollyleaf. Maybe you need to learn some respect." Berrynose chuckled, padding behind her. Hollyleaf was determined to keep her rear away from him, spinning to face him.

"I said stay away!" She lashed out at his ear, just missing Berrynose.

"Don't be such a bitch, Hollyleaf. I can smell your sweet core from here. Don't you want to be filled with a pleasure you can't even imagine?" He mewed seductively, and Hollyleaf shivered with need. Berrynose padded closer in the moment, moving behind her and brushing her core with his whiskers.

"Stay... Away." Hollyleaf mewed, but not very really meaning it. She wanted his member inside her core, and it's was driving her insane.

"That's more like it." Berrynose mounted her, and Hollyleaf tried to shake him off by rolling over. She ended up being pinned on her back with Berrynose's member pressing against her core. "Tell me how much you want it."

"No..No... NO!" She struggled more, and slashed a forepaw at his muzzle, drawing blood. Berrynose yowled in pain, then growled at her, eyes narrowed in fury. Hollyleaf gulped, realizing she made a huge mistake.

"I was gonna do this seductively and pleasure you, but I'm gonna make it painful for what you just did." He yowled in fury, making Hollyleaf freeze in fear. Berrynose thrusted forward, penetrating her core and tearing her insides without care. Hollyleaf yowled in pain as he purposely avoided her most pleasurable spots. Berrynose just moaned in pleasure

"BERRYNOSE! AHHHHH STOP! IT HURTS!" She screeched. "STARCLAN STOP HIM!"

"Ohhhh I'm sorry Poppyfrost, I gotta help her." He moaned, pulling out.

"What in StarClan? Mousewhisker! Finish what you started!" She whined. "I need you inside me..."

"Another time, Poppyfrost." Mousewhisker launched himself at his brother, and thrusted into Berrynose's tailhole as Berrynose was pulled out of Hollyleaf's core with rage and fury. "How dare you cause pain like that to her! I can make this painful for you as well! Treat my mate how you want to be treated, Foxheart!"

Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf watched the scene unfold in front of them with wide eyes. "Never seen a tom do that to another tom... Wow." Poppyfrost breathed, laying on her back. "Hey Hazeltail!" Poppyfrost called to the she-cat. "Come and join me and Hollyleaf." Hazeltail started to pad over to Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost, when Thornclaw halted her by mounted her rear. He dug in his claws hard to her shoulders as he pulled back and penetrated her core.

"Ohhhhh! Thornclaaaw!" Hazeltail moaned. She bucked back against his thrusts, loving the pleasure so much she didn't care who was fucking her.

"Sorry Poppyfrost, she's mine tonight." Thornclaw chuckled, sharing moans with Hazeltail as he thrusted quickly into her core..

 _"Harder Bumblestripe! I need more than this!"_ Bumblestripe pinned his sister in a crouch and was fucking her much to both their delight. "Ohhhhhhh Yesssss." Blossomfall yowled in pleasure, pawing the air. Toadstep watch in scorn, looking around for another she-cat free to mate. He practically flung himself over the mating cats when he saw Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf lying on their backs pleasuring themselves without a tom.

 _"_ Hollyleaf!" Toadstep called.

"Oh, not again! StarClan why?" Hollyleaf wailed. "I didn't want to do this tonight."

"I'd take it, Hollyleaf. Just let them use you." Poppyfrost muttered while Toadstep positioned himself.

"But I don't want to be a slu- Ohhhhhhh." She was interrupted by a moan of pleasure as Toadstep thrusted into her, so much pleasure she submitted to him instantly, begging for more. "Come on Toadstep! You need to give me more than that, fucking kit!" She teased, and Toadstep sped up in a fit of rage.

"Wow... I gotta try that with Berrynose sometime." Poppyfrost laughed, then started to pleasure herself again, thrusting her tail into her core. "Uhhhhh yeahhhhh."

"Ohhhhh Graystripe!" Sorreltail ended up pinning the gray tom on his back, bouncing on his member while Graystripe moaned loudly. "I love your member inside me!"

"Great StarClan! This she-cat... I'm not gonna last!" Graystripe groaned, making Sorreltail speed up and Graystripe groaned louder. The moans around the clearing started getting louder, mixed with screams of pleasure and pain, and yowls commanding what they wanted their partner to do to them...

"More Brakenfur! I need more than this! Dustpelt is always harder than that."

"OHHHHHHHH DUSTPELT! I... I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

"If you keep going that hard Birchfall, I may have kits again. My Heat cycle is soon, and they can come early. GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!"

"I LOVE YOU JAYFEATHER! MAKE ME YOURS!"

"Gladly. I can smell your Heat scent from a fox-length away. Lionblaze will never know."

"You don't know how long I waited for this, Lionblaze!"

"Still as tight as ever, Daisy."

'More Dovewing! You're tongue is better than any tom I know!"

Brakenfur was fucking Ferncloud and Dustpelt was on top of Millie. Whitewing took her mate Birchfall as hard as she usually did. Cinderheart fucked Jayfeather hard, bucking back with every thrust he put inside her, while Lionblaze had no choice but to submit to Icecloud and Daisy. Spiderleg was fucking Daisy from behind with powerful strokes in the tailhole while She sat on Lionblaze's face, forcing him to lick her insides. Rosepetal couldnt find anyone to pleasure her so she used Dovewing, making her lick her core deeply and moaning while bucking back from the intense pleasure.

"I'm surpised I held out this long Mousefur. I'm cummin' for ya!" Purdy thrust deeply into Mousefur one more time, and came with a yowl. Mousefur came as well, her first orgasm shook her so hard she blacked out while Purdy collapsed on top of her, still inside. "See ya in the mornin' Mousefur..." They oldest came first, and they set off a chain reaction as each dominant cat started to cum for their partners.

"Oh my StarClan, Cloudtail... UHHHHHHH!" Sandstorm came, and the constriction around Cloudtail's member forced him to release deeply into her with a groan, filling her womb with his cum.

"Fill me Firestar! Claim me!" Brightheart begged her leader.

"As you wish, HERE IT COMES!" He fell on her back, forcing all his weight on her back as he thrust in deeply and came straight into her womb. He filled her core and painted the walls white. Brightheart came as well and mixed her clear fluid and blood seeping from her inner walls as it leaked out of her core.

The rest of the clan came on a chain reaction, shouting and screaming their pleasure to the sky for their partner.

"OHHH DOVEWING!"

"BROTHER YOU"RE FUCKING AMAZING!"

"How do you like that, Berrynose? Not so nice is it! Here's your fucking reward!"

"Do it Jayfeather! Give it to me, and don't stop!"

"I'm ready Foxleap! Impregnate me!"

"Gimme it Lionblaze! I've wanted this longer than you can imagine!"

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT HE'S TOO MUCH!"

Jayfeather shot his seed straight into Cinderheart, but didn't stop thrusting and kept their pleasure rising beyond what they could imagine. He filled her womb up, surely impregnating her with his kits she wanted. Foxleap let out his into Ivypool who howled in bliss. Both she-cats came at the same time after their partners, sealing their fate to be mothers. Whitewing Joined them as she came at the same time with Birchfall, leaking out with a taint of blood as their fluids mixed and unaware of Heat. Toadstep, Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Thornclaw, Millie, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Brakenfur, and Sorreltail came as well, howling out their pleasure to the stars with Spiderleg, Daisy, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost. Berrynose hissed as his brother came into him.

Leafpool got off of Brambleclaw's member with a moan of sheer pleasure and regret, loving the feel of his member inside her. Squirrelflight was about to trade places with her when Brambleclaw grabbed Squirrelflight with his forepaws and flipped over her with skill. The entire moment caught Squirrelflight off-guard, and Brambleclaw mounted her, driving his member inside her core with one clean motion. It took Squirrelflight a moment to figure out what just happened before pleasure overwhelmed her senses and she was bucking back against her past mate, needing more of him inside her the more he thrust in.

"You did a bad thing when you made me lick your core like that. Now I'll show you what you missed out on while Leafpool gave you her kits." He growled playfully, rasping a lick on her ear, and making Squirrelflight shudder with so much pleasure she couldn't find words when she spoke. "You want something out of this too, Leafpool? Make your sister lick your core." He chuckled.

"Haven't done that in a while, have we Squirrelflight?" Leafpool looked at Squirrelfight, who was drooling with wide eyes and bucking back hard each time in a trance. "Squirrelflight?"

"This is normal, Leafpool. She always turns into this drooling she-cat each time I've done this. Guess I'm just that good." Brambleclaw smirked. Leafpool nodded and positioned herself so her core was in front of Squirrelflight's face. She pressed her core to Squirrelflight's muzzle, and moaned as Squirrelflight drooled inside it while licking slopily around.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm rushed her mate, bowling him over. and pinning him on his back.

"Whoa, what Sandstorm? We can mate with anyone... _Oh._ " Firestar realized what she wanted.

"It took you that long to get a hint? _Toms!_ You're more mousebrained at this than I thought." She took his member in her maw and waved her core leaking with Cloudtail's cum and her fluids in his face. "Since you went after Brightheart before me, you get to clean out her mate's cum out of my core, then you'll fuck me until I black out! Got it?"

"Damn... I knew I picked a bossy mate, but... Wow. You're gonna wish I was the only thing you ever knew after this, Bitch." He smirked.

Sandstorm growled playfully. "Call me that again. See what happens." She swayed her hips, and pressed her core towards his muzzle. "I dare you."

"Bitch." He chuckled. Sandstorm took his entire member inside her maw and bobbed her head quickly up and down on it, then used her paws to massage his balls while Firestar threw his head back in pleasure... "Ohhhhhh... You certainly are quite the bitch." Sandstorm wordlessly wrapped her tail around his neck, and pushed his muzzle into her core, purring around his member from the pleasure. Firestar was forced to clean out his nephew's cum out of his mate, and Sandstorm relished it as she gave Firestar a a blowjob.

"Brightheart?" Cloudtail called to his mate.

"Cloudtail?" She answered back. Cloudtail could see her in the bundle of cats. Thornclaw was mounting her. "Wait your turn. My brother wants a piece of me... Ohhhhhh Thornclaw." She moaned as he pushed himself in.

"Brightheart? Don't you want me more than your brother?" He argued.

"Beat it, Cloudtail."Thornclaw growled. "You can have her later. Moan for me, sister."

"Ohhhhh Thornclaw! Harder, like when you used to fuck me and Cinderpelt as apprentices!" She begged.

Thornclaw smirked. "Did you really enjoy it so much back then that you remember it now? You sick she-cat! I'll do it better now." He chuckled, and started to thrust harder into her.

"Ohhh Thornclaw! I didn't just enjoy it, I savored it." She admitted through moan. "More!"

"Did you now? Hey Thornclaw! Flip her onto her flank." Brakenfur called, padding closer.

"Ready to take both your brothers at once again? Lift your tail higher!" Thornclaw ordered his sister, and pushing her onto her side. "Come here Brakenfur, you can get her ass."

"I always get her ass whenever I'm with you. Why can't I get her core?" Brakenfur complained.

"Try pulling me out of her. She won't thank you for it." Thornclaw chuckled.

"Just fuck me, both of you... I need more!" She hissed.

"Fine... I'm coming, Brightheart." Brakenfur positioned his member by her tailhole and pushed into it, making Brightheart squeal in mixed pain and pleasure as it sunk in. "Ohhhhhh, still just as tight. Maybe tighter somehow."

Cloudtail watched his mate take both her brothers, member getting harder and more uncomfortable the more he watched, until he had to have some she-cat's core. Brightheart's maw simply would not do to pleasure Cloudtail. He looked around for any wondering she-cats looking for someone, and pounced on Rosepetal as she came into view, pinning her onto her back.

"Whoa... Cloudtail?" Rosepetal mewed in surprise.

"Shut up and moan." He pressed into her core, and Rosepetal threw her head back in a loud moan as he went fast and wild, not caring what Rosepetal thought.

"C-Cloudtail! Ohhhhhhh, Fuck me harder! I'm your slut!" Rosepetal moaned.

"That's what I was planning. Tell me how much more you want." Cloudtail ordered her between a moan.

"I feel incomplete without you inside of me. Make me yours and fill my womb with your delicious, fertile seed! Fuck me harder than you would fuck Brightheart, you fucking tom!" Rosepetal moaned.

Cloudtail groaned. "Ohhhh my, We'll see about that, Rosey." He chuckled at the nickname he gave her, and Rosepetal purred in pleasure as Cloudtail continued to thrust wave upon wave of pleasure into her.

"Ohhhhh Toadstep! More! Fuck me harder!" Ivypool moaned, bucking back against Toadstep's thrusts as he fucked her. Toadstep pounded her harder, groaning in pleasure as she squeezed his member tighter inside of her with each thrust.

Suddenly Toadstep felt someone mount him. "Is that you, Foxleap?"

The tom thrusted it's member into Toadstep's tailhole, chuckling. "Last time was so fun, why not do it again?" Foxleap laughed, and started to thrust into Toadstep's tailhole in a rhythm, matching Toadstep's thrusts so he went deeper into Ivypool, who was rolling her eyes back in pleasure. Toadstep moaned from the feeling of his tailhole being forced wide open again, bucking back and pushing Ivypool's shoulder to him every thrust.

Next to Purdy and Mousefur sleeping was Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Daisy, and Poppyfrost pleasuring each other in a mess of paws, tail, muzzle, and core on cores. They were moaning loudly, but Purdy and Mousefur blacked out and were in a deep unconsciousness, with Purdy still in Mousefur.

"I wonder how deep he is inside of her." Hazeltail wondered, takingher paw off her core and getting to her paws.

"Fully in, and deeply unconscious... You thinking what I'm thinking, Hazeltail?" Hollyleaf teased, prodding her with a paw.

"Let's find out." Hazeltail moved towards Purdy and tried to pull him out of Mousefur. "He's quite... Heavy. Help me out, Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf padded to the other side and pulled with Hollyleaf. Poppyfrost and Daisy joined in, and they lifted the old tom off and out of Mousefur, laying him on his back, with his member exposed. "The crazy old tom is still hard!" Hazeltail exclaimed. "move aside, I'm first." She moved on top of Purdy, still unconscious, and positioned her core over his member. "Think he'll wake up and actually fuck us like a tom?" Hazeltail asked the she-cats.

"Only one way to find out." Hollyleaf giggled. "Do it."

Hazeltail dropped herself onto his member, inserting him deeply into her core with a moan. "Pretty big for an old tom. I'll see what I can do." She started to bounce on him, and Purdy was twitching his limbs in sleep, clearly enjoying the pleasure. "Ohhhh great StarClan... This is nice... Ohhhhh."

"Hey she-cats!" Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Bumblestripe called in unison. They turned their heads to the three toms, and Daisy started to drool over the sight of her sons.

"Need some help?" Berrynose chuckled. "Using an unconscious cat for your pleasure. you are really sluts."

Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf, and Daisy charged the three toms. The toms sat and waited while all three she-cats got into a crouch and lifted their tails.

"Fuck me! Someone fuck me!" Daisy begged them, swaying her hips. The other two she-cats beckoned them as well, swaying their hips and trying to entrance the toms into fucking them.

"Put on a little show for us. The one who makes us the horniest will get fucked first." Berrynose ordered.

Daisy immediately growled in annoyance at the idea, but still did something for them. She rolled onto her back, pawing at her core and beckoning the toms with her tail. "Will one of you please take me?" She whimpered, trying to sound desperate in front of her sons and Bumblestripe. Berrynose groaned at her display, then turned to look at the other two she-cats.

Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf merely looked at each other, and got on their backs. Hollyleaf thrusted her tail in Poppyrost's core and Poppyfrost thrusted her's into Hollyleaf's core. They moaned in unison and could see the toms really watching them with interest.

"Why don't you join your friends, Poppyfrost?" Berrynose asked his mother. "I'm sure you can give us more pleasure that way."

"I can't hold back any longer! I need her core." Mousewhisker pounced on Hollyleaf, and drove himself in. "Ohhh Hollyleaf, I've wanted to do this with you for ages. I want to be your mate." Mousewhisker admitted.

"Mate me then! I'm yours, Mousewhisker!" She moaned. tainted with lust.

"No, I want to have kits with you!" Mousewhisker continued confessing. "I want this to be sincere. I don't want you to just be a slut over me."

"We'll talk about this later... Fuck me Mousewhisker! Give it to me hard!" Mousewhisker was a bit hurt by the attitude she gave him, but thrust into her as hard as he could with moans. "Yes! Ohhhh Yessss! More Mousewhisker! More!"

"Hollyleaf seems to have been too much for Mousewhisker... Come here, Poppyfrost. Bumblestripe, you get my mother." Berrynose muttered, padding up to Poppyfrost. "Crouch for me, sweet." He chucked yet again, and Daisy was starting to get annoyed. She didn't want to be fucked by the gray tabby, she wanted her son for the dirtiest reasons she could think of. Bumblestripe wouldn't be what she was looking for.

Daisy got up from her back and backed away from Bumblestripe. "Berrynose, come here. Let Bumblestripe have some fun with your mate, and let your mother treat you right."

Berrynose turned his head in her direction, then Poppyfrost's and back."Well, I can't argue with her, and I never imagined I'd do that." Berrynose admitted.

"Just do it Berrynose. I bet Bumblestripe isn't as good as you, but I'll take it. Bumblestripe!" She called to the tom. "You're switching with Berrynose."

"Come here, Berry." Daisy mewed the name she gave gave him originally. "Show your mother a good time." Daisy giggled.

"It's Berrynose! Don't call me Berry." He growled padding over to her. _This is embarrassing. Why in StarClan does my mother lust for me right now?_ Berrynose wondered.

"Well tell me what to do. You're the dominant one." Daisy teased. "Or is my son one of the type who likes a sassy, bossy she-cat?"

"...Crouch..." He muttered after some time. "And lift your tail..." His voice was reluctant. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because I trust you more than I trust him." She lifted her tail and swayed her hips as she showed off her core, and Berrynose opened his eyes wide to the sight of his mother's core, throwing all sense out for desire and lust.

"Wow... " Berrynose breathed. His member twitched and he hung open hung open his jaw as he started to drool over the sight of her core.

"I knew you go nuts over it." Daisy giggled. Berrynose tackled her and began to lick at her core as he pinned her on her back, wanting to taste ever mouse-length of her sweet insides. "Ohhhhhh..." Daisy moaned, bucking back. "What a tongue..." She raised her rear higher, trying to get Berrynose's tongue deeper. He licked all her sweet spots, loving Daisy's taste and cleaning excess fluids greedily. Daisy's moans were starting to turn high-pitched, as if encouraging Berrynose to continue.

"More Bumblestripe! Uhhhhhhh... This is better than I expected." Bumblestripe was thrusting into Poppyfrost's core hard, much harder than she expected. Poppyfrost howled in pleasure, almost unable to keep herself from cumming already, but held it back.

"Ohhhhhh, Berry. Stop teasing me. That's not how I raised you to treat a she-cat." Daisy scolded him lightly, but her voice was higher pitched. "Make me yours already. Claim your mother as your she-cat." She mewed seductively. Berrynose licked into her core deeper, and Daisy cried out as she came as over his muzzle. "Ohhhhhhhh!"

Berrynose licked all the extra fluids up, then pulled out of her core. "That was too sweet for me to resist. Crouch for me."

Daisy crouched for her son, swaying her hips and showing off her core even more. "How badly does Berry want me? How badly do you want your mother's sweet spot?"

Berrynose groaned, his member feeling so much harder than he expected. He mounted her crouched form with a satisfied purr from Daisy. " _I want you more than my own mate._ " Berrynose whispered into her ears as he pushed into her core slowly, savoring his satisfied desire to mate. Daisy shuddered with pleasure, moaning softly." Mating with your son and loving it. I like a dirty she-cat, and I wish you were in Heat so you'd have my kits." He chuckled darkly, and Daisy moaned louder in pleasure as he started to pleasure her.

"Maybe I should be in Heat. Show me what kind of tom I raised. How does Berry pleasure a she-cat?" Daisy asked him.

"I pleasure a she-cat to the peaks of pleasure. You won't know if there is a height once I'm done with you." He had been thrusting slowly and savoring her core around his member as they were talking, but now he was getting bored. "How about we speed things up a bit? I'm the dominant one now. You don't order me around, fucking she-cat."

Daisy let out a whine of pleasure needing him to go faster as well. "Fuck me. I love it when you curse. I want to know how dirty your mouth is."

"We'll just have to fucking see won't we, my submissive slutty bitch of a mother." Berynose suddenly increased his speed dramatically, and both cats loved it, needing more of each other to tame their lust. "Ohhhh fuck. I love your fucking core Daisy." Berrynose moaned.

"More! Gimme more and keep cursing! It turns me on sooo much." Daisy begged, bucking back.

Ahhhhhhh Graystripe! Why didn't we do this everyday?" Millie asked her mate through a moan.

"It's hard returning to a clan and suddenly leaving to do something like this!" He pounded her harder, and moaned.

"But We've been in the clan for moooooooons now. We need to do this moooooorrre often... AHH!" Millie came all over Graystriped member with a high-pitched squeal, but Graystripe kept going, not even close to his climax yet. "I can't hold it long enough tonight... I'm exhausted."

"You.. And me... Both!" Graystripe agreed, thrusting faster.

Sandstorm pulled off Firestar's member with a pop, not making him climax yet. "I was close..." Firestar growled, irritated he didn't fill her maw.

"Shut up and fuck me. Your mate needs to be ordered around." Sandstorm teased him, shaking her hips.

Firestar threw her off him and she rolled into a crouch, purring. "So elegant." Firestar snorted. He wasted no time mounting her.

"Dammit Firestar, we always do this position. Do something else for once!" Sandstorm spat.

"Oh you want something different? How about this one." He pressed his weight on her back, forcing Sandstorm to take his weight on her back. she couldn't take the weight and fell onto her stomach. Firestar wrapped his paws and legs around her sides and rolled her over so he was underneath and Sandstorm was laying on his belly on her back. He positioned his member to her core and pushed down on her, forcing his member inside her core.

Sandstorm was taken by surprise at this new position, and savored it with a long pleasurable moan. "Keep going... This is great. It's like I'm on top of you, but you still have control... Fuck me!"

Firestar kept bucking his hips and thrusting into Sandstorm, but this new position wasn't everything. She rolled off of him and disconnected, making Firestar hiss. "Go back to the normal. That was nice, but it isn't the same. I want you to make me black out, not exhausted." She mewed. "Fuck me Firestar! Fucking order me around! Fuck! Me!"

"Dammit, you know how much cursing turns me on. Come ere' you bitch." He beckoned her to him, but instead she crouched, exposing her core and beckoning him with his tail.

"I'm not going anywhere. Claim your bitch, O' Great leader." Sandstorm teased, giggling.

Firestar lashed his tail in frustration and impatience. "So that's how we're gonna play it." He leaped onto her and thrusted deeply into her core, going as fast as he could and sharing a long moan of pleasure with Sandstorm.

"Ohhhh Firestar!" Sandstorm exclaimed. "Teach me how to please you! Show me what a tom you can really be!" Firestar found a way to thrust faster and deeper and kept pressing onto her back more and more.

"How about instead of teaching you, we moan to the stars?" He went faster, continuing to speed up inside her until she was wriggling with pleasure. "Ohhhhhh Sandstorm... You're so much better than Brightheart. I love you."

"Ohhhh Birchfall! What a son you are! Make me scream!" Ferncloud begged him. "Fuck me harder!"

"My mother has such a tight core!" Birchfall yowled in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum soon, Ferncloud." He warned.

"In me. I'm not on my Heat. Fill me up with your satisfying cum. I need it inside me." She bucked back against his thrusts harder. "Please fill me." She whimpered.

"Ohhhh, Noooo. I don't want this... Uhhhhhhh." Sorreltail was moaning, unable to hide the pleasure she felt as Spiderleg ravaged her core. "I don't want you insiiiiide me, Ohhhhh."

"Your body says differently." Spiderleg smirked. "Just tell me how much you love it. Don't lie." He chuckled. Sorreltail tried to hold back her moans, until she was whimpering with pleasure. "I'll stop if you don't." Spiderleg threatened, thrusting faster. The pleasure eventually became too much for her, nearly causing her pain not to cry out.

Sorreltail let out a long, low moan of pleasure, bucking back hard. "Ohhhh, fuck me so much harder, Spiderleg! Go faster! Deeper! I want you touching every part inside me. Please make me black out!" She moaned, finally letting out her pleasure.

"That's more like it. Be my slut tonight, Sorreltail." Spiderleg ordered her.

"More! I want more!" She begged, her voice high-pitched as a kit.

"Ohhhhhhohhhohhoooh" Cinderheart moaned, her vision hazing from the pleasure Jayfeather caused her. "I... Can't... Hold...On."Cinderheart collapsed into unconsciousness, cumming around his member as she blacked out, completely drained from Jayfeather's passionate mating. Jayfeather kept thrusting into her core, tight as ever and having a much bigger load than the first coming.

"Cinderheart. If I didn't get you expecting the first time, prepare to be. Oh StarClan, How much longer can this be?"

"What the... Hazeltail? What are ya doin' there?" Purdy regained consciousness, noticing the she-cat bouncing on his member and feeling a sudden ride of pleasure.

"Fucking you. Do you like it? Please fuck me! I need you to thrust inside me." She begged the old tom.

"Young cats, always with the beggin'. Get off me first, Hazeltail." Hazeltail reluctantly got of his member then stood dumbfounded, needing to be ordered. "Now turn aroun'." Hazeltail turned around for the old cat, tail high in confidence and unaware of what Purdy intended to do. Purdy pounced on her rear, and pounded into her core with as much force as he could muster. "Ohhhhh, Why are you young cats always so damn fuckin' tight?"

"More Purdy, I want more!" Hazeltail begged. Purdy went faster and they joined the clearing filled with moans.

"More Lionblaze! How does that even fit in me... Ohhhhhh, Great StarClan, I love it." Lionblaze had Whitewing under him, fucking her without mercy and as a slut. Whitewing couldn't stop wondering how his member fit inside her. It had to be at least half a tail-length long, and it pleasured her better than Birchfall had ever done.

"Ohhhh daddy! Fuck me harder! Your daughter needs it deeper!" Icecloud moaned around her father, Dustpelt's member. It wasn't as big as Lionblaze's, but she didn't care. She loved it so much and only wanted it deeper inside of her. Dustpelt sped up his thrusts and pressed on his daughter's back.

"What a tight daughter I have! I can''t last much longer, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna fill you up." Dustpelt warned her he was close.

"FIll me! I want you inside me!" She begged, bucking back hard against his thrusts and making him groan. "Cum inside your daughter! Give her what she needs." She bucked back again, and it was too much for Dustpelt. He thrust deeply into her with a yowl of pleasure and came, filling her womb with his cum. All the other cats started to cum their second time around, Filling the clearing with moans, screams, yowls, and groans of pleasure as it collided with the smell of sex.

"FIRESTAAARRRRR!"

"Oh Great StarClan, you two are amazing... UHHHH!"

"FILL ME CLOUDTAIL! I CAN'T HOLD- AHHH!"

"I'M CUMMING TOADSTEP! OH STARCLA..."

"You're too fuckin' tight, young one. I'm cummin'!'

"CUM FOR YOUR MOTHER, BERRY! FILL HER WITH YOUR DELICIOUS CUM!"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN- RAHHH!"

"Spiderleg... I... I... STARCLAN!"

"CUM WITH ME BIRCHFALL!"

"Sandstorm and Firestar came together at the same time, both collapsing into unconsciousness while Rosepetal blacked out from Cloudtail's orgasm. Cloudtail's vision grew hazey, but he was determined to take Brightheart at least once tonight. Brightheart came with her brothers, both collapsed with groans into a deep sleep still deeply inside her. Purdy fell on Hazeltail's back as he came and Hazelfail landed with an "OMMPH!" on the ground as Purdy painted her insides. Daisy purred in satisfaction, getting her son to cum inside her and making him enjoy it like the tom he is while Poppyfrost blacked out with Bumblestripe still deeply inside her from the pleasure. Birchfall filled his mother with a large load of cum while The rest of the cats came as well. Only Cloudtail, Brightheart, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Dovewing, Foxleap, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were still barely conscious, determined to go one more round.

Lionblaze padded over to Cinderheart while Jayfeather was pulling out of her. "How was she?" He asked.

"Like true love, Lionblaze. Enjoy your kits together." He chuckled.

Lionblaze gave him a confused look, then shook his head. "She wasn't in Heat. We won't have kits for moons." Lionblaze told him.

"A medicine cat knows best. I'm gonna go fuck Leafpool." Jayfeather sprinted off, Leaving Lionblaze to survey the clearing in front of him and process what Jayfeather hinted at.

The moon was high above the sky surronded by bright silver stars and blocked out slightly by twisting tree limbs. Hazeltail was trying to get Purdy off of her, but the old tom was heavier than she thought and she was stuck with his member inside her. Brightheart the same way with her brothers. Both of them were collapsed, deeply embedded in her holes. Cloudtail was around her, pulling Thornclaw out of her core. _That is one determined tom_. Lionblaze noticed other cats were up as well, but most of the clan was unconscious from their hard mating. Dustpelt looked around for a she-cat and noticed Leafpool and Hollyleaf. Hazeltail was stuck under Purdy and no way to move her, and Cloudtail was very defensive over his mate, so he had to chose between the Leafpool and Hollyleaf, before padding over to Leafpool. Foxleap went over to Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze followed him as well. The two she-cats still had one more round in them, and were too tired to fight off another mating as they laid on the ground.

Leafpool!" Jayfeather yowled to his mother, who lifted her head slowly.

"Jayfeather? What do you want..." Leafpool asked with exhaustion.

"You." He padded behind her rear and positioned himself.

"Move over, Jayfeather. I'm getting some of her too." Dustpelt called, padding up.

"Fine. I'm getting her core though." Jayfeather mewed indignantly.

"I'm taking both of you? Just do what you're gonna do. I don't care anymore and I'm too tired to fight you off." Leafpool sighed.

Jayfeather pushed into her core and Leafpool tensed with pleasure as she gasped. "That's tighter than Cinderheart! My own mother is tighter than my brother's mate." Jayfeather moaned, and began to thrust quickly into her core, getting soft moans of pleasure that were getting louder from Leafpool.

"Ohhhhhh, more. Why do I always want more... Ohhhhh." Leafpool moaned, unable to hide how much she was enjoying it.

"I said move over, Jayfeather." Dustpelt growled. Jayfeather didn't seem to hear him and kept thrusting into his mother's core, loving the tightness of it. Dustpelt shoved him to the side, and Jayfeather nearly lost his rhythm. The sudden shift in the direction of Jayfeather's member made Leafpool cry out sharply in pleasure, and both toms got harder. "That was hot." Dustpelt chuckled, positioning himself. "You said she's tight Jayfeather? I bet-" He forced his way into her tailhole, making Leafpool gasp. "-she's tighter up here... Ohhhh StarClan, that's tighter than Icecloud." Dustpelt moaned, starting to thrust.

"I can't do that again, Mousewhisker." Hollyleaf told the tom, laying her head back down. "Find another she-cat. Plenty around right now."

"Not conscious Hollyleaf. We're going again." Mousewhisker growled, mounting her and positioning himself.

Lionblaze charged at Mousewhisker, and bowled him over as he frose in surprise to Lionblaze's footsteps. "I'm joining you, Mousekit. Take her ass. I know what my sister likes." He growled.

"You're gonna cum in either hole anyway so why does it matter?" Mousewhisker argued.

"Can't I have a say in this? Why do you toms always fight over the most mousebrained things? And can I not get fucked right now? I've had enough tonight." Hollyleaf muttered indignantly.

"She-cat's need to learn they aren't dominant in this." Lionblaze growled. "I think I can change your mind, sister." He leaped on her, quickly positioning himself before thrusting into her core. Hollyleaf moaned as her brother's member entered her. "If you like it, get up. Get up and crouch for me."

"But how will I get to her ass?" Mousewhisker complained.

"Fuck off. I need some time alone with my sister. Maybe Hazeltail could suck you off. Her mouth isnt filled yet." Lionblaze growled.

"And neither is your tailhole!" He mounted Lionblaze and smashed into his tailhole. Lionblaze's eyes went wide and he screeched in pain as Mousewhisker didn't slow down.

"Mrrrowwwwww! Dammit, Mousewhisker." Lionblaze growled, trying to get used the feeling in his tailhole. "Crouch... Crouch for me, sister... Ahhhhh..." Lionblaze started to like Mousewhisker's thrusting, and moaned softly to it as it became pleasurable. Hollyleaf formed into a sloppy crouch, interested in what the toms were doing. Lionblaze placed his forepaws and dug the clawtips of his claws into her shoulders. He started to thrust and match Mousewhisker's with his so he went deeper into Hollyleaf's core.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Cloudtail?" She complained to her mate.

"I promised I'd mate with you tonight, didn't I? I don't break promises, with you anyway." Once Thornclaw was out of the way, he positioned himself at her core, and started to tease her, making her moan softly.

"I hate my body. Ohhhhhh, why does that have to feel so good?" She wailed in pleasure. "Do it already."

"With pleasure." He penetrated her core and she tensed in pleasure, gasping. Cloadtail started to thrust into her, and she started to moan again for the third time tonight.

"Ohhhhh Cloudtail! Fuck me harder!" She begged him. _Firestar was better than him... Do I like my leader more than my own mate? Cloudtail is so passionate... StarClan, why am I thinking this?_ Brightheart moaned as loudly as she could, trying to show Cloudtail how much she loved his mating, but it wasn't the same.

Foxleap ended up thrusting into Hazeltail's maw after he saw Lionblaze and Mousewhisker taking Hollyleaf. Foxleap was moaning in bliss from Hazeltail's unbelievable technique. "Damnnnn. You have the perfect maw!" He thrust deeper into her maw, almost making Hazeltail gag. "I can't last much longer, and already! AHHHHH!" Foxleap came quickly down her throat. Hazeltail pulled her head back on it so only the tip was in her maw, and Foxleap filled it with his cum. "Like the taste?" He teased her when she swallowed it.

"If this old tom would get off of me, I want you in my core instead. That was the best thing I've had all night." She sighed. "He's so fucking heavy! please help me get him off me." She tried to squirm away from his weight, but whatever way she squirmed, he followed.

"Try rolling, I'll push him off you." Foxleap moved to her side and waited for Hazeltail to try rolling. She twisted to the side, and Foxleap pushed Purdy off her, taking Hazeltail rolling with Purdy as she was spun on her other flank with Purdy. Hazeltail got up and shook his limbs of her back.

"Thank you. Now take me." Hazeltail crouched, and Foxleap wasted no time. He quickly mounted her, then pulled back on her scruff and shoulders as he filled her with his member. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, Foxleeeap. Fuck me hard." She moaned. Foxleap started to thrust inside her as he shared their pleasure.

"Fuck me you fucking toms! Is this the only thing you're good for?" Leafpool muttered through her moans of pleasure. "Brambleclaw was better than you. Maybe you weren't cut out to mate. Both of you." She giggled, and both toms hissed and spat in fury at her taunts.

"I still don't like you as much, Leafpool." Jayfeather thrusted as fast as he could in her core, and Dustpelt did the same to her tailhole, making her wriggle in pleasure.

"I can make this painful with him, Leafpool. Be a slut for us." Dustpelt challenged her with a threat.

"I already am a slut, Mousebrains! You fucking suck at mating! Give it to me harder!"

Jayfeather was determined to please his bitch of a mother, and he knew just the way to do it. "Maybe a bit of this will change your mind." Jayfeather aimed his thrusts directly on a certain point, knowing her G-spot, and Leafpool cried out in pleasure.

Jayfeather kept slamming it and leafpool came with a scream. "GAHHHHHHH!" Her body twitched, and Jayfeather kept thrusting straight into her G-spot as he was covered in her fluid.

"More Jayfeather! Fuck me harder! Ohhh yessssss. Yeahhhh!" Leafpool went drunk of the pleasure, and her words were getting slurred as she screamed again. "FFFFFUUCK MEH HARRRDER! YOU TOO TUSTLELT."

"I think she's completely lost it. Dustpelt, pull out of her, and let's see who she wants inside her more." Jayfeather challenged him. Dustpelt agreed with a grunt, and both toms pulled out of her much to Leafpool annoyance, who hissed in fury.

"WHY IN STARCLAN DID YOU STOP!" Leafpool spat.

"Who do you want in you more, Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked with a chuckle.

Leafpool observed the toms, looking specifically at their member, and then she pounced on Jayfeather, knocking him onto his back and slamming herself down on his member. Her core swallowed his member and she bounced up and down hard on it while Jayfeather shook and threw his back in sharp moans. "I WANT MY SON'S CUM INSIDE ME! LET ME HAVE IT JAYFEATHER! FILL YOUR MOTHER WITH YOUR WONDERFUL, FERTILE, FUCKING CUM!" Leafpool screamed out her desires to StarClan, and Dustpelt only looked at her in shock.

"I can't compete with that. Fox dung, you have one insane mother, Jayfeather." Dustpelt laughed.

"Ohhhhhhh, what did you think would happen? I think she's desired me since I was a kit!" Jayfeather told him through a moan.

Dustpelt could only watch the two mate, and he started to masturbate by curling his tail around his member. "Keep that up. You two are fucking hot." Dustpelt moaned.

"Imagine if I took our mother and did what Jayfeather was doing. I think I would've made her black out already." He rasped a lick over his sister's ear, making Hollyleaf purr in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. "Want me to do the same, to you?"

Hollyleaf shuddered at the thought. "Yes. Please fuck me like the lion you were named after Lionblaze." She moved her tail and tickled his balls, making Lionblaze groan through a moan from Mousewhisker in his tailhole.

"Faster Mousewhisker. Help me make my sister scream." He ordered Mousewhisker, smirking. Mousewhisker started to thrust faster, and Lionblaze matched him. Each thrust into Hollyleaf smacked into her womb, and she was howling with pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh Cloudtail!" Brightheart came, and this orgasm shook her to unconsciousness, joining her clanmates in a exhausted heap. Cloudtail came with her, but managed to stay awake.

"I didn't break my promise, Brightheart." Cloudtail told her, pulling out and laying down by her side.

"LEAFPOOOOOOL!" Jayfeather came straight into his mother's womb with a yowl, and Leafpool came with him, their fluids leaking onto Jayfeather's groin. Jayfeather blacked out from the pleasure, going limp while Leafpool pushed off of him, and pulled him closer to her belly like when he was a kit.

Dustpelt came with a groan, closing his eyes as he shot rope aftere rope of cum onto Leafpool. When he opened them, Leafpool was licking off his cum with a giggle. "Enjoy yourself?" She asked him. Dustpelt nodded, then fell onto his side in a panting heap. Leafpool nuzzled Jayfeather, happy to know her son mates so well and wrapped her tail around him as she felt darkness pulling at her vision.

"Foxleap! You're amazing! Fill me! I want your cum inside my womb, and I wish I was in Heat!" Hazeltail begged.

"I wish it too! I'm cumming!" Foxleap yowled, then thrust deep and came with Hazeltail , filling her womb like all the others and leaking onto the forest floor. They managed to stay conscious, but were exhausted and collapsed as he pulled out.

"Ohhhhh... Ohhhh... OHHH... LIONBLAZE I'M CUMMING!" Hollyleaf squeaked and blacked out as she came.

"Damn Mousewhisker. OH STARCLAN!" Lionblaze came with a moan inside Hollyleaf, and Mousewhisker came inside Lionblaze's tailhole, filling both of them with cum until it dribbled out. Mousewhisker pulled out of Lionblaze, and Lionblaze pulled out of his sister. "That was surprisingly pleasurable. Thanks Mousewhisker. We should probably wake the rest of the clan." Lionblaze mewed, and Mousewhisker agreed with a grunt.

* * *

"Let all cats who participated in last night's Mating Festival gather around the Highledge!" Firestar yowled. The clan started to gather out the around the Highledge. Everyone got back late, and Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Cloudtail watched over the clan. Foxleap and Cloudtail could barely keep their eyes open after the shift was finished, but Lionblaze still had energy, and lots of it. Both Foxleap and Cloudtail immediately walked over to their nests as fast as they could and collapsed in them, falling asleep quickly. Two she-cats were looking affectionately at certain toms. Whitewing was close to Birchfall, and Ivypool to Foxleap. Maybe... I think I was wrong. Two she-cats were in Heat. At least they had their desired mate.

Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den as Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw were going in. Jayfeather went straight to see Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Cinderheart was shifting her paws nervously around both of them. She wasn't in Heat, was she? And if she was... Who's kits is she having? "It seems like everyone who participated enjoyed that sincerely. Were any of you in Heat?" He called out for any couples to speak.

"I was, and so was Dovewing." The clan turned their heads toward the she-cat speaking, who was Ivypool. "This tom here-" She pointed with her tail to Foxleap, who was scuffing the ground with embarrassment. "- Has no doubt got me expecting kits." She nuzzled his cheek.

"Whitewing is also expecting another litter." Birchfall announced, stealing the attention. "If she's not expecting, StarClan forbade it." Whitewing pressed against him, purring.

"Anyone else?" Firestar looked around, seeing if any she-cats or toms were looking reluctant. "Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart flinched from being called. "N-no! I'm n-not expecting." She told them. "I-I j-just had an interesting night, that's all." She tried hiding her lie. Only she and Jayfeather really knew what happened. How can I tell the clan? How will I explain this to Lionblaze? She wondered, looking around bewildered. Jayfeather gave her a 'Don't worry about it. It'll be okay.' look, and she relaxed.

Lionblaze whispered into her ear. "After the meeting, come with me in the forest with Jayfeather." Cinderheart's heart skipped a beat in fear.

"I think we'll do this again, daily. Two nights before Half-Moon, we will go into that forest clearing, and mate with whoever we choose to every moon." Firestar announced, and the clan yowled their agreement. "Get back to serving the clan. I want to see a full Fresh-kill pile and Borders clearly marked! Brambleclaw, I expect you to take care of that." He called to his deputy.

"It will be done, Firestar." Brambleclaw promised. Firestar gave him a curt nod, then surveyed the clan as they started to break apart into groups. He noted Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze all going out in a group. Firestar decided he'd follow them, wanting to know why Cinderheart acted so reluctant. As he was padding towards the thorn barrier, Brambleclaw stopped him. "Where are you going, Firestar?"

"I need some fresh air and time alone. Don't come looking for me. I'll be back in a bit." He told his deputy, who nodded.

"Let me know why she acted like that." Brambleclaw chuckled, knowing Firestar's reason. Firestar slunk out of through thorn barrier, and followed the scent of the three cats.

"I think this is far enough. Alright... Cinderheart. Explain. What is going on between you two?" Lionblaze asked her.

"Jayfeather... How do I say this?" Cinderheart asked Jayfeather.

Cinderheart? What's wrong? I'm concerned for you." Lionblaze pressed against her flank. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Lionblaze... I'm expecting kits... and not yours." Cinderheart admitted.

"I knew it... I fucking knew it." Lionblaze sighed. "Jayfeather! You're a medicine cat! How do you expect to have kits-"

"I wanted him to do it, Lionblaze. That was my decision, not his." Cinderheart interrupted Lionblaze. "Lionblaze... I love you a lot, but when Jayfeather decided he would participate in the festival, he granted my ultimate wish."

"And you've lusted after him ever since you were a kit, so heartbroken as an apprentice, it affected your training." Firestar mewed, padding out of the bushes. "What am I gonna do with you, Jayfeather... Does she know?" He asked both the toms.

"I told her. She knows." Lionblaze confirmed Firestar's suspicions.

"Cinderheart, you know about the prophecy then?" Firestar asked the she-cat.

"I do, Firestar. Lionblaze told me never to worry about him in battles because I will never lose him thanks to the Power of the Three. Who are the other two?" Cinderheart mewed.

"Me and Dovewing. I may be blind, but I can read your thoughts, and travel through other cats' dreams and memories. Dovewing has super sensitive senses where she can hear things from... really far... really really far away. It was a two day's journey to where the beaver's came from." Jayfeather answered.

"I can't really punish you, Jayfeather, because you're one of the three, but why did you have to do her last night, when she was in Heat?" Firestar sighed.

"If I'm honest Firestar, you were right last night. Cinderheart basically gave herself away to me. She never stayed away during the day, and went with me everywhere. When she me asked to impregnate her during the mating festival, I wanted it more than anything." Jayfeather mewed.

"I wanted it too. Firestar, as you stated during my apprentice days, I was heartbroken over Jayfeather. I wasn't just heartbroken, I was scarred." Cinderheart admitted, whimpering. "I still feel the pain of it, and I wanted his kits so much I would break every rule in the code to get them. I almost took him while we were out collecting herbs. He was showing off his wonderful member to me. I would show-"

"Okay, we get it, Cinderheart. Don't turn us on with that kind of talk." Lionblaze warned her, then turned in the direction of Firestar. "So what are we gonna do about this?" Lionblaze asked the leader.

"No one will know these are Jayfeather's kits. Jayfeather, you are to keep silent and be kin to these kits." Firestar ordered.

"But I want Jayfeather to father them!" Cinderheart mewed indignantly. "We can't do what Leafpool did. It was a horrible thing for these two."

"You do have a point..." Firestar admitted. "Okay... They can know the truth, but not immediately. Tell them when they become apprentices. Leafpool waited way too long."

"No kidding she did." Lionblaze growled. "Won't they go see Jayfeather more often than most cats and get suspicious?"

"It is a risk I'll take. Jayfeather, you can play with these kits when they're born whenever you want, but never admit you're their real father until after they become apprentices."

Jayfeather suddenly imagined himself playing with kits, Poppyfrost's kits instead of snorting disgustedly at them. So tiny... And innocent... How could you not love them? Poppyfrost's words breezed past his thoughts. Suddenly three more kits joined them, and they all looked like an obvious mix of Jayfeather and Cinderheart. They shared his eyes, but weren't clouded, and played with each other like kits do. Cinderheart was watching over them, eyes swelling with love for her kits. The way she looked at Jayfeather made him want to see more than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. It melted his cold, frozen, stone heart, and he wished he could've had this life with Cinderheart all his life. He wanted to be an obvious mate to her, for the clan. Jayfeather wanted to father these kits more than anything.

As Jayfeather opened his eyes, Cinderheart was close to him, purring. "You saw it too." She whispered in his ear. "I've wanted that ever since we were kits. Your kits are what I always wanted to complete me."

"Me too, Cinderheart... Me too." Jayfeather nuzzled her cheek, purring.

Lionblaze watched in sadness that he lost his mate to his brother. Cinderheart never truly loved Lionblaze. She took him because it reminded her of Jayfeather. "If this is what it's gonna be like... I'll happily raise the kits as a father until they are apprentices. No kit should be without a mother and father." He admitted, and hung his head. "I thought I meant more than that to you, Cinderheart."

"I thought I finally got over it too, but this festival made me realize where I truly rein. I'm sorry, Lionblaze, but you can raise the kits as your own until they're apprentices." She told him.

"They need a father, so I'll do it." Lionblaze agreed.

"Thank you, Lionblaze. I'm sorry this couldn't be different." She relaxed, and turned their direction to their leader.

"I wish you didn't do this, Jayfeather. I can feel it, the Dark Forest is rising. We'll have to fight even harder to protect these expecting she-cats." Firestar sighed. "We need every cat we could get to fight them off."

"We will fight harder than a pack of lions protecting kits. I will heal wounds and fight off anyone who tries to hurt her." Jayfeather proposed, puffing out his chest.

"Get back to the Hallow. Don't tell anyone the truth, even if they figure it out. No one can know these are your kits, Jayfeather. Don't even let any of our kin know." Firestar ordered him.

"Yes Firestar. Cinderheart, you better go with Lionblaze. I don't want the clan gossiping about us being together when it's against the code" Jayfeather mewed, then padded close and whispered in Cinderheart's ear. "I'm still with you. Come with me tonight at the lake. We'll do whatever you want, no rules to hold us back." Cinderheart nodded, then padded off the the Hallow with Lionblaze. "I'm gonna search for herbs. I'll see you later, Firestar." Jayfeather padded through the bushes leaving Firestar in the middle of the clearing alone.

"StarClan, why did this happen?" Firestar mewed quietly. "Why do we have to break so many codes for this prophecy?" Firestar shook his head, then followed Cinderheart and Lionblaze back to the Hallow.

 **I hope you enjoyed that Lemon. Very long and some parts were very fun to write. FirestarXSandstorm and BerrynoseXDaisy were surprisingly fun to write, and writing in Purdy's dialogue was a completely different experience. The ending of that, I know it could've been better, and kind of seems rushed, but I think this was long enough.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Thank you all for over 5000 views especially!**

 **LostLitwick**


	17. CrowXHeatherXLion (LUST)

**12 requests complete! I will do the next two anonymous guest requests, then CrystalXRaven!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and follow 'ZhiZhu'!**

 **Besides all of that, here's what was requested by 'ARandomWeirdo', A CrowXHeatherpaw story, where Lionpaw will come in later. There are like two smaller parts I put in this with an influence on the story, but it doesn't drag off of it. You will understand when you read it. I hope you like it, and I will start writing the next one!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. CROWXHEATHERXLION.**

Heatherpaw was out hunting with her mentor, Crowfeather. She overheard a few she-cats talking about mating and how the first time is never like any others. She didn't know it yet, but she was was in Heat. A very uncomfortably, hot feeling was pulsing from her rear. Heatherpaw tried asking the she-cats why she felt like this, but they simply giggled and padded off somewhere else. When Heatherpaw and Crowfeather came up on the ThunderClan border, Heatherpaw decided she wanted to know what the she-cats were talking about.

"Crowfeather? Can I ask you something?" Heatherpaw called to her mentor.

"What's up Heatherpaw? Do you sense something?" Crowfeather opened his jaws to taste the air, but only got the scent of Heather, and something else that made his sheathe tingle. _Heat!_

"Crowfeather, what's mating?" She asked innocently. "I overheard the she-cats talking about it, but when I asked them what it was they laughed and walked away. And there's this, weird feeling coming out of my rear. It makes me really uncomfortable." She shifted her paws.

Crowfeather sighed. "Sit down, Heatherpaw. You might as well be comfortable while I explain this. It might take a while." Heatherpaw sat down with her tail curled around her paws, leaning forward and pricking her ears to hear what her mentor was about to explain. "Mating is something you should only do with a cat you love very much. it's when a tom puts a certain part of him inside a she-cat, called a member. That feeling coming from your rear is coming from an organ called your core, which only a she-cat has. It means you're in Heat. The Heat cycle is around the time when you'll usually mate, and the most likely chance you'll become pregnant with a tom's kits. Toms can smell Heat and it gets them highly aroused, or in the need to mate." Crowfeather explained.

"How does mating work?" She asked him.

Crowfeather shifted his paws, feeling awkward on how she eagerly drank every detail. "When the toms puts his... member, inside the... she-cat's core, he has to do some work first before making her expect.. kits, and that's only chanced if the she-cat, is in... Heat." Crowfeather found his pelt getting very hot and Heatherpaw's Heat scent was starting to make his member come out. " If it is their first time, they will have a membrane barrier that needs to be broken. This is very p-painful, and the best mates know how to handle a...she-cat once they... break it. Whether or not it's their first time, the tom needs to thrust his member in and out of the she-cat's core. It's encouraged from a feeling known as pleasure, and it feels... _Amazing. An unreal feeling you'll only want more of."_ He breathed the last words, and Heatherpaw's eyes went wide with interest. Crowfeather's member nearly slid out all the way just from her focus on him."The tom keeps thrusting faster and faster into the she-cat's core, until they reach a point called a climax, where the pleasure makes them release a substance into the she-cat known as semen, better known as cum, during an orgasm. The she-cat can release this as well, but it's different. a she-cat's is clear, thin, and tastes sweet, while a tom's is thick, white, and I've heard it tastes bitter. Deeper inside your core is where your womb is at, and if a tom releases his cum inside of their while you're in Heat, you'll probably end up pregnant with his kits." Crowfeather was getting so turned on by her Heat scent wrapping around his nose and his explanation, his member was fully out, and starting to get harder every second he was around her.

" _Amazing._.. Can I have a demonstration, Crowfeather? You're a tom, and I'm a she-cat in Heat. I want to know what it feels like." She asked him, curious, and Crowfeather would've pounced on her, but he kept back his extreme lust. "Would you mate with me and let me experience this unreal feeling?"

Crowfeather was more than willing at this point, but he had to hide just how much he wanted this from her. "Of course. Get into a hunter's crouch, and lift your tail high up. I'll explain why as we're doing this." Crowfeather agreed, and Heatherpaw obeyed him, getting into a crouch and lifting her tail high. He padded behind her and took in the sight of her tiny core. It was dripping wet, puffy, and red. The scent and heat coming off of it made his lust even stronger, but he held it back with every thought he could muster, emitting a low growl in pain.. "Before we do this, we need to get you turned on, or aroused. You need to have extra fluids because a tom's member is covered with sharp barbs. They're meant to give you more pleasure, and stimulate your eggs as they tear up your inner walls inside your core. It can be painful without this, and because it's your first time, we'll make it pleasurable for you."

"What do you mean by covered in bar-" Heatherpaw turned her head and froze from speaking as she caught sight of his member, eyes widening. "That spiky thing is supposed to go inside me?" She whimpered.

"All toms have this. You'll do it with another tom eventually. We'll start with a different kind of pleasure. Like so." Crowfeather leaned forward and brushed his whiskers near Heatherpaw's core. Heatherpaw tensed and gasped. Crowfeather then leaned forward more and began licking around her core, causing Heatherpaw to whine for more. He licked around faster until she was moaning softly and bucking back against him. He pulled back his muzzle while Heatherpaw raised her rear higher, letting out a cute whine. "Ohhhh fuck, that's was hot Heatherpaw." Crowfeather groaned, nearly losing himself to lust. "You do that again, and I'll be forced to do more than just mate with you." He teasd her, licking up her right hind leg to the outside of her core.

"Please do more of that! Please Crowfeather! That felt wonderful!" Heatherpaw begged, trying to pull him closer with her tail. "Please Crowfeather! I want more of that." She whined again.

"Okay Heatherpaw. This is gonna be even more pleasurable." Crowfeather pushed his muzzle into her core and licked her deeply and quick. Heatherpaw was panting and taking heavy breaths, bucking back against his muzzle, needing him deeper. Crowfeather pushed his muzzle in deeper, and started to lick around her walls in a circular motion. The pleasure grew so much on Heatherpaw, she started to moan in pleasure, starting soft, until she was almost yowling.

"Ohhhhhh Crowfeather! I think I'm gonna p-... AHHHH!" Heatherpaw came with a squeal of pleasure, coating Crowfeather's muzzle in her fluids. He licked up everything she released greedily, then pulled his muzzle out of her core. Heatherpaw's legs collapsed under her as she rolled on her flank.

"Enjoy your first orgasm? That's what happens when the pleasure has built up to it's max. You're really sweet by the way." Crowfeather chuckled. "Still want a demonstration of the real thing?"

"Yes." Heatherpaw breathed, panting heavily from her orgasm. "StarClan... You barely even did anything... and I'm... exhausted."

"Bet it felt really good though, right?" Crowfeather chuckled again, and Heatherpaw purred with satisfaction. "If you want to do the real mating, crouch for me and lift your tail and rear high when you're ready. I'll wait." Crowfeather mewed to her, but felt like if he had to wait any longer he would go insane. He needed to penetrate her core, and soon. Crowfeather's member felt harder than a rock, and it was never this hard with Nightcloud or Leafpool. _How did she turn me on this much? That she-cat is gonna get one heck of a load when we're finished. I'll make her pregnant whether she wants it or not... This is gonna be one heavy mating session._

Heatherpaw took a few moments to catch her breath, then got to her paws and crouched, lifting her tail high in a sloppy position. "Crowfeather... Show me what mating is." Heatherpaw begged her mentor. "Put your member inside me and mate me."

"As you wish, apprentice." Crowfeather padded behind her again. "What I'm about to do is called a mount. It is the most common position a tom and she-cat mate in. Don't be alarmed if I dig my claws in, as it is necessary so I can keep a grip on you." Heatherpaw nodded, and Crowfeather mounted her, placing his forepaws on her shoulders and digging in the clawtips slightly. Crowfeather probed for her core with his member, rubbing against her rear and hips until he found the entrance. Heatherpaw tensed and gasped as Crowfeather grabbed her scruff in his jaws and pulled back on it and her shoulders, pushing inside of Heatherpaw's inner depths.

Heatherpaw dug her claws deep into the ground, forcing herself to say in place as her core was being filled with his member. "Ahhhhhh! This is sooo much better than your tongue... Ohhhhhhhh!" Heatherpaw moaned, bucking back. She had so much excess fluid, the barbs glided across her walls with ease without tearing. Crowfeather stopped pushing in as he tapped her hymen.

"Don't be so eager to do that yet. Remember your hymen?" Crowfeather pressed against it. "This is going to be painful... More painful than you think. If you can handle the intense pain, it'll get extremely pleasurable quickly. Still up for the challenge?" Crowfeather asked her, wondering what she would say.

"If it can get more pleasurable than that, break me. I want you all the way inside me." She told him. Her eyes were filled with a determined curiosity and lust to be fulfilled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Crowfeather pulled his member back until only the tip was inside her tiny core, then thrust back in quickly. Heatherpaw gasped, then scream out in agonizing pain as her barrier was broken. Instinctively, her walls convulsed hard around his member and dragged it deeper into her depths. Crowfeather pushed all the way inside, moaning all the way until he was fully inside her, and pulled out of her fast and hard as lust completely took over his mind. "Ohhhhh Heatherpaw! You're so tight! I promise you it'll get better. Just be patient." Crowfeather moaned to her, then rasped a comforting lick over Heatherpaw's ear. Heatherpaw was crying out in pain with shrill wails of agony as Crowfeather thrust into her core at a constant, fast pace. As her pleasure increased, her wail became soft whines of pain, then a quiet whimper. "Would you like more than that, sweetheart?" He chuckled, seeing she was really getting into it.

"Please. I want more." Heatherpaw begged. Crowfeather increased his speed a little bit to both their pleasures. Heatherpaw started to moan, finally feeling much more pleasure than pain, and even more pleasure then when Crowfeather was eating her out, only getting stronger. "Faster! Deeper! I love your member thrusting inside of me!" She yowled. "Mate this she-cat like the tom you think you are!"

"Ohhhhhh, really getting into it, are ya? How about we take this a little further than you thought possible?" Crowfeather chuckled darkly.

"Give it to me! I want more!" Heatherpaw begged. Crowfeather dug his claws in harder to her shoulders, and didn't hold back. He sped up drastically, and Heatherpaw wasn't ready for such a change. She squealed in pleasure and closed her eyes as she howled in ecstasy from Crowfeather's, rough, passionate fucking.

* * *

"Come on, Cinderpaw. Don't be such a mouseheart! We'll only be gone until Sunset." Lionpaw cuffed the smoky gray she-cat over the ear.

The she-cat hesitated, then sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you. Why do you want to go to the Sky Oak so badly today anyway?" She asked him as they sneaked out of the Hallow through the Dirtplace Tunnel.

"We're gonna hunt for the clan. They'll be amazed at how well we can do together! You and I." He butted her flank with his head, and Cinderpaw's heart fluttered. "I know you're a good hunter. We'll impress everyone for sure!" He praised her, and she felt hot, scuffing a paw over the ground.

"Well... Okay. You flattered me. Let's do this." She agreed as they stopped in the clearing near the Sky Oak. _When will he realize just how much I like him, no, love him? Oh, Lionpaw. I need you. She thought._ "Where will we hunt, Lionpaw?" _Why was I cursed with such a dirty mind? Why did my mother have to teach me everything about mating when I was a kit?_

"How about we hunt in a pair? Keep your jaws open and let me know what you find." Lionpaw opened his jaws with her, tasting the air, and picking up a musty scent of squirrel. 'I smell-"

"Squirrel." Cinderpaw finished for him. "You go around it. I'll drive it to your paws." Cinderpaw instructed.

Lionpw kept an eye on the squirrel, lightly stepping and keeping his tail off the ground when he heard an unusual sound. He lifted his head and brushed a leaf with his tail. The squirrel pricked it's ears and dashed up a tree before Lionpaw could even react. "Fox Dung!" he cursed.

"It seemed like you heard something. What was it?" Cinderpaw inquired.

"I actually have no idea. It sounded... _Arousing._ I'm sure it's nothing." Lionpaw assured her.

"Arousing?" She echoed. _Am I gonna end up expecting today just because someone else is mating in the forest and Lionpaw can hear their pleasure? StarClan, that would be a dream..._ Cinderpaw wondered, then imagined it with a pleasurable purr as she closed her eyes.

"Cinderpaw? Are you okay? You look... really moony." Lionpaw mewed. Cinderpaw shot her eyes open, pelt heating up with embarrassment again.

"I'm.. I'm fine!" She exclaimed indignantly, still moony. "I smell mouse over near that bramble. I'm gonna go around it and you drive it to my paws like we were gonna do with the squirrel." Before Lionpaw could respond, she started lightly stepping around the mouse in a half-circle. Lionpaw was watching the mouse when his eyes locked onto her rear. She had her tail high up, and core fully exposed, almost tempting him. There was a scent coming off of it that made his vision slightly hazzy, and his sheathe tingled with a feeling he'd never experienced. When Cinderpaw got all the way behind the mouse, she gave a nod to Lionpaw. Lionpaw let out a yowl of fury, driving the mouse fearfully straight into Cinderpaw's paws, pouncing on it and killing it with a quick nip to the neck.

"Great catch! And what a mouse! I don't think I've ever seen bigger!" Lionpaw's eyes opened wide to the sight of it. Her strange new scent was still circling his nostrils, but he was able to concentrate on their hunt and ignore the feeling around his sheathe.

"We did it, together." She purred in satisfaction with him. "It's almost Sunset. The clan will be looking for us. We should probably head back. I had fun with you."

"Yeah, that was really fun! we have to do it again sometime." Lionpaw was about to start going back to the Hallow with her, when he heard the strange sound that made him scare off the squirrel again. "You take it back. There's something I need to check by the border. I'll be back later, don't come looking for me." He mewed, adding the last part in case it was something dangerous. He wanted to protect his she-cat clanmate... Maybe more than that?

Cinderpaw flinched, hurt that Lionpaw didn't want to walk back with her. _I guess not tonight then. I'll make him mine someday. "_ Oh... Okay... See you later... Lionpaw." Cinderpaw sighed, and picked up the mouse they just freshly caught, dragging her paws back towards the Hallow.

Lionpaw let out a dissatisfied sigh. "I would've much rather gone with her... And I can tell she feels the same. I have to find out what that noise was. It could be a danger to the clan, or Cinderpaw!" He shook his head, clearing it of any doubts he had and started to pad towards the border when the sound was coming from. "WindClan? What could they be doing?" Lionpaw wondered.

* * *

"Ohhhh Crowfeather, your member is so amazing!" Heatherpaw moaned, bucking back against Crowfeather's rough mating. "Your so perfect inside my core..."

"Want me to fuck you harder? Tell me how much you fucking like it! Curse for me. Show me how dirty you can be." Crowfeather commanded her.

"Ohhhh fuck! I need your damn member deeper inside my fucking core. StarClan must be with you from all the pleasure you're giving me... Ohhhhhh!" She exclaimed. "More! I want so much more! Fuck me like a lion! I want it hard!" She begged him, speaking so fast Crowfeather just barely caught it all. She bucked back hard against his thrusts, grinding against Crowfeather's balls. Noticing his groans of pleasure, she continued doing this. "Deeper Crowfeather! I want you fucking deep in me!"

"Ohhhhhhh..." Crowfeather groaned. "I'm gonna cum soon. You wanted it deep? I'll cum inside you so deep, you'll be having my kits." He said suductively.

* * *

 _Crowfeather! And that sounds like... Heatherpaw?! What is he doing to her to make that sound?_ Lionpaw thought. He could hear both of them moaning with an emotion he didn't know. It made his sheathe tingle with the strange feeling from before. A fox-length in front of him, the two cats were doing something. He padded closer to get a closer view...

"I can't hold it back much longer! Ohhhhhhhh you're so tight!" Crowfeather groaned, and started to thrust into her wildly.

"Do it! Fill me! Show me how much a tom can release into a she-cat! Ohhhhhhhhhh Yeah!" Heatherpaw moaned, digging her claws into the ground as Crowfeather pounded her core hard, fast, and deep.

 _What are they doing? why is he on top of her? Is that why she's moaning?_ Lionpaw's innocent mind couldn't comprehend the thoughts or the smell of sex as it surrounded his nostrils."What's happening to me?" He said quietly to himself. He felt his member coming out of his sheathe, longer than when he usually made dirt, and starting to harden from her moans. A dark memory passed through his mind, making him recall what their act was...

 _Harder Brambleclaw! Ohhhhhh yes, fuck me harder!" Squirrelflight moaned. Brambleclaw was mating with her and thrusting in and out of her core quickly. Both of them enjoyed the pleasure deeply, so deeply they never realized one of their kits followed them._

 _"Squirrelflight?" Lionkit called his mother. "I tracked you all the way from the Hallow. What are you and Brambleclaw doing so far away from the Hallow?" He squeaked._

 _"Fuck! Fox Dung, Brambleclaw! Lionkit followed us!" Squirrelflight cursed._

 _Brambleclaw turned to look at the kit, and opened his eyes wide, pulling out of Squirrelflight's core and dismounting her. "Lionkit! Why are you so far away from the nursery?" Brambleclaw scolded him, but his pelt felt hot._

 _"Brambleclaw, what were you and Squirrelflight doing?" Lionkit sat down, curling his tail around his paws and tilting his head. "Were you hurting mommy?"_

 _Squirrelflight sighed. "Quite the opposite, Lionkit... You caught us mating." She scuffed her paws on the ground._

 _"What is mating?" Lionkit echoed the word._

 _"When a she-cat and a tom love each other so much, the tom will put a part of him inside a part of her, and thrust his hips until he releases something inside of her. If it's done at the right time, the she-cat may have the tom's kits. That's how you were born, you and your littermates." Brambleclaw explained, awkwardly and vaguely. "It's not painful, it feels really good for both of them. When you're older, you will learn this is more detail." Squirrelflight coughed awkwardly, trying to warn him to finish up and send him back. "Sorry Squirrelflight. I have to take this nosy kit back to the Hallow. Come on, Lionkit. Back to the nursery with you."_

 _"Can't I just watch you finish mating?" Lionkit mewed innocently as Brambleclaw picked him up by the scruff. Squirrelflight gasped. "What? Is there something I can't see about it?"_

 _Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight, seeing his exact expression reflected in her green eyes. "Lionkit... Mating is supposed to be... Personal. You're not supposed to do this in front of other cats. I don't want to hear another word about this, and if I hear you mentioned anything about it to your littermates, I'll have Firestar delay your apprenticeship." He warned the kit._

 _"That's a bit much Brambleclaw. All of them want to be warriors, why should you delay his?" Squirrelflight argued._

 _"Do you want our kit going around exclaiming to the clan 'I saw my mother and father mating!' to everyone?! They'll think we're horrible parents!" Brambleclaw pressed._

 _Squirrelflight sighed. "He's right, Lionkit. I'm impressed you tracked us all the way out here, but you caught us at a very... Inappropriate time... Please keep this a secret, and never tell anyone. Brambleclaw and I will have Firestar delay your apprenticeship if we learn you told anyone, even your littermates."_

 _"Okay, I won't tell anyone. I'll do anything to become a warrior!" Lionkit squeaked, squirming as Brambleclaw held Lionkit's scruff in his jaws._

 _"Come on, little warrior. Remember my deal with you, because I mean every word of it. You coming Squirrelflight?" He asked the ginger she-cat._

 _"Why wouldn't I? Let's go." Squirrelflight mewed to Brambleclawas they padded towards the Hallow, tails entwined._

"So they're mating... Did he catch her at the right time?" Lionpaw mewed quietly out loud. He felt his member fully out, rock hard, and the smell of the sex was making him feel weird. He padded out behind the two mating cats who seemed so lost in pleasure, they didn't even notice him a tail-length behind Crowfeather. Crowfeather had his tail high up, and gave Lionpaw a good look at his tailhole. It looked dark and welcoming, and his member twitched at the sight of it. _It's not bad to mate a tom. I think Firestar and Graystripe have even done it a few times..._

The sight of Crowfeather's tailhole was too much... Lionpaw padded closer behind Crowfeather and mounted him. Crowfeather was fucking Heatherpaw so wildly he never noticed a cat was on his back. Lionpaw probed for Crowfeather's tailhole and when he found it, he pulled his member back, then thrust into it with great force. Crowfeather broke out of his lust only slightly with a hiss of pain as Lionpaw penetrated his tailhole, immediately starting to thrust quickly and tearing his walls as Lionpaw's member ravaged Crowfeather's tailhole. Crowfeather finally noticed and tried to shake Lionpaw off. His moderately fast thrusting wasn't matching Crowfeather's at all. Crowfeather started to feel his climax was close, and it was gonna be a big one. Crowfeather shook off Lionpaw with a shake of his pelt, making him fall back and slide out on the ground onto his flank.

"I'm gonna cum, Heatherpaw!" Crowfeather exclaimed.

"Make me yours!" Heatherpaw mewed in response.

Crowfeather gave a few more wild thrusts before slamming into her as deep as he could go and holding himself inside, pressing against her womb. "I'M CUMMING!" Crowfeather came with force and a howl, rope after rope of fertile cum shot directly into her womb and filling her. Heatherpaw came as well, coating Crowfeather's member and backsplashing out onto the forest floor. They held the position for a full minute before both of them finished. "So... That's mating." Crowfeather breathed. "Did you like it?"

"That was the best thing I've ever done." Heatherpaw confessed. "Thank you for showing me, Crowfeather." Crowfeather pulled out and dismounted her, then turned his gaze to Lionpaw. As he pulled out, their fluids mixed with Heatherpw's blood flooded out onto the forest floor in a transparent, white and tinted pink mix.

"You tried to mount me and fuck my tailhole!" Crowfeather hissed at Lionpaw.

"I couldn't help myself... You two, put on quite a show." Lionpaw sighed. Crowfeather looked down lower and noticed Lionpaw's member was fully erect, and a lot larger than his own.

"Hey Heatherpaw! Get a load of that!" Crowfeather called to her, and pointed with his tail to Lionpaw's member. Heatherpaw's eyes went huge at the sight of it.

"Great StarClan!" She exclaimed, and started to drool. Lionpaw's member was wider and longer than Crowfeather's.

"Lionpaw! Go fuck that she-cat." Crowfeather commanded him. " You obviously want to."

Lionpaw was going to protest but before he could even think about saying anything, her scent touched his nose, begging him to fuck her. She was already crouch, and swayed her hips at him, showing off her core while beckoning Lionpaw with her tail.

"Come and get me, Lionpaw. Put your member inside me and make me yours." She said in a low, seductive voice. Lust completely took over Lionpaw as he pounced on her crouched form, instinctively mounting her and thrusting into her core without holding back. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh Lionpawwwwwwww!" Heatherpaw howled in pleasure, digging her claws into the ground to hold herself steady as Lionpaw complete ravaged her core. The pleasure was so intense, she couldn't comprehend any words through her moans.

"Damn, It's so tight! I never imagined mating was like this! Oh StarClan!" Lionpaw came inside her already, holding his member deep in her while coating her walls with white.

"I need more than that, Lionpaw. Again! Fuck me again, dammit!" Heatherpaw ordered.

"Again? Can I even?" Lionpaw asked innocently.

"You will and I'll make sure you do." Crowfeather growled, then mounted Lionpaw and penetrated his tailhole.

"Ahhhhh! What in StarClan, Crowfeather?" Lionpaw hissed. Crowfeather's thrusting dragged his barbed member through Lionpaw's tailhole, and made him give short thrusts inside Heatherpaw, who started to buck back against him, letting out small moans of pleasure.

"I said fuck me again, Lionpaw!" Heatherpaw commanded. She bucked back hard against him and started to grind his balls. "Fuck me again!"

"Fuck her again like she ordered. I know you want to." Crowfeather echoed Heatherpaw. Lionpaw started to thrust slowly back into Heatherpaw's core, and it sparked pleasure that made him thrust faster.

"More Lionpaw!" Heatherpaw yowled. Lionpaw thrusted faster and deeper, moaning in pleasure from her tight core around his huge member. Heatherpaw moaned louder, showing her appreciation for him.

"If I can do this multiple times, I don't want it to end! Ohhhhh, Heatherpaw! I've wanted to this this with you for a while! You're such a pretty she-cat." Lionpaw admitted.

Crowfeather started to thrust harder into Lionpaw. "You're to mate her, not love her. Stupid kit!" Crowfeather spat at him.

"I can pad after who I want, Crowfeather! Don't tell me how to run my life!" Lionpaw spat back. "I've only seen her at gatherings anyway." He added a small lie so Crowfeather would seem less suspicious.

"And it will stay that way! If I ever catch you try to mate with her again after this, I'll make sure to shred you!" Crowfeather hissed, digging his claws deeper into Lionpaw's shoulder and not holding back as he thrust hard, powerful, and fast strokes into Lionpaw's tailhole.

Lionpw didn't want to admit it, but Crowfeather's thrusting felt really good. Added to his member being constricted by Heatherpaw's core, and he was in pure bliss. Lionpaw groaned, and could feel his climax approaching. He started to match Crowfeather's thrusts and bucking back whenever he pulled back on his inner walls. Each thrust went so deep into Heatherpaw, she was screaming in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heatherpaw came with a howl of pure pleasure, tensing and constricting hard against Lionpaw's member while covering it in her fluids.

"GREAT STARCLAN, THAT'S TIGHT! AUGHHHHH!" Lionpaw howled as he sank his member deep into her core. He came deep inside her core, shooting it directly into her womb. Crowfeather didn't stop thrusting, so each time he thrusted into Lionpaw, he pushed him deeper yet into her core. Heatherpaw let out a shrill squeak of pleasure and came again and again every single time Crowfeather thrust into Lionpaw. Crowfeather game one more hard thrust, then released into Lionpaw with a groan, filling his tailhole with cum. Once Crowfeather finished cumming, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw collapsed, going limp whuie Lionpaw fell on Heatherpaw's back. Crowfeather pulled out of Lionpaw's tailhole, flooding out with white fluids. Lionpaw was still inside Heatherpaw and her belly looked slightly bloated with cum.

"Don't pull out of me just yet... Ohhhhh, I love the feel of both your cum inside me." She moaned, rubbing her belly and purring in delightful pleasure. Lionpaw couldn't pull out of her if he even wanted to. Their mating had exhausted him so much and his muscles ached. He relaxed and went limp, laying his head on Heatherpaw's neck.

 _"Want to do this again in the tunnels?"_ Lionpaw whispered into her ear. Heatherpaw purred louder, and rasped a lick over his ear.

 _"why wouldn't I? That was the best thing I've ever experienced."_ She whispered back. "You can pull out of me now." she mewed louder.

"I'll try, but I'm exhausted." Lionpaw muttered, getting to shaky paws and into a sloppy mount. He pulled all the out of her core, both letting off a soft moan. "Shut up or I'll want to do it again." He teased, rubbing the tip of his member around her core while their fluids flooded out of her core.

"Ohhhhhh, Who said I didn't want it do it again? Ohhhhh..." She moaned as Lionpaw pushed back inside her, thrusting slowly. He started to increase his speed while Heatherpaw's moans started to get louder and higher-pitched, until Crowfeather hissed at them, interrupting their mating.

"Heatherpaw! Lionpaw! Hurry up. You don't have time to do that again. Both of you need to get back to your own clans." Crowfeather snarled, showing his teeth off at Lionpaw. "Get the fuck out and off my apprentice."

"Fine. Sorry Heatherpaw, your mentor wants us to stop." Lionpaw pulled all the way out of Heatherpaw and dismounted her. Heatherpaw let out a dissatisfied sigh. "Sorry, I gotta get back to my clan. I'll see you at the next gathering, Heatherpaw." He mewed to the brown she-cat, then padded back into his own territory and towards camp.

"Heatherpaw, I don't want you anywhere near that tom again. I think there's something more going on between you two than just seeing each other at a gathering... That was more than passionate mating he did with you." Crowfeather snorted.

"Whatever. He's just a tom with a big member." She snorted back, trying to hide what she really felt for the tom, when suddenly it hit her. "Does this mean I'm pregnant with your kits?"

"You might... I don't know Heatherpaw, but there's a high chance of it... Let's get back to camp." Crowfeather mewed to her and started to pad off while Heatherpaw fell behind, obviously exhausted from their mating. "Lean on my shoulder... We need to wash off first so our clanmates don't suspect what we've done."

* * *

 **1 moon later, Outside of WindClan Camp**

 **(When Lionpaw stops meeting Heatherpaw in the tunnels)**

"How are you not pregnant, Heatherpaw? Both of us filled you until you were bloated!" Crowfeather exclaimed in disbelief.

"I also overheard a she-cat saying some she-cats never have kits... I guess that means I still get in Heat, but I'm unable-"

"You're unable to be fertilized. You're infertile, Heatherpaw." Crowfeather sighed. "You can have a mate, but that mate better accept he can never have kits with you. You may get Heat cycles, but you don't produce eggs to go with them. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." Crowfeather scuffed his paw on the ground, feeling guilty.

"I asked for you to do it, Crowfeather. I asked for you to mate me. If I can't have kits, I can mate whenever I want, however I want. I can do it to my pleasure without worrying about getting pregnant. You really think I care about having kits?" Heatherpaw told him.

"You never want to experience the joys of being a mother?" Crowfeather mewed in disbelief, then shook his head. "No, you're young, and you haven't discovered what love is, yet. You'll learn what a pain it is being infertile." He warned her. "I'm only a tom, so I wouldn't know what it's like. Ask your mother about this if you want to know more. Maybe she'll tell you what love is."

"I do know what love is!" She snarled at him. "I know more than you think." Heatherpaw lashed her tail. "Stay out of my fur. You can be my mentor, but stay out of my personal life."

"I'm not choosing to be your mentor, Onestar chose that. You're stuck with me until I say you're ready to become a warrior." Crowfeather retorted. "Might as well get used to it if you haven't already. I'll stay out of your personal life, but you need to stop being so indignant!"

"Oh I've learned Crowfeather, you just don't understand anything." Heatherpaw stormed off in the direction of the lake. "Don't follow me, fleapelt!" She spat.

"That's no way to talk to your mentor!" Crowfeather retorted, but headed the other way.

 **I hope you enjoyed your request 'ARandomWeirdo'!**

 **This was an interesting one to write, but none the less enjoyable.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitiwck**


	18. UPDATE: REQUESTS THAT CAME LATER

**'Snowfrost' brought to my attention I haven't gotten to some of your requests, and I think I need to update you people on this. I take as much time as I need to write these stories, but I just don't spend my entire day writing them... usually. The past two days my mom had me away from my computer, so I haven't gotten much done.** ** _THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REQUESTS YOU GUYS HAVE REQUESTED!_** **There are just so many, it's hard to get to them, plus I don't want to rush anyone's request. Please understand it may take a long time to get to some of my later requests, as I'm going** **First come, First served.** **I love all your requests and I'm very happy with all the attention I got, but please understand it may take some time before I get to some of the later requests.**

 **Thank you!**

 **LostLitwick**


	19. Jaypaw's Mating Party

_**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE A WEEK TO COMPLETE! I was running out of ideas for it, and I do realize all your requests coming in. I'm writing them as fast as I can, but seriously, please realize I can't pump these out as fast as I used to.**_

 **Anyway, 13th request complete! This is a Mating Party for Jaypaw since he's always so grumpy and snapping at everyone in their conversations. Thank you for requesting this, anonymous Guest!**

 **Next request comes in from an anonymous guest again, asking for Jayfeather X Briarlight, a love relationship. I really like the Romantic ones, so this will be fun.**

 **Also, thank you for the follows "Asreil gaming', 'Fluffypizza21', and 'darkwolf190'. 'Asreil gaming' also Favorited me. Thank you very much!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

"Berrynose, would you shut up for five seconds? I swear your mouth never stops moving!" Jaypaw snarled at the cream-colored tom.

"Get back to your herbs, Medicine Cat Apprentice." Berrynose sneered back, then continued talking with Birchfall.

"Leave him alone, Jaypaw. He deserves to be treated better as the best tom in the clan!" Honeypaw boasted, but Berrynose didn't seem to hear her.

" _You_! You're always _mooning_ over him, Honeypaw. Do you really need a tom sooo badly, you'll take that arrogant mousebrain?" Jaypaw retorted, sneering.

"I'm not _mooning_ over him!" She mewed indignantly. "I just really like him, that's all."

"And do you think he likes you back? Has he even _noticed_ you?" Jaypaw shook his head at her. "Mousebrained she-cat!"

"Berrynose will notice when when he's ready to!" She retorted, but her pelt felt hot, suddenly realizing Jaypaw had a point. "Maybe Berrynose was right. Maybe you should get back to your herbs. You're always so grumpy. I can't imagine how Leafpool puts up with you in the Medicine Den." She snorted. "You're like a starving badger!"

"Is anyone else gonna be full of themselves? _Mousebrains!_ " Jaypaw growled, then lashed his tail as he went into the medicine den.

"What's gotten into him, lately? He's been grumpy, but never that grumpy before." Lionpaw mewed, padding up with his sister, Hollypaw, to Honeypaw, Berrynose, and Birchfall.

"I don't know, but keep your brother out of our fur! It's like our medicine cat has the attitude of a starving badger!" Honeypaw spat.

"Hey Honeypaw, want to come hunting with me and Birchfall? You'll be far away from Jaypaw." Berrynose asked her, and she tensed, feeling her heart flutter.

"Gladly." She mewed, delighted Berrynose noticed her and to be away from Jaypaw. Honeypaw turned her gaze to Lionpaw and Hollypaw. "Find a way to sort out your brother, I can't stand him much longer." She told them, then padded off towards the thorn barrier with Birchfall and Berrynose.

"Hollypaw, we have to do something. The clan can't take Jaypaw's grumpiness like this much longer. Soon, cats may not even listen to him." Lionpaw told his sister.

"Yeah... We gotta do something... Any ideas?" Hollypaw mewed, turning her head. "Should we beat him up?"

"That will only make him more grumpy, because he thinks the clan will see him as useless... What about humiliating him in front of the clan? Like maybe... make him soil his nest or something." Lionpaw answered, then suggested something else.

"I don't think that's the right way either... He is a tom. What do toms like, Lionpaw? What puts you in a good mood?"

Lionpaw smirked. "I haven't done it yet, but all toms are in a better mood after _mating_. I thought even you would know that."

" _Mating?_ Do you really think Jaypaw wants to mate with a bunch of she-cats that don't like him?" She inquired.

"Definitely. Have you seen Cloudtail in one of his moods, then a day later he goes out with Brightheart and is completely relaxed? He obviously mates with her often, and for good reason." Lionpaw told her. "As a tom, I'd mate with any she-cat if I could... even you." He chuckled.

Hollypaw nodded. "I guess you're right... And I think some of the she-cats will do anything if it means they don't have to deal with Jaypaw like that again. I'll talk to them about having a mating party for him. Where should we do it at?" Hollypaw asked him.

"We'll do it in the training clearing." Lionpaw answered. "And tonight at Moonhigh. I bet no one will be around by then. We aren't supposed to mate until we're warriors..." Lionpaw scuffed a paw on the ground in guilt. "I should've mentioned that we'll be breaking the Warrior Code..."

Hollypaw sighed. "You know I don't like breaking the code... But if it means Jaypaw won't snap at anyone who passes by, that's a worthy rule to break. I'll go get a few she-cats and meet you tonight at the training clearing." Hollypaw padded off in the direction of the Apprentices Den, while Lionpaw took a deep breath before entering the Medicine Den.

"Lionpaw? Are you hurt or looking for your brother?" Leafpool greeted him with a question.

"I'm looking for Jaypaw. Is he here?" Lionpaw called.

"I'm right here, mousebrain. I can hear you, ya know!" Jaypaw snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you, just you." Lionpaw told him, and Leafpool started to pad out of the den. Lionpaw gave her a nod of gratitude for letting them speak in private.

"Well? What do you want to talk to me about that Leafpool can't be here for?" Jaypaw pressed.

"She didn't have to leave... Anyway, what's gotten into your fur, Jaypaw? Whenever a cat is walking by, you snap at them." Lionpaw answered.

"You don't understand! No one understands why! Just leave me alone." Jaypaw spat.

"Jaypaw... Come with me to the training clearing tonight. We can do whatever you want, even against the code." Lionpaw prompted. "I'm trying to help you relax, you're so tense!"

"Why the training clearing?" Jaypaw pressed.

"I just think that'll be the best place to go. You didn't want to go anywhere else, did you?" Lionpaw answered, narrowing his eyes.

"No. The training clearing is fine... What time tonight?" Jaypaw agreed, still reluctant.

* * *

Hollypaw had Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Hazelpaw around them while they were sharing a fat squirrel. They were gossiping about future mates they'd like to have.

"I don't know... Berrynose? Why does our sister want that arrogant furball?" Cinderpaw snorted. "I'm just glad she's not going after Lionpaw anymore."

"You and me both." Poppypaw agreed. "I'm not sure who else I'd rather go after... I don't like Mousewhisker much. He's nice, but not my type."

"How about you, Hollypaw? You interested in any toms?" Cinderpaw asked the black she-cat.

"I'm not interested in any toms... I want something bigger, to be Clan Leader." She told them. "She-cat leaders can have a mate, but they can't have kits... So I don't see why I would want to be interested in anyone."

"That's pretty bold, Hollypaw. Long way away though, Firestar still has many lives... I wonder if any of the elders know how many he has?" Hazeltail mewed. "Anyway, I kind of like Thornclaw, or maybe Toadstep... I'm not completely set on a tom yet."

"Since we're on the topic of mating... You guys know how my brother, Jaypaw, has been really... Snappy lately? Me an Lionblaze have thought of a solution... It'll involve breaking the Warrior Code though, are you in?"

"I'm in if it means he'll treat us with respect, Honeypaw won't be hard to convince." Cinderpaw agreed.

"I'm in too!" Poppypaw exclaimed.

"Before I agree to this... What exactly is the plan? You said it had to deal with mating..." Hazelpaw was skeptical.

"I thought more of you would be more skeptical to be honest..." Hollypaw shifted her paws. "We're throwing a mating party for him. All of us will mate with Jaypaw. Lionpaw says all toms are in a better mood after sex. We'll be breaking the warrior code by mating before we're warriors." She explained. "You still in? I'm sure it's the way we'll change his mood, or at least make him less snappy."

"A Mating party for him? Now it might be a bit harder to convince Honeypaw. That she-cat won't want him touching her in her most private area. She wants Berrynose to take her virginity... How am I gonna convince her?" Cinderpaw looked around, bewildered.

"I'll help you convince our sister, Cinderpaw. You have nothing to fear, Hollypaw. Both of us will participate in this, and we'll make sure Honeypaw will." Poppypaw assured.

"Hazelpaw? Are you gonna join this?" Hollypaw inquired, turning her gaze to her.

Hazelpaw scuffed a paw on the ground."I seem to be outnumbered... I'll join you."

"Great! We decided we would do it in the training clearing at Moonhigh. Meet me near there just before Moonhigh." Hollypaw instructed, and the she-cats nodded.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Hazelpaw asked Hollypaw in a low voice, who was keeping watch in the bushes near the training clearing. Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw were waiting behind them.

"I don't see why we have to hide. Shouldn't they see us immediately, Hollypaw?" Cinderpaw inquired. "We aren't trying to surprise them. They're supposed to walk in on us."

Hollypaw sighed, realizing her friend was right. She padded out and they followed her. "That's true. we'll wait in the middle of the clearing, but quietly."

"This better be worth it like my sisters told me, Hollypaw. If it means he won't treat us like dirt, I'll do it... I'm giving my virginity to this tom I don't even care about..." Honeypaw muttered. "Maybe... I'll try something else..."

"Honeypaw, just be glad we're all here to do it with you... SHHH! I think I hear them." Hollypaw tried comforting her, when she heard the bushes rustle.

"I smell she-cats, Lionpaw. You didn't tell me there were going to be more of us?" Jaypaw mewed, padding out of the bushes behind Lionpaw. "Would someone care to tell me why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night?"

"Jaypaw, you've been really grumpy and snapping at everyone lately. It's time we did something about it!" Hollypaw yowled, and the she-cats yowled their agreement. "Instead of publicly humiliating you or beating you up, which we discussed as options too mean and would only make you grumpier-"

"You got that right." Jaypaw sniffed indignantly, interrupting his sister. "Cut to the chase!" He snapped.

"Instead of those options, we're throwing you a Mating Party. We think that tension you're feeling is sexual frustration, and all toms are in a better mood after sex." Hollypaw finished.

" _A Mating party?_ Why would I accept to this? I'm a medicine cat!" Jaypaw snapped. "I'm not breaking the code!"

"We don't care, Jaypaw! You're attitude needs to change, and we'll figure out a way to do it through this!" Poppypaw mewed, before rushing him and knocking him onto his back. Poppypaw moved her position so she had him pinned as he struggled. "Stop resisting, Jaypaw. We're trying to help you." Poppypaw noticed his sheathe, and briskly remembered a tom's member is tucked inside of it. "Hey Honeypaw and Hazelpaw! Come and help me out." She called to the she-cats, who started to pad over to him. Poppypaw leaned forward and gave an experimental lick to his sheathe, making Jaypaw shudder and gasp.

"Poppypaw, get off me!" Jaypaw exclaimed, struggling to get out of Poppypaw's pin. Honeypaw and Hazelpaw halted in front of Jaypaw, watching him struggle on his back and try to get out of Poppypaw's pin.

"Help me out! Lick his sheathe, until his member starts to come out." Poppypaw ordered the she-cats. "Trust me, I know we're supposed to do that part."

"Poppypaw! Honeypaw! Hazelpaw! Get away from me, you damn she-cats!" He snarled at each one, spitting their name. Hazelpaw and Honeypaw were frozen as he spit at them.

"Ignore him, just lick his sheathe! Trust me, he'll submit." Poppypaw assured.

"Leave... Me... Alone!" Jaypaw squirmed, his efforts getting weaker. The she-cats around him and the thought of mating with them instinctively made his member start to come out.

"Getting a little excited, are we?" Poppypaw teased him, leaning forward and starting to lick his tip feverishly. Jaypaw squirmed more, but not in an effort to escape. He was letting out sharp gasps of pleasure, closing his eyes and starting to accept their assault on him. "Stop trying to get away, you know you like this more than you admit." She purred, then turned her head to address Honeypaw and Hazelpaw. "Help me out you two. You might as well pleasure him with me."

Poppypaw took the tip of Jaypaw's member in her maw, and started to suck on it hard. Jaypaw groaned, going limp and completely submitting to the pleasure as he threw his head back. "Ahhhh... Poppypaw..." Jaypaw moaned. "Ohhhh..." Jaypaw's member started to come out more from Poppypaw's effort to arouse him. She took in more of it and experimentally swirled her tongue around his member once. Jayaw groaned louder to Poppypaw's surprise, and she repeated it multiple times much to Jaypaw's pleasure. "Oh Great StarClan..."

Honeypaw and Hazelpaw were getting aroused by their display, and moved in close to help Poppypaw out. Hazelpaw took his balls, gently kneading them with her soft paws and licking them with soft, pleasurable strokes of her tongue. Honeypaw licked what part of his member wasn't taken, up and down while also rubbing it with her paws. Jaypaw's moaning was getting louder, and he started to wriggle in pleasure again, trying to look up and watch the she-cat's technique while closing his eyes and throwing his head back again, shaking it side to side.

Lionpaw padded over to Cinderpaw and Hollypaw, with a smirk on his face. "It seems this Mating Party is working, and you two aren't involved in anything yet..." He chuckled. "Jaypaw's got enough she-cats over there. How about you two have some fun with me?"

Cinderpaw purred deeply, incredibly happy to have the honor of mating with her crush. "I'd be more than honored, Lionpaw." She murmured through her deep purr of affection. Cinderpaw padded towards him and pressed against his side until Lionpaw lost his balance, falling on his flank. Lionpaw took the hint and rolled over. He was already fully erect, and opened his legs wider to show himself off to his sister and Cinderpaw. Hollypaw gasped in surprise while Cinderpaw licked her lips. "What a big member. This is gonna be fun... You gonna join me, Hollypaw?" Cinderpaw murmured to her, lust filling her eyes.

"Come on, sister. Join me." Lionpaw beckoned her with his tail. Hollypaw padded forward with slight reluctance, but determined not to be outdone by Cinderpaw. She put on a smile and Cinderpaw did the same. "What part do you want, Cinderpaw?" Hollypaw asked the smoky-gray she-cat. Cinderpaw jumped onto Lionpaw's belly and and took Lionpaw's member in her maw, bobbing her head up and down and starting to take his entire barbed length down her throat as if it was instinctive.

"Ohhhhh, Fox Dung! Cinderpaw! Where in StarClan did you learn that? Ohhhhhh!" Lionpaw moaned loudly, and Cinderpaw increased her speed and sucked harder. "Hollypaw! You're gonna have to be an unbelievable mate to beat this! Ohhhh fuck!" He called to his sister through a moan, then squirmed from Cinderpaw's pleasure.

"Two can play at that game." Hollypaw growled, and she moved close to Lionpaw's balls. Hollypaw started to lick her brother's length, making him moan and squirm more while his eyes were closed tightly. She placed her paws over his balls, kneading them quick and gently.

Just when Lionpaw could feel his climax coming, Cinderpaw pulled off of his member, and Hollypaw stopped as well, equally surprised. "What the fuck, Cinderpaw? I was so close!" Lionpaw snarled.

"Shhhhh, save it for the main event." Cinderpaw whispered into his ear, then turned around and lifted her tail while swaying her hips in Lionpaw's face. He watched her, eyes wide and filled with lust, while his member twitched in anticipation. "Move aside, Hollypaw. Your brother's mine." Cinderpaw growled, referring to Hollypaw. "Brakenfur taught me as a kit how to pleasure a tom. It might surprise you that I'm not a virgin, and neither is Poppypaw. Honeypaw was always Sorreltail's favorite, and Brakenfur could never get close enough to her." Cinderpaw explained. "Now fuck me, Lionpaw. I love your dirty curses and need that member thrusting inside of me."

"Get the fuck off me, Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw obeyed with slight reluctance.

"B-But Lionp-" Lionpaw tackled her down,and her cry of distress turned into a deep purr.

"That was fucking hot. _Brakenfur fucked you as a kit?_ He must've loved you when you were so tight." Lionpaw smirked, and moved into position where his member was pressed against her entrance. "Let's see if you're tighter than Heatherpaw. Yeah, I know you two know. I'm not a virgin, and neither is Hollypaw." He thrust into Cinderpaw's core, who gasped and tightened her inner walls around his barbed member. "Hollypaw's done it with Jaypaw before." He smirked before starting to thrust into Cinderpaw faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, fill me! You're so much better than my father! Yes, yes YESSS!" Cinderpaw squeaked out a few high pitched moans to Lionpaw's thrusts, and Lionpaw moaned with her. Hollypaw had her tail thrusting in her core, watching them enviously as Lionpaw fucked Cinderpaw hard and passionately. Hollypaw wanted her brother inside her core more than she'd admit.

"Ohhhh, Fuck me Lionpaw!" Hollypaw moaned.

* * *

"OH FUCK!" Jaypaw exclaimed, and his balls tensed as he came. Poppypaw pulled off him too late, and got a mouthful of his cum. The rest spewed onto all three she-cats, covering them in ropes of his cum. "Great StarClan, you she-cats are nuts." Jaypaw mewed, then went limp.

"I think Poppypaw should get him first, since she obviously pleasured him the best." Honeypaw decided, and Hazelpaw nodded, stepping back to give Poppypaw and Jaypaw room.

"Hey Jaypaw! You're not done yet." Poppypaw teased Jaypaw by rubbing her core against his member. Jaypaw groaned, and Poppypaw let out a soft whine with him. "Won't you take me? I'm not a virgin." She giggled. Jaypaw thrust his hips up, and Poppypaw took his hint, getting off of him. "Mount me, Jay _star,_ you're the leader tonight." She crouched, and closed her eyes, waiting to feel Jaypaw's weight on top of her.

"The leader here has to do all the work, does he?" He teased Poppypaw, who purred in amusement. Jaypaw rolled over onto his paws and got up. "Since you're not a virgin, I'm gonna make you wish I was your leader.' He listened for her purr then padded close, nosing his way to her rear. When he found her, he felt around her hind legs up, teasing her again lightly.

"Why so much teasing? Ohhhhh, please take me Jay _star._ " Poppypaw begged him, shivering from his teasing. "Ohhhhhh, Stooooop thiiiiis... OHH!" She moaned, then cried out as Jaypaw started to lick inside her core. She bucked back and pushed Jayaw's muzzle deeper, only increasing her pleasure. Jaypaw licked faster, making her moans even higher pitched "Ahhh! Ohhh StarClan, Jaypaw! mmmmm..." Jaypaw pulled his muzzle out of her core, and Poppypaw crouched. "Please don't tease me Jaypaw, that's not how you treat a she-cat... Mate me."

Jaypaw finally mounted her, and Poppypaw let out a trill of delight. Jaypaw probed around for her core, and Poppypaw helped him out by wrapping her tail around it and aiming directly at her core. He penetrated her quickly, filling her core up with his member until it reached her womb wall. "Prepare yourself. That wasn't even close to as hard as you're getting it... And neither of us are virgins."

Poppypaw couldn't understand a word he said when she was filled with his member. It felt so much better than Brakenfur's rough fucking when she was a kit. "Do it, Jaypaw. Show me what kind of tom you are." She mewed to him. Jaypaw pulled out of her slowly, savoring the pleasure, then chuckled darkly as he held only his tip inside of her.

"You weren't ready for this." He thrusted hard forward, fast and deep as it slid inside, then back out, forming into a quick rhythm. "Ohhhhh Poppypaw! you're amazing." Jaypaw exclaimed, thrusting faster. His teasing made her so wet his member glided across her walls, not even tearing them much to Poppypaw's pleasure.

"Hey Hazelpaw! Need some help?" Honeypaw called to the she-cat. Hazelpaw was on her back, pawing at her core. Honeypaw had seen this enough times with her sisters to know she needed some help. "Come here. I'll show you something better we can do. I do it with Poppypaw all the time." She beckoned Hazelpaw with her tail, and she rolled over to Honeypaw. Honeypaw couldn't help, but laugh. "That badly? You couldn't even walk over to me?"

"I've never experienced this before... Help me..." Hazelpaw whimpered, laying on her back and opening her legs wider for Honeypaw to see. Honeypaw padded closer to her core, and stuck her muzzle straight in, making Hazelpaw cry out in pleasure. "Oh Great StarClan, Yes! Ohhhhhh fuck yes!"

Honeypaw pulled her muzzle out, laughing harder. "I didn't even start licking yet, and I got that out of you. Let's do this a little differently. " Honeypaw climbed on top of Hazelpaw's belly, pressing her paws into her breasts, and Hazelpaw shivered with a low moan. Honeypaw had her muzzle near Hazelpaw's core, and all four paws on her belly. Each one was on a teet, and it made Hazelpaw throw her head back in pleasure."If that's already setting you off, this'll make you explode." Honeypaw grabbed her hind legs and dug her muzzle into Hazelpaw's core, licking fiercely around her inner walls. Honeypaw also started to knead a couple of her breasts with her hind paws, and Hazelpaw lost herself to the pleasure.

"FOX DUNG! OH GREAT STARCLAAAAN! OHHHHHH!" Hazelpaw screeched, squirming hard and bucking back. "MORE HONEYPAW! OHHH YES!" Hazelpaw had never experienced such a wonderful feeling, and she didn't hold back her cries of pleasure as it rose.

"Jaypaw! Ohhhhhhh, I think I'm gonna cum!" Poppypaw moaned. "You're so hard and rough. I love that!"

"You think you're gonna cum? You better hold it back, you don't cum until I say so." Jaypaw ordered. "And call me Jay _star_. That gets me harder, and therefore, I'll fuck you harder."

"Oh yes, Jay _star_. Fuck me harder Jay _star_. I need you inside me." She moaned, and Jaypaw groaned. He thrust harder, faster, and as deep as he could into her core, making Poppypaw shudder and moan with high squeals of pleasure. "Cum inside me Jay _star_. Fucking cum inside me and release that load into my womb. I want everything you got, my leader."

"Fuck, you shouldn't have said that... OHHHH... I'M CUMMING! CUM WITH ME!" Jaypaw thrust hard into her and held himself against her womb walls. He howled deep in pleasure as he released into her core, directly to her womb, and filling Poppypaw up with the warm sensation of his cum. Poppypaw came as well, tightening her walls around him and covering his member in her fluids. Sh tightened against his walls so much, Jaypaw groaned as he came again. "Fox dung... Damn... That was great." Jaypaw rasped a lick over her ear, panting heavily with Poppypaw.

"Thank you, Jaypaw. Who's after me then?" Poppypaw asked him, then she got her answer as Hazelpaw screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING STARCLAN, I'M CUMMING!" Hazelpaw came with a high-pitched squeal, squirting her fluids a whole tail-length in front of her. She came for half a minute, spurting out her fluids every few seconds with sharp gasps. Honeypaw had just moved her muzzle in time to avoid her powerful sprays. When she finished, she went limp, panting heavily.

Jaypaw pulled out of Poppypaw and dismounted her. "There's your answer." He told her, then padded over in the the direction of Hazelpaw's panting. He sneaked closer to her, remembering his little, vague hunting training, and stepped lightly like he was sneaking up on a mouse. Cinderpaw had her eye on him, watching with close curiosity, then realized what he was doing and stepped away, giggling.

"Honeypaw? Where are you going?" Hazelpaw called. "Could you help me get up, I don't think I can..."

Jaypaw was a tail-length from her now, and walked in her puddle of fluids, ignoring the feel, as much as he hated it, of getting his paws wet. Hazelpaw somehow still hadn't seen him, so Jaypaw crouched, and prepared his leap.

"Poppypaw? Could you help me- Ohhhh... Jaypaw!" Hazelpaw asked Poppypaw to help her, then felt Jaypaw pounce on her belly with shock, landing on here breasts and causing her to emit a moan. "What are you- OH GREAT STARCLAN, YESSSSS!" Jaypaw penetrated her core in her confusion, and she squealed in ecstasy. Hazelpaw already had lots of extra fluids from cumming earlier, so Jaypaw slid right in without hurting her with his barbs around his member. Ohhhhh Jaypaw... Please be gentle..." Hazeltail's scream suddenly turned into a whimper, realizing what had to be done before it could get pleasurable. He stopped moving in her when he pressed against her hymen.

"So I have to break two of you... Well let's make this quick." Jaypaw pressed his member harder and harder against Hazelpaw's hymen, and Hazelpaw closed her eyes and dug out her claws, waiting for it to snap. She screeched in agony when it did, digging her claws even deeper into the ground. "Ohhhhhhh, Fox dung that's tight!" Jaypaw thrust deep in her core, groaning at how tight of a bind it had around his member. He pulled out of her all the way quickly, ignoring her whimpers of pain as he rammed back in at a fast pace.

"Wow... He's not holding back." Poppypaw had walked over to Honeypaw, watching Jaypaw mercilessly pound Hazelpaw's core. "I think hes going harder on her than he was with me. Hazelpaw must be really tight."

"Was Brakenfur ever that hard on you and Cinderpaw?" Honeypaw asked her sister anxiously, shivering.

"Definitely not. Jaypaw went harder than him on me. That she-cat is getting it hard. Really fucking hard." Poppypaw said in a serious tone. "You do anything with Hazelpaw?"

"Besides make her scream, no I didn't. Want to do what we usually do?" Honeypaw asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Still able to read my thoughts." Poppypaw giggled, moving closer to her sister.

* * *

"MROWWWWWWWW!" Lionpaw yowled in fury as he came deep inside of Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw came with him, and their cum mixed into a single fluid tainted red as it flowed out of Cinderpaw's core. "Damn... Did StarClan bless your core? That was the best thing I've ever experienced. You're so much better than Heatherpaw, and even like it rough. Not that slow stuff that makes me bored."

Cinderpaw giggled, feeling her belly warmed with his cum inside of her. "You're better than Brakenfur. He never let me feel real pleasure, just used me as a toy."

Lionpaw pulled out of Cinderpaw, and rasping a lick over her ears as he dismounted her. He padded over to his sister, who had her eyes closed in intense pleasure while her tail was thrusting hard into her core. Lionpaw snorted with amusement, and pulled her tail out of her core. She moaned from being controlled, and submitted to it entirely, keeping her tail still. Lionpaw positioned himself, placing his forepaws on her shoulders, and pushing inside of his sister's core with a loud moan from her.

"Ohhhhh Great StarClan, you're so fucking wet. You're practically are sucking me in inside you." Lionpaw pushed all the way inside of her, closing his eyes and letting out a long moan of pleasure. He slid back out slowly until his tip was still inside of her, and rolled it around her inner walls, teasing her while letting out a sharp gasp.

"Ohhhhhh fuck yes! I need you inside me, Lionpaw." Hollypaw moaned, bucking back as Lionpaw teased her. "Fill me! Fill your sister with your amazing member and cum!" She begged him, wrapping her tail around his length. "Please fuck me."

"Ohhhhhhh... I think I can manage that." Lionpaw groaned, and pushed back in. "We're gonna make this special, sister." He rasped a lick over her ear, still pushing inside of her. "I'll make you wish you were in Heat after this. Come to me the next time in Heat when you remember how well your other brother fucked you." He had pushed all the way inside of her, pressing against her womb wall. "Let's do this already." He pulled out of her slowly all the way and waited for her to complain and beg him to put it back in. "Teasing you is the most fun I get."

Hollypaw lashed her tail in irritation, needing him inside of her and bucking back. "Please Lionpaw! Fuck me! I need you to fuck me. Fuck your sister like a lion, even harder than that." She wrapped her tail around his member, constricting it hard and pulling it towards her. "Fuck this desperate she-cat. Fuck her so hard you forget she's your sister." She had pulled his tip inside her core and let out a soft moan.

"Alright, you convinced me." Lionpaw chuckled, and rasped a lick over her ears, then thrust in hard and built up a quick rhythm. "What a core... Damn..." Lionpaw muttered, thrusting faster, while Cinderpaw watched them, laying on her side with a paw on her core. Lionpaw's cum made her feel slightly drowsy from it's warmth sloshing around inside her belly, so her movements were lagging as she pleasured herself with low moans.

* * *

"OHHHHHHOHOHHHHOHOHHHH! JAYPAW! YES! MOOORE!" Hazelpaw screeched, speaking so fast Jaypaw just barely caught it. "SOOOOO FUCKING GOOOOOOD!" Hazelpaw was bucking back hard as Jaypaw pounded her core. She could feel his balls slapping against her rear each time he went all the way in, and his tip pressed against her womb wall each time it went back in.

"How are you so... Fucking... STARCLAN! TOO TIGHT! GAHHHHHHHHH!" Jaypaw howled and thrust deep into her core, holding himself inside as he came, filling her womb with his fertile seed. The contact caused Hazelpaw to cum as well with a loud moan, mixing their fluids and splashing out onto Jaypaw's hind paws.

"Your better than I remember, Honeypaw... FOX DUNG!" Poppypaw came hard against her sister's core with a squeal as they were slapping each others' cores like they used to. She stopped bucking back against Honeypaw while her walls convulsed and released a stream of her fluids. Honeypaw came as well with a high-pitched moan, tensing and falling on her stomach with a moan.

"You're tight... Hazelpaw. Let's see if Honeypaw is just as tight." He pulled out of Hazepaw's core and dismounted her, padding towards Honeypaw. Hazelpaw roll on her side and went limp, watching everything go on around her. Honeypaw was breathing heavily on her flank not even noticing Jaypaw padding towards her, while Poppypaw was on her back rolling around and purring in delight as she felt Jaypaw's cum splashing around inside her. "Crazy she-cats." Jaypaw muttered, chuckling as he padded up to Honeypaw. " _Psst, Honeypaw_." Jaypaw whispered to her. Honeypaw flicked an ear and gave a trill of delight as she rolled on her back beckoning him closer with her tail. Jaypaw started to position himself when Honeypaw wrapped her paws around him and flipped Jaypaw onto his back.

"I think you've done enough work Jaypaw. This is your mating party, and you shouldn't be doing all the work. Let me do it this time." Honeypaw told him, purring with amusement at Jaypaw's dumbfounded look.

"You're a virgin though... Don't you want me to break that? It'll be painful whatever you do." Jaypaw tried to convince her.

"Take me through the ass then. I don't want you to take my core. You know who I'm saving it for." Honeypaw told him, climbing on top of Jaypaw.

"You sure about that? I haven't done any of you there yet... You'll be the first." Jaypaw was reluctant to take the she-cat in the ass.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Honeypaw slammed herself down on Jaypaws member, but was slightly off in her aim as it slid into her core and ripped her hymen. "OH FUCK! STARCLAN'S KITS DAMMIT!" She screeched, and Jaypaw moaned as her core walls hugged around his member.

"Too late now... Looks like I'm using your core." Jaypaw chuckled, and placed his forepaws on her flanks. "I know it's painful, but help me out here." He started to lift her off his member, then let her slid back down on it, forming a slow rhythm while Honeypaw whimpered. "Ohhhhhh yeah, this is so much better than the other position. I love being deep inside of a she-cat!" Jaypaw moaned.

* * *

"That sounded like Honeypaw! And in great pain..." Sorreltail observed as she walked through the forest, needing a breath of fresh air. She opened her jaws to taste the air, and immediately felt her core start to grow wet. "Mating? This I gotta see." Sorreltail kept her jaws open, tracking the smell of sex and heading in the direction of the clearing. She could suddenly hear faint moans coming from Honeypaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. Her heart started to beat faster, padding even quicker towards them.

* * *

"FILL ME! FILL ME, BROTHER! I NEED YOUR CUM INSIDE ME!" Hollypaw screamed, bucking back hard and yowling in pleasure. "CLAIM ME! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME! AHHHH!" Hollypaw came with a scream of pure ecstasy, and her walls tightened hard around Lionpaw's member, making him cum with a groan deep inside of his sister. "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh... Fill me... moreeeee!" She begged, and wrapped her tail around Lionpaw's balls. Lionpaw gasped as she suddenly squeezed them hard. "I need so much more than that, Lionpaw."

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Lionpaw groaned as he came inside of her again, filling her womb with even more of his cum. "Hollypaw... That was amazing... Aughhhhhhh..." Lionpaw came again and blacked out as she squeezed his balls, collapsing on top of Hollypaw's belly and against her breasts. Hollypaw sharply gasped in pleasure from the impact, then purred and brushed her tail over his back. Lionpaw was drooling on her stomach, and she purred happily.

* * *

"DEEPER JAYPAW! OHHHHH SO MUCH DEEPER!" Honeypaw screeched, feeling so much pleasure than pain from earlier. "Fuck fucking with Berrynose, I want all of you inside of me, Jaypaw! Fill me Jaypaw! Fill me with your delicious cum!" Jaypaw was thrusting straight up into her core, close to cumming and feeling his biggest load yet.

"YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT! FUCK! HERE IT COMES!" Jaypaw came again for the fourth time today, this time it went straight up into Honeypaw's womb, who screamed with bliss as Jaypaw finished inside her. Honeypaw kept bouncing on top of him, trying to make him cum again as she fucked him hard.

 _"Cinderpaw? Honeypaw? What are you doing! Is Poppypaw here too?"_ Sorreltail burst out of the bushes, core dripping from the scent of their mating and needing to be mated. She was in Heat, and it turned her on so bad when she saw Honeypaw bouncing on top of Jaypaw's member. "Ohhhhhh fuck, what are you three doing..." Sorreltail moaned, the scent of their sex was so overpowering it made her thoughts focused on mating and the sensation in her core hotter. She placed a paw over her core as she moaned softly. "Somebody explain what you're all doing... Ohhh..."

"Sorreltail... Jaypaw, and Lionpaw... Needed some relief." Cinderpaw began. "We were helping them feel better by mating with them. We used what Brakenfur taught us on them... I think it worked... Ohhhhh StarClan, I need a tom inside me again."

Sorreltail smirked and giggled. "You're apprentices,you shouldn't be mating at all, but I kept Honeypaw safe until now. Honeypaw looks completely changed." Honeypaw turned her head to her mother's voice, and got off Jaypaw reluctantly.

"I didn't want to, but it felt sooo good after the pain went away. OH!" Jaypaw pounced on her and thrust inside her core again. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck."

"I wasn't done with you yet. You're not done until I say so." Jaypaw growled playfully, starting to thrust faster. "Moan for me, louder than that."

"Ohhhhh Jaypaw! Fuck me harder! I love your member inside me!" Honeypaw moaned, bucking back against him in front of her mother. Sorreltail watched her daughter fuck with the medicine cat apprentice, and it turned her on so badly.

"Jaypaw! Leave these young she-cats alone. You can have me instead. They lack experience and can learn from me." Sorreltail yowled, and Jaypaw flicked an ear to show he heard her while speeding up his thrusting inside of Honeypaw's core, who was squealing in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhh StarClan! I can't hold it back much longer!" Honeypaw yowled, bucking back hard against Jaypaw.

"I'll pleasure you like an expert compared to a bunch of apprentices." She told him, then raised her voice. "Hey Hollypaw and Poppypaw! You two, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw, pay close attention. Maybe you'll learn something you can use on a tom later. " She called them out, making them pay attention to her as she padded over to Jaypaw.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Jaypaw thrust deep into her core and held himself inside as he came. Honeypaw came with him, then went limp as she fell on her flank and slid off Jaypaw's member.

"You think they were good? You've haven't felt fucking nothing yet. "She giggled, bowling him over onto his back and leaving his erect member sticking straight up. Sorreltail took his member inside her maw, and took the entire length down quickly, bobbing her head up and down while kneading his balls with her soft paws.

"AHH! HOLY FUCK! UUUUUH... WOW SORRELTAIL! DON'T STOP." Jaypaw yowled loudly in surprise, moaning and wriggling from the intense pleasure Sorreltail gave him. She pulled off of him and swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, probing inside his urethra and causing Jaypaw to gasp sharply. "SORRELTAIL YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THESE APPRENTICES! OHHHHHHH!" Sorreltail took his tip inside her maw and sucked on it hard while she used her paws to rub his length, and tails to squeeze Jaypaw's balls. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! SORRELTAILSTARCLANLIONPAWHONEYPAWPOPPYPAWBERRYNOSESQUIRRELFLIGHTLEAFPOOL..." Jaypaw started speaking Clanmates names so fast, Sorreltail barely understood him, and watched as Jaypaw trailed off and started to drool.

"I think I'll finish this up. Quickly. You seem like the type who wants to get things done." She said as she pulled off of him, then turned her head to the five she-cats, who were all pleasuring themselves in one way or another. "You haven't seen anything yet, young ones. This is only a warm-up." Sorreltail told them, then started to deep-throat Jaypaw again, faster than before. Jaypaw cried out in pure ecstasy, and tried thrusting up in her maw.

"AUGHHHH! OHHHH! STARCLAN! FUCKING DARK FOREST I'M CUMMING!" Jaypaw yowled his curses, then thrust hard into Sorreltail's throat and held her head down and he released inside her with a howl. "Great... StarClan... Mother fucker, that was intense." Jaypaw finished cumming in her throat quickly, and went limp, nearly blacking out.

"Now, now, Jaypaw. It's not nice to black out on a she-cat after you've pleasured yourself. You gotta let me have some fun too." She giggled, climbing on top of him, and positioning her core around his member. She teased him by placing his tip just in her core and rubbing her entrance all the way around. "mmmmmmmmm... In case you didn't figure out yet Jaypaw, You're gonna impregnate me." Before Jaypaw could even process what she said, Sorreltail slammed herself all the way down his member, and grinded at his base. "Keep cursing. That really turns me on, Jay _kit_." She giggled, swaying her hips and pressing Jaypaw's member harder against her walls. "Damnnnnn, you're quite a big tom for such a runt. Fuck me, kit."

"Ohhhh fox dung! Ohhhhhhhh fucking fox dung... I LOVE YOU SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Jaypaw yowled, the pleasure was making his mind hazey and he thought his mother was on top of him.

"What the hell? He thinks Squirrelflight is on him?" Cinderpaw gasped.

"Jaypaw's got a dirty mind, but pleasure really lets it out." Hollypaw giggled. "He thought Leafpool was fucking him last time I took him." Hollypaw admitted, purring with amusement.

"Go Squirrelflight!" Poppypaw giggled, playing along with Jaypaw's confusion as her mother fucked Jaypaw much better than they thought possible. "Fuck your mother harder, Jaypaw! She wants it all!"

"Ohhhhh Jaypaw! I love your member! Cum inside me, I know you want to. Make you mother proud." She giggled as bounced on his member, playing with his confusion. Jaypaw started to speak gibberish that none of the she-cats understood, and Sorreltail just went harder.

"So... Hot... Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh, fuck!" Jaypaw came deep inside of Sorreltail, straight into her womb. Sorreltail knew he just made her pregnant, but she didn't care. Jaypaw was a good tom, and Brakenfur wouldn't even know they weren't his. "That was so amazing, I didn't think I could last any longer." Jaypaw breathed.

"Good to know, Jaypaw." She got off of him, then realized she wanted more from him. Sorreltail crouched and swayed her hips at him, remembering how it got Brakenfur in a trance and pounded her harder... Until she realized what she forgot. "Oh... Right. You're blind. C'mere Jaypaw. Follow my voice." She called to him in a motherly tone. Jaypaw got up and padded in the direction of her voice, just a tail-length from her rear. "That's it, almost there."

"What do you want me to do anyway? I'm spent." Jaypaw growled softly. "I wish you wouldn't mother me so much. I can do this on my own."

"We'll see about that." She wrapped her tail around his member, making Jaypaw gasp. "Climb on top of my rear, Just like you did with your other she-cat friends." She giggled, and purred as Jaypaw climbed on top of her, instinctively probing for her core. "Not this time, sweetie. the other one." She directed him until his member was pressing against her sphincter. "Go on. Make me proud."

Jaypaw pressed into her sphincter, eventually enough pressure and forcing himself inside. Sorreltail gasped as she felt her tailhole being forced open, and moaned loudly. "I haven't done this since I had you." _Not a complete lie. I haven't done in in the ass since Squirrelflight appeared at the camp with kits._ "Jaypaw kept pressing himself inside, groaning loudly at how tightly her anal walls hugged around his member. When he was fully in her, he pulled out quick and immediately started to thrust fast back in. "OH FUCK! AHHHH!" Sorreltail screamed, not expecting Jaypaw to go so fast. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Ohhhhhh StarClan, Jaypaw! Faster! Deeper! Ohhhhh yesssssssss!" She cursed fast, begging him to fuck her more in every way.

"This isn't as good as your core, but damn it's amazing." Jaypaw told her as he started to thrust much faster. Sorreltail was moaning loud and bucking back hard against his thrusts, wanting him as deep inside of her as possible. Jaypaw could feel another load coming, and it was coming fast. He increased his speed even faster, groaning as Sorreltail's walls squeezed him harder. "I'm gonna cum!" He yowled, thrusting wildly, then deep into her tailhole as he came.

"Amazing Jaypaw. Simply amazing. Did you have fun?" She purred.

Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Jaypaw pulled out of her tailhole, but didn't dismount her.

"What do you mean by that? You came in both holes." Sorreltail told him, confused.

"You haven't even cum yet." Jaypaw rammed into her core and pounded her G-spot, making Sorreltil cry out and tighten hard against Jaypaw's member. Jaypaw was on top this time, so he was the dominant one.

"Ahhhh.. Ahh.. AHHHH FUCK! HARDER JAYPAW! OHHHH YESSS!" Sorreltail tried to keep her pleasure in, showing she could handle it, but it was too much, and she yowled wanting more and bucking back against his thrusts.

"Cum for me. Cum for me and tell me how much you love this." Jaypaw smirked, pounding Sorreltail harder.

"Oh StarClan... ahhhh, oh Jaypaw! You're better than Brakenfur!" She admitted through a moan. "More! Ohhhh so much more!" Jaypaw thrust even faster, close to cumming again, but holding it back painfully and wanting to cum with Sorreltail, still thinking it was his mother.

"I can't hold it back much longer, Jaypaw! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Jaypaw thrust as fast as he could, then held himself deep inside of her as she came with a howl of pure ectacsy, tightening her walls against his member so strong it milked another load out of him. "Ohhhh StarClan, I needed that so badly... Thank you, Jaypaw." She breathed, panting hard from her orgasm.

"If I learned anything today, it's that you're not done until the she-cat cums." Jaypaw chuckled, purring as he pulled out of her. Their fluids fell out onto the ground flooding out of Sorreltail's core. "Now we're done. Thank you all for that!" He yowled to the other five she-cats. They all came with him as they panted and had a puddle of cum in front of them, showing how much they enjoyed the show. Jaypaw couldn't see them, but Sorreltail could and purred with amusement.

"You all seem satisfied, and I think we should do this again... Several times. I need to train you so you can fuck a tom with just the flick of your -TAIL! Ohhhhhhhhhh StarClan, Jaypaw!" Sorreltail tensed as Jaypaw started to lick the inside of her core, moaning loudly and bucking back to get his muzzle deeper. "You also, ohhhhh fuck, need to learn a tom doesn't like, ohhhh, to give up. He'll get to your core, more, i need more or that tongue, Jaypaw, eventually. StarClan... What a tongue..." She explained through her moans. AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Sorreltail came again with a yowl, covering Jaypaw's muzzle with her fluids. Jaypaw greedily licked them up as he finished cleaning the inside of her core, making Sorretail moan more until he pulled his muzzle out. "Ohh... You satisfied, Jaypaw?" She asked him. "I sure am."

"Yes, and I agree. Let's do these again. When should we meet again?" Jaypaw asked the she-cats. Lionpaw was starting to stir and pricked his ears.

"It's 2 nights before Half Moon right now... How about next quarter moon? You won't lose much of your training that way, and I think I can teach you within that time..." She cut herself off, not wanting to tell them yet she was pregnant.

"I'm good with that. Leafpool can't be hard to convince. She-cats? What do you think?" Jaypaw turned his gaze to the five she-cats, who yowled their agreement with purrs and _mrrows_ of excitement. "It's settled then, we'll meet here every Quarter Moon."

* * *

 **One Moon Later, In ThunderClan's Medicine Den**

"Come on, Sorreltail. Your kits will be here in a moon." Jaypaw directed her into his den, just as Leafpool was padding out. They passed through the bramble barrier, and stood in the middle of the den. "Lay down on that moss here,-" He pointed to a nest with his tail."-I'm gonna get the necessary things I need to check that your kits are healthy." Jaypaw walked over to the storage of medicine supplies, knowing just the herbs he needed.

"Jaypaw? Can I tell you something that involves our... Meetings?" Sorreltail decided it was the right time the right time to tell him, seeing how painfully obvious she was pregnant with kits. And not just any tom's kits, Jaypaw's.

"Sure Sorreltail, you can tell me anything." Jaypaw nodded, voice muffled by the herb bundle in his maw.

"These aren't Brakenfur's kits, they're yours." She confessed, and Jaypaw's eyes widened as he dropped the herb bundle and stopped walking back over to her. "I was in Heat when you mated me that first night in the clearing. Brakenfur seems to never notice me when I'm in Heat, and the scent of your mating with those she-cats was too much. I lost myself to lust, and honestly enjoyed you more than Brakenfur. Making me cum twice when Brakenfur has only ever done it once the many times we mated." She explained, pelt hot with embarrassment as she confessed she liked his mating more than her own mate. "I'll pass them off as his, but I thought you should know the truth. Brakenfur's thrilled I'm expecting, but he'll never know the truth. Just know, you're the father to kits when these come."

"Sorreltail... Thank you for telling me... If you want me to, you know, mate you again, because you liked it so much, I'll be happy to. I honestly enjoyed you the most out of any of the she-cats... And my brother, that was just weird." Jaypaw told her, and Sorreltail purred in appreciation.

"I will, and it might be sooner than you think." She flicked his ear with her tail, then started to pad out. "I've done this once before, and I know I'm perfectly healthy. Meet me tonight at the clearing. It'll be just you and me." She giggled, then padded out, swaying her heavy belly, filled with Jaypaw's kits.

"She seems happy. I assume she was perfectly healthy?" Leafpool padded inside after Sorreltail left.

"Completely." Jaypaw growled at her. _If I'm gonna keep this a secret, I have to act grumpy around her._ "She's in perfect health, and her kit's will be born in a moon."

 **This was a hard one to write honestly. I will try and be faster on the next ones, but in the future, expect me to take me time. I'll continue doing your requests for as long as I can. Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	20. JayXBriar (LUST)

**14th Request complete! Here's a love relationship requested by a anonymous guest of Jayfeather and Briarlight.**

 **Thank you for the favorite and follow! "YoungMarineSgt'**

 **Please enjoy my latest work, and I'll continue writing more.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. JAYXBRIAR!**

"Come on, Briarlight! Your back legs may be broken, but your spirit isn't!" Millie called to her daughter, encouraging her to keep trying. "You never give up!"

 _I know, I know... I just wish you would stop treating me like a useless kit!_ Briarlight thought to herself as she dragged herself over the clearing. Everyone was starring at her with cheerful, encouraging looks, the kits called over to her with squeaks of encouragement.

"Come on, Briarlight! You're the bravest cat who's ever lived!" Molekit squeaked.

"You never give up! You're spirit shines brighter than anyone we know!" Cherrykit squealed.

 _Such innocent kits... If they knew how I really felt, maybe they wouldn't cheer... I have to live my life without a mate and can never have kits of my own... Yet I continue through everyday, unable to hunt like I dream to, unable to patrol the borders with my litermates, and never teaching an apprentice of my own... Why is life even worth living if I'm not a use to my clan?_ "I think I've done enough today, Millie. Can I go back into my nest now?" She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, wanting to be alone. _Who would want to be a mate with a she-cat who can even walk on four legs? I'm useless!_

"I suppose so. Have Jayfeather call me if you need my help." _I don't want any help from you. Stop mothering me so much!_ _Don't you have other kits you could watch over besides me?_ Briarlight kept her thoughts to herself as she dragged herself back into the Medicine Den, where Jayfeather was sorting herbs. Lately, she noticed him as more than just a tom who helped her pull through her injuries and stay alive. Each time he looked at her with his blind gaze, his pale-blue, cloudy eyes pierced her heart and made it flutter. His pale grey, tabby pelt complimented his eyes perfectly, and he was more than just a handsome tom. Jayfeather turned to her as she entered, and put on a smile for her. Briarlight felt her pelt heat up with embarrassment. _He's always so nice to me compared to everyone else._

"She still mothering you like a useless kit?" Jayfeather asked, moving closer and sitting down, starting to groom his pelt.

"When isn't she?" Briarlight sighed, dragging herself closer to him and helping him groom his pelt. "cleaning out the store? There's herb dust all over your pelt!" She giggled, licking a small pile near Jayfeather's ears. Jayfeather crouched and let her lick of the herb dust around his ears. He enjoyed Briarlight's conversations more than Jayfeather would admit to himself. The she-cat helped him while they shared tongues, grooming each others' pelts. Briarlight had conversations with him like no cat did, not even his littermates... littermate. Memories of his sister flowed around his mind, and he sighed as he shook his head to clear them. "Since you're blind, you were probably getting treated similar to how I am, weren't you?" Briarlight asked him, moving further down his pelt as she cleaned it of the herb dust.

"Yes, I was... Go a little lower, there's a piece stuck in my fur that's really annoying me... Perfect." Jayfeather purred, satisfied. "Our clanmates used to treat me like a useless kit, and unlike you, I snapped at them whenever they did it. Soon enough, they learned to just let me do my own thing." Briarlight nodded, moving even lower down as she licked his flank. Briarlight decided she'd take this time and try and get Jayfeather to mate with her, even if she had to make the first move.

"Lay on your flank, you even got some on your chest." She instructed him, and Jayfeather rolled onto his flank. She glanced over at his sheathe. _Let's see if I can't get you turned on, Jayfeather._ "How long did it take you to get used to the realization you could never have a mate?" She asked him before licking his chest of the herb dust clotted in his pelt.

"It never really bothered me. I can't see a she-cat's pelt to tell them how beautiful they are, so it was never love at first sight, as the saying goes."Jayfeather answered without hesitating. "Are you bothered by the fact you can't have a mate?" He asked her, wondering what she would say.

Briarlight pulled her muzzle back, closing her eyes as she thought about his question. _It more than just bothers me... It's what's keeping me reluctant about just living._ "Bothered is an, understatement... I don't know... It's hard, and I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it. I just never thought this could happen. I always imagined imagined myself having kits with a tom as a warrior." She told him, then went back to licking his chest, going lower very slowly.

"You'll learn to deal with it. You can't move very far with this anyway..." He told her, and suddenly felt uncomfortable at how close she was licking to his sheathe. _She's trying to turn me on while slowly also trying to tempt me._ "Briarlight stop, I know what you're trying to do." Jayfeather rolled over away from Briarlight to his paws. "I'm a medicine cat. I can't do this with you, no matter how much you want to."

"But we're perfect together, Jayfeather... This may be the only way we can experience this..." She retorted, then confessed her feelings to him. "I love you... Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Jayfeather felt as if the world around him froze in time. _I didn't know it was like that.. "_ Briarlight... We can't... It's against my code, and you're body wouldn't let you enjoy it like a normal cat..." Jayfeather explained to her, then immediately regretted what he said. "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean it like that."

"I get it... But how many rules haven't you broken?" She proposed another way of seeing things. "Don't you like me more than most she-cats? You talk to me differently than others. Doesn't that mean you truly love me?" Briarlight tried to convince him.

Jayfeather sighed. "I have broken a lot of rules, haven't I?"

Briarlight moved closer to him again, brushing her tail over his back. "What's so wrong about breaking another? I'm not in Heat, so you won't make me expect kits." She continued pressing. "We're supposed to mate with other cats, Jayfeather, it's one thing we were created to do. Are we really gonna let some rules we made up keep us away from that?" She started brushing under him, on his chest with her tail and going lower. "You'll be fine, I can tell you want to."

Jayfeather couldn't think of a reply. "Are you sure you'd be able to enjoy it?" Jayfeather asked her, still feeling reluctant. "I do like you more than most she-cats... But where would we even do it at?"

"Here, and now. Come on, I know you'll just love it." She brushed her tail along Jayfeather's sheathe once, and Jayfeather gasped. "I wouldn't want to do it with any other tom other than you, Jayfeather." She told him, leaving her tail on his sheathe.

"Briarlight..." Jayfeather murmured, closing his eyes and groaning. "Wait..."

Brairlight moved closer to Jayfeather's face and pressed her nose against his. Jayfeather gasped in surprise, while Brairlight continued to rub his sheathe with her tail."I'm not waiting any longer, Jayfeather." She poked her tail over his sheathe while nuzzling Jayfeather's cheek. Briarlight wrapped her tail around the tip of his member as it started to come out from her efforts. "Just enjoy it..."

"Ahh... Briarlight... StarClan, that feels good." Jayfeather mewed. Briarlight brushed her tail-tip around his tip, making Jayfeather gasp sharply in pleasure. "Gahhhhhh!" His member slid halfway out, and started to harden. "Ohhhhh, don't stop."

"I knew you'd love this, Jayfeather... But you should know we're only just getting started." She giggled, and lowered her head, dragging herself under his legs and in full view of his fully erect, barbed member. Briarlight reached a paw out and rubbed her pads over his length, stroking it to Jayfeather's pleasure. He groaned, and thrusted forward once. His member was fully out now and getting harder with every touch. "I can tell you need more." She moved her maw closer, and started to lick his length up and down with her tongue.

"Uhhhh..." Jayfeather started to moan, twitching his member with each of her licks. "If you're gonna have fun with me, stop teasing... StarClan! Ohhhhhh..." Jayfeather cried out in pleasure as she took his tip in her maw, sucking on it hard while probing his urethra with her tongue. He thrust forward, trying to get more of his member in her maw. "More Brairlight. Ohhh more..." He started to thrust deeper into her maw, going slow so Briarlight could get used to it and trying not to hurt her with his barbs. "Are you okay Brairlight?" He asked her, worried he might've been not caring for her. "This is the best thing I've ever felt..." Briarlight grunted once, taking more of his member in her maw. Jayfeather took it as a sign she was alright and thrusted faster, using her maw to pleasure himself while she wrapped her paws around his base and rubbed them with her rough pads. "Briarlight! Ohhhhh, youre maw is amazing. I dont think I can hold it back much longer." Briarlight took all of his member in her maw down her throat and messaged his balls, making Jayfeather groan loudly. He thrust deep into her throat a few more times, then came with a loud groan deep down her throat. Briarlight tried to pull back her muzzle, nearly choking on his member, but Jayfeather held her in place with his forepaws. When he finished cumming, he pulled his member out of her throat and left her head free as he moved his forepaws. She gasped for air heavily, and Jayfeather felt his heart skip a beat. "Sorry... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jayfeather asked, worried.

"No, it was okay once I got used to breathing out of my nose... You've got one more thing to do before we really get down to business." Briarlight told him, then giggled, dragging her hind legs from under him and turning herself so her rear faced Jayfeather. "Use your nose if you want me."

Jayfeather opened his maw to taste the air as he smelled around. Immediately he got a taste of Briarlight's sweet core as if it was calling to him. He padded towards it as it surrounded his nostrils and made him feel dizzy and lightheaded. He trotted onto her hind legs and moved back quickly, then remembering she couldn't feel anything in them and moved closer. Jayfeather kept walking until he suddenly bumped into her thigh. Briarlight didn't even flinch. _So she can't feel anything in her thigh... But how about her core? I hope she can._ Jayfeather thought. He nosed up her thigh, and could feel waves of heat pulsing from her rear on his whiskers. Jayfeather quickly directed his muzzle closer to her core and Briarlight let out a soft gasp as his whiskers brushed her core. "So you can... I was worried the accident might've made you unable to even do this." He told her with a sigh of relief. "You smell so sweet, mind if I have a taste?"

"Please..." Brairlight whimpered. "Pleasure me as well as I pleased you."

"I'll do better than that, my sweet." He purred with affection while Briarlight let out a trill of amusement. Jayfeather licked around her core with his tongue, never leaving her entrance or going inside it yet.

Briarlight gasped, tensing as she started to moan softly. "Please... More... Aughhh!" She cried out as he licked inside her core just once, then back out around her core again, teasing her to his amusement, and Briarlight's annoyance. "Stop teasing! Aughhhhhh... StarClan! Put it in me already!" She yowled, desperately wanting him inside her with a whine of annoyance.

"Not yet, Briarlight. We're just getting started." He pressed his muzzle hard into Briarlight's core, and licked inside her walls once. They contracted hard around his muzzle and Briarlight cried out with a squeak. She bucked back, wanting his muzzle deeper in her. Jayfeather licked around her walls fast, and Briarlight panted heavily, the stimulation being too much for her.

"Ahhhhhh, AHHHH! I- I CAN'T! STARCLAAAAAN!" Briarlight screeched as she came, covering Jayfeather's tongue and muzzle in her fluids. Jayfeather licked off the excess cum from her walls, loving the taste of her fluids as if they were the best thing he ever tasted. "Jay-J-Jayfeather... Please...mmmmmm..." She moaned from his tongue deep in her core, just barely not touching her hymen. "Mate... Me... Please fuck me." She begged him, bucking back as he licked her core when she so desperately wanted his member inside her. "JAYFEATHER! PLEASE!" Briarlight cried out in desperation.

Jayfeather pulled his muzzle out of her with a chuckle. "I had to make sure my mate really wanted it. Ready, my sweet Briarlight?" Jayfeather mounted her the best he could, placing his forepaws on her shoulders and pushing his member just barely inside her core. Briarlight gasped with a soft moan, kneading the ground out of pleasure.

"Please Jayfeather. Fuck me... But be gentle, we're both still virgins." Briarlight answered him with a whimper, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. Jayfeather pushed himself in slowly, savoring the pleasure with synchronized moans with Briarlight as the extra fluids allowed his barbed length to glide along her walls. "Ohhhhhh yes, ohhhhhhh yeah. Keep going... Uhhhhhhhh..."

"It's almost there, Briarlight... Tell me when you're ready for it... Breaking this will be extremely painful." He warned her as soon as he tapped her hymen lightly. "I'm not going any farther without your permission, my sweet."

Briarlight sighed. "Twine your tail with mine... I may not be able to feel anything on it, but it's something." She instructed him. Jayfeather twined her tail around his tightly, doing just as Briarlight instructed. "Okay... Do it. Break me, and show me another side to life." Briarlight told him, unsheathing her foreclaws and digging them hard into the ground. Jayfeather pushed his member against her hymen, with more and more pressure until it tore and he pushed in all the way, bumping her womb and tapping her butt with his balls. Briarlight threw her head back and cried to StarClan in agony. "GREAT STARCLAN! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Her foreclaws extended all the way out and threw earth out of the ground. "MRRRRROOOWWW!"

"Shhhh, it's okay Briarlight." Jayfeather tried to calm her down by licking her neck fur and rasping licks over her ears. "You'll be okay." Jayfeather nuzzled her cheek, and she relaxed a little with a whine of pain.

"I knew it would be painful... But... StarClan's kit's, that hurt!" She yelped.

"Only painful the first time, remember that. Just tell me when you want to start." He told her with a lick on her cheek. Briarlight sighed, trying to get used to his member inside her. Moments passed that felt like moons, and Jayfeather couldn't wait any longer. He needed to start thrusting inside of her, otherwise he would go insane. He tried to pull back a little, but immediately stopped when Briarlight whimpered. "Sorry... You're core is the perfect fit for my member, and it''s so tempting..."

"No... Go ahead... I'll get used to it..." Briarlight encouraged him, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan.

"If you're okay with it... Okay, let's do this." Jayfeather agreed, and slowly pulled out of her until his member's tip rest just barely inside her core. He pushed back in with more force than when he started, but still only enough so she could get used to it. "StarClan, I love this core! Ohhhhhh Briarlight!" Jayfeather moaned, thrusting faster into her as he built up a rhythm. Brairlight was still whimpering, but much quieter and small moans in between.

"Jayfeather... Faster... Please!" Briarlight begged him, moaning louder and kneading the ground. Jayfeather thrusted faster and deeper into her core, and Briarlight squealed with pleasure . "More! Ohhhhhhh, I love you so much!"

"Ohhhh... I don't think I can last much longer, Briarlight. You're core is practically sucking me deeper." Jayfeather increased his speed, feeling his climax coming quickly.

"Jayfeather, ohhh StarClan, hold it back a little longer... I'm close too, and I want us to do this together... Aughhhhhh! More!" She moaned, feeling her climax coming as well. "Don't hold back!"

"STARCLAN, I CAN'T HOLD THIS BACK MUCH LONGER!" Jayfeather yowled, thrusting as fast as he possibly could inside her core.

"Jayfeather! GAHHHHHH!" Briarlight tightened her walls around Jayfeather's member hard and came, covering it in her fluids and leaking out onto the floor of the medicine den with a yowl.

"SO TIGHT! AUGHHHH!" Jayfeather thrust as deep as he could go into her, cumming inside her womb with a yowl, and claiming Briarlight as his she-cat. He filled her womb with his seed until she was slightly bulging. "Briarlight... Thank you." He purred affectionately, rasping licks over her ears. "That was the best thing I've ever done. I love you."

"I love you too, Jayfeather. You're the only tom who understands me." She mewed with a trill of delight, then giggled. "You really filled me up. Only the best toms release that much... Our lives could've been so much different if you weren't a medicine cat and I wasn't a disabled two-legged she-cat. If I was in Heat, I'd happily bear your kits, whatever the circumstance."

"I would do the same for you, if I could only see your pelt and eyes. I bet they look wonderful." He told her while he nuzzled her cheek. "Do you want me to pull out yet?"

"Go ahead..." She nodded, bracing herself. Jayfeather pulled his member out of her, and a flood of fluids followed out of her core. "Ohhhhhhh wow... So much cum..." Briarlight moaned. Jayfeather untwined his tail with hers, letting it fall on the ground with a soft thud.

"Need any help getting to your nest?" He asked her, with slight worry she was too exhausted to drag herself over.

"That would be nice actually. Thanks, Jayfeather." She agreed, purring at Jayfeather as he picked her up by the scruff like a she-cat caring for her kit. He laid her down in her nest gently, grooming her fur and soothing her with licks of his tongue on her pelt.

"Don't worry about this, I'll clean it up and let everyone know you're exhausted. They won't know a thing." Jayfeather told her between licks. "No harm will come to us because of this." He promised, unaware of another pair of eyes watching them with delight just inside the bramble barrier.

She walked back over to her mate, a dark grey tom with a darker streak of fur down his back. His yellow eyes gleamed as he looked at his mate. "How's Briarlight?" Graystripe asked her, touching noses with her in bliss.

"She has a mate... That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted our kits to be happy, and all three are happy." She answered, moving closer to him and twining their tails together.

"Are you happy, Millie? You want to stay in ThunderClan, don't you?" Graystripe worried for her, rasping licks over her ears.

"Where I am now is where I want to be. I have a mate that loves me as much as I love him, and kits who all have a happy, healthy life. Why would I ever dream of leaving ThunderClan now? You don't have to worry, Graystripe. I'll stay here until our lives end together." Millie promised, pressing closer to him and laying her head down on his flank. Graystripe adjusted so he was comfortable with her laying on him, and relaxed, closing his eyes in happiness as his mate promised never to leave him or their kits.

 **And there's that. I hope you enjoyed anonymous guest.**

 **Also I just want to point this out... I said a she-cat leader couldn't have kits because they can't look after their kits and lead at the same time...**

 **"A female leader or deputy generally does not have kits either (It's not explicitly forbidden, as Leafstar and Squirrelflight had kits.) because looking after them would keep her away from her leader or deputy duties for six moons or more." quoted from the Warrior Cats wiki.**

 **I probably shouldn't have said it wasn't allowed, but rather she wouldn't be able to look after her kits. Just pointing this out for future reference.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	21. SandxDust (RAPE-LUST) 'IgNited'

**Here's Sandstorm x Dustpelt, requested by 'IgNited'. This one was a rather difficult write. I started to do something about Sandstorm trying to get Fireheart on a date, but then when I got to the sex part with Dustpelt, it just made no sense and was unnecessary. So I scrapped it for a night of hunting in the woods and an encounter with Dustpelt. I'm still not completely happy with how it turned out, but I did my best. EDIT: I'll add a link to the cancelled original on my profile. I can't figure out how to add a clickable link to a chapter, so oh well.**

 **Next up will be my first story within the time of Dawn of The Clans, with Slash raping Violet.**

 **EDIT EDIT: I'm extremely sorry Snowfrost: I'm actually quite close to finishing the DotC one already, so I'll finish it tomorrow, and no lie or pushing it off anymore, your story will be next! Again, so sorry for pushing that off.**

 **After that will be 'ZhiZhu's who has given me a choice of Berrynose X Ivy/Holly/Dove. I know I'm not gonna do Dovewing just because I've done enough with her for now, and I need to do more with Holly, but I think you'll be seeing Berrynose X Ivypool next.**

 **After that, I'm gonna do one of my own that I think just needs to done. I even said I wanted to do it a while ago. Hollyleaf x Mousewhisker. More romance coming up! Regular requests will continue after, and I will try and get these done as fast as I can.**

 **Enough rambling about requests, thank you for the Favorite and Follow 'Jayfeather438'!**

 **I hope you enjoy this lusty lemon between Dustpelt and Sandstorm. This was a hard one to write.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. DAWN OF THE CLANS STORY SOON!**

Sandstorm was hunting in the forest at night alone. She realized there was more prey out during the night, and could concentrate better with no one around her. "I wish Fireheart was here. I think I would hunt better with him, or maybe... No, it's too soon." Sandstorm mewed to herself. Recently Sandstorm had told Dustpelt she didn't like him anymore, and wanted Fireheart as her mate. She even tried getting Fireheart to notice her with numerous hints, but still nothing. _I need medicine cat help_. "Well, I've got enough here. I guess I'll just take these back..." Sandstorm had found a nest of mice, and was carrying three back with her for the fresh-kill pile with satisfaction.

"Want any help with that, Sandstorm?" A voice she knew too well called her out, and she froze. "A pretty she-cat like you shouldn't be out here alone, I thought you might've wanted some company." He sneered

"Go away Dustpelt. I told you we're not friends anymore... Nothing more than that either." Sandstorm snapped, not turning around while lashing her tail. She dropped her fresh-kill and quickly buried it, finally turning around. "You're obviously out here for another reason. What do you want?" She looked around for his pelt, but couldn't find any sign of it. _Dammit! Just come out you fucking tom!_

"I'm closer than you think, and you're about to find out." Dustpelt mewed, behind her. Before she could turn around, Dustpelt lunged at her rear, shoving his muzzle into her core, and started to lick her inner walls. Sandstorm gasped, tensing in place while unsheathing her claws as she dug them into the ground. She started to pant heavily and closed her eyes as the pleasure started to get to her. Heused his paws to push her cheeks apart, trying to get his muzzle deeper into her core.

"Dustpelt... Get off me..." Sandstorm protested, but very mildly as if she didn't mean it. He pulled his muzzle out of her core and started to tempt her.

"You know you loved that. Admit it, you want me to fuck you." He laughed, slapping a paw on her rear. Sandstorm accidently let out a soft moan. "Come on Sandstorm. Don't fight me on this. We could make this really pleasurable, my dear she-cat. I was just want to have a little fun" Dustpelt brushed his whiskers again her cheeks again, making Sandstorm shudder.

"Never... Just, stay away from me Dustpelt. You're nothing like Fireheart." She started padded away from him, digging up her fresh kill, when Dustpelt bowled Sandstorm over onto her back into a pin. "You stupid furball! I said fuck off!" She snarled, flailing her paws with unsheathed claws.

"Listen Sandstorm. I'm not letting you go back to camp without me cumming inside your core. So I want you to enjoy this." He climbed onto her exposed belly, and started to knead her breasts and nipples with his paws. Sandstorm went wide-eyed with pleasure, and her core was starting to get uncomfortably hot. Dustpelt efforts were really turning her on. He sniffed at her core, brushing his whiskers around it, then purring with amusement. Sandstorm let out another soft moan. "Guess I'll have to increase my efforts, love." He maneuvered his tail so it was brushing the outsides of her core, just tickling Sandstorm's rear. She started to wriggle in pleasure, and trying to get Dustpelt off her, with very weak effort. "Dont struggle so much. You'll never get what you want if you keep moving like that."

"Dustpelt... I, I don't want you. This won't change anything EITHER! Ohhhhhhh fuck!" Dustpelt surprised her by sticking his tail in her core, and started to thrust it in and out at a fast pace. Her walls were soaked and trying to crush his tail as it was dragged deeper. "Aughhhhhh... StarClan." Sandstorm couldn't help but moan.

Dustpelt gave her a look of confusion, still wondering how she was holding out. "Come on Sandstorm. Don't hold back, and just let it out." Dustpelt encouraged her to submit, even licking her neck fur gently. Sandstorm let out a loud, relieved cry of pleasure as she threw her head back. Dustpelt purred with satisfaction, finally seeing her submit."Talk dirty to me. Let me hear how you like it." He commanded.

"Ohhhh Dustpelt. I want you to fuck me hard. Take me in the core and fill my insides with your cum! I want it all over me! Make me scream for more!" Sandstorm mewed, and Dustpelt groaned, feeling his member harden. "Please. Fuck me..." Sandstorm whimpered, while Dustpelt thrusted his tail inside her core harder."Ahhhhh, Dustpelt... Don't fuck me with your tail, i want your member thrusting inside me." Dustpelt removed his tail from her core, earning a moan of dissatisfaction from Sandstorm.

"Not so fast Sandstorm." Dustpelt laughed, then gave a playful growl. "I want to do a few other things to you first." Dustpelt positioned his muzzle to her core again, licking inside vigourously. Sandstorm wriggled on her back, letting out long moans of pleasure as Dustpelt's tongue went deeper.

"OHHH DUSTPELT! MORE!" Sandstorm yowled loudly. She felt herself close to cumming, and Dustpelt could tell as well. He licked faster and deeper, really making her scream. Just when Sandstorm was seconds away from cumming, Dustpelt pulled his muzzle out. Sandstorm hissed with fury as Dustpelt started to adjust his position so his member was pressed against her slit, while she was on her back, lashing her tail irritably . "What the fuck, Dustpelt! I was just about to- OH GREAT STARCLAN YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sandstorm tried to scold him, but Dustpelt silenced her by penetrating Sandstorm's core and immediately thrusting fast, deep and hard. Sandstorm came seconds after with a squeal and fell back, going limp as Dustpelt controlled her body with his member.

"That... Good huh? You just wait, Sandstorm. I'll fuck you harder than Firestar ever will, and you can't come crying to me when he doesn't do it as good." He sneered, thrusting harder. Sandstorm closed her eyes and howled with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his flanks, lifting her rear up and giving him better access much to both their pleasures. "Ohhhh Sandstorm, you're full of ideas."

"Harder Dustpelt! Give it to me!" Sandstorm yowled, encouraging her lover. Dustpelt thrusted even harder, both of them breathing in sync. "Fill me Dustpelt! I want to feel you deep on the inside." Sandstorm murmured with a low seductive tone. Dustpelt could feel himself close, and Sandstorm's body seemed to know before her, tightening around his member and crushing it, just begging for release.

"You... really... need... this." he panted, and thrusted as wildly as he could. As he grew closer, so did Sandstorm again. "If we're doing this, you're cumming with me, slut." Dustpelt thrusted a few more times, then let out a loud groan, going deep inside her core until his entire member filled it, balls touching Sandstorm's rear. He let out a loud groan as he released inside her, filling Sandstorm's depths with his fertile seed. Sandstorm came with him, mixing their fluids together inside her womb. "Too bad you aren't in Heat. You would have the best kits in the forest with me." Dustpelt purred, and Sandstorm was too overcome with Lust to remember Fireheart in the moment. Dustpelt pulled out of her, and his fluids started to leak out of Sandstorm's core as his member started to shrink.

"Come here, Dusty." Sandstorm murmured in a low, lusty tone as she flipped him over so she was on top and Dustpelt was on his back."Using my body like a toy to your pleasure while you do all the work! How about I do something for you because you were so good?" Sandstorm giggled, giving Dustpelt a look of pure lust.

"If you're up to it, go ahead Sandstorm... Pleasure me." Dustpelt agreed, laying on his back and letting Sandstorm have control. Sandstorm grunted with satisfaction, and turned her body so her head was facing his member and her rear end was in Dustpelt's face. "Nice view, Sandstorm." Dustpelt purred with amusement, and felt his member start to swell again.

"Don't even think about it. You've done enough." Sandstorm snarled back. "It's my turn to please you." She leaned her head forward, and nuzzled Dustpelt's member over the outside of her cheeks, licking the length much to Dustpelt's pleasure. He groaned, and could feel his member hardening again. Sandstorm noticed and pulled her back back slightly to lick his tip, while tossing his dick like a moss ball between her paws. He groaned from her touches, and the licking on his tip from Sandstorm's tongue was the best thing he ever felt. "Your member is wonderful Dustpelt, but how about I get a better taste?" Sandstorm opened her maw to take his tip inside, and started to suck it hard, pleasuring the tom's most pleasurable spots. "Mmmmmm..." She moaned around his member, the vibrations causing even more pleasure to Dustpelt. Dustpelt was getting impatient, and Sandstorm could tell. She swayed her hips at him, only to tempt him Dustpelt to lick her core more when he was told not to.

"Ohhhhh, you sick she-cat. Telling me not to lick your core, oooohhh, and then pleasuring me in the best ways. Great StarClan, you really know how to tempt a tom." Dustpelt murmured between moans. Sandstorm pricked an ear showing she heard, and took more of his length throat, purring deeply to cause more pleasure. "Uhhhhhh... Sandstorm..." Dustpelt moaned, and Sandstorm continued to tempt him, moving her rear closer, until it was eventually half a mouselength away from his nose. Dustpelt could smell her core vividly, and it was getting hard to resist. "I can't hold back much longer Sandstorm. I might break a rule." He groaned. Sandstorm had three quarters of his member inside her maw, and shoved the last of it down quickly, making Dustpelt howl with pleasure. After sucking for a while, she pulled back off it to the tip, then went straight back down, bobbing her head and slowly getting faster. "aughhhhhhhhh... Fuck..." Dustpelt leaned forward and buried his muzzle into Sandstorm's core, needing something from her core. She gasped, tensing herself and halting her pleasuring as Dustpelt moved his muzzle around. Sandstorm let out another pleasured moan around his member, bucking back to get him deeper inside. He pulled out of her core quickly. "Looks like I'm a rebel, but you seem not to care. I just can't get enough of your core." Dustpelt snorted, then shoved his muzzle back into her core, licking around her walls forcefully. Sandstorm bucked back, closing her eyes and letting his pleasure take over her body.

She pulled off his member, and let out a long, loud moan of pleasure before speaking. "Ooooooohhhhh, I do care, Dustpelt... aughhhhhh StarClan you have an amazing tongue. Just means after we're done here, I'm gonna finish you off you even harder." Sandstorm smirked at him, holding back another moan before taking his length in her maw again, and bobbing her head all the way up and down faster than before. "Mmmmmmm..." Sandstorm moaned again, much more pleasured now that Dustpelt was helping her out. Dustpelt started to lick faster, trying to finish both of them off quickly. He was getting close and Sandstorm was as well, bucking back hard to get him as deep as possible so Dustpelt could reach Sandstorm's most pleasurable spots. They both speed up their effort drastically, feeling each other close.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandstorm cried out in muffled pleasure as her walls contrated and covered Dustpelt's muzzle. Dustpelt greedily licked off her excess fluids, enjoying her sweet core too much. Sandstorm didn't stop pleasuring him as she was cumming. Going only even faster and letting out a loud, muffled moan around it, vibrations causing immense pleasure as Dustpelt felt himself seconds away from cumming. Sandstorm pulled off him and jacked Dustpelt off with her paws while nipping his tip to finish Dustpelt off. Dustpelt pulled out of sandstorm's core, satisfied with his work, and it wasn't long before Dustpelt came with a loud groan. Sandstorm pulled back after the first shot filled her maw, and let Dustpelt's member shot the rest all over her face and back. When Dustpelt finished cumming, they both were panting heavily, but even Dustpelt knew they weren't done yet.

"Thank you... Dustpelt. Your cum feels wonderful." She purred with delight. "We aren't done yet though." Sandstorm shifted herself so her rear was over Dustpelt's member while he was still laying on his back.

"You sure about this, Sandstorm? We can do it later if you're too tired." Dustpelt assured her.

"Fuck off! I need your member inside me, dammit!" Sandstorm snapped, surprising Dustpelt and intimidating him for a moment. She slammed herself down Dustpelt's length, filling her core with the member she once again craved. "Why is your member sooo fucking good, dammit!"Sandstorm started to bounce up and down on it quickly, moaning out loudly. "Ohhhhh yesssss!"

"Because you truly like me more than Fireheart, and you just haven't realized yet." Dustpelt sneered. "Ohhhhhh StarClan Sandstorm... Keep that up and I'll fill you again." He taunted her, which only seemed to increase Sandstorm's efforts.

"That's exactly what I intended. Ughhhhhhhh, This feels sooo good... Mmmmmmmm..." Sandstorm moaned. "Ohhh Dustpelt. Please cum inside me again! I love this feeling so much I never want it to end!" She started to bounce on his member faster, and moaned louder with high pitched squeals.

"Ahhhh, dang it Sandstorm... Fucking she-cat." Dustpelt started to thrust up when she slid back down his member, feeling close to cumming again. He went balls deep inside Sandstorm with each thrust, and Sandstorm only went faster with even higher pitched moans, almost screaming. "Can't hold back much longer..."

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!" Sandstorm cried out with pleasure as she suddenly came. "FILL ME DUSTPELT! FILL MY CORE AGAIN!" Sandstorm bounced on his member as fast as she could, while Dustpelt thrusted up each time she went down. After a few more thrusts, Sandstorm went all the way down, grinding at his balls and pressing his member against her walls.

"I can't hold back any longer, Sandstorm!" Dustpelt groaned as he thrusted up hard, and filled her core with his seed again. The warm feeling spread through Sandstorm's body, and she let out a trill of delight. "StarClan... You really know how to exhaust a tom..." His cum leaked out of her core onto Dustpelt's balls.

Sandstorm's eyes finally cleared of her lust, pulling off Dustpelt with a low moan. "I really just did that didn't I?" Sandstorm's shook her head at the realization. "I.. I had fun I guess Dustpelt." Sandstorm admitted, shrinking into her pelt. Dustpelt smirked. "But I'm still in love with Fireheart over you... No matter how good your member was." Dustpelt's smirk turned into a annoyed growl, and he snorted in disgust.

"Fine. I hope you and that kittypet have good kits, just don't come crying back to me when he sucks at mating." rolling over onto his paws, Dustpelt got up, then padded in the direction. "Oh, and by the way, I hope you haven't forgotten about those mice. They'd make an excellent edition tot he fresh-kill pile, if someone hasn't already ate them!" Dustpelt sneered, breaking into a run back towards camp and leaving Sandstorm covered in his cum, exhausted, and alone.

"Fireheart will be a good mate, right...Right?" She murmured out loud, unsure herself.

"No, he will be... I'm sure of it... I gotta get myself cleaned up." Dustpelt's cum was starting to dry in her pelt, and grooming the taste of Dustpelt out of her fur would not cut it. She needed to wash herself in the river.

Sandstorm padded over near the river, only to realize she forgot about her fresh kill, and came upon the remains of it. "Dammit Dustpelt. Horny toms! What am I gonna bring back now?" Sandstorm sighed, she was covered in Dustpelt's cum and had nothing to take back to camp _. He made me look like a fool!_ She realized with a low growl. "Might as well wash myself off. I'm too tired to hunt more prey and I can't stand this stuff in my pelt any longer." She walked over to the river, annoyed with the feeling in her pelt, angry at Dustpelt for messing her catch, and angry at herself for being seduced by such a tom. "I'll get you back for that Dustpelt."

 **And there's this request done. I hope you enjoyed that, and I'll get to the other requests as fast as I can. Again, I will say this is not my best work, but I really tried to make a good story out of this and was running out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed, and request anymore ideas if you have them.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	22. VioletXSlash (RAPE)

**Snowfrost! I promised you yours was next and I lied. I will start writing it now and work hard on Scourge X Cinderpelt. I'm very sorry for the delay, but I'll make sure to get it done. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

 **Also... _SURPRISE!_ Dawn of the Clans here just literally wrote itself. Slash raping Violet was easy to write, and I just knew exactly what to do for it. To the random guest who requested it, thank you. **

**After this will be "ZhiZhu's", and I'm choosing Berrynose X Ivypool.**

 **No new follows or favorites, but thank you for the feedback!**

 **Please enjoy a rape story between Slash and Violet. I think I got the intensity just right.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. SCOURGE X CINDERPELT IS NEXT!**

"Splinter! Beetle! Bring Violet to me." Slash ordered his top cats who obeyed without question. Both of them padded towards Violet, who looked at them with curiosity. They pounced on her and she was shoved forward towards Slash."Hold her down and make sure she doesn't run away either." Slash added, instructing his guards. He didn't have to wait long until Beetle and Splinter were a couple tail-lengths away from him with Violet, still coming towards him.

"Get off me! I can walk to him myself!" She hissed, while Splinter was shoving her closer. Slash twitched his tail with irritation, impatiently waiting for the three cats to arrive. "I will claw your eyes out if you shove me again!" Violet threatened both strong toms, but they just kept moving her closer to Slash. A few moments later, Splinter and Beetle were holding Violet down a tail-length from Slash. "What do you want Slash? And why so forceful?" Violet growled at him, hissing at beetle and Splinter. "And why do you need your _guards_ to hold me down?"

"Release her Beetle and Splinter. You may go." Splinter and Beetle nodded, and padded in their places next to Slash. Stay Violet, I want to talk to you in the woods, just you." Slash commanded. Violet stood up, lashing her long thick tail in annoyance.

"What's so important that it can't be said in front of the others?" Violet inquired, narrowing her yellow eyes with suspicion. "Anything you want to say to me can be said to them. They deserve to know just as much!" Violet caught the attention of a few cats with her retort, and before she knew it every cat in the camp was watching her and Slash.

"Do you really want everyone to know what I'm gonna tell you?" Slash turned his head, putting on a confused look. Violet stood there, dumbfounded. "It's really important. Something I think only you should know." He told her, with a look that shows he wanted to be alone with her.

 _What could be so important that only I should know? Could he want to do something with me, like hunt? If he thinks this is the way I'll become his mate, he's a mousebrain._ Violet thought, but it was obvious Slash wanted to be alone with her. She didn't have a clue what he'd want to do, but a dark thought passed through her mind. _He wouldn't dare... Just because I turned down mating with him, would he..."_ Violet shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts. "Fine. Let's go into the forest for a talk, Slash. I'll be listening. If it's something I think I camp should here, I'll tell it to them when we get back."

Slash smirked at her, with dark satisfaction and another emotion in his eyes Violet couldn't make out. _Exactly as planned. Stupid she-cat won't even know what's coming._ "Beetle, Splinter, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on these cats."Slash pointed to the others in camp with with tail, spitting the last word like a curse. They're useful for something, and we'll need them when we take the other camps." Slash explained, and threw his gaze at the cats. a few of them flinched, but every single one went wide-eyed. "Me and Violet here have some business to discuss, private business." He put emphasis on the words _business, private business,_ as if they were something more. _I wonder if she'll be like the others? I doubt it, as they aren't like her._

"Just hurry up. I promised Frog I'd go hunting with her later." Violet mewed, impatient and wanting to get this talk with Slash over with. "I think I have a few things on my mind I'd like to say to you anyway." She huffed, whipping her tail.

Slash purred with amusement. _Oh Violet. You're too innocent, making this too easy._ "So eager. Alright Violet, let's go into the woods." Slash and Violet padded out of the camp, while the cats around her watched with curiosity, but also a deep fear for Violet. One cat in particular, a tabby grey tom named frog mewed something just before she left.

"Please let her be okay. Please don't let Slash hurt her, or worse." Frog pleaded, and Violet was able to catch her friend's plea before going out of earshot of the camp. _I promise I'll be back Frog. Slash won't dare hurt me... I hope._

* * *

'I don't think they'll hear us from here, stop Violet." Slash ordered, and Violet halted, sitting down. "Now we can get down to business." Slash smirked, and narrowed his eyes at Violet with a low growl. He could already feel the power he had over this cat, member unsheathing in anticipation. Slash took in the sight of his catch. Her dark, stormy grey pelt complemented her eyes perfectly. The long bushy tail just made his member harder, imagining forcing it aside and shoving his member inside Violet's core. He moved around her, taking in every angle of this she-cat.

"Why did you bring me out here in the middle of the forest alone?" Violet asked, bewildered as Slash circled her. If you have smething to say, it can be said in front of the entire camp, not just me."

"You're a really stupid she-cat. You know that Violet? What kind of tom did you really think I am?" He slashed at her side, and Violet cried out in agony, Slash's claws tore through her pelt, ripping skin. Blood started to seep out of the wound, and Violet was in too much pain to move. "You deserve what's coming to you, after turning me down in front of the others. I'll teach you why you obey Slash without question."

"Why Slash? Are you trying to kill me?" Violet whimpered, shrinking into her pelt.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, but you're becoming too smart for your own good, Violet. You think you can just say no to your leader's demands? You're a virgin, and I know you and Rain never did anything."He bowled her over onto her side, pinning Violet down on her flank. She started to realize the situation, and tried struggling out of his grip."If you think you can just say, nooo, to being my mate, you're a fucking idiot. You know that Violet? I always get what I want, and I want you to be my mate." Slash told her, snarling as he dug his claws into her pelt. "But because you refused, I'll just have to take what's mine." Slash shifted himself so that his barely erect member was in front of Violet's face. "Open your maw. Maybe if you cooperate, I'll make it pleasurable." Violet kept her maw closed, and was shaking with fear. "I said, open your maw." Violet still didn't open her maw, and Slash dug his claws deeper into her pelt. "OPEN YOUR MAW BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!" Slash snarled, digging his claws even deeper into her pelt, while also biting her ear and drawing blood.

Violet open her maw to let out a wail of pain. Slash took the chance and shoved his length into her maw, pushing it down her throat and thrusting roughly. The barbs around his member ripped at her tongue and throat, causing her to moan in pain. The moans sounded more like pleasure to Slash, and it only made Slash's member slide out all the way, until he had his entire length down her throat. Slash savored the pleasure her throat muscles contracting around his member, while Violet tried hard not to gag around it. She wasn't exactly used to everything, being her first time.

"Noticing my length yet, she-cat? You're my toy now, and I'm rough with my toys." Slash snarled, thrusting harder and all the way down her throat. He sped up his thrusts, going as hard as he felt like, and enjoying Violet's moans of pain around his member. "keep moaning, she-cat. It's only making this better for me." Slash continued to fuck her maw, feeling himself close to cumming. He gave a few more thrusts with wild rhythm and intensity, then shoved his length down her throat, balls tensing and releasing a stream of cum straight to her stomach with a groan. He held himself deep inside until he finished cumming, then pulled out. Violet took deep gulps of air through her maw. Slash flashed a paw at her cheek and sliced it open. Violet yelped and turned to him. "Crouch. Now. You better obey if you want to live." Slash ordered. Violet couldn't think of anything else she could do, and she obeyed without question.

"Slash... Please don't do this. There are better she-cats out there." Violet pleaded. "I'm not as tight as Fern for example.

"Cut the fox dung, Violet. You're a virgin, so how would you know?" Slash spat. "But none are like you Violet. They aren't smart, pretty, and loyal. No, You're going to be my mate, and you can do nothing to stop me." He mounted her, and Violet closed her eyes, waiting to be penetrated. "Going along with it I see. Submissive she-cats are the best she-cats."

"Just get this over with." Violet sighed. "There's no point in trying to leave. You'll just slash my throat out."

"you'll need to do more than that, and I can tell you that I treat virgins rougher than most mates will ." Slash positioned his member to the slit of her core, and thrust in hard, ripping past her hymen and filling her core with his member. Violet cried out in agony, and Slash only laughed. "That's only the half of your pleasure, dear." Slash pulled out of her core, and positioned his member on her sphincter. He rubbed the tip around it and made Violet shudder and twitch with discomfort, tailtip flicking.

Violet wriggled unconfortably, and in great pain wailed in one last effort. "Slash Please! Don't do it! Anywhere but there!"

"You need to learn that you have no power here. I decide what goes, and clearly-" Slashed pushed into her tailhole hard, forcing it to open. He shoved his member inside, ripping apart her anal walls with his barbed member as it tore inside. "-You still don't understand that, she-cat!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Violet screamed in pain as he tore her insides apart. When Slash had it fully embedded, he laughed at her, and licked hers ears affectionately. violet whimpered, his licks only made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Always painful the first time, huh? It's much more painful when I do it." Slashed chuckled with dark satisfaction. "start moaning, or I promise I will slit your throat." Slash pulled out of her fast all the way, then thrusted forward hard back in, forcing her tailhole open a second time while causing Violet to gasp. Violet moaned in shrill agony and pain. The barbs sliding across her walls made them start to seep blood, lubricating it and giving Slash an easier time. It was more pain than she ever thought was possible, but she had to obey Slash's threat. "good she-cat... Your ass is perfect. Your core was good too, but I've always preferred an ass. More pleasurable for me and causing immense pain to the she-cat. It's perfect." He commented on her, and licked her neckfur as a reward. Violet shuddered with even more discomfort. _When will he learn I don't want any of this, and his licks are just making it worse?_

Slash continued to thrust into her tailhole, ripping it apart while Violet only wailed in agony. He thrusted faster and faster, even moaning from her tight hole. After a few more thrusts he came without warning, but didn't stop thrusting inside her tailhole as her anal walls were painted white. The fluids coated her walls and made it smoother for Slash, and a bit more pleasurable for Violet.

"This is too good. I'm glad you're my mate now, Violet." Slash snorted, groaning from the pleasure her ass gave off. Violet hated every part of this cat. _He took in my friends, treats them like dirt, and now is raping me! Even forcing me to be his mate! I swear someone needs to kill this cat._ Violet couldn't do a thing in her position. Only moan for more to get it over with faster. "Why are you so quiet? Start moaning!" Slash commanded, twitching his tail because of the awkward silence. It was so quiet he could hear the squelching sounds of his member gliding across Violet's anal walls. Violet started to moan quietly, but it wasn't what Slash asked. "I SAID MOAN! MOAN LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Slash dug his claws deeper into Violet's shoulders, and she yelped in pain.

"It hurts Slash!" Violet whimpered. Slash dug them in deeper, while he started to press his weight against her back with each thrust.

"Shut up! Dont open your maw unless you're gonna moan! Fucking she-cat." Slash spat at her, and he pressed her face to the ground, thrusting deep into her tailhole. "This could be so much different if you were willing to be my mate." He growled. Slash sped up his thrusting again, feeling close and pounding her hard. He gave a few more thrusts, then released even deeper into her tailhole with a long moan, holding himself in place as he filled her insides with fertile seed.

"That's two out of three. Now for the last one." Slash purred, while Violet sighed with unsatisfaction. He pulled out of her tailhole, then filled her core again with his member. Violet gasped, contracting her walls around Slash's member. He thrusted hard into her, pounding her G-spot every thrust.

Violet couldn't help but start to actually moan. His thrusting felt really good, and she wanted more. "Mo- More... So good..." Violet begged, and Slash gave her what she wanted, thrusting faster, and placing more weight on her back. it allowed for better access and Slash was able to bore deeper into her core. Violet started to buck back against his thrusts. She fitted as much of Slash's member inside her core as possible. The length was perfect. It hit all the right spots, "Faster Slash. Ohhhhh fuuuuck." Violet found herself moaning loudly, purring in between her pleasured moans.

"Really getting into it aren't you?" Slash teased her. "How much do you love my member?"

"It's the best thing I've ever felt! Uhhhhhh!" Violet came around his member, tightening her walls hard around the rod and covering it with her cum. It leaked out from between her legs and dripped from Slash's balls.

"Must really like it to have cum already." Slash bit at her neck, holding her in place as he increased his speed, and went wild. His thrusts started to have no rhythm, and all the stimulation was getting to Violet again. "Almost... There..." Slash extended his claws and pulled her neck back each time he thrust hard inside her core, going deep and slamming into her womb.

"OH! UHHH! OHHHHHH FUCK!" Violet's cursing made Slash groan, and he only came closer to cumming, just holding it back. "Please fill me Slash. Cum inside me again." Violt begged him.

"That's what I planned to do." Slash gave a few more hard thrusts, then pulled on her scruff and shoulders back as he thrust deep into her core one last time. Slash came inside her body for the third time, his biggest load yet straight into her core and deep in her womb. Violet sighed with content. _He started off rough, but he got better. I'm still not becoming his mate though._

"We'll have wonderful kits together, love." Slash dismounted her and pulled out, making Violet emit one last soft moan as their fluids leaked out of her holes. "I'm proud to call a she-cat like you my mate."

"I'm not anyone's mate, Slash. I'm my own cat." Violet retorted back. "I wouldn't have kits with you if you were the last cat on earth!"

"So you say, but you know you enjoyed that." Slash smirked. "If you don't become my mate, I will throw you out of the camp, and have the cats kill you on sight!" Slash threatened. "Now come along, Violet. Let's go announce our relationship to the others. If you tell a single cat you're not my mate and I find out, you're gonna wish you didn't turn me down the first time." He snarled, raising a paw a unsheathing his long claws. Violet gulped and nodded. He beckoned her with his tail, and they walked together, side by side, tails entwined as a sign of affection. _I'm not staying like this, and I'll make sure I never have his damn kits!_ Violet promised to herself, suddenly the image of the ginger tom from before popping up in her head. _I have to find him... He's the one cat I think is truly mine... and I'm truly his._

 **And there's my first story during Dawn of the Clans! I hope you enjoyed it, and expect Scourge X Cinderpelt soon. I don't think it'll be nearly as soon though. This one was an exception and I just had an idea for it.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	23. ScourgeXCinder (LUST) 'Snowfrost'

**Alright 'Snowfrost', I have completed your request! _Thanks for following me with a different account by the way._ I wasn't exactly sure what kind of story you wanted from it, so I chose Lust. **

**I _tried something a little bit different while I was writing the lemon. You'll notice when you start reading it. Besides that, hope this satisfies you, and thanks for the support!_**

 **Next up, "Zhizhu's" request, and I've chosen Berrynose X Ivypool out of their choices.**

 **And then I think I'll do one of my own, Hollyleaf X Mousewhisker.**

 **Thank you for the follows 'Ponybird21', 'AcousticNotepad', and 'Epicman58'! Thank you for the favorite as well 'EpicMan58'!**

 **Hope you enjoy this lemon between Scourge and Cinderpelt. Let me know what you think of it.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. THANKS FOR 15,000 VIEWS!**

Cinderpelt limped through the Forest alone, looking for herbs that she needed to replace. _I need juniper berries, tansy... And I think some more mouse bile. I'll ask an apprentice to bring me a fat mouse later_. Cinderpelt went through it in her head over and over, smelling for any tansy or juniper berries.

Unknown to her, a small black tom cat was watching her every move. the tom felt extremely horny, and could think of no better cat to relieve himself with than this disabled medicine she-cat. It was even her Heat season, and no clanborn tom messes with a medicine cat. _It's against their stupid code._ He thought, snorting with amusement . _This is just too easy._

Cinderpelt spotted some Tansy and started to limp over towards it. "What a big clump! Sometimes I think I'll need an apprentice soon, just to help me carry all the herbs." She muttered out loud to herself. _At least I have Yellowfang. She may be a grouchy cat, but she heals like the best cat in the forest._ As Cinderpelt reached the tansy, she bent over in a crouch to pick some up with her maw.

 _You're even in position for me! How much easier can this get?_ Scourge sneaked out from his hiding place and began to stalk up on the she-cat. Her Heat scent was starting to drive him mad, and he had to hold himself back from just charging at her. Pawstep by light pawstep, Scourge continued his approach, slowly getting closer to Cinderpelt, who was still oblivious of the tom behind her.

Cinderpelt grabbed a long strand of grass by her side to wrap the hebs in a nice bundle, when she felt something pounce on her back. "Hello there, sweetheart." Scourge spoke in his high pitched voice. "You and I both seem to have a problem. Would you like to help me relieve yours while you relieve mine?" He croaked, licking her neck fur and making Cinderpelt shudder.

"Get away from me! I'm a medicine cat! Who is that?" Cinderpelt exclaimed, opening her maw and looking around to find what was on her. "BloodClan... No, it couldn't be."

"You're a smart one." He purred with amusement and climbed onto her back, digging his claws deep in her pelt. Cinderpelt winced, but couldn't do a thing to shake him off. "What's such a pretty she-cat like you doing alone, limping in the middle of the forest?"

"Scourge! What do you want? You've given us two more days to prepare for the battle. You said you would leave us alone." Cinderpelt spat. Lashing her tail.

"I couldn't leave a she-cat in Heat alone in the middle of the forest! Don't you want to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling in your rear? No one will have to know..." Scourge licked her neck fur again, trying to seduce her into wanting him. "I can smell you from a tree-length away."

"You can smell that?" She mewed with a high pitched squeak, bewildered. "It's painful, but one of the things about being a medicine cat I have to endure."

"You're so innocent, my dear." He purred with amusement. "Not only from your scent can I tell you're in Heat, I can tell you're a virgin as well. Trying to relieve yourself by sticking a stick inside your core? It's nothing compared to the real thing." Scourge mewed with a low voice, and brushed his tail over her core. Cinderpelt gasped, and he could feel her back tightening as her core convulsed around nothing. "You think you're tail is any better than a stick? both of them feel nothing close to a tom dominanting you."

"How do you know all of-" Cinderpelt paused and sighed. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"Not long. You just walked close to our territory, and I took my chances." Scourge brushed his tail over her core again, circling it with his tail. "A she-cat in Heat shouldn't be left alone."

"Ahhhhhh..." Cinderpelt moaned, closing her eyes to endure the intense stimulation. "StarClan... Mmmmmm..."

"Do you hear how much you're loving this, Cinderpelt? This is only my tail and I got you moaning your tail off. It's the outside of your core even! You really need some help."Scourge told her, and rubbed around her core with his tailtip faster.

"Ohhhhhh StarClan..." She moaned. _Why does something wrong have to feel this good?_ "Ohhhh Scourge!" She moaned his name subconsciously, the pleasure went straight to her head and filled her eyes with lust.

"You want me don't you, Cinderpelt? You need me inside your core, filling you with my member and warm fertile cum." Scourge mewed with a low seductive tone.

"Y-yes... Please take me Scourge!" Cinderpelt exclaimed.

"Oh, but it's against the rules for a medicine cat to mate. are you sure you want it?" He asked her, letting out a deep purr. "Would you throw away your codes and life for me?"

"I NEED IT SCOURGE!" Cinderpelt howled to the sky.

Scourge got off her back and took his tail off her core. "Okay, but first you gotta help me out too." He grinned, and rolled over onto his own back, opening his legs wide so Cinderpelt got a good look at his member. "You know what to do?"

Cinderpelt licked her lips, nodding. She turned around and faced Scourge's rear end, laying down and moving close to his member. Cinderpelt opened her maw to take in the musk of it, standing fully erect. For a cat the size of an apprentice, he had quite a large member. If she wasn't already turned on before, she definitely was now. Her core was leaking fluids onto the forest floor, and her maw started to drip saliva out of anticipation to taste his member.

Cinderpelt reached out a paw and wrapped it around his member, making Scourge gasp lightly. She started to rub his length up and down with her paw, noting how the tom reacted to her. Scourge threw his head back and groaned.

"Use your tongue, Cinderpelt." Scourge instructed her, and Cinderpelt obeyed. Moving her maw closer, she licked his length from the tip down. Scourge twitched with pleasure, thrusting up slightly when she licked the tip. _So the tip is most sensitive..._ She took note of this and moved her tongue around in a circular motion once around Scourge's member. "Ohhhh... You sure this is your first time, Cinderpelt?"

The she-cat giggled, pelt feeling hot at the comment he just threw at her. "I'm just experimenting right now. I've... Never actually seen a member before, much less pleasure a tom." Cinderpelt admitted.

"Put it in your maw, and try swallowing it." Scourge instructed her. Cinderpelt tilted her head in confusion, wondering why he would ask such a thing, but tried it anyway. She opened her maw wider, relaxing her tongue and moved the tip inside her maw. "Ohhhhh fuck." Scourge moaned with intense pleasure. "Take in more. Even down your throat. There are a few barbs, ohhhhhhh... around it, but... Just, ignore them." Scourge told her, panting heavily. The stimulation was getting to be too much, and she barely did anything so far. She lowered her head further down his member taking more inside. Scourge groaned louder, and thrusted up to try and get more inside. She only had half inside at the moment and based on how Scourge was reacting, she was doing it right. "Ohhhhhhhh... Take it down your throat, you'll be able to take the full thing that way... Fuuuuuck, you're good." Cinderpelt tried to take more of it inside her maw, and it pressed against the back of her maw. Moving her position a bit, she was able to take it down her throat, and take another quarter down her throat. It was getting hard not to gag, but she held it back with everything she could. "Gahhhhhh... you must be getting pretty hot back there. Want some help?" He asked her, and she moaned around his member, bucking her hips hard. "Bring your rear over here, but keep pleasuring me."

Scourge was purring as Cinderpelt awkwardly moved her rear in a half circle, keeping his member down her throat as she positioned her core in front of his face, hind paws next to his head, and tail to this side. " You really need this... I can tell." He brought his muzzle closer, brushing whiskers against her rear and outer core.

Cinderpelt did a mix of a gasp and whine around his member from the stimulation. _StarClan, it just feels so good! and-_ "OHHHHH THAT TONGUE!" Her thoughts were expressed loudly as Scourge licked inside her core. She moaned around his member, muffling her words as he licked the outer lips of her core . "Scooooourge!" Cinderpelt came quickly as she yowled around his member. His stimulation was just too much. Scourge drew his tongue deeper into her, licking all the excess fluids off this Heat crazed she-cat. "Uhhhhhhhhh fuck..."

"You need to suck my member too, Cinderpelt." Scourge told her, slightly annoyed. Cinderpelt obeyed, and took the rest of his length down her throat. She thought she could get him off quicker by stimulating every part of his body, so she placed a paw around one of his balls, feeling its texture and inhaling the musk it gave off. Her core was leaking again, which made Scourge continue licking her. "Fuck... Now that you have it all in, try bobbing your head up and down." Scourge instructed her. Cinderpelt lifted her head off the bottom half of his member slowly, and going back down at a slow pace. "That's it... Ohhhhhh, Cinderpelt. You deserve to be a warrior." Scourge commented through a moan, and it made Cinderpelt's pelt even hotter. "I'm close dear... Wanna taste it and get it all over your pretty, perfect pelt?" Scourge warned her, then asked what she wanted with a sexy tone. Cinderpelt bucked her hips hard and moaned around his member, as if a symbol of deep agreement "Speed up, but just pleasure the tip... OH FUCK! AHHHHHH..." Cinderpelt obeyed him, and caused Scourge to groan out with deep pleasure. _I want it all over me. I want inside me. I want scourge to be everywhere with me._ Her thoughts were clouded with intense lust, and she just wanted to pleasure him in anyway possible.

Cinderpelt went back to licking just the tip, which made the small tom shudder and twitch with pleasure. She also used her paws and rubbed the length while tickling his balls, trying to stimulate with every part of her body on him as she could, even if it was experimental. Cinderpelt... I-I.." Scourge couldn't talk through his pants, and took a deep breath as he howled. "I CAN'T HOLD IT! TAKE IT CINDERPELT!" Cinderpelt drew her tongue down his urethra, and Scourge's member twitched, releasing long, fertile strands of white up into the air that landed on Cinderpelt's face, tail, back, paws... Everything. After releasing 6 strands of cum, He went limp, panting heavily. "For your first time... That was more than perfect." He praised her, Cinderpelt scrapped a paw on the ground with pure embarrassment.

"It wasn't that good... I mean, that was only my first time." She retorted.

"I'm the dominant one here, she-cat. Crouch for me, baby." He commanded her with a purr.

Cinderpelt got into a hunter's crouch, lifting her rear and tail high. "I need you inside me Scourge. Please take me!" Cinderpelt begged, swaying her hips. Scourge starred at the sight of this she-cat. _Lust filled, in Heat, submissive, virgin... What a score this disabled she-cat was._ "Please fill me Scourge! I want your kits!" The she-cat had completely thrown out her beliefs and code for desire.

"I can make that so." Scourge used his claws to climb onto her rear, still too small to mount her, which he snorted disgustedly. He positioned his member on the slit of her core, just barely teasing it and causing Cinderpelt to groan. "Let's do this." Scourge placed his paws as close to her shoulders as he could, and thrusted into Cinderpelt's core. His member slid straight in from the force, breaking her hymen. Cinderpelt yelped, back tightening as her core stretched for Scourge's member. Scourge didn't bother waiting for the she-cat to adjust to him, and thrusted fast, deep strokes into her. The pleasure quickly grew over her pain, and seconds after he took her virginity, Cinderpelt was moaning and bucking back hard against his thrusts.

!Oh! Ohhh! StarClan's kit's, fuck me harder, Scourge!" Cinderpelt moaned, crouching lower to give him better access. "You're so fucking good! Mmmmmm..."

"What do you want! Tell me what you desire." Scourge ordered.

"YOU! I desire Scourge! I want him deep inside me. I want Scourge to touch everywhere on me!" Cinderpelt yowled. Scourge increased his pace, thrusting faster into her core. "Ahhhhh fuck..." Cinderpelt yelped as her walls convulsed around his member hard and released a stream of cum all over it. Scourge thrusted even faster inside her core while she was cumming, riding out the immense pleasure her core gave off.

"Fuck... I'm close Cinderpelt!" Scourge yowled, and he started to go as fast as he possibly could. Cinderpelt had her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was drooling. Each time he slammed back inside her, his member brushed her G-spot, a couple times slammed directly into it. Cinderpelt knew she was close as well, and bucked back against him as hard as she could, even with her broken hind leg. "CINDERPELT! I'M CUMMING!" Scourge thrust deep into her one more time, all the way to his hilt and his balls rested at her entrance. Scourge held himself in place as he released ropes of fertile cum straight into her womb with a howl. Cinderpelt howled with him, and came again. Their fluids mixed with her blood and leaked out onto the forest floor. Both held their tense positions until they finished cumming at the same time, panting heavily. Cinderpelt's leg collapsed under her while Scourge laid on her back, still connected. "You're a wonderful cat, Cinderpelt. I'll give you the option to live with BloodClan when we drive the other clans out, as my mate." Scourge offered.

Cinderpelt sighed. As much as she would've loved to do that, she had cats who depended on her to keep her alive. Scourge had seduced her into mating, and now she was likely pregnant with his kits. "Scourge... I can't. I have to fight with ThunderClan." Cinderpelt told him, turning Scourge's offer down.

Scourge didn't expect her to turn his offer down, and he growled while lashing his tail in fury. "I'll give you two days. Two days until the battle, and two days to think about my offer. If I see you fighting with your clans, I promise you'll be killed. Think about it, Cinderpelt. I would care for you, bring food to you, love you like a real mate when no one in your clan ever could." He got up and pulled his member out of Cinderpelt's core, releasing more of their fluids from inside. "Just come to me when you're ready, and I promise no harm shall come to you." Scourge ran off back into BloodClan's territory before Cinderpelt could even reply back.

"Cinderpelt!" Another tom called to her, Firestar. Cinderpelt was on the ground laying in a puddle of her fluids and Scourge's cum. When Firestar saw her, he couldn't help but gasp. "What happened?"

"Firestar... He seduced me into mating him." Cinderpelt croaked.

"Who? Who did you mate with and break the code?" Firestar sounded more worried for her rather than angry.

"Scourge..." Cinderpelt went limp on the ground, going unconscious as she blacked out.

"Scourge?" Firestar echoed, but no answered back. "I better get you back to camp. Yellowfang will know what to do." Firestar moved over to her and lifted Cinderpelt onto his back. After a few tries, he was able to balance her limp body, and turned back towards camp as fast as he could.

Scourge watched through the bushes, watching as Firestar struggled to take her back to camp. "You can have her for now, Firestar. When I destroy everything your clans have ever known, she'll come running to me. " Scourge muttered with a low voice. Firestar pricked an ear showing he heard, and looked around quickly. He shook his head, thinking he heard a bird, then continued taking Cinderpelt back to camp. Scourge padded back to his own cats, confident he has the clans fearing him, and a possible mate.

 **And there's that. I don't think this is my best work, as it's rather experimental. I hope you enjoyed it Snowfrost. if you want a rewrite of it, just message me.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	24. BerryXIvy (LUST) 'ZhiZhu'

**I'm back with another request complete! I've been reading a lot of other lemons of completely different characters, and I've noticed how nice their plots and and sex scenes are... So yes, I'm experimenting again. I think it's for the better, so please let me know what you think, and if you like it I"ll do plenty more like this!**

 **'ZhiZhu requested i do a passionate/lustful mating scene with Berrynose X Ivy/Dove/Holly, so I chose BerryXIvy because I haven't done enough with Ivypool.**

 **Next up** **, I think I said I would do one of my own, but i just remembered a while ago I did only one of "NerdyWarrior13's" requests. So I'll do her other one, which is a rape between Mothwing X Hawkfrost. Prepare yourselves, the plot she gave me is quite dark. :)**

 **Thank you for the follows 'Sleepynels', 'Kittywarlord123', and 'Willowpelt31'! 'Sleepynels' and 'Kittywarlord123' also favorited. Thank you so much!**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this _different_ way of writing. **

**ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

Ivypool was started to get irritated at her friends. She couldn't get why they were so obsessed with finding mates all of sudden, when the Dark Forest wasn't far from attacking. No one knew, except the Three, Firestar, and Ivypool herself. Even Dovewing was getting distracted with the urge to find a mate. _It's not even mating season yet! No one's in Heat either..._

"Why are you she-cats so anxious to find a mate?" Ivypool asked them. "Poppyfrost, you already have kits! Is Berrynose not the kind of father to them you want?"

"We're just discussing a possible future with a tom... Don't you want anyone, Ivypool?" Dovewing asked her, tilting her head to Ivypool.

"Of course, but... No one is interested in me and I'm not interested in them." Ivypool replied. She sat down, getting comfortable next to her sister, talking to Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf. They were all locked into the conversation and sitting comfortably with their tails wrapped around their paws. "I'll find the tom I'm looking for when I'm ready."

Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart all exchanged looks, giggling. "You know we're not letting you leave without trying to help you find a mate." Dovewing replied. "What are you looking for in one?"

"How about a tom who will protect you at all costs, fill you with his kits and make you scream for more in the very midist of pleasure?" Berrynose butted into their conversation, surprising the she-cats with trills. "what will it take to get one of you she-cats to show me your lovely cores?"

 _Berrynose. Why does he always appear at the strangest times?_ Ivypool wondered. The cream-colored tom sure was a handsome tom, but his arrogance countered it. He already had a mate, but was flirting with Ivypool. "Anything to keep you out of our fur, Berrynose!" Ivypool retorted.

"Anything, you say? Does that mean-"

"Berrynose!" Ivypool rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh as she interrupted him. _If his ego gets any bigger, i swear i'll claw him!_ "StarClan, when will he learn to be less arrogant?" She mewed out loud. Ivypool's pelt felt hot, and she was getting flustered by this pushy tom, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"I'm just saying if you'd come hunting with me, I'd stay out of your fur. What did you think was gonna happen? Did you think I wanted something more?" Berrynose kept pushing his advances on her. "Could you want something more, hmm?"

"Berrynose, back off my sister. Give her some space." Dovewing sighed, annoyed by the pushy tom as well. "What do you really want, Berrynose?"

"I'm just checking up on some beautiful she-cat sisters. Both of you would be wonderful mothers to kits." He praised them, making both she-cats pelts heat up and shrink in their pelts. Berrynose smirked, knowing he was making them uncomfortable.

"Come here, Berrynose." Poppyfrost called to him. Berrynose padded closer until Poppyfrost motioned him to stop with her tail. Then she leaned in close and whispered something to Berrynose. He gave a nod and started to put on a smirk.

"What are you telling him, Poppyfrost?" Ivypool asked, still all hot and bothered by the tom. _Could she be promising him to let him have her tonight? No... Poppyfrost isn't like that._

She kept whispering something in his ear for a few seconds, then pulled back her head, leaving Berrynose purring with deep satisfaction.

"Okay she-cats, you can continue talking about whatever. I'll leave you alone." Berrynose told them, walking away over near a group of toms.

The she-cats all stared in silent shock at Poppyfrost. "What? I got him to go away, didn't I?" She told them in a nonchalent tone.

"What did you say to him?" Ivypool asked.

"Nothing you need to know. Just know he'll leave us alone." Poppyfrost told them. "So... Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Cinderheart still haven't said who they'd want as mates..." Poppyfrost tried to change the subject and get the cats eyes off of her.

"I'm not saying who I like until you tell us what you told him." Hollyleaf huffed. Cinderheart and Dovewing grunted with her, and Ivypool just sat down with them, waiting for Poppyfrost to talk.

"Okay fine. Berrynose has been being an annoying father to our kits, so I told him if he went to play with them later, we'd do whatever he wants tomorrow... After you're patrol with him Ivypool." Poppyfrost explained. "Quite obviously, he's feeling aroused lately, even flirting with you and Dovewing, Ivypool."

"You don't have to tell me twice... So just to get some privacy from him, you let Berrynose have you for a day basically?" Hollyleaf tilted her head, inquiring. Poppyfrost nodded.

"Wait... Brambleclaw set me up with that annoying furball to go hunting?" Ivypool realized, and let out another sigh. "I can't get away from him, can I? He won't stop flirting with me, Poppyfrost."

"I told him if he so much as touches you, he can forget about me as well. I'm trying to help you out." Poppyfrost told her. "And I'd rather not talk about it now. Being in a relationship with that tom is very... Complicated." She sighed, and looked over to Hollyleaf. "Do you wanna tell us who you're interested in now?"

I guess... Mousewhisker seems nice. He's not like his arrogant and pushy bother at all." Hollyleaf answered, closing her eyes and purring at the thought of him. "I don't know if he likes me, but he seems like a nice tom."

"Mousewhisker... Nice choice Hollyleaf." Cinderheart agreed. "Lionblaze and I should be destined together... But something i holding us back. I Just don't know what it could be." She told them, but knew exactly what was holding her back. _The Prophecy Of The Three._

"How about you, Dovewing? Who are you looking at too closely?" Poppyfrost asked her, let out a short giggle.

"Uhhh... Bumblestripe. Yeah, Graystripe and Millie's son." Dovewing answered briskly, and only Ivypool knew she was lying while the she-cats gave her suspicious looks. _Don't even say it, Ivypool!_ She flashed a look to her sister. Ivypool shook her head, sighing. _They mustn't find out about Tigerheart._

"I'm going for a walk. Alone." Ivypool arched her back as she stretched, cracking her bones and extending her forelegs and front claws, sighing with relief. She padded out through the thorn barrier, stopping to talk with the guarding tom and letting him know where she was heading. "I'm just going on a walk, Alone. I need some time to myself."

"Be careful, we can't lose any cats like you." He mewed back, giving a curt nod.

"Thanks, Brambleclaw." Ivypool thanked him, padding out into the forest filled with clean, fresh air.

"Ivypool likes to take walks and do some solo hunting every once in a while." Dovewing explained to the she-cats. "She'll be fine, might even bring back some prey."

Berrynose listened in from a distance, thinking of a plan. _A she-cat alone with herself in the forest, and she isn't in Heat either..._ "I think Ivypool might need a hunting partner. I'm gonna go out in the forest and help her out." He was talking to a group of toms, and all of them nodded. Mousewhisker, his brother, chuckled a bit, but thought nothing more, and continued talking and discussion hunting techniques in their group. _Some toms..._ Berrynose padded out of the Hallow, giving a quick nod to Brambleclaw, then out into the forest, following Ivypool's trail.

* * *

The trees rose high above around Ivypool, covering the darkening evening sky with green. The ground felt warm under her pads, she let out a small moan of pleasure as the sun soaked through her pelt, peaking through the trees. "Ahhhh... That sunlight feels amazing." She walked further into the forest, relieving herself of her stress as the fresh air seemed to dance around her senses.

Suddenly, she heard a scurrying of a small creature on some leaves, and turned her head quickly, keeping her tail and body still. two tail-lengths away from her stood a tiny mouse, nibbling on a mouse. She assumed the hunter's crouch, lifted her tail slightly up and off the forest floor covered in leaves, and slowly but surely closed in on it, stepping lightly and letting her entire pad sink into the ground, before slowly lifting it and putting the alternate one down. Ivypool opened her jaws to take in the musk of the rodent, determining it was a wood mouse. _Just a few more steps..._

A loud shaking in the bushes behind her made the mouse give off a shrill squeak and dive for cover. Ivypool growled in frustration, lashing her tail in mild fury as something just scared away her prey. A cat scent caught in her jaws and drifted into her nose. A tom, and one she knew well. "Berrynose... Got any reason for barging in and scaring away my prey?" She asked him, not turning around and holding her crouch.

"Oh nothing, Ivypool. I saw you went out alone and thought you might like a bit of company." He mewed with his nonchalent tone. "You know, you have a very pretty core and ass. One of the most beautiful things I've seen." He purred. Ivypool quickly broke her crouch and covered her rear with her tail in utter embarressment. _I just gave this stupid, arrogant tom a full, clean look at my core. Thistle and thorns, I probably got him all horny now!_ "I can tell something is bothering you, Ivypool... Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Berrynose, what I want is the exact opposite of that. I came out here in the forest to be alone, maybe do some night hunting. Why did you follow me out here, you fucking pervert?" Ivypool hissed back, finally turning around and facing him. She tried looking at his face before noticing something large, wide, and pink protruding from his sheathe. _"Oh StarClan..."_ She muttered so quietly, it sounded as if it was whispered. _That is a gigantic member! It's bigger than Birchfall's even..._

Berrynose smirked, noticing Ivypool was starring directly at his member. "I couldn't help myself. Your core looked so perfect." He puffed his chest out in pride, and moved his position so she coud see his member even clearer. Ivypool couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Berrynose. Please get out of here and go fuck Poppyfrost with that thing." Ivypool growled at him. Berrynose took another step forward, and spoke in a tone Ivypool had never heard or expected before.

"Oh Ivypool, don't you know how innocent you are? I can tell this isn't your first time seeing a member. I was listening to you and the she-cats talk before I interrupted. You don't know who will love you and notice you, huh? All you have to do is throw yourself at a tom, and he'll ravage you. I know any tom would do this, even I've considered it." Berrynose's words started to make Ivypool feel weird, aroused even, but she continued to hold her own.

"Berrynose, besides being a loyal clanmate, I don't like a single hair on your pelt! I wouldn't let you mate me if you were the last tom on Earth!" Ivypool snapped back, backing away from him and trying to distance each other. _Can't let myself get distracted. I need to get out of here._

Berrynose bounded forward, ignoring Ivypool's hissing and spitting. He moved in close and whispered into her ear. _"I can make you feel wild, insane pleasure beyond nothing your body and mind have never imagined. Just let instinct takeover, and you'll experience something you never thought could be this amazing."_ He licked her ear gently, purring deeply with soothing vibrations and a low feral growl. Ivypool started to feel something even stranger. Her pelt felt hot and her vision started to haze. "How has no one claimed such a beautiful she-cat as you?" Berrynose brushed his tail all the way down her back. She arched her back in response, embracing Berrynose's touch. "What part of you isn't just beautiful? You know you'd love a member thrusting inside it."

"Why are you doing this, Berrynose..."Ivypool whined. Berrynose might've have been an annoying, pushy tom, but he really knew how to turn her on and make her hot and bothered. As much as her mind wanted to attack him and teach him a lesson, or run back to the Hallow, her body went stone still, locking her in place.

"I'm helping you out, beautiful. No she-cat should ever have to be without a tom." Berrynose moved his tail under her belly, and along her nipples. Ivypool let out a hard gasp, closing her eyes to endure the intense stimulation. He brushed back and forth along her belly, until Ivypool started to whine again. "Do you like this? Don't deny your true feelings, Ivypool."

"Berrynose... Y-Yes, I do like it... I don't think I've ever felt something so good my entire life." Ivypool panted. His stimulation was really affecting her in many ways she couldn't comprehend.

"It only gets better, Ivypool." Berynose lightly pushed her onto her side, exposing her nipples as she rolled onto the ground. She was still covering her core, too embarrassed to show off herself. "Don't be afraid. Your breasts are even more beautiful then your pelt."

"Berrynose..." She could only mutter his name, before Berrynose covered her maw with his tail. Whatever she wanted to say was muffled and he couldn't understand her.

"Don't try and speak... Just let your body enjoy the stimulation. You're so pent up, Ivypool. Let me help you relieve some tension." Berrynose spoke in a low, calming voice. He placed his paws on her flank, and started to knead her side. Ivypool started to purr happily, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his touch.

"Where did you learn this, Berrynose... It feels, nice." Ivypool told him. "Go a little bit lower, please." Berrynose obeyed, and started to knead around near her hind leg. Her core was really starting to heat up, feeling aroused as ever by his sensual touches. "Right there... ohhhhhh..."

"Would you like to feel even better? Show me your core again, and I'll help you out with that feeling... I can tell you're feeling... Uncomfortable, back there." Berrynose mewed. Ivypool obeyed, slowly lifting her tail off her core and letting the tom see her. "Even more beautiful when you're highly aroused. You look tight and stressed."

"I feel so weird... Please help me take care of this, Berrynose. I don't think I can do this on my own." Ivypool begged. Berrynose was all too eager to help her. He removed his paws from her side, and padded behind her, face very close to her core.

"Roll over so you're lying on your back. It'll make this easier." Berrynose instructed. Ivypool obeyed again, with little hesitation, needing whatever help she could get. "Try not to scream so loud." He chuckled.

"What do you mean by- OHHHHHH!" Ivypool wondered what he meant, then felt exactly what he was talking about. Berrynose had plunged his tongue deep into her core, and she cried out in pleasure. So much more pleasure then before, she completely submitted to it. "Ohhhhhh... StarClan, that feels so fucking good."

"You're barely feeling anything yet. Just wait until the main event." He chuckled, knowing without a doubt he was going to claim this she-cat. Berrynose went back to pleasuring her core, licking inside her walls and tasting every part of her inner depths.

"Ahhhhhhh... StarClan, this is... Too much, ohhhh Berrynose!" Ivypool cried through her moans, she squirmed back in forth when he started to thrust his tongue deep into her. "Ohhhh fuck... I can't take much more of this. I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it flow, Ivypool. Just let it happen." Berrynose licked inside her even harder, moving a paw and extending a single claw to lightly poke against her clit. Ivypool gasped hard, bucking back against him, and wanting him deeper.

"More! I need more than this, Berrynose!" Ivypool was whimpering with pleasure, whining from just how much she needed this. "Ohhhhh... StarClan... Berrynose! I-" Ivypool couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her walls contract hard, releasing her fluids all over his tongue and muzzle. She bucked back as hard as she possibly could when it happened, rolling her eyes back. Her body tightened for a few more seconds, then relaxed. Ivypool breathed in deeply, her mind fogging, limbs, chest, and head falling limp.

Berrynose continued to lick out her excess fluids, making Ivypool murmur something he couldn't pick up. She pawed the air while purring deeply. Ivypool's heated core has cooled down, but only in the slightest. She needed something more, and knew exactly what was coming. One part of her mind craved him, craved that feeling of being filled. Another part was anxious about her first time. Even if her mind was strong enough to move her body, she wouldn't budge. Berrynose knew how to make her not just want him inside her, but need him.

Berrynose licked inside her a few more times, then pulled his muzzle back, meeting his blue eyes with her darker blue eyes. Only one emotion so strongly was clear in them. The desire to be dominated, the need to be filled, and the face of a cat who would do anything to achieve it. _Lust._

"Berrynose..." She murmured in a weak, low voice. " _Take me..._ " Ivypool spread her legs wide open, exposing her holes as much as she could.

He didn't speak a word as he got into position. Berrynose moved his forepaws on her shoulders, and backpaws next to her rear. His member was fully erect, and throbbing with need. He rubbed it against her slit, teasing her to his own pleasure and satisfaction.

"Berrynose please! Just take me..." She begged him, whimpering. "I need something inside me. I need you in me."

The tom didnt need to be told twice. He positioned his member against her slit, and pulled back on her shoulders as he pushed inside her. Ivypool let out a long gasp as his member started to fill her core, followed by an even longer moan of pure pleasure.

So... Big... StarClan, you're huge Berynose! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Ivypool couldn't help murmuring out about his size. He was barely in her and she felt so filled.

Berrynose wanted to do this slow and savor it with her first time, which Ivypool was enjoying immensely. As he continued to press inside her core, he knew he would reach her hymen soon. Then he felt it, and stopped pushing in.

"W-Why did y-you stop?"Ivypool stammered.

"I have to break your hymen. It'll cause a lot of pain, even more than the pleasure, but it will get much better. I promise you." Berrynose explained. "Are you ready for it?"

Ivypool didn't reply immeditely, and took a few moments to think this through. _The one tom I hate the most is taking me in the most loving way... What a way to lose this... Yet I can't help of think of anyone else who I'd rather give my virginity to._ "I'm ready Berrynose." Ivypool wrapped her paws around his flanks, closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself.

"Here it goes." Berrynose pushed forward hard, and ripped right past her hymen. Ivypool felt intense stimulation for the first few seconds that quickly grew into a pain so intense, she screamed with shrill agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ivypool's eyes snapped opened, and her front claws unsheathed, digging into Berrynose's flanks as she tensed.. The tom winced, but continued pushing his length inside of her. Her walls were crushing his member with as much force as they could muster, dragging it deeper into Ivypool's core. "StarClan's kits... That was fucking painful." Ivypool let out a long wail of pain as he continued filling her.

"Ivypool... You're so much tighter than Poppyfrost." Berrynose murmured. He pushed the last of his length into her, then let it sit still so she could get used to the feel. "It's all in. How does it feel Ivypool?"

"Still very... Painful. Not as painful, but it hurts more than I could have ever imagined." She whimpered. "I've never felt so full. It's wonderful, Berrynose."

"Let me know when you're ready. I'll wait." Berrynose leaned his head forward, and licked her ears to comfort her. Ivypool started to relax again, feeling the pain go down. She'd never felt so, filled. The feeling was indescribable, other than she felt, completed... Yet wanted more from it.

"I wish it could stay like this forever... But I think you should start now." Ivypool muttered. "Please be gentle. I've never experienced such a wonderful feeling, and I want to savor my first time."

"With such a beautiful she-cat like you, I'd really want to just pound you and hear you scream my name for more... But I can make an exception. We'll make your first time special, Ivypool." Berrynose agreed. He pulled out of her very slowly, letting her walls try and suck him back in, with little effort. "Damn Ivypool, you're so wet!" He held only his tip inside her for a few seconds, then pushed back in slightly faster, but with the same force.

"Mmmmmmm... Ohhhhhhh Berrynose." Ivypool moaned, feeling almost nothing but pleasure. Berrynose pushed back in all the way, then pulled out slightly faster, and pushed in even faster, until he built up a moderate rhythm they both could enjoy. "Ahhhhhhhhhh... You have such a wonderful member... Oh StarClan..."

"Your core is so... Tight. I can only feel it getting tighter..." Berrynose groaned from the tightness. It was constricting his member even tighter than before, and he could just tell this would be no easy finish. Berrynose started to speed up his efforts beyond a moderate pace, feeling his and her climax driving ever closer with each thrust. Ivypool's core only got tighter, trying to milk him of his cum.

"OOOHHH! YES! FASTER! JUST LIKE THAT!" Ivypool yowled. As he started to speed up, he also hit her sweet spots in all the right places. _Pure ectasy... StarClan bless him. Bless this tom. He fucks like one of you..._ "This is sooo good... Aughhhhhhh..."

"StarClan, how much tighter can you get? Ohhhhhh fuuuuck, I'm gonna cum soon at this rate."Ivypool gripped Berrynose's pelt harder, lifting her rear up so he got better access and went deeper. Berrynose saw what she was doing and took his chance, thrusting into her ever harder. Ivypool threw her head back as she started to howl with bliss.

"More Berrynose! I'm close! I can feel it..."

"I can feel it too... Scream for me. Scream for more. I want to hear you scream, Ivypool!" He commanded, and thrusted as hard into her as he could. She gasped at the sudden change of pace, only seconds later moaning as loud as she could.

"Ohh Berry... OOOhhhh Berry... OOOOOHHHH BERRYNOSE!" Ivypool moaned louder and louder, until she was finally screaming his name. "GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME BERRYNOSE!"

"That's... More... Like it!" Berrynose was panting by now, starting to get exhausted from his rough mating. "COME ON IVYPOOL! LOUDER YET!"

"FILL ME BERRYNOSE! FILL ME WITH YOUR WONDERFUL CUM! I WANT EVERY LAST DROP INSIDE ME!" Ivypool begged, screaming out of desire. She could feel it, the climax of pleasure. It was only seconds away. Ivypool wrapped her tail around Berrynose's and started to squeeze it tightly. It slightly comforted her as she embraced every last bit of pleasure he could give.

You want it! I'll give you it! TAKE ALL MY CUM!" Berrynose thrusted hard a few more time, then pull her shoulders back hard as he thrust as deep into her as he could and held himself still. His balls tensed and sprayed out into her womb, painting the insides white with fertile ropes of cum. Ivypool came just after him, squeezing his walls as hard as her body could, and covering his member in her sweet, clear fluids. Berrynose groaned louder as her walls forced another load out of him. The fluids mixed together with her blood as they sat inside the two connected cats.

Once both cats finished, they collapsed. Ivypool sheathed her claws and fell back onto the ground, going limp while purring in delight. The cum inside her swished around her womb, and filled her with a warm, loving feeling. Berrynose collapsed on her belly, panting in sync with Ivypool. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Ivypool finally spoke.

"How long, have you... Crushed on me?" Ivypool murmured.

"Since you were an apprentice... Poppyfrost was already pregnant with my kits, and close to giving birth when I really started to notice you... She'd be devasted if I made you heavy with kits, but it's true that I honestly like you, a lot." Berrynose admitted. His pelt felt hot, yet not enflamed like usual with embarressment.

"Berrynose... You know she'll smell us, and she told the the other she-cats and I that if you so much as touched me, you're no longer her mate." Ivypool warned.

"I gotta try and hide it. As much as I like her and you, I couldn't break her heart..." Berrynose got off of Ivypool, and puled out slowly. Ivypool let out a long moan until it was finally all the way out. Evidence of their deed started to leak out of her holes, and she quickly covered it with her tail. "Get up. let's go wash in the river."

"You're very lucky I wasn't in Heat. I'd probably have five kits with how much you let out!" Ivypool teased, rolling ont her paws. Berrynose flattened his ears and shoved her away playfully.

"Enough Ivypool. You tease me anymore than that and you'll get a special surprise." He purred with amusement.

"You stupid furball!" Ivypool growled back playfully, and bolted at him. Berrynose sprinted the other way as they fled towards the river. _Maybe he's not such a bad tom afterall..._

 **Experimental, but to the point. I hope you enjoyed this ZhiZhu!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this writing style, and if I should do more like it.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	25. HawkfrostXMothwing(RAPE)'NerdyWarrior13'

_**"Getting dark has got to be one of my favorite things to write..."**_

 **Here's the next request done, A dark rape story between a brother and sister. This was requested a while ago by 'NerdyWarrior13' Hawkfrost x Mothwing. Again a little bit more experimental stuff, but I think I'll be adding it into everything I write now.**

 **Next up, I think there are too many cats for this, so It won't be named YellowXTigerXSpottedXJayXBlueXDarkForestRogues, I'll name it something though. _This one might be kind of long..._**

 **After that is either RaggedXYellow or TigerXSasha. requested by 'Snowfrost'.**

 **And a part two of Medicine cat fun at the Moonpool with Jay, Kestral, Flame, and Willow.**

 **No favorites or follows, but thank you to everyone who has!**

 **I hope you enjoy a rather dark story on Mothwing and Hawkfrost. It starts out with a decent plot that could be better, but worth the read until the end.**

 **ALSO: Please check out my other stories if you haven't. I've made a few stories before I made this big compilation of stories, including my first one of Jayfeather X Willowshine, second being a 3 chapter Cloudtail X Daisy, and a few others including a 6 chapter adventure with Jayfeather. (Okay I really do like Jayfeather too much)**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :)**

Mothwing sighed. Mistystar told her yesterday she seems to be getting too old to be a medicine cat, and she should retire. Her bones agreed with her leader, but her mind didn't. She wanted to be a medicine cat until her death.

Mothwing learned to be an amazing and skilled medicine cat without the belief in StarClan, because of her mentor Mudclaw. The tom seemed to have accepted Mothwing completely, even if he knew there was no chance she believed in their warrior ancestors. Another cat who supported her was her best friend from ThunderClan, Leafpool. It had been seasons since the battle with the dark forest ended. Mothwing could still remember healing her clanmates against all the strange, dark cats who used to be. Leafpool helped her every step of the way... Until just 3 moons ago, a harsh Leafbare took her with it.

Mothwing couldn't focus on her duties for a straight week, even letting Willowshine takeover everything while she rested in her nest, destroyed with grief. A Half Moon floated over the next week, and she put away her grief to go with Willowshine again for once. Whenever she was at the moonpool, she had regular dreams, sometimes within a dark forest chasing a mouse, or hunting a fish. This time was different. She heard an ominous growl, followed by a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

 _"You need to pay. I will make sure you pay for ruining me long ago... Mothwing."_

Mothwing jolted awake, looking around bewildered and wondering where the voice came from, and why it was so familiar. It sent a shiver down her spine, as she could remember it so clearly, yet couldn't put her paw on who it was.

For the next two moons, she continued to have this dream again and again, always ending in her waking up in a flash of fear. The night before the next Half Moon meeting, the dream happened again, but said different words. Words that only sent a shiver down her spine, but chilled her to the bone and shattered her mind with fear.

 _"Have fun at the Moonpool tomorrow, Mothwing. It's finally time to end this once and for all."_

Mothwing jumped out of her nest, fur standing on end, tail fully fluffed up, and a wide, fearful look across her face. Whatever waited her tomorrow may be the end of these dreams, so vivid and the voice so familiar... A thought crossed her mind of who it could be, but she pushed it away. "Whatever awaits me... You got my attention."

* * *

The day seemed to be endless. Waking up, she was unable to focus on her duties. Willowshine took over their duties, still being a very skilled medicine cat at her growing age. When the sun finally started to set, Willowshine reminded her of the meeting.

"Oh, I haven't forgot Willowshine... Just... Something is waiting, taunting me. It's been taunting me for a couple moons already, and last night was the worst dream yet." Mothwing explained to her apprentice, who looked at Mothwing like she just grew another head. "Willowshine, something is going to happen at the Moonpool. I just know it. Promise me whatever happens, you never stop being a medicine cat until your called to death."

Willowshine stood looking at her with slight shock and fear in her eyes. The cat she used to know, was not there anymore. Mothwing eyes were covered with fear, and her fur was matted, as if she hadn't groomed in moons. "Okay Mothwing..." After some hesitation, Willowshine promised. "Mothwing... Are you really sure about going tonight? You've been really tense lately, and you might get a better rest by staying here."

"You don't understand, Willowshine. This has been calling to me for the past two moons. Last night it told me it's ending them for once and for all... At the Moonpool. I have to go. I think this might be part of my destiny." Mothwing explained, the word destiny clicked something in her mind, making her know she was making the right choice whatever awaits her.

"Okay Mothwing, I won't try and change your mind." Willowshine dropped the conversation, instead bringing up another topic. " I know she passed away two moons ago, but what was Leafpool's connection with you?"

Mothwing didn't expect her to bring up that, so she hesitated, thinking her next words carefully. "Leafpool was one of the greatest Medicine cats in all of the clans. When we were both apprentices, Reedfeather, who was Reedpaw then, fell into the river. I helped pull him out, but Leafpool saved his life. She's a born medicine cat, Willowshine. She supported me through everything even at my darkest moment... She was also the first cat, besides Mudclaw, to know my secret. But did she ever stop me like Mistystar tried to? No, Leafpool let me work out my own life, and how to be a medicine cat without the help of StarClan."

"She helped me also believe in StarClan when you couldn't teach it..." Willowshine admitted. "Feathertail helped her train me through my dreams, I probably wouldn't believe in StarClan nearly as much as now without them... Do you ever wish to meet Leafpool in your dreams?"

"Willowshine... The only way that would happen is if I believed in StarClan..."

"But if it was possible another way... Would you?" Willowshine pushed on.

Mothwing let out a sigh of discomfort. "More than anything in the world. Leafpool was taken too early... We should probably get going to the Moonpool. Any more discussions like this and they'll go on without us." Willowshine gave a reluctant nod, wanting to continue the conversation, but knew Mothwing was right. "Ready to go then?" Willowshine nodded again, with a flick of her tail, Mothwing beckoned her apprentice to follow her out of the den and out of the camp.

"Wait! Wait, wait wait!" Mistystar yowled from the center of camp to the medicine cats. Both cats stopped, and turned around to face their clan leader. "I know this isn't what you would usually do on a Half Moon meeting, but can you try and find some things going on in the other clans? It's been rather quiet lately."

"I'll see what we can find, Mistystar. I can't promise anything specific we'll look for, but we'll find something. Won't we, Willowshine?" Mothwing answered, then turned her head to her apprentice. Willowshine gave a tiny nod in response, while Mistystar purred with satisfaction.

"Thank you. I don't want to hold you up any longer, so go quickly to the Moonpool." Mistystar waved her tail in farewell, then quickly retreated back into her den. Both medicine cats exchanged looks, then trotted off towards the moonpool.

* * *

"That was kind of sudden... I wonder what Mistystar wants to know." Willowshine mewed to her mentor. They were still a good distance away from the Moonpool, moving quickly side by side to their destination, which left them lots of time to talk.

"Mistystar has her reasons. I'm sure she just wants to know if any of the clans are planning something." Mothwing assured her apprentice. "Willowshine, when my time comes I know you're gonna be a great medicine cat, not just my apprentice."

"I'm too old to be an apprentice!" Willowshine purred with amusement.

"You're my apprentice until I say so... So, have you thought about any of the kits that might be a good apprentice for you?" Mothwing wanted to know what Willowshine's plans were. Something in her age was telling Mothwing to know what Willowshine planned to know when she disappeared.

"Well... There's not many choices. Most of the kits want to be warriors like usual... I think I saw one tom kit interested in our work." Willowshine answered. "The black-and-white pelt kit... What was his name?"

"Spottedkit I think? The little tom could be quite an apprentice. I know he will be if you train him." Mothwing praised her apprentice, and she basked in it. Mothwing was gonna continue talking about him when Willowshine exclaimed something, and the moment was gone.

"Frog dung! I think i see them. They're going into the cave without us!" Willowshine cursed, and Mothwing saw what she was talking about. The cats who usually sit at the hill were just entering the entrance to the Moonpool, one by one.

"Run Willowshine. We don't want to get left behind any longer." Mothwing picked up the pace until she was running, yowling at the medicine cats to wait for them while her and Willowshine raced toward them.

* * *

"Its a miracle you both got here before we started." Jayfeather muttered, grumpy as usual.

"Lighten up, Jayfeather. They're here. I told you they'd make it." Puddleshine retorted to the tom, who meerly growled, lashing his tail once. Alderheart moved closer to Jayfeather, tapping Jayfeather's shoulder with his tailtip, in an effort to calm him down. "Good to see you both. So, what kept you?"

Mothwing explained how Mistystar chatted with them right as they were about to leave, leaving out the details of exactly what was talked about.

"I see... Well, it's almost time. Come. Let's get into position." Kestralflight murmured, not putting much thought into what Mothwing explained as the cats surrounded the Moonpool. Alderheart went next to Jayfeather, Kestral in the middle of Alderheart and Puddleshine, who was next to Mothwing as well. Willowshine moved next to mentor, and they all looked down upon the pool.

"I wish everyone good dreams, and may StarClan be kind to everyone." Puddleshine mewed, signaling everyone to take a sip of the pool. Mothwing bent her head down to drink from the puddle. Willowshine always said it tasted cold, refreshing, and like she was part of the stars, but it only tasted like fresh, crystal clear water to Mothwing. This time, something was different. The taste and feel of darkness enveloped her mind, and before she knew it, she opened her eyes to a dark forest, one like she'd seen before in her dreams.

" _Hello sister..._ " That familiar voice whispered into her ear. Suddenly it clicked in her mind who it was.

"Hawkfrost!" Mothwing exclaimed. "But if I'm here..."

" _Oh you'll go back to your lousy, no good reality, after I finish what should've been done a long time ago._ " His words and voice seemed to fill the entire forest, echoing in all directions until she couldn't figure out where he was coming from.

"What does a crowfood eating monster want with me?" Mothwing was looking around in all directions, starting to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly someone bowled her over onto her back, pinning her down. The next thing she saw were her brother's eyes, filled with fury, lust, excitement, anticipation... So many conflicting emotions, she couldn't tell what he wanted.

"I'm the crowfeed eating monster? The one who followed our father's will? Tigerstar says you helped during that great battle, against us. You need to be punished! Everything could have been different. You ruined everything I planned when I lived, and now everything I planned afterwards even! I waited so long for this, Mothwing. So very long for just the right moment, and it has finally come." Hawkfrost growled deeply, with a feral tone that excited something inside Mothwing's core.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me brother." Mothwing tried struggling, suddenly yelping as her brother scratched her face, putting her struggles to an abrupt stop.

"Crowfood. Fox dung.. Frog dung... Mouse dung! FUCKING SHIT! WHATEVER YOU CURSE DAMMIT! You're the definition of everything I hate, and always will... You're an excuse for a medicine cat, even a kittypet could do a better job than you." He continued growling, digging his claws into her shoulders. "But there is one thing you have that worthy, I doubt it's any good, but I think I'll just take it. You lost your chance flea-brain when you decided to become a medicine cat."

"Hawkfrost, whatever you want I'll give it. Just get off of me. You're such a snake-heart." Mothwing tried struggling again, only earning another scratch against her cheeks.

"What you have that I want can't simply be given away. I want to take it, and it can only be taken one way." Hawkfrost pressed his crotch against hers, bliss hit Mothwing for a split second before realizing what her brother planned to do.

"You wouldn't... No... In everything I ever knew, I never thought my brother would want that." She whimpered, still struggling.

"Don't you know? You're still a virgin, sister. And a tom can make mating with a she-cat so painful, so _very_ painful, for her." He snarled, laughing with a wicked tone. "I'm not mating with you because I think you're attractive. You're worse than Fox dung. I've always wanted to shred you into mousedust, but I think I have found a much better solution." The tip of Hawkfrost's member started to come out, poking around Mothwing's folds, and still growing longer. A feeling unlike any other started coursing through her body, needing more. The feeling of lust was a hard one to fight, and she was losing herself in it. "Fun fact for you, I'm still a virgin too. Oh and also, this is for ruining everything Tigerstar and I worked for." Hawkfrost pulled back his fully member, waiting for his sister to whine for more. "You know you can't resist such a feeling sister." Mothwing bucked involuntarily back, her body speaking out more than her mind, and it was the only signal Hawkfrost needed. He thrust forward hard, hitting his mark as his member penetrated her deeply and ripping past her hymen.

"AHHHHHHHHH NO!" Mothwing screamed, agonizing pain replaced her lust in seconds, and it continued to get stronger.

Hawkfrost pushed all the way inside her core, moaning deeply from the walls pleasuring his member. "You're nothing more than my toy, sister. I play rough with my toys. A good fucking will set your mind straight." He pulled all the way out of her core, and jammed it back in, starting to thrust hard, powerful strokes deep inside of his sister, tearing her walls with his barbed member every thrust.

"Ahhhh... Hawkfrost, Stop... Sasha wouldn't have wanted this." Mothwing moaned out, painfully taking whatever her brother had.

"Sasha meant nothing to me. She was nothing like our father... He knew what _true_ power is! You don't. You're an excuse for a she-cat, and the only thing you're good for is my pleasure!" He increased his pace, going even faster inside her. The barbs around his member ripped her walls deeper as they pressed harder against him, while the blood seeping out lubricated it, making each thrust easier and go deeper than she imagined. Hawkfrost dug his claws so deep into her shoulders, they started to bleed. Mothwing could do nothing but howl and whimper in pain. Hawkfrost stopped thrusting for a moment, moving position so his rear claws were scratching at her belly. So much pain hit Mothwing, it was unbearable, and her screams of agony couldn't express it enough. Hawkfrost thrusted in as hard as he could, and continued destroying everything this she-cat was, the rear claws ripped along her belly and hind legs, while his foreclaws tore around her neck. The revenge was so sweet to Hawkfrost. Everything his sister did wrong, this was payback. Nothing else could express the hate he felt for her. "One more thing left to do, Fox dung." Hawkfrost continued thrusting while bending his head down to her neck, and nipping it, marking Mothwing as his own. "A lover's bite. You're mine."

"Hawkfrost..." Mothwing could only barely speak, all the pain she felt suddenly felt... _Heavenly._ It instantly switched off from pain to a great pleasure. And still rising to a peak. "Is this what StarClan is?"

"All I know... Is that, uhhhhh... I'm close." Hawkfrost thrusted as hard as he possibly can, then pulled out of her core, covered in blood and lubricant, as he came with a howl of pure bliss and satisfaction. White, fertile ropes shot out of him, covering Mothwing in his cum from head to toe, every part of her belly was covered in liquids, and the pleasure sudden stopped. She came as well, her walls convulsing around nothing as it splat out onto his hind legs. Hawkfrost released his grip on her, and she fell limp. He took a few steps back to take a look at his work.

The golden tabby's belly was covered in white and red, mixing together in some sort of mess as it dripped onto the muddy forest floor. Her neck and face laid back limp with scars and blood seeping out, and he could see the light dying from her eyes with satisfaction. Hawkfrost finally had his revenge, and in one of the most pleasurable ways possible. In mere moments the the golden tabby she-cat who was his sister vanished until a pile of his cum and her blood was left behind. "All the frog dung was ever good for was that last moment. Glad she perished like the excuse for a cat she is." Hawkfrost covered the fluids by flicking some mud with his hind paws all over it, then left and headed deeper into the dark forest, satisfied to his very last being.

* * *

"Mothwing? Mothwing, are you okay?" A voice that was familar to her was calling the she-cat. She opened her eyes, and looked all over her body. No scars and it was completely cleaned. Everything that was in pain before felt... Fine. "It really is you..." The cat speaking next to her... It was Leafpool.

"What... Wait... Leafpool?" Mothwing took a closer look at her friend. She was covered in stars and her paws glowed. The air around them felt, perfect. The smell of prey everywhere was tempting, and smelled delicious. "How is any of this possible?"

"Mothwing, what happened? I was talking to my father and sister while she dreamed, then I noticed you were lying in the trees over here. I think you died..." Leafpool explained, looking her friend directly into her eyes.

"My brother... He raped me." Mothwing sighed, lowering her head.

"Must have been brutal. The medicine cats are still dreaming with us, but it appears you've become a StarClan resident yourself now... So you might as well enjoy it." Leafpool turned around and started to walk off, stopping a distance and way and beckoning with her tail to follow. "Come on, I'll show you around. It's a paradise every cat has dreamed of being, even your brother."

Mothwing winced at the mention of him, looking around bewildered." Hawkfrost! Tigerstar... They... They aren't here, are they?" Leafpool shook her head, and Mothwing breathed a sigh of relief, more relief than she could've ever known.

"They walk in a different sky, the Dark Forest. It's horribly dark place, with no prey, and no one else around you. Only the worst cats imaginable live in the Dark Forest, and they disappear once they are forgotten." Leafpool explained, walking closer and pressing against Mothwing's side to comfort her. "Here in StarClan, it's the exact opposite. Every cat who's believed in StarClan is here. The prey is plentiful, and it always feels like Greenleaf."

"Leafpool..." Mothwing pressed closer to Leafpool, purring deeply with happiness. "I've missed you for these past two moons. Clan life just isn't the same without you. And now that I'm finally free, i'm finally free of my brother and father... I couldn't ever be happier."

"I've missed you too, Mothwing. That cold Leafbare was too much for me, but now I feel like I could run forever, climb the tallest tree, and jump higher than the great oak. You'll likely never see your brother or father again, and even if you do... You have the whole of StarClan to protect you... Now how about we get you comfortable with everything?"

"I'd like that very much... And I think I'm gonna like it here." Leafpool walked side by side with the she-cat, comforting her friend as she started to explore her new surroundings. Mothwing did everything with Leafpool, finally reunited without boundaries as best friends.

 **I suppose such a dark story deserves a somewhat happy ending. I hope that was enjoyable, and The next one is definitely gonna be longer.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **Lostlitwick**


	26. The Dark Forest Deal

**MY GOD THAT TURNED OUT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.**

 ** _In the future, I think I'm not gonna do requests like these... There's just too many cats involved and it's hard to get descriptive with such scenes. I had to use pelt colors instead of names for these cats, just because I thought it would work nicer, and even that got repetitive!_**

 **With that said... This is a long story, a story I've titled "The Dark Forest Deal" Because there are just too many cats involved in this to be calling it something else. I've actually excerpted this part from the books, then added the changes the guest asked for before moving onto the main scenes.**

 **Basic plot is Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and yellowfang come to take Jaypaw back with them after meeting Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, trying to convince him theye're evil. He decides against them, and the she-cats pay for trespassing, and afterwards Jaypaw has some fun. Hope this'll be enjoyable!**

 **There was no response from 'Snowfrost', so I think I'll just do YellowXRagged, and I honestly want to do a love relation since I don't do enough of them. Sorry if you wanted lust, but I don't write enough love relations.**

 **(I have way too many rape stories and requests still coming in too. I do all types, so feel free to give me more love relations.)**

 **After that will be Medicine Cat fun at the Moonpool part 2 with Willowshine, Jayfeather, Flametail, and Kestralflight!**

 **Thank you for the favorite anf follow "kain nemesis"! Means so much to know you enjoy my stories! :D**

 **Enough of that, time for the lemon, and I honestly don't like this one. Feels too repetitive and could use more description, but I hope this is enjoyable for the anonymous guest who requested it!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. THANK YOU FOR OVER 20K VIEWS!**

"It is bad enough I have to watch Mothwing wasting her talents as a medicine cat." His whiskers twitched. "At least Hollypaw is finally starting to realize that her destiny does not lie in pandering to the weak and the sick."

"Hollypaw?" Jaypaw echoed. _What did Tigerstar mean about his sister's destiny?_

Why don't you let us teach you some fighting moves?" Hawkfrost urged. "Once you see how easy they are for you, you'll realize that you were born to lead your Clanmates in battle, not spend all your time in the camp with herbs and poultices."

Jaypaw flicked his tail. Brightheart hadn't taught him anything about fighting. She obviously thought it was a waste of time training a blind cat. He might've done better in the battle against ShadowClan if she'd shown him some moves. Perhaps these two cats really could help him.

A swish in the ferns far behind him made Jaypaw glance over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" Tigerstar called.

"We have come to fetch Jaypaw back where he belongs." Jaypaw recognized the mew at once and, as the cats emerged through the mist, he recognized not only her pretty tortoiseshell pelt, but a dark grey she-cat with bright orange eyes, bony haunches, long, dull matted fur, and another she-cat, a lithe blue-gray she-cat with luminous ice blue eyes, thick, long fur, and a sleek tail.

Spottedleaf!" he mewed.

Spottedleaf nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"Do you know these cats?" Tigerstar asked Jaypaw.

"Spottedleaf helped me when I fell off a cliff, I think that pale, grey-blue one is Bluestar-" Bluestar gave a tiny nod, thanking him for the acknowledgement. "- I don't recognize the last one." Yellowfang growled with fury, lashing her tail, but kept her position.

"You shouldn't have walked this far, Jaypaw." Spottedleaf warned him.

"Nor should all of you." Tigerstar glared at the medicine cat. "How did you cross the border?"

"We come with the permission of StarClan." Spottedleaf continued speaking for the other cats, meeting TigerStar's gaze with a challenging stare.

"Did they give Jaypaw permission too?" Tigerstar inquired, tipping his head to one side.

None of the she-cats answer, and they all looked at Jaypaw. "Come back with us, Jaypaw." Bluestar finally spoke, her voice sounded powerful, and commanding.

"What about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost? Can they come too?"

"They have chosen their own path." Yellowfang growled. The she-cats waited, no one moving in their place and holding each others glares.

But Jaypaw hesistated. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had offered what he wanted most. He sat down next to them, making his choice.

"Jaypaw has made his choice. But... I will let you go back to your StarClan with him at one cost." Tigerstar snarled, raising his tail as if a signal. A Dozen horny toms started to walk out of their hiding places, and gathered around Tigerstar. Hawkfrost moved away from the scene and ventured away deeper into the dark forest. The she-cats moved closer together, backing up defensively with their pelts and tails fully fluffed out defensively. "Jaypaw's mind won't understand exactly what you're going to go through... But he will." Tigerstar let of a laugh of pure darkness, wicked and evil, Jaypaw instantly knew he made a mistake, but it was too late to turn back. "For trespassing in the Dark Forest, the Dark Forest will have it's way with you." He narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to the she-cats. All the Dark Forest toms around them did the same, except a few, until they were a couple fox-lengths from the she-cats.

"How dare you... You can't do this to us. You have no right!" Bluestar spoke out, but she pressed closer to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang in fear.

"The Dark Forest is not like your innocent StarClan! These toms have had no one to please them for the longest time, some of them seasons upon season. Do you know what this can do to a tom? Do you?" Tigerstar waited for a reaction, taking another step forward as he waited for a response. The she-cats were backed against a tree now, shivering in fear from the sheer power coursing through the large, dark tabby's veins. No one responded to his question, and he smirked, purring with amusement. "I guess we'll have to show you. Dark Forest! Show them what we do to intruders!" Tigerstar called out, and the toms howled with excitement, anticipation, lust, evil, wicked laughs before charging at the three she-cats.

Jaypaw opened his eyes wide as the three she-cats before him disappeared under dark black, grey, brown, and many other color pelts. Four toms pinned down Spottedleaf, Five dragged Bluestar away from Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, and three pounced on Yellowfang, dragging her away from Spottedleaf and seperating the she-cats so every tom had room.

* * *

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this ass." A grey pelted, dark forest tom licked his lips, moving behind her rear, while the other toms pinned Bluestar to the muddy forest floor.

"She's gonna suck me off wheather she likes it or not." Another tom, A dark brown tabby, positioned himself on her chest, claws digging into her breasts and causing Bluestar to gasp in mixed pain and pleasure. "Open wide, pretty she-cat." Bluestar didn't budge as he pushed his member against her face and nose, making the tom growl with annoyance and impatience.

The other three toms felt left out as they were holding her down, and realized she couldn't move if she even wanted to. two of them went behind near her rear, one of those toms, a pure black tom, slipped under her so she was laying on his belly, while the other, a gray tabby with black stripes, lined his member up with another tom against her core.

The last tom, a pure grey pelt with white belly fur, moved himself so his member was also pressing against Bluestar's face. As much as Bluestar tried geting away from these toms, the dark brown tabby was digging his claws into her breasts, which were swelling with her nipples hardening every touch. His entire weight sat on her, pinning her against the muddy floor.

The three toms behind her were trying to get into her holes. The pure gray tom was pressing his member against her tailhole, more pressure each second while both toms going after her core slid just their tips inside her depths. Bluestar threw her head back to gasp, opening her maw wide to the toms at her maw. They took the chance, both thrusting in hard, surprising the light-blue she-cat. Bluestar panicked as she couldn't breathe and her maw was being stretched open wide by two members, while at the same time all the toms behind her thrust deep into her holes, and her sphincter opened to let the gray pelted tom spear her . She let out a muffled scream, a mixture of pure pleasure and pain, muffled moans formed as they started thrusting deep into her at a fast pace and ripping at her walls with their barbed members, Bluestar screaming even louder as the last tom hilted himself in her tailhole.

* * *

"I swear if you even try to fuck me, I'll claw your eyes out!" Yellowfang was lashing out randomly as the toms pinned her on her side, digging their claws into her pelt for grip and to prevent her from moving.

"She's feisty. I like them that way, means they'll be sluts." A light brown tabby tom snickered, purring with amusement.

"I am not a slut! I am not your fucking sex toy either! I'll... I'll- Oooooohhhhh..." Yellowfang kept protesting, but a light gray tabby with darker stripes behind her shut her maw to moans as he thrusted into her core. Yellowfang hadn't had a member inside her for seasons upon seasons, ever since Raggedpelt gave her Brokenkit. The effect was immediate and she moaned out in pure bliss. "StarClan... More... Gimme more." Yellowfang begged, moaning as it went deeper inside her. The tom dug his claws into her side for grip, as he continued to ram inside her walls harder each thrust.

"She's hugging me hard. Hold on tight, she-cat. I'm gonna fill you with everything I got." The light gray tabby started to thrust deep into her core, while the others lined up with her other holes.

"If her core is tight, I bet her ass is even tighter!" An enthusiastic pure grey tom positioned his member by her sphincter and rammed it as hard as he could. Yellowfang gasped at how quickly it slid in, hilting inside her as he filled her tailhole with his member as it sliced past with the sharp barbs.

"Heh, I bet you want to taste this." The light brown tabby shoved his member inside her open maw, moaning out deeply from her tongue touching the tip. "Fox dung, that feels good!" Yellowfang closed her maw around it and started to suck, purring and moaning with pleasure around it as she was getting fucked in both holes while ignoring the barbs pressing at the roof of her maw. He threw his head back, shoving his member deeper into her maw and down her pulsating throat. "Keep it up, she-cat. Maybe I'll give you a reward after." The tom taunted, thrusting into her face.

* * *

"Such a pretty she-cat. You're gonna pleasure us sweetie." Spottedleaf was scared of these toms, and could nothing but shiver while they positioned her in a crouch. "We're not gonna hurt you, just gonna make you desire us." A black-and-white tom muttered. One of other two, a cream-colored tom, stuck his tail in her core, and felt a slight wall. Spottedleaf let out a tiny gasp followed by a small moan, her walls convulsing around his tail and trying to pull it deeper into her core.

"She's a virgin!" the tom announced, pulling his tail out and mounting her, thrusting his member against her rear and trying to penetrate her core. The other two toms exchanged looks before growling at the cream colored tom humping her.

"Get off her, Dungface. I pinned her down, so I should get her virginity." The third tom, a light brown tabby, growled, trying to push him off, but the cream colored tom clung to Spottedleaf like a burr, digging his claws onto her shoulders as he continued to trying taking her virginity.

 _They're just gonna fuck me... My first time is with a bunch of random, horny toms... I'm just a fucktoy to them._ Spottedleaf lifted her tail and rear higher, giving the cream colored tom better access. moments later, he hit his mark and filled her core with his member. Spottedleaf let out a long gasp that turned into a moan, until he split past her hymen, causing Spottedleaf to scream with pain. The tom didn't stop as he split past it, ripping through with a smirk on his face. She only whimpered and whined as he fucked her without mercy.

"I claimed her, so she's mine... And fuck is she tight!" The cream-colored tom continued bragging about the pleasure he felt to the other toms, enjoying their jealousy while he moaned out in bliss, thrusting into her core without care of how the she-cat under him felt.

"Move over, mousebrain. She has other holes as well." The second tom who tried to calm her down shoved the couple over, and Spottedleaf laid on her back to the ground with the cream-colored tom on her chest, yelping as his members dug deep inside her walls. He growled at the sudden change of position, pulling out to fix his awkward angle, only to be tackled by the light brown tabby. They rolled off into a ball clawing and scratching their pelts. Spottedleaf struggled to move through her pain, and gave up as it was too much, submitting to her captors.

"Stop acting like kits and just fuck her already. If I hear another arguement out of your maws, I'll slash it in two!" The black-and-white tom took over their position, and was gentler than the cream tom as he prodded her folds. "You might as well get some enjoyment out of this, sweet she." He eased his way inside, savoring each moment of her walls constricting around his member. Spottedleaf couldn't help but moan with him. The 2nd time went a lot smoother and her pain started going away to turn into pleasure, building stronger each moment. _So gentle... And... It doesn't hurt at all!_

"Ohhhhh... Do... D-Do you have a name I could call you?" Spottedleaf asked him, with a slight moan. _He seems like he'll be gentle enough and actually care about me, maybe..._

"I think I was called... _Shadepelt_. You can call me that if you like." Shadepelt started to thrust, and Spottedleaf loved each moment of it. The other toms noticed her pleasured moans and wanted in on it, instantly stopping their brawl. the black-and-white tom noticed and just laughed. "You don't deserve a core this good." He taunted them, licking Spottedleaf's neck and getting a pleasured murr out of her. "She wouldn't even enjoy someone like you!" He continued to nibble on her neck while thrusting into her core, Spottedleaf loving every second of it, purring loud and deep from his touch.

"I'll show you who, foxbreath!" The cream colored tom rushed towards both of them, growling with fury. "Suck on this, she-cat!" The cream-colored tom thrust his member inside her maw and started to moan again, loving her tongue all around his tip. The last tom left out pushed Shadepelt to the side, enough so he could get access to her tailhole.

"If you like such acts, maybe you'll like it in this hole too, slut." The tom mounted her as best as he could, since Shadepelt already had a grip on her, and awkwardly thrust at her sphincter. Spottedleaf flinched and winced each time he prodded it with his member, then let out a yelp as it finally slid in.

* * *

"Fuck... Her maw is too good!" The dark brown tabby exclaimed, moaning loudly as he thrusted in tandem with another tom, with white belly fur. "I can't last much longer... I'm gonna fill her with my cum!"

"Shut up and just keep thrusting, mousebrain... Ohhhh fuck... How in the stars did her throat just get tighter?! GAH!" The grey pelted, white belly tom thrust deep inside Bluestar's throat, holding himself in place white his member throbbed, balls tensed, and screamed with bliss as his load made it's way down Bluestar's throat and directly into her stomach. "Fox dung... I wasn't expecting that." Bluestar could do nothing as she was absolutely dominated and entranced by the toms and their musk. The grey pelted tom just held his position as he kept filling her throat with his white cream that she couldn't taste.

"You're worse than a kit! You couldn't even last such stimulation as that!" The tabby laughed, and started to thurst faster down her throat. Bluestar moaned and purred around his member, letting the pleasure go to her head, pleasuring the the tom's meat in her throat while the stimulation in her back holes increased tenfold, and only getting better as they increased their pace.

She looks like fun up there... But it's nothing compared to this core. Not even my mate was this tight!" The gray tabby boasted, moaning deeply as he fucked her core with the pure black tom.

"It's only tight because were both doing it, Stupid furball." The black cat rolled his eyes, continuing to thrust into Bluestar's core with the gray tabby. Both toms scraped and stretched her core depths, ripping past and lubricating their members in her bleeding walls to increase speed and pleasure. "She's really pressing on us hard though, speed up with me." Both toms started to increase their pace much to Bluestar's delight, while in her other hole the gray tabby had hilted himself in, howling with pleasure as he finally reached a climax.

"She drained me good... You like that, pretty? There's more where that came from." He pulled out of her maw, padding closer to tree, and waiting while he licked his white belly and gray pelt. "Hey Tigerstar! Should I call the others?" He called to the Large dark tabby in charge.

* * *

Tigerstar was enjoying the show, twitching his whiskers with amusement as the she-cats moaned. Jaypaw slowly backed away from the tabby, trying to get away from his dark power, but Tigerstar noticed as Jaypaw stepped on a twig, cracking it with his paw. Tigerstar pricked his ear, and saw Jaypaw slowly backing away, frozen in place with Tigerstar's glare. He padded closer and picked up the young cat by the scruff, setting him down in front off his paws and curling his tail around Jaypaw.

"Don't be scared, Jaypaw. This is only natural, and the sounds you hear are good ones. Your she-cat friends from StarClan are helping the toms relieve our pent up energy, in the most natural way possible." Tigerstar explained, his deep, calming voice made Jaypaw relax.

"Is this what... Mating is?" The young tom asked the tabby, with innocent blue eyes.

Tigerstar could only laugh, and gave a long nod. "Mating is meant to be done between a she-cat and a tom, usually the tom is on top. Everything they're experiencing, it's what their body craved, even if they won't admit it." He purposely left out the details that you should only mate with a single cat, and one you love.

Jaypaw stared back at the sight of Spottedleaf. She screamed with muffled pleasure around the cream-colored tom's member, even bucking back against the black-and-white tom's thrusts. Seeing the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat in such a way, was uncovering a feeling deep inside of him he never felt before. Jaypaw was getting an erection, still growing longer as he starred at the she-cats, desire growing for Spottedleaf. "Can I try mating?"

"You're not just gonna try it, apprentice." Tigerstar chuckled, brushing his long tail down the cat's gray pelted back. "You're gonna dominate them... Show them what it means to be a tom, and why a she-cat should be submissive. Stick your member inside all their holes. Tailhole, core, maw... Do what you feel is right with them... Because after the toms are done, they'll obey anything you do to them."

"Anything I want?" Jaypaw echoed. _Power. Immense power over such cats... That's all I've ever wanted, to have everyone treat me like a regular cat, not some weakling... Maybe if I have more power they'll do as I say..._ "I'll show them... I'll show them what it means to be a tom, Tigerstar." Tigerstar smiled, then yowled out a few words that reverberated around the entire Dark Forest.

"All toms that wish to pleasure themselves! Come on out, there are three intruders who need to be taught a lesson!" The ground started to shake as dozens of toms of all colors and sizes, even some kits and apprentices, walked out of the darkness, surrounding the three she-cats from a tree-length away. Jaypaw felt what great power Tigerstar possessed, commanding all these cats... He knew he made the right choice now.

* * *

Here's your reward, slut!" The light brown tabby forced his member as deep as it would go inside her maw, and as far down her throat as possible, as he released his cum straight down her throat. He yowled with pleasure as his member throbbed, pressing against her walls inside Yellowfang's throat. She closed her eyes in bliss, and bucked back against the two toms taking her holes hard. It was too much for all three of them, as they all came.

The light gray tabby hilted himself in her core as he shot ropes of white into her depths, filling her womb to the brim, while the pure gray tom exploded in her bowels, throbbing and spiking against her while he came. The feeling of warmth spreading through her was just too much, and she let out a muffled screamed as her walls inside her ass and core convulsed hard around the two tom's members, not only milking them more, but covering the tabby's member in her fluids.

All three toms pulled out of her, and Yellowfang went limp with Ecstasy, pawing at the air while sticking her tail inside her core. "She still wants more. What a slut! Help me take her to the center where that tortoiseshell is." The light gray tabby grabbed her scruff, while the pure gray tom grabbed her tail. The light brown tabby just followed them as both toms slowly dragged the cat back to the center.

* * *

"How'd that taste, pretty she-cat?" Pulling out of her maw, the cream-colored tom snickered, waiting for the others to finish. Spottedleaf took deep gulps of air as her throat was cleared, only to start moaning loudly in pleasure when she tried to talk.

"Harder! Do it harder! Ohhhhhh fuck..." She cried, bucking back against both toms. "Give me it, Shadepelt!"

"You told her your actual name?" The light brown tabby questioned, cumming inside Spottedleaf's tailhole with surprise.

"She begged to know my name. Guess I'm just that good of a lover... " Shadepelt explained with a long smirk on his face. He continued his thrusting, outlasting the other toms who gave the two space. Spottedleaf moaned his name several times, the pleasure completely gone to her head, needing this tom's cum inside her. She could feel herself close, her walls were tightening hard around his member, squeezing it tighter each thrust and making Shadepelt groan. "Ack! Tight! Keep that up, and I'll fill you with everything I got."

"Fill me. I don't want any other tom taking me there." Spottedleaf begged, bucking back as hard against the black-and-white tom as possible. He moaned out in pure bliss as he pulled back as hard as he could on her shoulders, drawing blood while ramming hard into Spottedleaf, and holding himself in place as he released. Spottedleaf purred at the feeling, warm and filled, and comfortable. She went limp as she came herself, the pleasure too much as her walls spasmed around him. "You're the best tom ever." She trilled, making the tom chuckle.

"That's how you fuck a she-cat, mousebrains. Get the others, I think I might have another load in me." Shadepelt pulled out of her, much to her disappointment only to make her scream and nearly pass out as he fucked her even harder than before, pumping his hips to meet hers. The other toms huffed with ignorance, walking over to the group of dark toms quickly forming.

* * *

"Drag her over where the other two are. This'll be fun." Bluestar couldn't tell which tom was saying what, her mind feeling light and pounding from the afterglow of the toms rape. All she knew was she felt three of the toms grab her, pure black pelt on her tail, and both gray pelted cats at her back and head, carrying her over to Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. _How much more do we have to do of this? I swear I'm gonna black out._

When she was close enough, they tossed her near the two she-cats, and on top of Yellowfang. "What the- Bluestar!" Yellowfang jumped, then relaxed as she realized what landed on top of her. "I don't think we're done yet..." She breathed, and all twelve toms around her started to laugh.

"I don't think you know how many toms there are in the Dark Forest, she-cats..." Tigerstar chuckled, and the Dark Forest cats made room so he could walk closer to them. Jaypaw was following close behind. "There aren't just a dozen of us here, there are hundreds... Have fun with everyone else." Tigerstar raised his tail and kinked it over his back, letting out a angry yowl. A chorus of hundreds of yowls back followed, and soon enough the source of them was all around the she-cats. Jaypaw, Spotedleaf, Yellowfang, and Bluestar felt shivers down their spine and body, crawling in fear atop their pelts. "Put on a little show for everyone. You should know what I mean." The tabby smirked, and pushed Jaypaw in front of him, so he had a good look at them. "Your friend here will enjoy it with us... And if you don't do it, we'll use you as something else..." He raised a large paw, unsheathing his claws, longer than any she-cat knows, and tore at the ground, leaving a deep scar in the mud.

Yellowfang yelped as she jumped on Spottedleaf, knocking her onto her side. "Bluestar, come here. We might as well do what they say." Yellowfang's voice was quiet, and fear tainted the pitch. Bluestar quickly moved in front of Yellowfang, giving a curt nod as she crouched, and lifting her tail, she exposed herself. The angle Tigerstar picked was a perfect sight for Jaypaw, and he opened his eyes wide when Bluestar's core was exposed for all to see. "Don't scream too loud... I... Used to do this with my sister, so I have experience."

"Just do it alreaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... AH!" Bluestar huffed, only to interrupted with a moan from a long lick on the outer lips of her core. Yellowfang knew what she was doing, Bluestar instinctively pushed back on her trying to drive Yellowfang's tongue deeper. Her efforts worked as Yellowfang's tongue slid inside Bluestar's core, causing the she-cat to scream with bliss. "Ohhhh Yellowfang... Clean me out, lick my insides clean." Her lusty moans were answered with Yellowfang's greedy tongue, slurping up and lapping at the mix of tom and she-cat fluids inside of Bluestar.

"And what are you gonna do, pretty Spottedleaf?" Tigerstar called her out, her core being very wet and starting to drip her own fluids of arousal. Spottedleaf jolted as if she was knocked out of a trance, and looked up to Tigerstar, realizing what she could do.

"I'll join them..." She simply answered, and jumped on top of Yellowfang, as a tom would mount a she-cat. Yellowfang gave a grunt of confusion, thinking a tom was on top of her. "No Yellowfang, it's just me. I've never done this before so I hope I'm not too sloppy." Yellowfang kept licking deep inside of Bluestar, purring and letting out soft moans to vibrate her walls, making Bluestar yowl her pleasure even louder until she was almost screaming. "Here's this." Yellowfang flashed her eyes open and pulled quickly out of Bluestar's core as something filled Yellowfang's core, thrusting hard inside her. Her body reacted by convulsing around it and trying to drag it deeper inside of her.

"SPOTTEDLEAF! OH STARCLAN... MORE! PUSH IT HARDER!" Yellowfang could tell it wasn't a member, because there was no barbs around it and it felt fluffy, only assuming it was Spottedleaf's tail as she yowled to the dark forest treetops. The toms were jacking their members off with their tails, also moaning out loudly with the she-cats while two stepped forward, and using the she-cats to pleasure them. One mounted Spottedleaf and rammed inside her, while the other took advantage of Bluestar's wide open maw and thrust inside it, holding it there and commanding her to lick it. She did as told, and embraced it, rolling her tongue around the tip and causing the tom to groan. Bluestar was whipping her tail in front of Yellowfang's face, and she got the message when Yellowfang went back to pleasure the leader, keeping her tail still as the pleasure continued.

The toms around them, some jacking off their members with their tails, and some started to jack themselves off with their paws. Countless moans all around the she-cats and Tigerstar, with Jaypaw getting the best show he's ever seen. Tigerstar purred, even feeling aroused from their display. Jaypaw had never felt such strong feelings in his groin, especially when his member was fully out, and feeling harder every second.

"Come with me, Jaypaw. You might want to get out of this circle before the toms cover you in cum." Tigerstar started fading into the crowd of toms, and Jaypaw followed him. Seconds after... a few toms came, shooting directly at the she-cats and covering them in ropes of white, setting off a chain reaction after Yellowfang came from Spottedleaf's stimulation. The tortoiseshell pulled her tail out, throughly covered in cum, and licked it off, starring at the toms with lust filled eyes, while letting out a lusty moan. More toms came all over the she-cats, while the muddy ground only grew deeper and filling with fluids and semen.

A few toms stepped out of the group and closer to the she-cats. There were four of them. Two of the toms went in front of where Bluestar was sucking a tom off, and the other two went behind and pulled Spottedleaf away, shoving their members in her ears, even if only the tips, pounding the confused she.

Yellowfang continued to eat out Bluestar's core, who had cum from her accurate tongue, hitting every spot she could dream of feeling. Four more toms went up to Yellowfang, two pounding into her ears while the other two positioned themselves at her holes, one under her and one mounting her, each one thrusting in at the same time, making Yellowfang feel pleasure unlike any other.

Even more toms came, starting to release spastically all on the she-cats and covering each one in white. It was as if the she-cats were standing in a shallow puddle from their release, and the scent only entranced them further in their actions. The toms kept thrusting harder and harder,until all the she-cats came together at once, their voices syncing and creating a chord of bliss that was music to Tigerstar's ears. Every tom who hadn't cum yet came with them with howls, the ones of top of the she-cats filling whatever hole they could with cum and only making the puddle on the ground deeper.

As the afterglow faded, many of the toms around started to walk back into the comforting darkness that was the dark forest, while the rest of the toms around the she-cats dismounted them and crawled away as well. Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Yellowfang collasped on top of each other, filled and covered in thick globs of cum from the dark forest, basking in the afterglow of what just happened.

Tigerstar padded up carrying Jaypaw in his jaw by the scruff, his whiskers twitching with amusement at the sight of the she-cats, and he set him down light in front of the she-cats. "You've done well in pleasuring us. Now it's time for your friend here to pleasure you." Tigerstar mewed, but none of the she-cats really reacted, panting heavily and exhausted. "Jaypaw-" He was speaking directly to the young cat now. "-Take them in all the holes you feel like. Make them yours."

Jaypaw gave a nod of response and padded over to Spottedleaf. "Jaypaw... Are you okay?" She asked him, exhaustion tainted her voice.

"Up." He simply spoke a single word, and placed his tailtip on the outsides of her core. The tortoiseshell gasped, then purred from his touch, and obeyed, getting in a sloppy crouch. He mounted her without hesitating, copying the toms he saw earlier doing to he she-cats, and pushed inside of her. Spottedleaf moaned as his member slid inside, purring afterwards at the thought that she took his virginity.

"Mate me, Jaypaw. Show me what a tom like you can do." She begged him, twining her tail with his. The young cat gave a grunt, and rammed into her as hard as he could, sinking the last of his length in, only to pull it out and push back in with speed. Jaypaw had never felt such wonder pleasure, and it only got better and better each thrust he put up inside this she-cat.

"OH! Ohhhhh... Jaypaw... Faster, give it to me... You're even better than Shadepelt." She admitted through her moans. A growl of fury echoed off in the distance, then all that was left was Jaypaw, Tigerstar, and the three she-cats. Jaypaw continued thrusting inside of Spottedleaf, her walls were getting tighter the deeper he went. Spottedleaf was yowling with pleasure, screaming his name with each thrust. "Jaypaw! I-I'm gonna... STARCLAN'S KITS JAYPAW! I'M COMING!" Spottedleaf's walls convulsed around his member, covering it on the sweet fluid she released, while crushing his member as hard as her walls could. Jaypaw groaned as he thrusted a few more times before burying himself inside of her and cumming, shooting ropes directly into her womb. "Jaypaw... I need more of you in me... Let me taste you." Spottedleaf trilled happily as he dismounted her, and mounted her from the other side. Jaypaw didn't need to say anything, Spottedleaf wanted this. The tortoisehell she-cat bobbed her her head down his length, each time when she came up spent extra time licking his tip, cleaning it of fluids and loving their taste together.

"Spottedleaf... You have to do this with me again..." He moaned out. Spottedleaf pulled off of him, giving his tip one more lick before letting out a lusty moan and purr.

"Take me in the other hole, Jaypaw..." She begged him.

"Finish sucking me off, Spottedleaf." Jaypaw argued, and thrusted his member back in her maw. Spottedleaf continued to lick all around his tip, Jaypaw happily gasping and moaning, while Spottedleaf raised both of their pleasures by purring around his length. She could tell he needed release again, and pulled off of him, to nip at his tip. He gasped sharply each time her teeth scratch the tip, until he yowled out in bliss. "Spottedleaf! Aughhhhhhhh!" He sprayed her face. He continued with a long drawn out moan, until he stopped cumming. Spottedleaf had her maw open with some of his cum sitting on her tongue while the rest covered her face. She swallowed what she caught, letting out a lusty panting breath as soon as she finished.

"Now. Take me Jaypaw... I've never known a tom could be so good at this..." She assumed another crouch, Jaypaw dismounted her and walked around, mounting her back end again, aiming higher this time as he prodded her sphincter. The she-cat gasped a few times, before her sphincter finally opened for him and he sunk himself inside of her slowly. "No Jaypaw... I want you to fuck me... Don't take me like a kit." She told him sternly.

"I'll show who's a kit!" He sunk his length all the way inside her tailhole, convulsing even tighter then her core around him. He pulled out all the way and rammed even harder in then before. Spottedleaf wailed in pain, then started to moan as he pumped into her tailhole. "Starclan, it's so tight!" He kept thrusting harder and harder, pressing Spottedleaf's head into the mud. The feel around his member was so hot and tight, he came much faster than her core, filling her bowels with ropes of his cum. "You... Couldn't... Possibly... Get tighter... Then that." Jaypaw panted.

"Take me in my ears. I want you everywhere, Jaypaw." Spottedleaf's mind was fueled with indescribable lust. Jaypaw did just as she asked, he pulled out of her tailhole, dismounting her while mounting her on the ide of the head, only thrusting just over the tip inside her ears, cumming in it quickly before doing the same to the other.

"Your ears are so soft... But i think I like your core more." He chuckled, and rammed inside her ear to cum again. After finishing with her ears, he went over to lick behind her core, wanting to taste her fluids for himself.

"Ohhhhhhh... jaypaw... When will you learn enough is enough?" Spottedleaf moaned out, before dropping and assuming a mating crouch again. Jaypaw greedily licked up her fluids and enjoyed cleaning her out, and pulling back out when he thought she was clean enough.

"I have two other she-cats to attend to Spottedleaf. We can do more of this later." He told her with a small laugh, Spottedleaf collapsed, her limbs giving out and resting in the mud.

* * *

 _Hmmm... A nasty medicine cat who's obsessed with mating... Or a beautifully tight leader that I can't stop walking over to right now.._. Jaypaw's eyes spoke over his mind in deciding who he would take next, and moving in front of Bluestar. She noticed him and purred immediately. "Taking me next? Spottedleaf was howling as if she was giving birth over there." Bluestar giggled. "I'll suck you off first, then we can get to the fun stuff." Jaypaw agreed, and decided he'd let her do all the work as he laid on his back. She moved closer to him, licking his member to full length before starting to deepthroat it. Her head bobbed up and down, purring around his length, and started to moaned as she pleasured herself, rubbing her core with a paw.

"Move your core over her, Bluestar. I'll do that." Jaypaw ordered, and she obeyed, awkwardly circling so her core rested in front of Jaypaw's face. Jaypaw couldn't help but laugh. Bluestar had continued sucking his member while she moved her rump in a half circle until it was resting in front of Jaypaw's face. "That's was quite a sight. A little desperate for me?" He touched a paw to her slit and started to rub her core. Bluestar bucked back against him hard, and sucked his paw inside. "Wow... Even my paw is getting a hard squeeze..." Jaypaw extended a few claws and scissored inside her walls. Bluestar was in such pleasure she could barely focus on sucking his member, but did it as best as she could, eventually both roaring into another climax and cumming on and in each other. Jaypaw pulled his paw out of her core, and Bluestar pulled her maw off his member. "Turn around, and suck my paw of your fluids." Bluestar's pelt heated with slight embarrassment, but did as she said while he positioned his member against her core, and sucked her own sweet fluids off Jaypaw's paw. His other forepaw was massaging Bluestar's breasts. The back hind legged wrapped around Bluestar, lifting her rump until his tip pressed against his entrance. Bluestar pulled her head off his paw, letting out such a seductive tone and choice of words.

"Do it Jaypaw... I want you deep in me." She pressed back against him, letting the tip slip inside with a long moan shared with Jaypaw. Jaypaw took his front paws and placed them on her rump, before ramming her all the way down his length and back up quickly, building a fast rhythm of going deep inside her core as possible. "ahhhaaahhhhaahhhhaahhhhaahhhhhhhHhhh!" It caused an even longer moan drawn out of Bluestar, and Jaypaw continued slamming her on him.

"Your tighter than Spottedleaf's ass, Bluestar... i don't think I've ever known such a thing could be so tight!" He started to pound and thrust up as fast as he could inside of her. Bluestar wrapped her forelegs around his back, claws digging into him with their embrace of intense mating. "Can't last much longer... Gonna... Cum!"

"Jaypaw! H-hold on a little... GAHHH!" Her core smashed around his member as it convulsed, barely able to even cover him in fluids from their tightness. Jaypaw thrust as hard as he could and slammed her down painfully on him, and released even more cum then he ever did inside of Bluestar, filling her womb and even expanding her belly out slightly. "I'm... I'm so filled Jaypaw..." She held him closer as he pulled out, leaking her fluids onto his crouch. Jaypaw's member was still hard as he pulled out, and he aimed a little higher to prod at her sphincter. "Can you handle that even?" Bluestar teased, purring.

"We're about to find out, Bluestar." Jaypaw forced her rump down again, this time spearing into her other hole. "StarClan! That is tight!"

"OH FUCK IT'S HUGE!" Bluestar cried out about its size, moaning out in agony as it filled her tailhole in the best way possible. Jaypaw tried to thrust fast inside of her, but it was just too tight. He took it slow, pushing hard and pulling up as quick as he could inside of her.

"StarClan... Help me out, Bluestar." Jaypaw grunted, pushing inside of her with long gasps. Bluestar pushed back against him, closing her eyes tightly as she filled and emptied her tailhole of his member in a repeated rhythm. "Aughhhh... I... I can't last much longer Bluestar. It's so tight and hot..."

"Then fill me. Fill my holes with your cum." Bluestar pushed against him as hard as she could, smacking her hips into his. "DO IT JAYPAW!" She yowled.

"I'M CUMMING BLUESTAR!" Jaypaw slammed all the way inside of her tight tailhole, his hips smacking into hers loudly, and his balls tensed as Jaypaw released deep into her bowels, so much he didn't know how he would even pleasure Yellowfang. "Bluestar... You're... Just, too tight."

"You're also pretty big, Jaypaw." She purred.

"Get off me, Bluestar." Jaypaw commanded her, with a playful tone. Bluestar sat up and pulled his member out of her rear. It made an audible *pop* as it exposed itself to air again, and Jaypaw moaned from the cooler air around it. He rolled onto his paws and mounted her right side, thrusting into her ear with a small yelp from Bluestar, before she began purring.

"No one does me in my ears. What a lover you are." Bluestar was letting out a trill of pleasure, and a surprised one as he came in her ear, quickly dismounted her and moving to the other side to thrust inside her other ear. "Claim me, Jaypaw. Take me in every hole!" She yowled at the top of her lungs, purring with delight as Jaypaw continued to thrust into her, he went faster and faster before finishing in her other ear. "Amazing... Just... Amazing." Bluestar breathed, and licked his cheek with affection.

Jaypaw dismounted her and shrunk in his pelt, scraping a paw through the mud. "It... It wasnt that good." He argued. Before Bluestar could tell him exactly what she thought, Yellowfang let out a furious growl.

* * *

"Shut up and get over here Jaypaw. I need you to fuck me, dammit!" Yellowfang yowled from a few tail-lengths away, laying on her back and pawing at her core. Jaypaw's mating had gotten yellowfang quite horny and needy, he simply chuckled and walked over to her, giving a lick to her core as he buried his muzzle inside. Yellowfang gasped loudly, forming into moans almost as if she was screaming. "YES! DEEPER! soo much deeper..." Yellowfang screeched, bucking her hips back against him as he greedliy licked up her extra fluids. He kept pushing deeper inside of her, licking as deep as he possible could, and even at her most sensitive sweet spots. Yellowfang screamed with even more pleasure then ever as she came, covering his muzzle in her fluids and excess cum. Jaypaw quickly licked up what she released, before pulling out an licking out what was on him.

"Let's waste no time, Yellowfang." He mewed, mounting her form, and placing his paws on her shoulders while his member prodded her folds.

"Take me. Please! None of these toms were like Raggedstar... I need a real mate, Jaypaw. Put them in their place." She begged, pushing back against him and teasing herself and Jaypaw with the contact. "Please..."

"How could I deny such whines and whimpers?" Jaypaw slid into her core, much looser than bluestar or even spottedleaf, Both cried out their pleasure, Jaypaw hilting himself deep inside the she, Yellowfang pressing back against him while her body did the work, convulsing around his member with great stimulation. Jaypaw dug his claws into her shoulders, pulling out all the way, then pulling everything back as he began to runt her.

"Fill me! I want it hard, Jaypaw! Gimme everything you got." Yellowfang was more dominant than bluestar or Spottedleaf,and putting up with her demand was harder work, even cumming as many times as he had making it much worse. Jaypaw pounded into her core as hard as he could, sharing many moans with her while they moaned each other's names. He kept going faster until he howled out, forcing his member deep inside her and releasing a strand of cum. Yellowfang came after him, covering his member in her natural fluids.

"Let's get one thing straight, Yellowfang... I'm... The dominant one..." Jaypaw growled with feral strength corsing through his blood. He pulled out of her and moved into her ear, thrusting into it quickly. Yellowfang yelped, but taking what he gave her with as much pleasure as she could. He finished in her ear rather quickly, moving to the other side and ramming into the second. "I don't think it's healthy for a tom to cum this much... But i'll do it for all of you." He sighed and continued thrusting hard into her, eventually cumming and leaving her ears dripping white. "Now suck me off. I'll make this as pleasurable as I can."

Jaypaw dismounted her, and moved onto her belly, claws picking at her breasts. The pads on his paw were also scraping against her nips, and she bucked back in response from just his climb on her. "Those toms weren't kidding when they called you a slut, because you sure are one." He chuckled. "But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Jaypaw moved his member so it was in front of the her maw, pressing against it. Yellowfang happily took it in her maw, sucking the tip hard while probing at his ureatha. This made the tom gasp and groan as it throbbed on her tongue. Yellowfang continued sucking on his tip, unbeknownst to what Jaypaw was planning. He started to knead her breasts with both sets of paws, and grabbed a nipple to suck on it. Muffled screams of pleasure continued erupting from the she-cat's maw, vibrating Jaypaw's length and eventually cumming inside her. She was jut too good for him to last. "One last hole to fill... Then... I'm done" The tom started to pant, really feeling his exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Finish it Jaypaw! I know you can do it one more time... Can you fill me one last time?" She challenged him with a encouraging tone. Jaypaw gave an exhausted nod, and padded behind her to mount her rear, pressing lower than before as she laid on her back. His member was only halfway out, but still rather hard. "Push it in Jaypaw! Make me yours from nose to tailtip." She purred, bucking back against him once. Jaypaw shook his head, resuming the mating position and thrusting hard into her tailhole. Tighter than their cores as usual, this one even looser than the other tailholes. He thrusted and pumped as fast as he could, very off aim, but still pleasurable to Yellowfang, if not more than Raggedpelt ever was. "Come on, Jaypaw! The way you made those she-cats scream shows me you aren't trying hard enough." She taunted him. Jaypaw let out a growl of fury, instinct taking over as he pulled out of her fully, grasping his claws around her shoulders tighter and giving a sexy lick down her face.

"Indeed I can... I'm just holding back because I didn't think you wanted it enough." He chuckled. Yellowfang gasped again, and moaned more when he slammed back into her tailhole. "Is that all you can do for me? Scream and moan? Let me know how it feels!" Jaypaw was thrusting much faster into her, almost as if his exhaustion was completely forgotten.

"Jaypaw!" She yelped. "Deeper! I want you as deep in me as can be! cum inside of me and inflate me with your wonderful cum." Yellowfang moaned out with as much pleasure as she could. Jaypaw couldn't hold back anymore. and this last load was a huge release. Everything left in his balls was deposited into Yellowfang's ass, completely draining Jaypaw of his cum. He collapsed on her mid-orgasm, blacking out stuck inside on the she-cat laying on her chest, still cumming

* * *

"The little tom packs a punch, doesn't he?" Tigerstar chuckled, his member quite hard and long, needing a she-cat as it throbbed violently. "Oh, you notice this? I'm just gonna stick it in my horrible son. Take you're apprentice and never come back here. If I see any of you on our side of the border again, the Dark Forest will use you in training, where we fight with claws, teeth, and strength." He ordered the she-cats who picked themselves up. Jaypaw was passed out, so Spottedleaf carried him by the scruff and pulled his member out of Yellowfang's tailhole. They crossed the border and woke Jaypaw up by tickling his nose with their tails.

"Wha... Why... Where am I?" He asked the three she-cats in front of him.

"What happened next surprised him. The three she-cats were purring, nuzzling, and licking his neck in affection. "Jaypaw, no one's mated us like such a tom. You're better than Oakheart will ever be." Bluestar commented

"Raggedstar can't compare. He's outmatched." Yellowfang muttered, butting her head against his side.

"I need you inside me again Jaypaw... I... I know we aren't supposed to make relationships between dead and living cats, but you're different! Your destiny is to be a medicine cat, and you have powers unlike those of any cat we've known... I want you as my mate." She mewed, and actually pushed him over, licking his chest. Jaypaw purred happily. Three she-cats he just completely drenched and filled with his cum were all around him, telling him he was the best mate they've ever had.

"Sure Spottedleaf. Whenever I go to the Moonpool, I'll be there with you." Jaypaw promised.

"I'll visit with Bluestar sometimes whenever we just get horny. No toms know how to fuck like you, young cat." Yellowfang agreed, while Bluestar just dipped her head.

"Oakheart may be my mate, but he can't compare to you. I'll do exactly as Yellowfang said, and we'll visit you whenever we get horny. You're gonna be a very important cat in our lives, Jaypaw." Bluestar mewed. Jaypaw sighed happily. Now they were throwing themselves at him. This was just the boost he needed. Now Jaypaw didn't feel like a complete waste of a cat, outmatching even Bluestar and Yellowfang's mates. _Maybe... Being a medicine cat won't be so bad with these three._ He closed his eyes and awoke in the Moonpool cave. _I must become a medicine cat... And it won't be as bad as I thought._

 **I'm so glad this is finally done! I feel like it could've come out bettere and more descriptive, but that's just me. Let me know if you enjoyed, requestee. I'll try and get the next story up quicker, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Thank you for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**

 **LostLitwick**


	27. UPDATE: LESS TIME FOR REQUESTS

**So, my school year has just started up, and I'm going to have a lot less time to do stories. I promise I'll finish each one I can get to, but just know I might take even longer than before to get stories out. I have to focus on my grades over porn. Love all you guys who read these stories, and Especially those of you who decided to Follow and/Or Favorite me.**

 **I hope you can be a little extra patient on stories. Thank you all so much!**


	28. YellowXRagged (LOVELUST) 'Snowfrost'

**Finished! I tried really hard to be as descriptive as I possibly could with this one, and I'm actually happy about this one. 'Snowfrost' requested to see YellowXRagged or TigerstarXSasha. I got no response so I did YellowxRagged, and even made this based on Love... and Kind of lust. It reminds me of some of my earlier stories where I was much more descriptive, and I hope I can continue to make stories like these I really like.**

 **Next up will be JayXFlameXKestralXWillow, Part 2! This will be fun to create.**

 **I've been meaning to do another one of my own for a while, and will be HollyleafXMousewhisker after the medicine cats!**

 **Afterwards will be a she-cat orgy, probably rape-lust, but at least I can use names instead of pelt color. I can be so much more descriptive this way.**

 **No follows or favorites this time.**

 **Please enjoy a love relationship fueled by Lust with Yellowfang x Raggedpelt. I'm going to try and be just as descriptive as this, maybe more even.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIPS.**

Deep in ShadowClan territory, there were two cats out this night. They loved each other so much more than they would admit. The she-cat, a dark gray pelt with bright, orange eyes in a broad, flattened face, was forbidden to have a mate as soon as she became a medicine cat, but she never stopped seeing a certain tom. He encouraged her to live freely as an apprentice medicine cat, and she could always change her mind and become a warrior again. As much as she knew it was true, there was another reason Yellowfang became a medicine cat apprentice.

She was born with a gift where she could feel others pain, from mouse-lengths to even tree-lengths away. The pain felt so real she couldn't fight to be a warrior when all her fellow clanmates were getting injured, taking on all their pain they took on as well as their own. Yellowfang must stay a medicine cat apprentice and become a medicine cat... And she knew it was her destiny.

The tom, a large, broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, had told her to meet her in a clearing tonight, covered by a vast, starry sky, tall trees and lush, green bushes and leaves with the floor covered in soft leaves, unlike the rest of the marshy territory. She couldn't help but feel continually guilty each night she came back to her mentor, always gave her that look. That knowing look of foolishness and utter disappointment.

The she-cat's body wanted more than she was allowing it. Her heat cycle started to fade in, as she frolicked and played with him. the tom knew this smell, only arousing him further. Raggedpelt knew what she needed, and he was the only tom who could do it.

* * *

"Can't catch me, medicine cat!" the tom teased, running through the forest as a dark grey she-cat chased after him, orange eyes focused on her friend. She sped up after him, sprinting so fast over the crunching leaves and snapping twigs... until she was close enough to nip at his tailtip. Yellowfang jumped and landed on his back, flipping him over and pinning his back to the ground.

"What were you saying?" She purred loudly with amusement, nuzzling his head and starring deep into his amber eyes. "Raggedpelt, these moments I've spent with you've have been the best moments of my life. I don't want them to end." Yellowfang confessed, and licked his cheek with affection.

"They don't have to, Yellowfang. We can even go further, if you love me that much." He mewed to her, rolling over and pinning her on her back to the ground. " _I know you're in Heat._ " A smirk ran across his face, with a teasing purr.

"Raggedpelt..." She gasped, feeling quite hot underpelt, and even hotter in her core. "I... I don't... I can't... I love you!" She yowled. "I need you..." Her whimpers made him chuckle. Raggedpelt loved to be such a tease.

"You wanna go further? I can tell you're holding yourself back... Come on, Yellowfang! I promise to make it the best experience you've ever had." He licked her neck, nibbling on it lightly, causing Yellowfang to moan slightly.

"Raggedpelt... I-I do want more... I want so much more." She purred happily as he continued licking her neck. Each nip on her neck caused such intense, bursts of pleasure, making her love him all the more. "Please go lower." She begged. Yellowfang really wanted him to just take her, but her subconscious was nagging at her. _This is wrong! You're a medicine cat! Think of the clan, not this handsome tom!_ Another part of her was fighting him off though. The feeling of lust creeping out deep inside her mind.

"Anything for you, love." Raggedpelt slowly continued licking her neck, moving down to her chest and sucking her nipples. Yellowfang threw her head back to moan loudly, while the dark brown tabby tom let out feral growls instinctively, only arousing the two further. The small voice inside her head was barely noticeable now, desire to have him inside her was burning painfully. "How am I doing, Yellowfang?"

"StarClan must have blessed me to do this with you... They've given their blessing to let us go further... To be..." Yellowfang hesitated, she was purring so loudly she could speak through them. _StarClan bless us! Raggedpelt will be my mate before I go to StarClan!_ Now her desire was speaking a voice in her head, and she could not ignore it.

"Yes. Yellowfang, I've wanted you to be mine for the longest time. StarClan must've blessed us. Can you deny me that? Will you be my mate?" Raggedstar tilted her head up with his tail, starring deep into her orange eyes again with his amber eyes. Love, affection, and desire filled their stares, holding the silence just getting lost in each others' eyes.

"Raggedpelt... There is nothing in the world or even StarClan could give me that would make me happier. I've always dreamed of being a mother all my life." She broke her gaze with him.

"You're still an apprentice my sweet. You still can make a choice. I can complete your dream, take care of your heat and make you a mother... Or you can live out the lonely life of a medicine cat... While I become leader, without a mate... I want no one else but you." He licked her cheek, purring deeply. "So what do you say?"

The words exploded out of her mouth. She didn't just need him anymore, it was essential."Forget it, StarClan... I want to be a queen!" Yellowfang yowled to the stars as if they could hear her. "Take me Raggedpelt. No matter how much I wail in pain or cry out I don't want this... I really do. Show me what a tom can do to a she-cat to make her his queen." When Yellowfang finished, Raggedpelt was laughing.

"I knew you would choose that option. Let's see what Raggedpelt can do, shall we?" He stopped laughing, twitching his whiskers in amusement one more time before diving deep into her chest. Raggedpelt kneaded them with his paws, sliding the rough pads and slight clawtips across them, just enough to cause pleasure, but no pain or bleeding. Yellowfang started to pant heavily, gasping for air as if he couldn't breathe.

"Aughhhhhhh... For such a rough hot-headed tom at times, I'd think you'd be rough... Keep it going just like this. This is wonderful!" She moaned, encouraging him further. Raggedpelt's member was starting to come out from anticipation, while Yellowfang's core leaked with fluids as her arousal increasing, surrounding the two lovers and encasing them with growing lust and overwhelming desire .Yellowfang noticed his member starting to come out of his sheathe, throbbing with need. "Looks like I'm not the only one getting aroused. Someone's excited to see me." Yellowfang purred with amusement. Raggedpelt moved his head to look under him, and felt his pelt heat up with embarrassment.

"I can't help it. With such a pretty she-cat like you, and your bright orange eyes complimenting your dark fur... It just gets me going. Your Heat also smells so sweet, it's making my mouth water." Raggedpelt explained, while Yellowfang giggled in response. "I want you so bad you don't even know."

"Get off me and I'll help you out with it." Raggedstar got off of her, both cats shaking dirt of their pelts before assuming a new position. Raggedpelt stood tall, exposing his member, fully out and hard, throbbing with need and only getting more sensitive the more of her Heat scent he inhaled. His chest was puffed out with pride, and Yellowfang could only giggle more, letting out a cute trill as she crawled under him.

Wait, yellowfang... I've thought of a better position." He halted her, pushing her back with a large paw. "Give me just a moment." Raggedpelt rolled back onto the ground, laying on his back with his member fully exposed. "I personally think this will work better. Show me just as much pleasure as I showed you."

"Of course, Raggedpelt.." Yellowfang almost pounced on him, moving quickly to his crotch and giving his member a sniff. The musk was the most wonderful thing she ever smelled, and it made her only want more. She gave an experiemental lick from the middle up to his tip. Raggedpelt shuddered, loving the attention. Yellowfang noticed he shuddered the most around his tip, so she repeated gave short licks there. In meer moments, Raggedpelt was gasping and panting with pleasure like the she-cat was moments ago.

"Ohhhh... You're... Such a tease..." he murmured between her licks. His tail was in just the right place, pointed out at full length and under her belly. Raggedstar had a fun plan building in his head, and he let out a small chuckle, Yellowfang barely noticing. _Let's see just how sensitive you are._ "Take it in your maw already before I make you." The tabby growled, trying to distract her. She noticed and opened her maw to do just that. Raggedstar quickly took the chance and tapped her core with his tailtip. Yellowfang yelped, tensing her claws into the ground as she bucked back against it.

"Ohhhhhhh... You foxheart." She cooed playfully, and batted his member as retaliation. Raggedpelt held his tailtip against her core, pressing roughly on her folds.

"Oh, I'm the foxheart?" Raggedstar purred, leaning forward to lick her ears.

"Yes, Youre such a foxheart. You deserve a punishment for being a such a pervert." Yellowfang opened her maw and took half his length in her maw. The she-cat sucked hard or his length, and ignored the barbs pressing against the roof of her maw. She purred around his member, moaning loudly as he twitched his tailtip inside her core. The vibrations around his member stimulated it further, and he started to moan with her.

"Keep it up, Yellowfang. I've been a bad tom." He chuckled, leaning forward again and lightly nipping her ear. Yellowfang sucked harder on his length, and took more of it in her maw, starting to press it down her throat. His member throbbed around her throat walls, while they massaged it tightly. Ohhhhh... faster. Take my full length, slut."

Yellowfang purred. _He wants a slut? Ohhh, I'll give him a slut!_ She purred in a teasing manner, and sunk the rest of his member inside her throat, letting him throb inside her pulsing throat for a few moments.

"Aughhhhh... You took my full length..." Raggetpelt breathed. Yellowfang continued to purr around his member as she started to pull off of him, letting the barbs slide along her throat. Raggedpelt could hardly breathe. The pleasure was intense, and only getting better, relieving the lust only the slightest. "Faster! Oh StarClan, Yellowfang!" She pulled all the way up to his tip, then slid his full length back down her throat. The she-cat gagged a little, but continued the effort, forming a rhythm of going up and down. It was actually quite pleasurable for her, and his member tasted like the strongest tom in the forest.

This is not exactly what her body craved. She wanted the member inside of her core, not in her throat, but she would do anything to get there. "I'm... so cloooooose... Yellowfang! I-I-I-I-" Raggedpelt stuttered uncontrollably as he could feel his climax coming. Yellowfang bobbed her head up and down on his length as fast as she could, before Raggedpelt howled, and came. His tip was resting on her tongue, and loaded her cheeks with white ropes of his strong, bitter and salty cum. the tom let out so much, Yellowfang couldn't keep it in her maw, and it dripped out and down his crouch. When he finally finished cumming, he fell limp, panting and recovring from his orgasm. Yellowfang pulled off him, swallowing whatever she still had in her maw, then exhaling a lusty breath and sexy purr.

"No warning, you're still such a foxheart." Yellowfang trilled, smirking at her mate, before pouncing on his belly and nuzzling his cheeks. Raggedpelt wasn't ready for her, and she pinned him down. Unable to do anything, He stayed limp, letting the she-cat cover him in licks. "You love me that much, don't you?"

"Oh you have no idea." He growled, and threw her off him. Yellowfang landed on her back, while Raggedpelt punced on her, returning the favor by licking her cheeks, neck, and breasts. "You're so sweet, and that's not even the sweetest part." He purred, and got off of her. "Show me my prize, Yellowfang. Show me how much you want me!"

Yellowfang rolled to her paws, crouching quickly, and lifting her tail, making sure her butt faced towards Raggedpelt. She swayed her hips, trying to taunt him even more. Raggedpelt opened his maw in surprise, and couldn't help but drool at the sight, eyes locked directly on the sight of her dripping core. "Take me Raggedpelt. I want to be your queen." Yellowfang moaned again, and beckoned him forward with her tail. "I want to be heavy with your kits!"

Raggedpelt moved forward, not leaving his entranced state until his whiskers were brushing her core. Yellowfang shuddered with pleasure, the Heat making her lips so sensitive, she could cum from the simplist tap. "So that's where you're hiding my prize. It's the most beautiful core I've ever seen, Yellowfang." He praised her, and moved his muzzle forward to lick along her entrance. Yellowfang tensed, claws digging into the ground again and shuddered with a long drawn out moan. She wrapped her tail around his neck to push him deeper inside her core.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Raggedpelt... This slut needs more from you. I need your member..." Her inner depths contracted around his tongue, quickly leaking more of her sweet, clear fluids out. Raggedpelt lapped from her slit, drinking as if from the freshest spring. He licked lower and nibbled at her clit. Yellowfang bucked back so hard, the tom faltered, while her vision blurred, muscles locked and crouched lower. "No more teasing! I can't take it anymore! AHHHHH!" He nipped at her clit again, and it was too much. Yellowfang 's core exploded with white fluids, and covered the tom's face in her essence. He pulled his muzzle out of her, licking whatever was left on his face off and starring at their work.

Yellowfang was laying on the ground in dirt, hind legs splayed out, rear lifted and front limp. Her tail twitched, bathing in the afterglow of their actions, while both of them panted... But neither would give up until they both knew what they wanted was achieved. Raggedpelt starred as deep into her core as he could, getting the best look at it possible. Deep, dark, inviting red walls covered in white and clear fluids, dripping down and out of her slit. If he wasn't aroused before, he was now, even in pain.

"Yellowfang... Are you ready, to have, a dream, come... true?" Raggedpelt was still breathing heavily.

"Raggedpelt... " She could only mew one thing, too exhausted, but determined. Her back legs moved her rear higher, and assumed a slightly sloppy crouch. "We've come this far, way too far to end it without the main event. I want everything you got in me."

It was more than enough for the tom. He leaped, forepaws curving around her shoulders and digging his claws in to tighten the grip. Raggedpelt pressed his weight on her back while his hips moved forward, probing for her core. The tip lightly passed along her folds, and she sighed.

"Is something the matter, Yellowfang?" Raggedpelt took it for disappointment rather than relief, worrying about his love.

"It's just... I was imagining what kind of life our kits would have..." She explained.

"How many would you want if we could choose?" He prodded her folds again, sinking the tip inside and making her moan.

"Does it really matter? I'll love whatever kits I have." She answered. "Now take me. I want that member deep inside if me, you Foxheart!" She snapped at him, ending with a giggle. He thinks he's the only one that likes to tease me, Raggedpelt has another thing coming.

"Let me know if you want it slow, fast, or for me to just stop. I may be dominant, but you can control our pleasure." Raggedpelt promised, before sliding inside and widening her walls. Both shared large gasps of pleasure, Raggedpelt licked Yellowfang's ears and pulled her scruff back to give him better access. Before they knew pleasure to no end, Raggedpelt bumped into a slight barrier. "Your hymen..." He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay... Im alright Raggedpelt." She reassured him, even pressing back against his member. "I want you to take me. It felt so good when you started... If it means enduring pain, I'll take it."

"I love you, Yellowfang." He pressed forward and applied more and more pressure to her hymen, trying to rip through.

"I love you to Raggedpel-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His member sliced through the barrier, walls contracted hard around his member as it continued to fill her depths, blood seeped through and dripped out to the ground. "StarClan's Kits!" She yelped, and continued to flinch the more it speared inside her. Once it was all the way inside, Raggedpelt stopped pushing, and laid on top of Yellowfang's back, licking her ears and cheeks with a comforting purr.

"The first time is always the most painful. You've dealt with far more pain than this, Yellowfang. Don't let this stop us from a wonderful future." Raggedpelt waited for Yellowfang to calm down, listening to her breathing and dying whimpers into whines. She wrapped her tail around his own tightly, closing her eyes to let the pain pass.

"It's starting to go away... Raggedpelt, I want you to take me. Fuck what you said about me deciding, I want you to fuck me!"

"If that is what you wish." In one slow motion, Raggedpelt started to pull out of her until he was all the way out, then slammed hard back inside, immediately building a fast rhythm. Her walls contracted hard around his member, so much pressure the tom groaned. Yellowfang loved every moment of it. She'd dreamed of doing this in her dreams ever since she was a kit, and when she was told she had to be a medicine cat it was shattered. Something about doing it now when it was forbidden gave her such a rush.

"More Raggedpelt! This is better than I ever imagined!" She yowled, commanding him to go faster. He gave a loud groan, before grabbing her scruff and shoulders tightly, pulling back to shove him further inside her. Yellowfang helped him out as soon as he let go of her scruff, bucking back hard.

"This is the best thing I've ever experienced! Yellowfang, we have to do this again! Now! I'll mate with you until the sun rises!" He mewed through the pleasure. "I love it so much! You pleasure my member in the best ways possible.

"Those barbs on your member... StarClan, you're gonna make me pass out!" Raggedpelt sped up even faster. Yellowfang let out a long moan, and then a loud screech. Her walls contracted much harder than before, Raggedpelt shoved himself deep into her and they came simultaneously. His member released ropes of cum straight to her womb while they collided and fertilized with her own fluids. Even when she stopped cumming, he didn't stop, only releasing more, which started to flow out and drip down and out, making the puddle beneath them larger. When he finally slowed his climax down to barely a trickle, they sighed and relaxed. Yellowfang loosened her legs and lowered her rump, Raggedpelt remained inside her while falling on her back. "Do me again... make me cum again. I want this feeling to last forever." Yellowfang commanded him, even if they were exhausted and panting, she wasn't completely satisfied yet.

"Maybe you really are a slut... But who's to say that's a bad thing? All the more fun for the both of us." Raggedpelt smirked at her, and with hard effort got off and out of her. She unentwined his tail with hers, lashing it with annoyance. "Calm down, love. We're doing a different position is all. " She was flipped over to her back to the ground, and core and chest exposed for him. He licked his lips, clambering on top. They pressed their noses together in bliss, Yellowfang closed her eyes as it ran through her all the way to the tip of her tail.

"I love you so much, Raggedpelt... Breaking my code of honor could not have been more worth it for you." Raggedpelt purred with agreement, holding his nose to hers a little longer before pulling back. She opened her eyes, her desperate, lust-filled orange eyes to his compassionate amber eyes. "Take me again, And don't hesitate to go wild. The faster you go, the more I'll moan like your good little slut." Raggedpelt chuckled before moving his slightly erect member to her core.

"You're not my good little slut, Yellowfang." He pushed inside her swiftly. "You're a bad she-cat, breaking the code for me... You turn me on in ways you don't even want to know." Smirking at her, the tom thrusted inside, and built an even faster starting rhythm. They wanted to go again, and get off quickly. He didn't hesitiate to be careless, and even brush past her G-spot hard a few times. Each time, she cried out in ectacsy, bliss, intense pleasure... It was an indescribable feeling.

"Raggedpelt! Oh StarClan, fuck me! I'm such a bad she-cat! Fuck me harder! I want you to fill me with every kit you can give!" Her yowls were drowned out by their synchronized moaning in between. Yellowfang twisted and wriggled on her back, while her head shook too and fro, up and down between watching him mate her and riding out the pleasure.

"Curse more! It gets me harder, I want to cum again inside you."

"FUCK ME DAMMIT! AHHHH!"

Yellowfang screamed, cumming again as he brushed her G-spot again. He rammed even further up inside her than the last time, balls deep, and released more ropes of cum. "I hope I got you pregnant, my queen. We can do this plenty more times until it works, you're the best mate a tom could ask for." Raggedpelt licked her cheek, and nibbled on her neck lightly again, just doing everything he knew to make his mate feel good.

"You're such a tease!" Yellowfang laughed, licking his cheeks in turn. "We should sleep out here tonight... I... I want to stay as close to you tonight as possible." She spoke quietly, exhausted and her voice strained from her outbursts.

"Should we make a nest or just-" Yellowfang covered his maw with her tail, silencing him.

"Don't move. You're the only nest I'll need. Being next to you will keep me comfortable." His member twitched inside her, making her purr and move closer to him. Raggedpelt said nothing as they got comfortable with his member rested deep inside her, and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

 _Stupid, foolish she-cat! You weren't destined to be a medicine cat so the great evil you'll birth never comes... The clans are about to change... I hope you can endure your mistake, because the clans have never faced such a cat before. They will all pay!_ The voice of Molepelt haunted her dreams, but she never heard it. Raggedpelt was all Yellowfang needed, and wanted for that matter. She was going to be a mother whether StarClan wanted her to or not.

 **Better than some of mine i hope. I don't get to write enough lust and love, because it seems most people on here love my rape stories the most. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for the Views, Reviews, Favorites, and Follows.**

 **Lostlitwick**


	29. UPDATE: Where I've Been, and the Future

**So, as you may have noticed I haven't uploaded anything in like, a month... I'd love to write all your requests but I've finally hit my worst enemy in writing.** **Writer's Block** **. Also, I just haven't felt up to it to write your requested stories. I'm sorry to those who requested something I haven't gotten to, but I've lost all inspiration and just enthusiasm to write lemons. So this is all I'm gonna write as of lemons. I would love to write more, but when I start making the story, I get bored with it. Thank you to those who have enjoyed my writing. I will leave them up on this account so you can read them anytime you like.**

 **In the future I may try writing something else, but as for now, I'm done with these.**

 **LostLitwick**


End file.
